Digital Hearts
by Black
Summary: DigimonKingdom Hearts! Shortly after the Parasimon attack, a strange creature is spotted. The Heartless are coming, and the only thing that can possibly save the Tamers is the strength of their hearts. RukatoJuratoRyuki mainly.
1. World 00 Wide Awake

Regless: Hey all. I was thinking of starting a new fic and here it is. I'm still working on Viral State, of course, but I need to expand my imagination again or I have to find other, less conventional ways to vent.

Damerek: Sorry, no Black here today. I am a new muse, Damerek, from the same basic Plotline as Regless.

Demsius: We don't own Digimon.

Damerek: Nice to see your to the point as always. This is another of Regless's muses. She's the Reaper Demsius. You need to learn how to draw it out a little.

Demsius: Shut up...

Damerek: YOU Shut up.

Demsius: Die!

Damerek: That's it, your going down! 

Regless: Anyway, while those two draw themselves into a fist-fight, I'll be getting on with the story. This is a Multi-Cross over including several of my favorite animes. It features some of your favorite couples, and some bizarre teasers simply because I can. To name a few are Rukato, S&S Ash and Misty, and too many more to name. I'll also probably put in a few Ryuki, JenRuki, and Jurato bits. Enough for any fan of that to enjoy.

Demsius: It's tied in with Kingdom Hearts.

Damerek: Yeah, and SO much more, so let's sit back and see what occurs. Oh wait, I also forgot, this takes place after the Parasimon thing.

****

******^******

Digital Hearts – World 00 – Wide Awake

******^******

***Takato's POV***

My eyes opened and I glanced around. I was at the bottom of a random new building still under construction. Large metal skyscrapers littered the area in piles, along with huge bags of quick drying cement and a few portables. I seemed to standing in a construction zone, but why was nobody here. The place was illuminated in soft bluish light from the moon, but my vision was still foggy. Last thing I remembered was going to bed… So why wasn't I there now? I shrugged it off. I'm either dreaming or I've been kidnapped, and given the fact that I'm unbound and there's no sign of anything else, I guess I'll go with the first option. It's more favorable anyway.

"Sooo…what now."

I glanced around. This feeling was familiar. The last time I ever felt like this I was watching Renamon pummel a Lynxmon into the ground from two stories up. However this time I wasn't a few stories up, and there certainly weren't any Digimon around. The entire place seemed devoid of life. I reached up and checked to see if I still had my goggles in this dream… nope. 

__

Nuts, I miss them already.

There was nothing better to do, so I pondered how free my movement was in this dream. Maybe I could see Henry this time, or better yet, Jeri. Of course, Rika came to mind, but she wasn't to impressed about my seeing her in a dream last time and somehow I doubted this would be any different. 

I stepped forward, but something caught my eye. Maybe there was a Digimon here yet, but I didn't recognize it. It was small and very dark… Naturally my first thought was that Impmon was up to some mischief again. I walked over and prepared myself to scold him, I never tried talking to anyone in this kind of dream before but there's no time like the present.

"Hey Impmon. What are… you… do… WHAAAAA!"

Thing didn't have a face! Well actually it had eyes… beady little red eyes, but still. Even if it was small and probably a Rookie, it was creepy… really really creepy! And as if it couldn't get any worse, it heard me. I was suddenly wishing I hadn't told Guilmon to stay in his shed at night all the time, cause I could really use his help now. He'd chew that little whelp up and spit him out… I on the other hand, did I what I normally do best when I'm scared… I bolted backwards. It seemed to work for a little bit, until I ran into a dead end and the thing cornered me amongst a wall of crates.

__

This sucks! What kind of a dream stops you from going through walls!

I reluctantly readied myself for a hand, to… thingy fight. _*Just great, am I suppose to run or step on it or kick it or-*_

-WHUMP-

__

*-Let… Renamon handle it…*

****

I must admit I found Renamon's brutality a little unnerving. But then I remembered the creepy thing didn't have a face and felt a little better. The Vulpine stood up and looked down at her target, waiting for it to release it's data. Not to load it, of course, but just to make sure it was completely gone. However, she was in for a long wait. The thing didn't release any data from it's body. It just kinda… faded into the shadows. Renamon didn't bother pursuing it. She just frowned and put her right paw on her hip. 

"Running out on our date is no way to treat a lady." She said coolly, obviously disappointed in the fight.

Maybe I've been hanging around Terriermon too long, but I couldn't resist. "So where's the lady?"

She looked up and straight at me. "Who just said that?"

__

*Aww nuts… She sounded angry.*

I started to back away slowly and carefully, going along the edge of the closed in area. Renamon could hear my voice, but noticed my movement didn't seem to make any sound. All the same I kept calm and quiet. I'm not sure, but I think Renamon can smell fear or something like that. She scowled at the darkness, and me momentarily as she scoured the area. Just when I had passes the wall and was ready to start running full speed ahead, she turned and stared directly at me.

__

Aww double nuts…

For a few seconds I stayed not moving. I was actually relived when I heard Rika's voice behind me. Renamon wasn't staring at me, she was waiting for Rika. Whew, I was feeling better already. I let out a big sigh of relief… Not my brightest move so far this dream.

"Renamon, did you just sigh?" Rika showed up behind me. She had that white trench coat, not that I could blame her. It was getting kind of cold. I think the coat makes her look even more dangerous than usual.

The vulpine shook her head. "Wasn't me Rika, but I heard it too."

"Where did it come from?"

"I have no idea."

Rika took off her shades and nibbled on the ear-piece. She was thinking about something. "Hmmm… Did you get that little black Digimon?"

"Well I certainly splattered him… then he just…"

"Vanished?" Rika asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Her eyes hardened. I knew she was look at Renamon, but since I was directly between them… 'shudder'. She scares me… honestly.

"…Yes… I'm sorry Rika."

Suddenly her hard expression disappeared when she saw Renamon's sadness. "Don't worry about it. It's not big enough to cause any problems and I'd be surprised if even lasted another day."

"Quite. I didn't even have to use an attack."

Rika laughed. "Yeah, I'll bet it's so weak even Terriermon could take it down."

"Or Guilmon could mistake for food." Renamon suggested. They both laughed at that one… I didn't think it was so funny.

"Hey!"

Renamon and Rika both stopped laughing and glared right through me. "Who's there?"

Renamon stepped forward. "Does someone else want to play?"

__

Uh oh. Now would be a good time to wake up.

Rika walked forward towards the voice she heard. I promptly backed away getting more nervous by the second. Rika caught up easily and walked directly through me, leaving me stunned for a moment. She didn't even seem to notice as she repeatedly called out for whomever was in hiding to step out.

__

This is really weird.

Renamon glanced around quickly as well before calling out to her partner. "Rika, I don't sense any Digimon."

"It could still be a person. It definitely sounded like one."

"There are many Digimon that have human-like voices."

Rika turned back and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah… I guess. Still, I don't like getting spied on no matter who it is."

"I agree." Renamon stated matter of factly. "At any rate. I will finish my patrolling. Why don't you head back. Don't you have a test tomorrow."

Rika's face turned sour. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry."

"Well, no use whining about it. Let's go."

While the two fighters walked off, I had the exact same expression as Rika did only moments ago. The reason for that was quite simple really.

__

I have a test tomorrow too…

Finally everything started to brighten and fade. I was waking up and all I could think of was 'about time'. I wonder if Guilmon had the same dream. I guess I can always find out when I go to see him in the morning. When my eyes finally opened only my bottom half was still on the bed. The rest of me was draped over the side. I adjusted myself quickly. It was still dark outside, but I took a look at my alarm clock anyway to see what time it was… 3:00am… nuts.

I rolled over onto my back I could've sworn I saw something pass by my window. It kinda reminded me of that creepy thing I saw in my dream. I didn't pay it any attention though. As Renamon said, 'it's too small to do any real damage'. And besides, I'm tired, maybe the drowsiness is just getting to me. I just rolled over and started to doze off again. I felt a little cold, but then again spring was just beginning. I glanced over to where all that cool air was coming from.

"Hmm? That's weird. I thought I closed that window."

****

***Rika's POV***

"Stupid little faceless rat…" I murmured. 

I couldn't believe it. I was sleeping soundly minding my own business when Renamon reported that she sensed something. I didn't blame Renamon for telling me, of course, I blamed whatever she sensed. I didn't bother to use my D-Arc on it. It wasn't worth it. Renamon's fist proved that much. 

I look up at the moon. Renamon's silhouette was looking the other way, just standing in the white light. I always enjoy how cool she looks like that. Like something to be feared and revered. Terriermon and Guilmon don't look like that.

"…Even if they fight almost as well."

Well, I guess no one can blame me if I'm not at my best against Ryo tomorrow. We're scheduled to have another card match. I won't go in the details about our current score (A/N: 29-1 for Ryo) but lets just say he need to beaten… badly.

I finally reached the front gate of my home. Renamon helped me get in over the gate. No need to wake up mom, after all. Grandma was still on her granny chat. I guess she doesn't need as much sleep because of her age. She turned and waved kindly. It was nice not have to hide from _everyone._

"Hi dear. How was you're night?"

"Annoying." I replied coldly.

Grandma chuckled. "Well if you didn't want to go out, perhaps you should've let your friends handle it."

I smirked. "Maybe, but I wanted to make sure that thing didn't bother me again next night. Guilmon probably just slept through it, and Henry might've let it get away."

The old woman handed me a cup of tea and I took it graciously as she continued. "Mind your shoe's dear. What about that handsome young man. Ryo I believe."

I scoffed as I took my shoes off. "He's even less reliable then Goggle head. Remember how he disappeared after the D-Reaper."

Grandma sighed. "I suppose there aren't any others…"

I took a sip of my tea. "Well there's Suzy and Kenta who are definitely not fighters. Kazu could probably handle a few small ones but he'd be totally lost if a big one came through."

The woman nodded. "Well, don't press yourself to hard."

I nodded as I finished the cup of tea. I went to bed immediately after that muttering a quick goodnight to Renamon as I did so. I couldn't hear or see her, of course, but I knew she was listening.

****

***Henry's POV (The Next Morning)***

"Henwy! Henwy! It's wake up time!" Suzy shouted as she charged in through the door to my room. 

I glanced over to warn Terriermon of the impending danger, but he didn't even get the chance to move before he was trapped in the clutches of my little sister. I could see the look of terror across my partners face and… well, I had to suppress my urge to start laughing. Takato and Rika had no idea how lucky they were that they didn't have siblings. I sat up feeling refreshed. It had been a good night sleep.

"Suzy, you know the rules. No playing with Terriermon till after breakfast." Actually I just made this 'rule' up a short while ago. But at least now I would have time to hide the rabbit from her.

"But Heeenwy!" She whined back, gripped Terriermon tighter than before. I've been told that I was that cute once, but I'm not sure if I believe it or not.

I sighed. I never know how to deal with her properly when she's like this. "Come on Suzy. It'll only be twenty minutes before I'm off to school and you can play with Terriermon all you want." Hopefully she'll have forgotten by then.

"Hmmm." She made that 'sophisticated thinking' face before finally agreeing and handing Terriermon back to me. "Awight, but don't forget."

I laughed lightly. "Sure, I'll try."

Terriermon was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as well. "Whew, that was TOO close."

I nodded and proceeded to get myself dressed.

"By the way. Maybe we should stop by and wake Takato up today. I sensed something last night and if he went to get it then the odds of him waking up on time are…"

"The same as Suzy forgetting about you for more than five minutes." I finished. Terriermon didn't seem to think that was as funny as I did, but oh well. "Yeah, I guess we should, just to be sure."

Breakfast went by quickly, before I knew it I was waving to Jaarin and Rinchei. For those of you who don't know those two are my older brother and sister, not in that order though. They both go to high school and our interaction is… limited to say the east. I was just reching for the door handle when…

"I'm down Mommy. Where's Tewwiermon?"

The green Rookie reached out of my bag, grabbed the doorknob for me with his ear and twisted. "Bail!"

Well, it sounded good to me.

****

***Matsuki Bakery**

Ah the Matsuki Bakery. I'd never even heard of it before meeting Takato and Guilmon, now stopping by here for a quick bite to eat is the highlight of my morning. Takato's mother, Yoshi was always kind, pleasant, and listening to her sarcastic remarks about her husband was easily on par with Ms Asagi's. I stepped inside and was immediately greeted by the a warm comfortable feeling.

"TAKATO! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, GUILMON AND ASAGI WON'T BE ALL YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!" Good ol' Yoshie. She knew how to wake her son up.

"And I thought Suzie could be loud and obnoxious."

Mei glared at however said then, then smiled when she noticed it was only Terriermon. ****How come he can get away with it?****

Takato's voice came down a few seconds later. "I awake alre- huh? What the? Er dammit!"

I sweatdropped. What was he doing up there. "Hey Takato! Are you alright?"

"Henry? Is that you?" I sighed, who else would it be?

Terriermon smirked. "Don't tell me you put your pants on backwards."

"Er, yeah, that's it. Hang on, I'll be down in a minute. Er damn… or two."

Reluctantly I grabbed a bagel and stepped outside holding onto it with only my teeth. It was all I could afford, but that's beside the point. Terriermon's ears perked up immediately after that.

"Henry, I sense something. It's not big… but it's definitely unique."

I sighed as I headed around back to call Takato from his balcony. Why couldn't he be this serious all the time. "Alright. Can you tell where it is?"

"Right where you're heading."

"Hmmm?" I looked at Terriermon only to see him pointing up. Takato was standing on the railing of his balcony. On the house across was… some kind of black thing. To be honest it gave me shivers just looking it. "Takato! Hang on I'm coming."

Hmmm, he probably didn't here me since he jumped over anyway. He can be the bravest person I know when he's in a tight situation, or when he doesn't realize what he's doing. In this case I think it's the latter. 'Why?' some of you might ask, well Terriermon says it best.

"Nice Pajamas Goggles!!!"

****

***Takato's POV (Rooftops)***

I can't believe this. Other kids wake up and have to chase the school bus, but not me. I gotta chase some kind of tapioca pudding with feet. I heard someone call my name and turn to the side to see Henry below on the sidewalk, running to keep up. I waved to him, which apparently is such a good idea when you're nearing the edge of something. Three guesses what happened next.

Yep I fell off, but on the upside I landed in the pudding kid. He cushioned my fall rather nicely as he went splat. Not that's a sound I would care to hear again. The really creepy part was that he reformed a second later, and took off running again stopping only to glare at me momentarily. I got a look at it's eyes though, like little red beads… just like the dream. I shivered involuntarily from a coldness I hadn't noticed before. Henry round up the corner and it looked like he wanted to say something to me, but I cut him off.

"Aww nuts. He's getting away, let's go."

The rabbit and Tamer exchanged glances like they knew something I didn't. Well whatever it was they were taking to long to say it. "C'mon already." I took off. 

As soon as I got out of the ally I noticed the thing enter a pair of double door type gates. A Few kids were entering too and seemed to get freaked out as soon as they saw it. Then they saw me and for some reason they seemed to get even more freaked out. Most of them turned away but there was one person, a girl, who saw me and winked… My exact thoughts at that most were rather blatant.

__

What the? Oh well, can't worry about that now.

I continue to follow it as it went inside my school. Yes, you heard right. I had followed the little creep all the way to school. Fortunately, I was early so very few people were left to wonder, what the heck was that thing running by me?

That little bugger moves pretty fast. Every time I rounded a corner, I only did it to see the little thing disappear behind another one. Or in other words, it was steadily getting ahead of me, though I'm not sure how… I'm pretty sure I'm running faster. Jelly boy finally slipped up as he turned into a class room in hopes that I wasn't there to see it… I was.

"Got you now…" Or so I thought.

I turned into the classroom and spotted the creature, whatever it was standing on the on the bookshelf in front of the window with it's back turned. It looked over it shoulder at me. It beady red eyes were almost laughing, like he was toying with me. But I had him now. I ran forward, and dived to catch him.

…Apparently that's not a good idea…

The black gnome stepped forward and passed THROUGH the window. It didn't leave a mark or anything. Unfortunately the same could not be said about me. I was in air, how was I suppose to stop? I hit part window and part sharp edge of the bookshelf. My head in particular, took the brunt despite my attempts to block with my arms.

__

Oh yeah, that… was impressive. I thought bitterly. 

I wanted to think more but… My lack of anything to eat, coupled with the fatigue of getting up earlier and running a marathon, and not to mention with my fall from a building… I passed out.

****

***Ms. Asagi's POV***

I should have known something was wrong, Mr. Shiota (Kazu) and Mr. Kitagawa (Kenta) were here earlier today.

I stepped into my classroom, hoping against all odds that everyone was in their seat. I was disappointed as usual. Everyone was off to one side of the room near the front huddling around something. Usually there were a bunch of subgroups so this naturally peeked my interest slightly. However it wasn't until I saw Mr. Wong with them that I actually became worried, though I hid it rather well.

I made my way over and ushered everyone back to his or her seats to clear some room for me to see whatever it was they were looking at. The student's obliged… Well Shiota failed to move and started whining and his sidekick hung back slightly too. It didn't matter though, now I could easily see everything. Takato was lying on his back spread out. Obviously the students moved him. The most noticeable thing about him though, was that he was still in his pajamas.

__

Only Takato…

I glanced to see a chunk of my bookshelf missing and a huge crack in the window just above it. That had to hurt.

__

There go the taxpayers dollars…

"Excuse me, does anyone have any idea how long he's been lying there?"

Jeri Katou raised her hand… The one without the puppet. "He was like that before Henry and I got here."

I shook me head. "I don't believe it."

__

He's early for once…

"Alright, who wants to take him to the nurse?"

Hirokazu and Kenta raised their hands immediately from the back. They were Takato's friends and they'd do anything to get out of class. To them this must've been like two birds with one stone. Henry had his hand raised, though it was hard to notice since he was so far to the side. He seemed rather eager too. He was probably wondering why Takato was here in such a state.

__

That makes two of us

There was one more hand. The hand I picked, Jeri Katou. She's a sweet little girl with a bizarre sock puppet. I don't know too much about her home life, since I've never had to visit her parents. Her attendance has always been good.

"Alright then Jeri, Henry, would you mind."

"Not all at all." Jeri responded and wasted no time making her way to the boy. I don't make it a business to pry into my student lives but since that blob attacked the city Jeri has been getting distracted from time to time. She even requested to switch seats with Mari, a girl who sits closer to Takato.

They began lifting Takato out of the room, whilst I started today's lesson plan. I'll admit I found it a bit odd that Henry was carrying his bag with him, but it wasn't a very big deal, so I didn't say anything. Kazu and Kenta both groaned as their chance of missing even a few minutes of this class hobbled out the doorway.

****

***Henry's POV***

Jeri and I set Takato down on a random bed in the nurse's office. My bag began to stir as Terriermon struggled to get free. I knew if I didn't let him out by might just consider using his Bunny Blast.

Terriermon launched himself at my head as soon as I unzipped the bag. It took him under a second to get back to his favorite position in the world. Jeri giggled.

"I didn't know you brought Terriermon to school today."

Terriermon waved to her for a moment. "Hiya Jeri. So, what'd I miss?"

I shook my head. "Not much. All I saw was Takato running into the classroom. I guess he ran into the bookshelf."

The green bunny/dog sweatdropped. "…Why am I not surprised. Oh, but what about that little gingerbread man wannabe?"

"Gone before I got there."

Terriermon sighed. "What a klutz."

"Ummm." Jeri started, forcing us both to remember she was still here. "Ginger… bread?"

We both sweatdropped. As usual I was left explaining things "We spotted Takato chasing a strange Digimon. It disappeared before either of us got a read on it. He chased it from his house, which, I guess, is why he still had his pajamas on."

"Or maybe he was showing off." Terriermon ginned. I just smiled and Jeri, well I thought I saw her face redden slightly, but I didn't get to check as Takato had just begun to wake up.

__

Honestly… His timing is impeccable.

Jeri leaned over and held her right hand just over his face so the first thing he'd see when he woke up was her button-eyed sock puppet. I was about to say something to stop her when Terriermon stopped.

"Shhh, this'll be good." I paused for a second, then agreed.

"Mmmgh…….." Takato's voice came out in a slur of sounds he opened his and stared the cotton made pooch right in the face.

"Ruff- Feel better?"

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Takato yelled as loud as he could just before he tumbled out of the bud, landing bluntly on his head. Terriermon cracked up, Jeri giggled, and even though it was a bit mean, I laughed too. Takato got up and frowned.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Takato."

Jeri put puppet behind her back and leaned over. "Nice to see up again."

Takato blinked. I could tell he was recalling what happened. "Up again… Oh yeah. That Digimon can go through walls. I tried to jump him but…"

"Lemme guess, you attacked an inanimate object." Terriermon finished off, trying very hard to keep his own chuckling under control.

"Ummm…Yeah." Takato murmured sheepishly and looked down. That's when he noticed it. "WHA- My clothes!"

"You just noticed?" Terriermon asked. Jeri blushed, now that he'd drawn attention to it.

I smiled. "Well Takato. Sorry but we better head back to class before Ms. Asagi drags us by our ears."

Terriermon grimaced, then hugged his ears. "Don't say that, not even joking."

Jeri giggled. "Anyway, you might want to talk to the nurse then head out or else the teacher might make you come to class the way you are."

Takato seemed to pale a bit at that. "R-really?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her."

Takato got more pale and I just laughed. Terriermon jumped down from my head as I zipped up my bag and made for the door. Jeri lingered behind a bit.

"Do you mind dropping Terriermon off at Guilmon's? We were suppose to do that anyway but we got kind of sidetracked."

The gogglehead nodded. "Sure. I'll see you guys at the usual spot after school."

"Alright, see ya."

"Ruff- bye for now Takato."

****

***Takato's POV: Guilmon's Hut: After School***

I was sitting on the steps just in front of Guilmon's Hut. The glutton himself was just behind me, bouncing Terriermon and Calumon up and down on his tail. I myself was just reshuffling my cards. Granted they weren't exactly all that useful since I could Biomerge, but you never know when you'll need a water card or a training manual to get out a tight spot.

__

-sigh- when are they going to get here?

This had been our unofficial meeting since before we even went to the Digital World. Me and Henry stopped by at least once a day and Rika usually stopped by to say something like 'You guys are hopeless.' also… well either that or battle the Legendary Tamer… She almost always loses though, and Kazu never forgets to announce it. Ryo stops by about once a week, but he never stays long enough for any of us to get to know him. He's… a bit strange. Oh! And of course, Cyberdramon came back. That's another thing that bothers me every once in a while. Guardromon has been stuck in his champion form ever since he was forced into it, but Cyberdramon keeps coming back. I've never seen him load any data… he just… can't help it I guess. 

"Ruff- Are you still tired?"

I ended up coming face to face the button-eyed dog puppet for the second time that day. I jumped in surprise, thus dropping all my cards. I wasn't angry though, I looked up to see Jeri and blushed. She was smiling down sweetly at me. Kazu and Kenta were right behind her.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered. Jeri nodded then went over to pet Guilmon. Kazu walked up to me and grinned.

"Ha ha. That was priceless Takato. I wish I still had my camera for it though."

I sighed. He was right. My crush on Jeri was as strong as it was since before Leomon, my courage however… well when it came to her it was pretty much in the same situation. But I wasn't about to admit this to the one person who would ridicule me for the rest of my life for it. I folded my arms and began looking annoyed, kinda like Rika only without the hostility.

"I don't know where you get those ideas Kenta. Do you make up these weird scenario's in class or something?"

Kazu came up and slung his arm over me. "Yeah, Chumly's not interested in fawning over a bunch of girls." Ah Kazu, bless you're clueless heart.

Henry and Terriermon came up behind Kenta smiling widely. I could tell they had heard what we were just talking about. If anyone knew me better than Henry they could considered stalkers. He definitely knew of my crush, but he'd never tell… or let Terriermon tell. It was great knowing I could trust him with anything like that.

"Oh great it's the goof troupe standing around to greet me."

That cynical voice could only be Rika. I wasn't disappointed as I glanced down the stairs and saw her making her way up. I waved and she stopped for a moment. I guess she thought she saw Ryo or something. I turned to let Guilmon know of Rika's return. He likes to say 'Hi' to everyone. Somehow, though, I think he already knew as Renamon was threatening him about something. Terriermon hopped off Henry's and ran to the dino's defense, those three get along so well together.

"Is Ryo here yet? I pretended to be interested in whatever the teacher was saying for six hours specifically so I could beat him here today."

"You wish." Kazu called out, folding his arms behind his head.

"Nice to see you asking about me, Wild cat." Ryo walked out of the bushed… What was he doing in there… probably nothing important.

Rika turned on a dime to meet him. "Ryo! Today is the day I take your reputation as the Legendary Tamer."

Ryo put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm… Mrs. Legendary Tamer, sounds nice."

"Eh!? SHUT UP!" I got to hand it to Ryo. Sometimes I get worried about how those two act, but he always seems to stop before the Rika really loses it. He seems to have a good sense of danger, but I guess three months in the Digital World will do that to you.

Everyone began setting up for the card battle. It was between the hut and the stone stairs. Ryo was on one side shuffling his deck with Kazu and Kenta peering over his shoulder. On the other side, Rika was shuffling hers with Henry and I looking over hers. Jeri joined us to see what was happening. Guilmon and Calumon also came over to enjoy the battle.

Rika started with a Renamon card. It was always her opening. Ryo played Agumon, his own signature opening… I can never understand why he doesn't play Monodramon… The thing about Ryo's style is that it relies heavily on three Digimon, a good number, and his combinations are endless. The three Digimon are Agumon, Veemon, and Of course, Monodramon, usually in that order. Rika has only two Digimon, Renamon and Elecmon. She used to use DemiDevimon but she stopped after meeting his evolved form.

__

…and a little later…

This match was over, everyone could see it except for Rika, who utterly refused to give up. Ryo had everything, a 90% win ratio, two Megas, and an Ultimate. Rika had a SaberLeomon and that was it. Calumon jumped in the middle and at the cards.

"Oooo~ they're all so shiny." The cream puff picked up the Cyberdramon card and smiled happily at it. "Wow, you shrunk. Wanna play tag?"

Oh yeah, that reminds me. Jeri learned something very neat about Calumon. He can play the card game very well it seems. Even though he always picks the card he thinks is 'shiny' or 'fun' or 'bouncy' (Don't ask) he always ends up accidentally making very strong combinations. It kinda makes sense, I mean, he is the light of Digivolution after all. But it's really neat to think that he's subconsciously a tactical genius… well, maybe that might be stretching it a bit.

"Takatoooo. Is there a hotdog card?"

I smiled. "Nope sorry Guilmon."

"Hey, can you two move? We're in the middle of a game." Rika frowned.

Kazu smirked. "Looks to me like you're at the end of the game."

"Shut up."

Ryo finished up the fight, again by playing Justimon. He really is incredible at this game. No matter what he starts with or what happens he always manages to draw the fight out so he can finish with Justimon. Rika seems to think he's just rubbing it in, but I know she'd finish every match with Sakuyamon if she could. Ryo was smiling brightly, I knew it was annoying Rika without even checking the expression on her face.

"And that about wraps it up." Kazu stated.

"He took you to the cleaners." Kenta echoed, then back off when the red head in front shot him a warning glare.

"Well, should we call it a day?" Henry asked glancing around.

Rika stood up and dusted herself off. "Sounds good brainiac. I'm exhausted."

I yawned casually and said the first thing that popped into my head. "Well… chasing that little black creature at two in the morning will do that."

__

I am such an idiot…

Everyone turned on me. It took me a second to realize I had said something I really should've just kept to myself. Oh why can't I think before I say stuff.

"Gogglehead! Don't tell me you followed me."

"Staaaalker." Terriermon droned.

Jeri flushed and lifted her sock puppet. "Ruff- Maybe Takato was just worried about you."

I sweatdropped. I had to be extra careful of what I said now or else I might find myself in a figurative bear trap. I also had to keep in mind not to mention anything to do with dreams. I called her my dream girl once jokingly and she threatened to- and I quote. "Send me to dreamland for good."

"Well It's not that I 'followed' you out there persay, I just… umm."

She stared at me blankly for a moment, as if deciding which emotion to turn to. It turned out to be anger, unsurprisingly. Rika closed in on me as if ready for the kill. I looked around for some help, and wasn't disappointed. It was Henry to the rescue.

"Well Ryo, it looks like you got some competition."

Rika turned her glare on Henry. Ryo was just looking at us like we were nuts. I made a pleading face to him and I think he actually understood.

"Hmmm, so Takato. You want to try and steal pumkin from me you'll have to try much harder."

Rika, Jeri, Her evil Sock Puppet, Kazu, and Kenta and I choked on air. "Wha-"

"You're dead!"

Rika launched herself at the Legendary Tamer full throttle. Ryo gathered his cards with one swift hand motion and dodged. Lucky for him he was in even better shape than Rika as he managed to get away from her easily and was at the bottom of the stairs before anyone knew it. The girl stopped and growled, then turned back to get her own cards. Ryo flashed us a thumbs-up sign from the bottom of the stairs, but we couldn't return the gesture, as Rika would've easily seen us.

"Stupid little….. Mr. Per…." Rika mutter. I turned to Henry and laughed. Kazu and Kenta waved goodbye to us as they made their way down the stairs after Ryo. This time I was able to wave back.

With them gone, I turned to Jeri my face immediately becoming red. "So. Ummm, c-can I uh, walk you…… home I mean."

She giggled at me, not a good sign. "Sure." Okay, that was better. Henry just shook his head.

Terriermon giggled while Jeri picked Calumon up in her arms. "Score one for the Gogglehead."

"Terriermon…" Henry sighed, then smiled. "Well see you tomorrow Takato. Preferably not in you're pajamas."

Rika looked up. It was strange though, If I didn't know any better I could have sworn she was wearing blush. "What stupid thing did Gogglehead do?"

Terriermon grinned. "He chased that little freakish dude from his house to his school forgetting to change in the process."

My face was beat red now. "Y-Yeah… I guess… I left the window open."

Rika shook her head. "What a stupid gogglehead."

I gave Guilmon a goodbye hug and began walking down the stairs with Jeri. I considered trying to hold her hand… but that was just… too much for me right now. Henry was making sure Terriermon didn't let out a peep, a fact of which I was eternally thankful for.

__

Oh shoot I forgot to pick up my own cards!

I turned to Jeri nervously and sweatdropped. "Er, sorry. Can you wait for me for a moment, I have to go get something."

****

***Rika's POV***

Just As I was finishing, I saw Gogglehead bounding up the steps again. "Back for more?"

"Err no. I just forgot my cards." Takato made my way to top step and began picking them up.

I sighed. "You're hopeless."

It was true. Probably why he and the walking garbage disposable known as Guilmon made such a good team. Still, watching him gather all his cards into a pile, then accidentally knock them all over again... he needed my help… again… it was pathetic. I made my way over to him and began picking his cards up.

I'm pretty sure he was looking at me, but I wasn't about to do the same. His expression was obvious just from the sounds of his voice. "Th-thanks." Nervous… typical.

"For what?"

"Eh, helping me… with my cards."

I shrugged. "Just cause you're so bad at it doesn't mean you need to praise me."

"But still… thanks."

…

__

This silence is uncomfortable… I need to break it…

"Hmph. I should be the one thanking you."

I could he was now looking at me strangely without even looking up. "Eh? Why? I didn't do anything."

"…" I didn't want to say the reason myself.

Renamon phased into view. "It's been a week an no one knows about Rika's song. Not even Henry."

"…Oh… Is that all?"

Now I looked up. "'Is that all?' What do you mean 'Is that all?'. If it was anyone else, everyone would know about it. Kazu has one of the biggest mouths in to world, Ryo would definitely tell someone, same with Kenta. Henry, I can trust, but with his Terriermon all of Shinjuku would know in under three hours."

Gogglehead just smiled. "I don't think so. Kazu's a little thick, but he's not that mean. And I know Henry would make sure Terriermon kept quiet. And Jeri's to sweet to tell something so important. I don't know Ryo that well, but I think he would keep your secret safe too."

"…"

__

Foolish optimistic Gogglehead.

"E-Even though… I think everyone… would to listen to it."

"…"

"You've got a really nice voice."

Alright.. I blushed against my will. I hate when he does this. He's supposed to be going with Jeri, right? So then why does he keep saying stuff like that. I mean, he's done this before, and on more than once occasion. First my shirt, now my song. Stupid gogglehead.

His face flushed red. "Er, I mean. You don't have a nice voice, uh w-wait. I mean it's not that you… I just… umm. I'm just going… to be going this way now."

Gogglehead stood up and started stepping down the stairs while smiling the stupid grin at me. He wasn't even looking or he would have noticed I hadn't even given him the cards I collected. He had only gone three steps when his feet hit each other and he began to fall forwards. My hand shot out on reflex and grabbed his, like it had a mind of it's own. Takato was leaning to far over to regain to footing. His face was an inch from the stone, but at least he wasn't in a bloody mess on the stone stairs.

"Yes."

Takato seemed confused. "Ummm… Yes what?"

I could feel my pulse quicken. I wasn't use to this kind of stress. "Errr, the… Cherry Blossoms… You asked me, on my birthday." I could feel his hands getting a little sweaty. My grip was becoming less reliable.

"But… they aren't blooming yet. You're the one… that pointed that out."

  
_Why can't you just give me a simply 'Yes' or 'No'_

  
"I can just let you go if you want."

He panicked a bit. I could feel it. "Eh, no don't! I'll meet you at the Sakura trees tomorrow! Seven! I promise!" Sheesh, what was he getting so worried about. I wouldn't really drop him. Great, now, thanks to him, I feel depressed. I put in some extra effort to pull him into an angle where he could actually stand. I stepped around him as he fell over the other way and landing on his butt. I just walked down. "Alright, see ya Gogglehead."

****

***Takato's POV***

__

…Girls are nuts…

****

***Unknown POV: Unknown Area***

I frowned at the figure before me. I couldn't see him but his idiotic voice gave him away.

__

What a maroon.

"Be serious for once!" I yelled out, annoyed.

"I am serious." He called back. His voice was childish and whiny like a 6 year olds. "That kid got beaten by the weakest thing we could send at him."

I sneered. "Really? I thought you were the weakest thing we could send at him."

I heard a growl. "Them's fightin words."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" A powerful feminine voice called out. I immediately stopped myself from saying anything less I get on _her _bad side.

"Why?" The idiot asked. I hate him.

"Because we have more important things to do than cater to your own foolishness. Takato has proven to be… not what we expected. But in either case we must decide what to do next."

I nodded. "Taking the heart of someone so weak is useless. And calling the Heartless takes up to much resources."

"I don't mind." The fool called out again. I was glad when _she_ agreed with me instead.

"I go with Reseal. Besides, there are better ways to deal with him, like calling a menace from another world to this one."

"Genious mistress!" I exclaimed… well… it was. "But who to use…"

She responded quickly. "We'll use that man that joined the tournament after Ansem was beaten."

The idiot's voice rang out again. "That mama's boy? Well, suit yourself."

"I will locate him immediately."

She nodded. "I will ready the portal."

"I will retrieve the POPCORN!"

__

…I hate him…

****

******^******

WARNING: MY PROOFREADING ENDS HERE. 

Regless: Well that the first chapter to my new story. I hope no one minds that I put it in Digimon as it does focus on the Tamer more than the others. I figured finishing this was my birthday present. I'm 18 now. But the scene at Guilmon's hut could've been done better I think… Ah well. Please R&R and see ya later.


	2. World 00 Invasion of Kuri Kuri

Regless: Alright here's the next chapter. Hopefully it's a little more interesting than the last one as more is happening in it. Oh yeah, if someone wants to flame me with valid reasons I ask that you leave your E-Mail since I don't enjoy wasting time with that stuff in my fic.

* * *

**Digital Hearts – World 00 – Invasion of Kuri-Kuri

* * *

**

**Takato's POV: Matsuki Bakery**

Waking up has always been hard for me, but this was especially annoying. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and for one reason. Rika asked me to watch the cherry blossoms with her. It's a strange request to begin with, and even stranger coming from Rika. I mean, I never really thought of us… like that. Well, except for a moment when Jeri came up with the idea on how to lure Rika to her party, and then I think something like that happened during the D-Reaper too. But I can't remember it that well. Suffice to say, I was exhausted from sleep deprivation.

_Maybe I should say I'm not feeling to well and avoid going to school… It wouldn't be a total lie._

I sighed.

_No… That would make everyone worry and they might come here to see me after school and if I'm with Rika then… ARG!!! Why does this have to be so complicated._

"Takato! If you don't get down here right now Mrs. Asagi won't be the only thing you have to worry about."

_Mom beckons_

"Coming." I responded.

I got dressed and checked myself in the mirror. About half way to the door I remembered what happened yesterday and checked myself again.

"All clothes are… on. Good."

I went downstairs grabbing my bag as I did so. As usual I had to leave right away or be late. I've often pondered though, since I'm always late anyway, what's another minute going to hurt. I told that to mom once and she… disagreed with that theory. I grabbed a quick snack and made for the door. No one was there to greet me at the door so I guess I would be meeting them at the park.

**Ms. Asagi's POV: School**

_Oh good, another six hours of hell is about to start._

The bell rang and everyone that was inside took their seat and everyone that was outside tried to get inside without my seeing them. I guess they figured that since I was facing the blackboard I couldn't see them. Kazu tried to get in through the window, I'm not sure how though since we're on the second floor… Kenta was right behind him probably giving him a boost and then there was Takato. He was trying to crawl in through the front door. An easy catch.

"Alright you three. Detention, same time same place."

I heard two consecutive groans and one 'What? There's no way you can call me late. I turned, already able to tell that this was going to be one of those days.

"And why not Kazu?"

"Cause I was on the side of this room when the bell rang. So technically-"

"-Technically you weren't even inside the building. Kazu, Kenta, your detention just got half an hour longer. Thanks for pointing that out."

Their mouths hung open. Maybe next time they'll learn to have a little respect for their elders… then again this IS Kazu we're talking about. Still, I can dream can't I? Kenta muttered something at Kazu under his breath. I could tell he wasn't too happy, but that is his own fault for not being here on time. I started the lesson plan.

**Jeri's POV: School: 3:15pm**

I don't know why but class seemed extra long today. Fortunately I didn't have to sit through anymore of it as the last bell of the day just went. I felt a little bad for Takato thought. He would be here a whole extra half hour. Of course, Kazu and Kenta had twice that but… just by the way they kept falling asleep in class, I found it harder to feel sorry them.

"Come on Henry, just a little while."

Takato was pleading with his best friend to hang around and keep him company. It was so cute, but Henry was shaking his head.

"Sorry Takato but I left Terriermon at home… with Suzy."

Kazu gulped. "Whew… that's pretty rough. You should probably head home pretty quickly then."

The blue haired boy nodded. "Yeah, see you guys later."

_This is my chance…_

I took a baby step forward, not wanting to see too eager. "Ummm… I can stay for a little while."

Takato turned towards me. I felt a blush coming on so I just closed my eyes and smiled instead. "R-Really? Er that's great! I mean, not bad… I mean… umm t-thank you."

"No problem."

The detention actually wasn't so boring even though we weren't aloud to talk very much. Takato kept himself busy on the assignment Ms. Asagi had demanded that he do before he left and I looked through his notepad at all of his drawings. There were Digimon of all types, and half of them had just been made up on the spot.Plus they all had statistics on the other side of the page. I flipped through the pages until I found one that didn't seem like it belonged. It was a drawing, but it wasn't of any Digimon. It was one of me.

"Mmm? What's this."

"Huh let me see." Takato peered over his desk and when he saw the picture he seemed to panic. He snatched the note pad out of hand and threw it over Kazu's head… and straight through a window.

"…"You were suppose to catch that."

Kazu looked up "Catch what?"

"Takato, for destroying school property you have to stay for an extra hour and a half."

The gogglehead sighed. "Aww nuts."

I sighed. "Sorry Takato, my father is expecting me home now."

"A-alright, bye."

**Henry's POV: Home: 6:00pm**

Whoever said it's the simple things that make life enjoyable knew what they were talking about. I sat at my computer, homework already done playing A video game. Digimon, to be precise. Suzy was playing her favorite game with Lopmon and Terriermon. (A/N: Do I have to say it?) I smiled though they were all faced the other way and didn't notice it. I turned back to my computer to see someone sitting on the monitor.

"What the?"

"Shhh."

The figure pointed a gun straight at my face. I didn't even hear him. My eyes darted to the sides… all the windows were closed.

_What in the world…?_

I turned back and got a good look at the person holding me hostage. It was a peculiar looking man, dressed in a brown mini jacket and baggy brown jeans. His stomach was bare except for the black symbols surrounding a black circular tattoo. His eyes were yellow and his hair was also dirt brown. The guns he held were ridiculously oversized (as long as my arm with appropriate thickness) and it looked like they weighed a ton.

_**Hello buddy. Sorry to tell you this but I gotta get rid of you.**_

_Huh? My thoughts, but it doesn't sound like me. You're… telepathic? _

_**Yep**_

_Who or what are you?_

**The names Kurashell. My friends call me Kuri-Kuri and my enemies call me the shadow of the Heartless.**

"Henwy look! Isn't Tewwiermon pwetty?"

I turned. There's no way Suzy could have missed the figure sitting on the computer screen right in front of me. So why didn't she say anything about it. Sadly I was wrong in my first statement. She could miss him, because in the half a second it took for her to turn her head, this man, Kurashell moved behind her. Quickly, silently, and still brandishing her guns, only now he was aiming one at her and shaking his head.

"Su… er…" I forced a smile. But it was bitter, I could tell just by the way it felt on my face. "That's nice…"

"Yep."

Terriermon had tears in his eyes from the abuse of the six year old. He also had one of those 'how could you let her do this to me' looks. Lopmon seemed to be taking it better but then again Suzy was her partner. They turned back and this time I was actually able to see Kurashell's movement. His speed was faster than any humans. I could feel him press his gun against the back of head.

_**Sorry 'bout this. But if you struggle I'll shoot the brat.**_

…

_**You know most people I do this to close their eyes.**_

…_Damn Terriermon if you'd just look this way…_

_**Oh come on. I'd move again and he'd think you were nuts.**_

True, he could move behind Terriermon and remain unseen and unheard. Then Suzy's life would be in grave danger. However when Jaarin open the door and called us for dinner, there was no way he could get behind her without going through her.

"All right you two it's time fo…"

She paused as soon as she saw me, or rather the guy behind me. I felt the pressure of the barrel loosen. The guy behind had obviously shifted his attention to my older sister.

Kurashell spoke first. Jaarin was obviously too intimidated by the guns to say anything. "Hey, you're not bad lookin… How you doin."

_NOW!!!_

_**Eh?**_

I pushed my shoulders back so Kurashell's gun went past my head. Then I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. Lopmon grabbed Suzy and tugged her off the size, Terriermon was itching to go.

"Hey! I'm the only gun junky aloud around here, Terrier Tornado!"

The man was swept up in a gust of wind and taken right through my bedroom door. I ran after him and grabbed him by the collar. No one threatens Suzy and gets away with it… EVER! I pulled my D-Arc out and a random card, holding each with two fingers. It turned blue, Then I swiped the card.

**Matrix Digivolution**

**Terriermon Digivolve tooo… Gargomon!**

**Gargomon Digivolve tooo… Rapidmon!**

Why am I using an Ultimate against a… something you may ask. It's basic tactics. I need something to match this guy's speed. I was still pushing him back when I swung my arm forward and punched this 'Kurashell right though our kitchen. In front of mom… dad… Suzy… Jaarin…and Rinchei … I knew I was going to here about this later but I have to worry about my family's safety first ethics second. I raised my first to punch him again but he was too fast. He tossed one gun up in the air, rolled back away from my punch, sweeped my legs out from under me with one of his own and then caught his gun again aiming them both at me. He did it so easily too.

"Get off'a him!" Rapidmon shouted aiming his cannon.

"Eh? The Rabbit got bigger? Oh well." He stood up and raised his gun at the android… my partner… had no choice… but to fire.

"Rapid Fire!"

The missile his Kurashell's arm it blew off it's socket it. The creep got up and staggered back, raising his other firearm as he did so. Again, Rapidmon fired and the same thing happened. The mini explosions ripped the kitchen and living room to pieces sending pieces of metal in every direction. But there was no blood, something I found quite odd. There was very little left of either the two rooms, I was glad Rapidmon held back. I saw my dad defending my mom. Rinchei and Jaarin were in shock of what was happening. Suzy was…

"Go Tewwiermon! Kick his tooty!"

Yeah… that's what Suzy was doing. Kurashell had stopped in his tracks, I was amazed to see that he was still breathing. He turn his head up and smiled. It was a rather nice smile actually.

"Yo! Someone mind finding my arms? I still got work to do."

I growled. He had just pulled a gun on my family and yet he was still able to act like such a brat. "Who are you?"

"Eh? I already told you. Kurashell."

_I can't believe this!_

I reached froward and grabbed him by the collar again. "What did you mean when you said you still had work to do?"

He blinked at me for a moment then smiled again. "Oh that, I'm a diversion. Looks like that turned out to be a damn good thing too. I didn't know your mini monsters got bigger… But you're still a million miles from being on my level buddy."

Rapidmon turned it's nose up at the man. "Doesn't look that way from here."

_I don't have time for this._

"A diversion!? For what?"

Kurashell grinned. "You gotta actually hurt me before I can tell you anything."

"Wha-"

Kurashell ripped out of my grip and kicked me back but I didn't fall. He tried to rush me. His rapid movement forward caused me to stumble. But it was more than that, his inhuman speed had returned. I could feel the air trying to knock me over just by his movements. It was a good thing I managed to keep my balance because when he opened his mouth his tongue shot out like a whip. I was able to sidestep but Rapidmon, who was directly behind me, got caught off guard. Kurashell's tongue wrapped around the androids arm as he tried to defend himself, crushed the metal and deleted the entire appendage. My eyes widened, win or lose Terriermon was going be hurting after this fight.

_This is ridiculous, I can't fight at maximum potential here!_

"Rapidmon! Aim for the wall, we need a bit more space."

"Ugh, Rapid fire."

Well there went Suzy's bedroom. I would have preferred he just put another hole in the living room. I just hope she realizes I'm doing this for her own good. I ran and jumped out the window. Rapidmon Dedigivolved on his own, probably from the damage he just took. I got my D-Arc ready.

**Biomerge Activate**

**Terriermon Biomerge Digivolve tooo… MegaGargomon.**

With my new size I landed on the ground a second later and faced my building where Kurashell was. I swear if he hurt anyone in my family… I was relieved when I saw they were all standing at the whole Rapidmon made in the wall, looking at me. And most of them weren't even close enough to the explosions to be hurt. My dad had a cut on his face though. Then I went pale as Kurashell walked up behind them. Both his arms were back and he took the liberty of resting one on Jaarin's shoulder.

"So… that was certainly a trip. He's way bigger now. Hey you still haven't answered if you want to go out with me."

My father turned on him. "What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Why yes I am." The brown haired kid moved around to Jaarin other side and held her in front of him defensively. "You're father's trying to keep us a part. Oh how romantic."

Now Rinchei turned on him. He grabbed one of his arms and twisted it almost as far as it could go without popping. "You shut up!"

"Waaahhh! Rinchei doesn't like me."

_He knows their names?_

"What are you being a diversion for."

Kurashell smiled. "Oh that's easy. We're going to kill off the strongest heart. Though if he has you ability I think it might be a little harder than we anticipated."

"Strongest heart? Who's that?"

"It's…" He paused. "Oh wait I forgot I'm not suppose to tell you any of this."

_I can't believe this._

"Rinchei."

My brother twisted his arm back a little farther, but it didn't seem to have much effect as he was still grinning stupidly. "Lower. Hee hee."

"Grrrr."

"Dude, you might want to see someone about your anger problem later. I say later cause right now…"

In one movement he tore out my brother's grip so fast it left him spinning like a top. Kurashell sailed straight through the air at me brandishing his firearms as clubs. His harsh golden eyes were wide with anticipation.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE BUSY!"

I braced myself, bending over and making an 'X' with my arms, though I wasn't really expecting too much. That turned out to be a mistake as the force caused by his pistol whipping my forearm, not only sent me back and lifted me off my feet (Because of the angle), it also shattered the windows of all nearby buildings.

_I have to stop underestimating this guy just because he looks human._

By alternating between guns in a non-stop combo he was able to keep me from touching the ground. How can he lift me off of feet without loosing any of his air-time? Is he flying or…? His strength was completely different from how he looked. And the extra wide grin on his face made me think he still wasn't trying as hard as he could.

Suddenly I got a break, but my body became swollen with pain like a hundred dragonfly stings. I looked at the tiny bug person below me, only to find he had moved. In fact, he was flying rings around me, unloading all the ammo he could as he did so. The bullets were flat made for short range and obviously not for piercing. I couldn't defend against it, it was coming from everywhere. And it was only about to get worse.

Kurashell's guns erupted with force when he fired them. Blowing himself and me back with clouds of smoke out of what can only be described as vents on his guns. Kurashell was using to force of the guns to make rapid and drastic changes in direction. The looked like they had enough force to rip a normal person's arm off if anyone else dared to fire them. To put it bluntly, I had lost my target, but with my size there's no way he couldn't know where I was.

I wasn't disappointed. He came at me again, this time with both guns at once. I held out my arms to block him but the force felt like it was more than double what it had been before. I wasn't just pushed back this time. I was clean sweeped by something that couldn't have even been bigger than a gnat to me. I looked at him as fell into a building behind me… He was still smiling. As plates of armor, wires, transistors all fell out of one side of my arm and torso, like my skin and insides. The only thing I could only think of was…

_URAAAAAHHHHHHH. It hurts…_

**Takato's POV: Matsuki Bakery**

"Uraaaahhhh!"

Well that wasn't any better. I threw another sweater on my bed… I need to stop buying blue sweaters. I don't have any dress clothes or anything of the sort. Even if I did it would still take me hours to figure out if Rika wanted me to where that or not. I really wish this day would just end… preferably without me receiving a concussion. At that moment my dad stepped in with his arms behind his back and looked at the piled of clothes on my bed.

"Heh, almost looks like you're getting ready for a date."

I blushed. "Err, well…"

"…WHAT!?!? I was just kidding, but then again you are getting to that age."

I shook my head. He had gotten the wrong idea. "Dad, it's not like that. I asked Rika to watch the cherry blossoms a while ago but… I guess it just took her a while to get back to me."

Dad scratched his chin. "Rika… Rika… Is this the girl you saved from the giant blob?"

"No that was Jeri. I helped Rika out with the Locomon thing."

"I thought they were the same girl."

I frowned. "…You really didn't keep in touch with any of the other parents, did you?"

Dad sweatdropped. "Me, well no. I leave that sort of thing to your mother. But anyway, what's the problem. If it's not a romantic thing then just make sure you don't show up with something in you're teeth."

"The problem is I'm not sure if this is just something were doing as friends, or… you know. She's never done anything like this before, but she seems really sincere." I sighed. "Maybe I should call her up and ask her."

I went for the phone, but dad cut me off. He was smiley rather strangely. "Ah Takato. So naïve… Never ask a girl something to do with love because A: She'll never give you a straight answer and B: It makes you seem like you have no idea what you're doing."

I frowned a bit. "Daaad… Rika's pretty direct… and I DON'T know what I doing."

He put his arm on my shoulder. "Right but as long as she thinks you do, you're fine. Trust me on this."

I sighed again. "This is getting kind of confusing."

He went on. "Ah yes, love is confusing… but then again maybe this isn't love." At this point I gulped. "You said she's never done anything like this before?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Then perhaps it's a trick. Or maybe a practical joke. Maybe she'll leave you standing alone in the cold for hours in the snow."

"But it's sunny out."

Dad brushed off my comment. "Don't be fooled little one. And don't ever let her see your back side or it's POW in the head with a snowball." My dad had gotten so caught up in his speech he raced for the door as if performing some unknown errand.

"But dad it's…"

-SLAM-

"…sunny… out."

**Takehiro (Takato's Father) Insert**

I walked back down the stairs and greeted my wife again as she took some bread out of the over. She glanced over at me with an interested glint in her eye.

"What was all that about."

I chuckled. "Oh nothing. Takato's having concerns about a date so I just went up and made them worse."

She glared at me. "That wasn't very nice."

"Oh come on. Don't you remember when we were dating."

She smirked. "Why yes I do, you had no idea what you were doing."

_I didn't? Hmm, I wonder if it's hereditary…_

Despite my dad's full-proof advice, somehow I still wasn't looking forward to meeting Rika like this. And… what if it was a joke, like he said… I could easily picture it that way, which only left me even less confidant. I had to call her, if for nothing else, than just my own sake. It may be stupid, and Rika will probably get mad at me, but at least I'd know for sure.

Disregarding my dad's advice, I picked up the phone and dialed in Rika's home number. However an operator picked up only to inform me that due to technical difficulties I could no longer reach that location.

_That's… kind of odd… Oh wait. Rika probably has her cell phone on her. If I can just remember the number I called on her birthday._

I dialed in another number, I was in luck as it actually started ringing. A second later I heard a click as she picked the phone up. I had to say this fast before I lost my nerve.

"Rika-when-you-asked-me-to-meet-with-you-today-were-you-serious-or-is-this-just-a-practical joke?"

I was breathing heavily from trying to cram so many words into such a short amount of time. I waited for a response, but there was no sound. Maybe she hung up while I was talking. Or maybe she was too angry to respond.

**"Dude, I think you got the wrong number."**

_HUH? THAT'S A GUY'S VOICE!_

Even though I was on the phone I could myself blush with embarrassment. "This… isn't Rika Nonaka?"

**"Do I sound like a chick to you?"**

"Uh…"

**"No I do not! This is Kurashell of the Heartless. You definitely got the wrong number"**

"S-sorry. I really didn't mean to disturb you."

**"Eh no problem. I wasn't doing much anyway. So… who's this Rika you're so hung up on?"**

"W-what?"

**"Come on. Throw a guy a bone. Is she cute?"**

"Uh, well I guess so but…"

**"Score! Alright, thanks buddy. See you later."**

"Eh…? Okay, um… bye."

**"No, I'm serious. I know where you live. The whole reason I'm here is because of you. I'm really going to see you later."**

"Huh?! But-" - Click -

_Hmmm, there was a lot of background noise in that call… I wonder where he is… and who he is…_

**Henry's POV: Downtown Melee**

He charged in for the finishing blow. I only had one eye partially open but I could I could he was coming in harder this time, to end things for good. I could tell because he wasn't smiling anymore.

"HENWY!"

I heard my little sisters voice. It someone seemed louder than the sound of the building I was leaning on crumbling under my wait. Not only that, but it also had a sense of urgency. That cute, whiney, stubborn little voice……… I'm not really sure what came over me. I just suddenly found myself staring at the other massive buildings, and I… I didn't care if they got smashed.

I swung my arm busted outward, sending a maelstrom of twisted metal and electric wires in Kuri-Kuri's direction. He tried to charge through it, and I twisted my arm. The wires followed my movement whipping around like the wind path of a tornado. One coiled around Kurashell's middle and arms, restricting his movement. I pulled my arm back which yanked him forward then I pushed forward, punching him as hard as I could. The wire didn't snap.

How many of you have seen that toy with a rubber ball attached to a paddle with elastic. Well, this was kinda like that. Kurashell was the ball, my hand the paddle, and the wire coming from my arm was the elastic. I hit him another seven or eight times before he finally got an arm loose. This time when I punched at him he did the same, and together we made an explosion that literally rocked the city. I had to stagger back to keep from falling over, but to my surprise Kurashell wasn't tired at all. In fact, he was talking on the phone casually while coming at me with one hand.

"Eh no problem. I wasn't doing much anyway…"

I held out my arm to shoot him and the part of my bracers just behind my hand open up letting loose the worlds largest minigun… No I'm not trying to be cute. I started firing but with his speed he had no problem landing on my hand and running down my arm, dragging his gun and still talking on his phone. Fortunately when I opened up one of my missile ports, Kuri-Kuri was so distracted he ran right into it.

"…No I'm really going to see you later." - click - "Huh? Who turned out the lights?"

"Mega Barrage!"

The first shot hit him right inside in port and flung him out. The rest of the missiles and machines collided with him and soon as he was stopped by an unfortunate office building. The building was ripped to sheds, but Kurashell still didn't look too bruised, so I followed my long-range assault up with a close range one, punching him all the way through that building. I saw him fall helplessly back to the pavement below.

"Did we get him Terriermon?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

**Rika's POV: Nonaka Residence: 6:15pm**

I felt another tremor beneath my feet. There had been more than a couple of them in the last few minutes, probably a Digmon or something. The Southern Quadrant must be doing a lot better than it's let on to let so many of it's inhabitants through lately. I glanced at the clock, 6:17… less than fifteen minutes before I have to start on my way… And I still had no idea if this was even a good idea or not.

One problem was that I had no idea how seriously Gogglehead was taking this. If he showed up like normal with that thick-headed grin on his face then there was no problem. But what if he showed up in something like a tux without his goggles and started acting all stupid because of this… Well that might be pushing it a bit… he would never leave his goggles. I felt another tremor.

Renamon phased in view next to me. "Troubles Rika?"

"…Nothing important."

I could have sworn she smiled right then. "Let me guess. You're afraid that you put too much pressure on him and that maybe he might not show."

"…Actually I was only concerned that he might show up and do something stupid. But what you said is way worse."

"Then forget I said anything."

I grumbled. "I can't. If you're right then I don't want to be stuck there for hours waiting for him."

"You'd wait for hours?"

I grumbled again. "It's a figure of speech… You don't think he'd really just leave do you."

Renamon looked at me thoughtfully. "I believe Takato wants to see you today. However remember when he saved Jeri?"

I nodded.

"And remember how he has yet to voice his feelings for her."

_Crap, I don't like where this going._

I nodded again, sighed, and went for my phone. "I'm going to call him. And I don't care if it seems over eager or anything. If he 's going to stand me up I wanna know before hand so I don't waste my time."

"Maybe you should've asked Ryo. He's pretty easy to read."

…_I'll just pretend I didn't hear that._

Picking up the phone in one hand, I punched in Takato's number with the other. However all I got was someone telling me I couldn't read that number from my current location due to ''technical difficulties". I felt another tremor.

"That's really getting on my nerves."

Renamon nodded. Of course she could feel it as well, her senses were way better than most Digimon. "I saw a few dust clouds. Henry's taking care of it but…"

"But?"

Sure Henry's passive. But he rarely has trouble restraining or knocking down other Digimon. I think he'd do pretty well at one of the card tournaments if he ever applied, and I've told him so myself. Heck it's probably the only thing Ryo and I agree on. But he just shrugged it off, it's obvious he doesn't care about it.

"Well, the Digimon he's fighting is rather small… I don't think it's worth going to Mega on."

_He went to Mega? Must be pretty dangerous then._

I shrugged. "It could be PrinceMamemon or one of Digitamamon's Mega forms."

Renamon accepted that explanation, even though I wasn't totally believing it myself.

"At any rate, I can't reach Gogglehead so now I have to go anyway just to make sure he doesn't think I ditched him in advance."

"Very well. Are you wearing anything special."

I paused to give that a moments thought, then shook my head. "No way. I'm going as I am, I should've just done this in the beginning."

**Takato's POV: Matsuki Bakery: 6:30pm**

"Alright mom see you later."

Mom gave me the once over and apparently disapproved of my usual attire. "You're going on your date like that?"

"Ummm… yep."

_Anything else and it might end up being a funeral._

Moving quickly, I was able to get out of hearing range before mom could issue another complaint. I had a bag of bread with me, since Guilmon's hut was on the way to the cherry blossom trees I figured he'd want something to eat… he always wants something to eat, even if it's physically impossible for him to eat anymore.

It took me only fifteen minutes to get there, halfway through to the cherry blossoms. Guilmon came out to pounce and rob me of anything edible I might be carrying at the bottom of the steps. Oy, if I knew what was going to happen next I would have just stayed in bed. Something, or rather someone fell through Guilmon's shed, leveling it. Debris flew everywhere. Luckily, Guilmon's body on top of me acted as a pretty good guard, though I still had to cover my face. Wait, it gets better.

This someone was also wearing fine blue and white layered silk robes. His hair was blue, much deeper than Henry's and it went all the way down his back. Actually, for all I knew it could have been a she. His eyes were also blue… all blue… no pupils or whites to be seen. He got up rather quickly for someone who had just broken solid stone with his head.

"Oh why the insolence of that… that… white haired transvestite."

I quickly pushed Guilmon aside and ran up the steps. "Hey! Are you alright?"

He turned to face me, and frowned. At first I thought it might be because of Guilmon, but he was staring straight at me. "Hmph. So it's you. Then I guess this will work out after all."

At that second he jumped back just as another force came down a split second later. Both figures moved so fast I had trouble telling which was which. The man in blue robes landed beside me, while the other figure rose to it's full height. I could see him pretty clearly now, a tall person with long white hair, but there was no mistaking he was a guy. His eyes seemed to glow slightly and he held a long samurai sword in his right hand. His clothes were different from what I've seen before. He wore basically a black overcoat with silver metal shoulder pads. The kind of coat that goes down to your feet hemmed with red. His pants were black, and his most noticeable feature, a thin angel wing sticking out to his left was also black.

"W-Whoa… Is it a… Digimon?"

Guilmon's eyes went viral as he came up beside me. "Takato… he doesn't smell right."

The man in blue turned to me. "Hmph, good luck dealing with him, you'll need it."'

"Wha-"

Without any warning at all, the white haired man just lashed out at me. He would've taken my head off with that samurai sword if Guilmon hadn't pushed me out of the way. My fire breathing dino wasted no time in charging his signature attack.

"Pyro Sphere."

The man just grinned as the ball of fire came towards him. Something about that grin… I didn't like it. I was right not to like it too. Instead of dodging, he slammed the fireball back at Guilmon much harder than it had when it was coming at him. My eyes widened as Guilmon was knocked back into a nearby tree.

_Rika… damn I'm going to be late, but this is way more important._

"Guilmon Digivolve." I took out a card, transformed it into a blue one, then swiped it. It may have been a bit overkill but this guy definitely had the strength of a champion and it would be easier to hold him down and get some answers this way. Who knows, I might even be done in time to meet Rika. A red light came down hard on Guilmon a second later.

**Matrix Digivolution**

**Guilmon Digivolve tooo… Growlmon!**

**Growlmon Matrix Digivolve tooo… Wargrowlmon!**

The Cyborg Dragon launched himself at the white haired man. It seemed as though he was still a little edgy about getting his attack thrown back at him. Again, the samurai didn't move, but instead took the assault head on, putting his sword in it's sheath and locking hands with my partner in a death grip. The man initially lost ground as the earth wasn't giving him enough traction and Wargrowlmon was, if nothing else, heavy. Within seconds though, he had stopped moving backwards as he feet hand finally got hold. His eyes glittered with delight as he steadily began pushing my partner backwards.

"Takatoooo… I don't think this is suppose to be happening."

I frowned sarcastically. "No really? Let's see I need a modify card… Here it is."

**Digimodify! Strength Activate!**

"Enough of this child's play."

Without even exerting himself, I watched as the white haired man tossed A ten-ton dragon straight into the air. Wargrowlmon spun around and aimed his cannons downward. Somehow I was a little doubtful about how effective they'd actually be. I turned to the man in blue, hoping he'd give me some advice but… he… was gone. I felt Wargrowlmon chargin his attack as I began to mimick his motions.

"Atomic… Blaster!"

"Reflect!"

The second Wargrowlmon's attack neared the samurai it twisted in air, only to redirect itself back at my partner. But it was weird. Last time he hit the attack back, this time he didn't make a single motion, though I noticed a strange light coming from near his hand. Kinda had the same glow his eyes did.

_This isn't going as well as I wanted it too._

I saw the attack hit Wargrowlmon and I felt the pain myself. It dropped me to my knees but I didn't even get a chance to try another card as I felt sharp, cold metal being pressed against the side of my neck. The white haired man glared at me as my partner fell to the ground behind him. He had such cruel eyes, I could tell what he was about to do, just by looking at them. He drew his sword back, and I took a deep breathe. Wargrowlmon was already advancing but he wasn't fast enough…

"Justice Kick!"

…To beat Justimon to the punch? I breathed a sigh of relief as Ryo ended up coming to my rescue. He always seems to show up when we could use his help. I wonder how he does that? Ryo was morphed his arm into an energy blade, an ability he received a long time ago when borrowing Sakuyamon's power in the fight against the D-Reaper. Ryo slashed in multiple-directions, to fast for me to keep up with my eyes. But the samurai just sneered stepping casually out of the way of each movement in a blur.

Wargrowlmon kneeled next to me. "I think we need to be stronger."

I nodded.

**Biomerge Activate**

**Wargrowlmon Biomerge tooo… Gallantmon!**

Wasting no time, I launched myself at the enemy bearing my lance. I didn't use an attack because, well, I wasn't sure of this guy yet. Justimon did the same with his weapon point from the opposite direction. The white haired man grinned and slashed Justimon's blade arm down. Then with his spare hand he grabbed my lance and flipped me onto the vaccine. He than grabbed Justimon and hoisted us both into the air, the same as he did with Wargrowlmon only seconds earlier. His hand began to glow again.

"Ultima!"

A huge green surging light seem to engulf us. Justimon flipped himself onto my back and held on while I put the Aegis in the way of the attack. My shield seemed to glow a bit, and surprisingly we didn't take any damage. (A/N: Anyone remember the FF3/6 Aegis?)

_Finally something not bad happened…_

A voice called out as we landed. "Sephiroth!"

The white haired man turned. "…"

The person who called, a young child with a white cloak and hood, patterned with light blue triangles on the edges. (Kinda like the FF white mage) "You're suppose to be finished with them already. Stop taking so long."

'Sephiroth' as he was called, turned his glare on him. "…Don't get too comfortable on the sidelines. I'm going to kill you next…"

"If you think that just because to tossed Reseal around that you're any match for me… You're welcome to try."

Justimon sighed and looked at me. "Another one? You know Takato, we really should stop meeting like this."

I nodded. "No kidden. It's like almost every time I see you something is trying to blow up the world, or control the world, or something like that."

"Yeah… They don't pay me enough for this."

I blinked. "You get paid?"

"Nope, that's why they don't pay me enough. Oh yeah I forgot to ask what you're doing here with all the commotion and the guy trying to kill you."

_  
Uh oh…_

"Oh I just… uh, forgot to feed Guilmon today and I had detention and so… I got held back."

"I see. I just saw Rika on my way over here and thought it was kind of lucky."

_Nuts! She's going to kill me for being so late. Unless I show up as Gallantmon, but that might ruin the mood… wait, what mood was I talking about again? ARRGH. This so confusing._

Justimon crouched down low. "Alright, I'll take the cross dresser. You get the mini mage."

"O-okay."

"…Hey Gallantmon, you alright? You seemed like you were day dreaming a second ago."

"F-fine." …I don't think he believed me.

Justimon lashed out, and I followed closely behind. He went after Sephiroth again and I tried to go easy to the little person…again. I really, REALLY, got to stop doing that. He stopped my lance with one hand and held onto it. I couldn't get it loose, even my ability to unsummon it wasn't working. A few feet away Justimon seemed to be doing about as well. Who were these guys.

"Haste!" Sephiroth called out.

A clock face made out of light appeared beneath him and I noticed his speed increase instantly. Well, not just the fact that he sped up, his whole body seemed to be moving twice the speed of what it originally was, even his breathing. It was like time just sped up around him. Justimon was being beaten back horribly and Sephiroth wasn't about to let up. He kept going stopping only to use another spell.

"Stop."

I saw another clock face made out of light appear above Justimon and slow down. The samurai seemed to enjoy the sight. At least he did until the clock started speeding up, going faster than before. Justimon launched himself forward with new strength. But… we wasn't using any attacks, and his voice was mostly just Cyberdramon's growling. The small figure looked up at me.

"You're friend seems to react badly to time magic."

"…" I never knew that. Then again I'd never read a Justimon card either, only looked at the pictures. What I did see was that the vaccine fighter seemed to suddenly match Sephiroth pretty well.

"Takato!"

I turned to the voice confused. It sounded like… "Jeri?!"

"Takato I saw on the news. Henry being attacked by something downtown and he's really having trouble. I tried to call you but there was no answer so I ran to the bakery…"

_Aww nuts. Did they tell her?_

"…and you're parents said you went to watch the cherry blossoms..."

_Whew. They didn't tell her about Rika. Jeri's father's bar is much closer to Henry's than my bakery. She must ran… all that way… to me._

I could feel myself blushing as Jeri finished speaking. "…and that Rika was going to join you." I felt my blush get worse. Thank you metal armor.

_Awww nuts._

"Yeah chumly what were you doing meeting her in a girly place like that? You need help with these guys." Kazu and Kenta stepped out from behind Jeri with there partners.

Kenta spoke a little more hesitantly. "Gee Takato I kinda thought that… after the D-Reaper you and Jeri…"

"Err, no. I was just going to have… a- ummm… card battle with her… for practice cause.. ummm, I-I'm think of entering a… uhh, tournament…."

_That wasn't too bad except for the frequent pauses. I hope they bought it._

"Oh. Well you picked a really nice spot Takato. The view there is wonderful." Jeri commented.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt." The child holding my lance said meekly. "Don't forget about me."

With one flick of her wrist, he put me off balance and sent me stumbling back. Kazu and Guardromon were on him in a second.

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Pi, pi piiii!"

The little mage was even faster then Sephiroth. It was like every one of these guys were stronger than above average Mega Digimon. But… they didn't seem like Digimon themselves. The cloaked figure ducked Guardromon's missiles and wasn't even effected by MarineAngemon's bubbles. He ran up to the robot, grabbed it's head, and drew it in close while using a lunging uppercut. I heard a crack as Guardromon fell over.

He wasted no time in moving to his next target either. MarineAngemon tried to make a barrier around himself and Kenta. However it doesn't do much good when the opponent manages to get _inside _the barrier before it closes. He did a spinning back fist one MarineAngemon, and decked the cute little angel in a second. The barrier collapsed shortly there after and the child turned his sights one Jeri. Jeri, she didn't even have a Digimon but that wasn't going to stop him, I was.

While he dashed in at her I jumped in the way. He paused for a second, reading my movements and positioning. How did I know he was doing that? Because by the time I started to slash at him, he had already moved out of the way. But he didn't jump back, he jumped up and over my helmet. He grabbed my visor as he went by and flipped me… me… a one ton Digimon being flipped by a child. And he did so fluidly you'd think he'd been doing this stuff for years. While I was trying to recover myself in air, the figure moved behind Jeri and grabbed her by the back of the neck.

" Well this has been… quite educational. I had no idea you had the ability to merge with monsters. It's been a while since I saw abilities like that."

Jeri tried to tear the boy's hand away without success. "Takato! Help!"

"Quiet… At any rate I think I've underestimated you. Perhaps you can still be of use."

**Rika's POV: Cherry Blossom Trees: 7:10pm**

This… was not going well. Ten minutes had passed and still no sign of the infamous gogglehead. Granted he was usually late, so I was still expecting him to show up any second. Renamon was keeping a look out in the cherry trees. I guess she was just doing that in case I fell asleep. Don't get me wrong, the scene was quite nice, but I found it too dull… Jeri would probably enjoy it more. Maybe she should be here instead of me.

…_I don't like this… Is that stupid Gogglehead even going to show?_

"Excuse me?" I heard a dried up voice call to me and turned to see and elderly person holding himself up on a wooden cane. Nothing really stuck out about his appearance or anything.

"Yeah?"

The old dingbat smiled at me soothingly. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but notice your troubled face."

I turned back to view. "It's… nothing. Thanks for your concern but I'm just waiting for someone." I felt like being angry, but the elder reminded me way to much of grandma to stay that way.

"Are you sure you're not in the right spot. This isn't usually a place that youngsters come to visit, and I saw a large group of children on my way here."

"Huh?" I turned casually. "Was on of them wearing Goggles?"

"Well… it's a bit difficult for me to remember… yes I believe there was a young lad. He was with another girl. I remember because she had the most peculiar sock puppet."

_Jeri… I shouldn't be surprised. He's been fawning over her for quite a while now. Guess he finally decided to do something about it._

I turned around and started walking home. "Thanks. You're right I must've gotten the places mixed up. See ya." No need to let a stranger know what had just happened. But the next time I see Takato…

**No POV**

The old man watched the red head disappear behind the trees. Keeping his ears open, he didn't even move until he felt Renamon's presence disappear then immediately dropped his cane and stood up right.

"Kurashell, you're so arrogant. There are easier ways to keep these morons occupied than just fighting them."

**Takato's POV: Shinjuku Park: 7:15**

"Jeri! If you hurt her you I'll make sure you pay for it."

He little kid lifted his head slightly so I could see his mouth. He was sneering. "You mean like this?"

The hooded kid forced Jeri down on her knees and drew his hand back. I lunged at him, but he was expecting it. I couldn't use my attack because Jeri was in the way, and everything else I had was too slow. He side-stepped my lance, jumped off the ground, and round kicked me onto my back. For a moment, I felt something else land on my shoulders and bounce off. It turned out to be Justimon. Sephiroth stood still, practically daring either of us to get back up.

"Very good Sephiroth. I knew I could count on you're skills."

The samurai looked up and his lips curled back in a sneer. An eerie light, this time a red color started to pulsate off his hand. "Don't make me laugh. You're nothing more than lamb on this earth. Nothing more than a festering soul stealing this world away from mother… But that won't last much longer.

"Alexander."

Sephiroth held up his swordless hand showing a kind of bangle with embedded jewels in it. One of the red jewels began to glow.

_Great, who's Alexander?_

I shouldn't have asked. At that second a fortress of miniature, futuristic towers ripped out of the ground behind Sephiroth. The towers where about the same size of the samurai in width and much longer. About half way down the towers joined into a large base. At least that's what I thought it was at first. A few seconds later, I could see it moving. The base split apart revealed what looked like some kind of machine face inside. The part that split away suddenly twisted and grabbed hold of the ground like arms. It was alive… and it was charging up. A part of it's head opened up and began absorbing light. I noticed it seemed to be aiming over our heads and right at… JERI!

"Nooo!"

It suddenly got very bright inside my core. I knew this feeling by heart, even though I'd only felt it twice before. It was my Crimson Mode, something I got by merging with Grani. But… I didn't use it on purpose, it only activated once I saw that Jeri was in danger. It was the same a week ago with Rika. I needed strength, and it came to me, even though I didn't consciously summon it or press a button or anything. I guess I could still use a little practicing at control this Mode Change. My weapons both appeared in my hands. I spun to meet Alexander instantly. It seemed as though he was ready to fire too.

"Quo Vadis!"

"Judgement Beam!" (A/N: Not sure if this is right or not. It's been a while since FF7)

Both our attacks collided exploding in half red, half white light. My weapon seemed to hold, for the moment, but still had the daunting task of getting Jeri away from that lunatic. Before I turned back around, I flapped my wings and kicked a huge dust cloud up in his face. Before another second had gone I was behind him. It felt great to be in this form again. Everything just moved so fluidly. His head was slightly turned, he could still keep up with me, but just barely now.

I swung my sword around and twisted it to it's blunt side. The child shifted Jeri out of the way and blocked my attack with his open palm. However his arm was shaking badly, it looked like only using one hand was finally beginning to hurt. Meanwhile Justimon had totally ignored the holy fortress and gone straight at Sephiroth again. His rabid style was completely different than usual. I wonder what's making him act like that.

The hooded child let go of Jeri and used his other hand to try and stop my sword. "Jeri run!"

The second she had her balance she did the exact opposite of running. The brunette whiled around and jumped back at the kid.

_What is she doing?_

My question was answered when Jeri bit the kids arm. Not only that, but Kazu ran up behind him and tackled him right at the inside of the knee. He had been waiting for his chance to help after Guardromon was decked. The hooded kid was literally left without a leg to stand on. My sword hammered him through the air. Kazu and Jeri were dragged a little and the skidded on the ground even after they had let go. The mini mage broke through a tree before landing on the ground and rolling over his own limbs till he came to a stop. He stood up shakily on his legs. Alexander was also disappearing. Finally something was going right today… but I'm still way past late for meeting Rika.

"It seems… I'm hurt."

Kazu smirked getting up. Kenta was helping Jeri do the same and I was behind all three of them. "You noticed that too huh? Gallantmon's got you pegged so why don't you and your lackey just give up."

Sephiroth growled while dodging Justimon's 'Justice Kick'. "Don't associate me with whatever that is over there."

The hooded child growled "You were useless. Looks like I'll have to call the Heartless here after all."

All of us (Except for Justimon and Sephiroth) went -blink blink- "Heartless?"

The figure pulled out a cell phone from somewhere in his cloak and dialed a number, paying very little attention to us as he did so. "…Kurashell? This is Lumiere… You're still playing around with him… whatever. Use your real form. It's about time to call some of your distant relatives."

Kazu laughed. "Lumiere? That's a girl's name."

The child pulled off his hood letting a few pounds of long white hair fall to the dirt. "What did you think I was, bonehead? And what was the deal with you going below the belt."

Kazu face broke into one of shock and embarrassment. "I-it was you're leg."

"Same difference."

"Not even close!" He countered.

"Oh yeah? You wanna piece of me?" She lifted her hand and signaled for Kazu to step towards her with her index. Kazu gave that about a second of thought, and then decided it wouldn't be in his best interest. He turned to me.

"Dude, I can't believe you almost got you're but kicked by a girl."

"Kazu!"

He blinked. "…What?"

**Henry's POV: Downtown Melee: 7:30pm**

I stood in front of my family, a little tense. They were still in the building and I was still in my Mega form, just in case. I hadn't seen Kurashell after I knocked him down, but I had the feeling if he was even half-conscious he wouldn't waste any time getting back in my face. He just had one of those kinds of personalities… I think. Suzy didn't seem to mind my little brawl in Mega Form but and dad looked like he still had reserved judgement. Mom on the other hand, looked rigid.

"What did you think you were doing?" She started. I hate these questions, how am I suppose to answer them. Even when I do have an answer I know she doesn't really want to hear it.

"…"

"Answer me!"

Dad stepped in. "Dear, there was a man with two very large guns in our house. Henry was just doing what he thought was best."

_Exactly!_

She turned on him and screeched. "By adding to the problem?!?!"

Dad sighed and turned to me. "What kind of Digimon was it that you were fighting."

I sighed. "First time I ever saw it. It's at least at the Mega Level."

"Mommy! Henwy did good by getting wid of the gun man."

Lopmon nodded in confidence to her partner. "Ma'am. By the gunner's actions I'm pretty sure he was targeting Henry. He could've had any one of us at any second but he always went after Henry."

"He even asked me out." Jaarin added.

Suddenly a man wrapped each arm around Suzy and Jaarin. "'Yeah!' I was targeting Henry and… 'Yeah!' I did ask you out, which by the way you still haven't answered me on yet."

"Ummm."

"Hold that thought." Kurashell said happily. "Anyway Henry. I'm sorry but boss says I need to call some family of my own. Our fight is over, same with this world."

"If you-"

"If I hurt them then you'll make me regret it, right? Relax I've done this before. They won't feel a thing unless you get in the way."

Kurashell smiled again, but something was different. This time his smile looked distorted… and forced… like he wasn't really enjoying whatever he was about to do. He took his arms off my family and the colors from him clothes and skin started to fade. First he was devoid of color, then his body became entire devoid of light, leaving a black silhouette.

The next thing that happened cause Henry's eyes to widen. The shadows of his family swarmed into, and were absorbed by Kurashell. Followed by a few more shadows from the people next door, then a few more, and a few more, and so on and so fourth.

"What are you…?"

"Remember when I said they called me shadow of the heartless. That wasn't just a nickname jr. You got a million miles to go before you can even think of really hurting me."

"What?"

As soon as I finished that word I was immediately overcome by one of the strangest sensations of my life. I felt wet, hot, and cold all the same time. A headache came over my and it felt like I was falling. My entire body's senses in fact, seemed to be getting confused by some thing. I moved my hand in front of my face hoping to see what was wrong, and I saw it. My body had become a silhouette, like Kurashell. That was soon followed by the most painless, forced de-Digivolution I've ever had the misfortune of going though. Terriermon was dazed and tripping on his ears on the pavement so I picked him up and held him in my arms.

"This is bad. Very VERY bad."

The silhouette was infecting the earth like a virus over the buildings and landscape in mere seconds. I was glad people weren't effect, but that quickly disappeared as those little black gnomes, like the one Takato was chasing yesterday, started popping out of everywhere there was darkness. And given how big Kurashell's influence had gotten (Not to mention how fast it was spreading) there must have been a million of those things coming out per second.

Terriermon shook off his dizziness. "…Friends of Impmon maybe?"

"Terrier… actually there is a bit of resemblance isn't there."

"I HEARD that!"

_Oops…_

Looking up, I saw Beelzemon. He was looking into my apartment. Obviously he had located the menace. He stopped for a minute just to glare down at Terriermon and me. I felt a little black thing bump into my leg, then walk around it.

"I'll deal with _you_ in a second."

Terriermon sweatdropped. "Hey Henry. Think we should split?"

I sighed. "Where to. The entire city is probably one big ink-blot on the world right now. I'm thankful these little guys aren't very aggressive."

"Think we can say the same about Kuri-Kuri?"

I sighed.

_If only I knew…_

Kurashell floated out the apartment as Beelzemon readied his cannon. I was stunned at the change of the shadow's appearance. Before he was a rugged, smiling, gunner, now his body was all black with no features what so ever except for his red eyes, which took up all of his head in terms of height. They were like looking on the inside of a clock, so many red gears and bolts. He had no hair, though two angel wings of pure white light came out around where his ears should be. He had no arms, and his legs ended sharply at his ankles.

"Beelzemon! Be carefull. He's at least as strong as a Mega."

_Yeah that's real helpful._

**"…no… I am much stronger than _ANY_ mega…"**

_That's odd… his voice, not to mention his entire demeanor. It's completely different from before._

"Henry… I got a bad feeling about this."

I nodded. "Something's… wrong, isn't it. That person up there… he doesn't fit with anything else. I'm positive he's not a Digimon… so then… what is he."

Beelzemon was in no such waiting mood. "Corona Blaster!"

Kurashell let the attack hit him. There was no smoke from impact or even a sound. Beelzemon's bullet disappeared from view as it entered the shadow and disappeared. I could feel my hope of winning this fight begin to fade fast. Staring up at Kurashell I finally took notice of the sky behind him. It had turned blood red and the clouds were like smog. Not to mention they were spawning more of those tiny little creatures.

"Henry… the mountains."

Yes, those too were being completely devoured by blackness of whatever Kurashell was. Kurashell narrowed those oversized eyes at Beelzemon. Suddenly there was a massive light. It was so blinding I'm not even sure where it came from. It's like it was just there, right behind the Demon Lord. The next Thing I knew when I could finally see again, was that Beelzemon had lost. His body was lying on the pavement.

"He… he did it so easily…"

Terriermon tried to get my attention. "Uh, Henry. We have a problem."

"Henwy!"

_That voice…_

I turned to the side to see Suzy. She was running towards me with the rest of my family in tow. I bent over a bit and she jumped at me, wrapping her hand around my neck. Mom did the same, and my brother and other sister stood on either side behind me. Dad stood in front. It was then I noticed Kurashell hovering three feet in front of me. Dad's hand was in fact partially going into his chest.

"I won't let you hurt my son."

"Dad… mom… Suzy… everyone…"

Kurashell spread the wings attached to his head as it began to rain. It almost looked like he summoned it.

**"You're worlds sun has gone… Darkness is everywhere… Your hearts have failed you… This is nothing more than a snack for the heartless now."**

"We've… lost?" I echoed what he just said, only in much simpler terms. It was true I couldn't see anything except for his blackness covering the world.

"Hmph! Don't believe everything you hear. If you give up then you really have lost."

I looked up to see a kid with white hair and bizarre clothing. A yellow shirt this a black X on it and blue baggy pants, only slightly taller than myself. "Wha-"

"Your hearts can restore this world, if you defeat him first that is."

I blinked. Was he serious. That sounds like something out of one of Suzy's movies. "But we've tried everything."

The kid shrugged. "Guess it's a good thing I'm here then."

**"…Analysis Complete: Riku the Dark… KEY BLADE MASTER?!"**

The hooded kid nodded. "Looks like you've heard of me. And you obviously know what a Key Blade is, so if you want to live, you'll tell me… Where's Sora or King Mickey?"

**"…You're overestimating yourself… You should have stayed content in the Castle of Oblivion."**

_Just great. Some guy called Kurashell comes here to destroy our world and now I'm the one that feels like I'm intruding on something here._

At that second 'Riku' as he is apparently know as, straightened out his arm forcefully and something that looked like a blue and red demon wing with a handle formed in his hand. He twirled it, let it rest on his shoulder, then lunged at Kurashell.

_Guess that's a Key Blade_

When Riku slashed down he was still only using one hand. Because of that he could get the force, or speed he needed to. Kurashell split into four highly transparent echoes of himself which quickly faded. Behind Riku, four echoes appeared rapidly and combined into one. It was very fast, the whole thing taking about a quarter of a second.

"Behind you!"

The dark sword master must've been expecting it. He straightened out his other arm and seemed to make the infamous weapon teleport into it. His next swipe was quite a bit faster, and with his left hand two. It was obvious he was trying to instill a false sense of confidence into Kurashell with his first attack. I was relieved when the blade hit causing the shadow angel's form to twist and warp into nothingness. Like looking at something through rippling water.

"Fool. What was he thinking… Hmmm…. The shadow isn't going away."

I stepped forward. "Uh.. thanks."

"Don't mention it. I hate heartless. Besides, it's not over yet. The shadow hasn't gone away and those little freak are showing up everywhere still."

"And that means what to us exactly?" Terriermon asked.

"Either there's another very strong Heartless nearby, or that last one isn't dead. And Given that guy's reputation, I'd go with option B."

I frowned. "Just great, so what am I suppose to do about it. That thing is completely impervious to my attacks and… Beelzemon."

Mom stood up and turned to me. "You are going to stay here and take care of your sister!"

_I should've seen that one coming._

"Yay! Tewwiermon" Lopmon gave a sympathetic smile.

Dad tried to help me out. "Err, dear…"

"DON'T YOU 'DEAR' ME! HE ISN'T FIGHTING THAT MONSTER AND THAT'S FINAL!" Looks like mom was at her wits end.

The rest of us sweatdropped. Riku just chuckled. "Wow, normal parents. Been a while since I've seen any of those."

Rinchei slapped me on the back. "Uh, hey. I don't suppose there any chance I could get a Digimon huh? You were totally awesome."

Jaarin seemed to side with my mother. "What is it with boys and fighting."

Riku and Rinchei turned to her simultaneously. "It's how we keep score…" They looked at each other and blinked. Dad had mouthed the words but there was no way on earth he would say it out loud next to my mom. He'd be in the doghouse for a week if he did.

Right now I'm tied with Sora. I used to beat him all the time on our island but… well he got a bit stronger after that."

Terriermon got into a standing position in my arms. "As much as I hate to spoil this whole male bonding moment. Has anyone given any thought of what we're going to do next?"

Riku shrugged, but the shadow covering the world answered for us by suddenly losing solidity. We all sank into it before we even knew what was happening.

**Rika's POV: Heart of the Heartless: 7:50pm**

No matter where I looked it was all the same. Darkness was everywhere without even a glint of light. If it was a little cooler this could've have been IceDevimon's home, but actually it was surprisingly comfortably warm.

"Renamon."

"I'm right here Rika." The kitsune replied soothingly.

"Good… do you-"

"No. I have no idea where we are… if that is what you were to ask me."

I nodded. "It's weird. Like we just fell into the ground. Today could not possibly get any worse."

Renamon turned her head slightly. "Oh that's good… especially since Justimon is floating toward us."

"I stand corrected."

"And it looks like Gallantmon: Crimson Mode is right behind him. He's got Jeri and Kazu and Kenta too."

I paused. I kind of expected that there was a Digimon running loose with the recent tremors and phone difficulties, so that explained Justimon, but Gallantmon: Crimson Mode was, to put it simply, a Digimon that had never been defeated. It would take quite a bit for Gogglehead to use that. As much as I wanted to ask why he was here I… didn't really feeling like talking to Takato right now.

"Henry is also coming… ugh, and he brought Beelzemon."

At least it's not all bad then. Henry was probably the person I was least angry at right now. "You guys are late. Why do you always show up after you're needed."

"Uh, sorry." Gogglehead apologized. "I'm really sorry… I was late." It didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't talking about meeting me here.

"Believe me Rika. You're going to need our help on this one." Henry said.

There were a bunch of other people with him. His sister and parents I recognized, two looked like they might also be relatives, but I've never heard Henry mention them. The last one was a white haired kid that looked like he had the key to the city. I couldn't see much of his face from the distance, but he had white hair… that's pretty unusual.

"What about you Ryo. Any wise words from the Legendary Tamer."

"Zip it."

…

"WHAAAAT DID YOU SAY?!" Alright, Ryo is a pain. But he's never talked to me like that. He says nice and embarrassing things with just a hint of ego to tick me off.

Of course, Gallantmon tried to defend him. "Uh Rika, he's been acting kind of… weird. Please don't take it to personal."

Justimon turned to Takato slightly. "…Hmph. Baby." Gee the Gogglehead was right. He was acting different.

I growled. "If I could float over there I would make you eat those words."

"Sounds like fun."

_What?_

"I hope you'll keep me entertained like that white haired freak did." The Vaccine said grinning.

"It would appear I should've done more Research."

We all turned to the new voice as a section of the darkness lit up. Two figures were standing on the most disgusting giant beating heart I've ever seen. It looked like someone took a baseball bat too it and it was corroding rapidly with mold and mildew. One of the figures was a short girl with white hair and a cloak. The other was a blue haired man that was wearing something that looked like it might belong better on Henry's Sensei. Though I'll admit I only met him once, he seemed all right.

The little girl began speaking again. "For those that don't know yet, I am Lumiere and this is my partner, Reseal. You're all inside my other partner, Kuri-Kuri."

_What kind of screwed up name is that? Who are these freaks?_

"Ryo, if I had known about you're past I would've thought twice about letting you fight someone who could use time magic."

Justimon smirked. "Ryo is temporarily unavailable to take your call, please hang up and try again before I load you data."

I turned to him along with Renamon. "What?"

The girl didn't give him a chance to respond. "And Takato. If I had known you were actually strong enough to hurt me, I would've handled you differently too… but that's all in the past."

"By about two minutes" Terriermon yelled out.

"Shut up rabbit." Justimon muttered. Now Henry had the same expression I did.

"Well it's been fun. But I'm afraid you're all going to have to die now. And Riku, not even you're Key Blade will work where you are right now."

The other newcomer twiled his weapon around and rested it on his shoulder. Now that I could see him better I could see that he was actually quite muscular. Anyone, guy or girl, could see that he was good looking. "I think I'll leave finding that out for myself."

Reseal leaned over. "Madam. We are short one."

Lumiere tilted her head. "One, two… hmmm… Where's Sephiroth?"

**GIGA FLARE**

Lumiere looked up. "Bahamut… how not funny."

The girl's reflexes kicked in as she did a barrel roll jump to the side just as a stream of energy blew apart the thing she had been standing on. Riku wasted no time either launching himself at her. Of Course, Reseal wanted to help his mistress as soon as he could, but Sephiroth block the way ominously.

"You didn't really think I'd let you manipulate me, did you?"

"Fair enough, I'll just have to tap into your own magic… Meteor!"

A barrage of fireballs came down on the samurai but Sephiroth split them to pebbles without even moving from where he stood, and with one hand too. Riku was fairing nowhere near as well. He hadn't been hurt yet, but that was only because Lumiere hadn't gone onto the aggressive. Riku cringed as she held firmly onto his Keyblade. It started to irradiate Darkness that was absorbed into the area around her.

"What the…!"

"Thanks for feeding Kuri-Kuri and making him stronger."

"Eh? But there's already so much Darkness…"

Lumiere grinned slightly. "Almost like looking in a mirror, hmmm?"

Riku was taken aback. "Err, big red Angel! Little help?"

Gallantmon: Crimson Mode lost his composure. "B-But I can't hit a girl!"

"She's psychotic!"

"Still."

I frowned. "Stupid Goggle Head! Let me do it then."

**Biomerge Activate**

**Renamon Biomerge tooo… Sakuyamon!**

Justimon looked at me like he was seeing it for the first time. "…Nice."

_Why that pompous little…! I'll deal with him in a second._

I launched myself at the little girl. She glanced at me briefly, but kept focusing on Riku, like she wasn't worried about anything I could do. I'd have to make her think twice about that. Suddenly chains busted out from all directions aiming at me. Renamon's flexes kept me out of their way, until about twenty of them came out at once and clotheslined me. I growled… this was definitely not my day.

"Rika!" Jeri called out. I could see Kazu and Kenta wincing out of the corner of my eye.

"That's gotta hurt."

Lumiere kicked Riku back and motioned to me. "This is why you can't win. As long as we're inside Kuri-Kuri, you have no power here. I, on the other hand, can command him with nothing more than a thought. You can't win no matter what you do."

"Crap… We may have to run." Riku said through clenched teeth.

"I growled. "Not until I at least land a shot."

Henry spoke out to me hesitantly. "R-Rika. I've already had a battle with this thing. Believe me, you aren't going to land a shot in you're lifetime like this."

That comment made me want to punch the blue haired Tamer but… I've come to trust his opinion and insight so… I guess I'll listen to him… this time. Riku flew back to the main group and drew a symbol in air, which turned out to be a Key Hole… cute given his choice of weapon. The inside of the symbol became the picture of a town I've never seen before.

"Don't think you're going anywhere."

I heard a growl, and I was a bit surprised to see it came from Justimon. "Time Destroyer!"

"The hell? That's not one of his attacks."

Bands of data flew out from Justimon's mechanical hand stopping Lumiere and Reseal in there tracks as it wove around them. To a lesser extent is seemed to affect Kura-whatever-his-name-is since I didn't meet any resistance making my way back, nor did anyone else getting to the portal. We all left single file with Riku in the lead. I held Justimon back and waited until we were the only ones left.

"Ryo, how did you-"

"Oh shut up. The attack isn't going to last forever you know!?"

With that he shoved me out of the way and walked into the portal. He didn't even make some kind of cheap, slimey, ladies first gesture. Yep, there was definitely something wrong with him. I followed through the portal last, and thus, I was at the back of the group. Gallantmon: Crimson Mode was on one side of me, Justimon on the other.

_Crap!_

"Everyone! Welcome to Traverse Town."

* * *

**Alright, there's probably a few of you out for my blood right now. Ryo's personality will go back to normal very shortly. Also, instead of replying to each reviewer separately, I'm going to respond to the questions I get in order. Alright? Thank you for your time.**

The three characters at the end were Kurashell, Lumiere, and Reseal… quite a few nut-bags, no?

I wasn't clear on exactly what happened but since the movie showed the party at Rika's house, I assumed Takato asking Rika out was some sort of distraction tactic or something.

02 chars? That's a given, same with the forth season.

You can get the movies off of Kazaa, but beware the thing is loaded with Viruses.

**On a side note. Shadow mentioned Viral State was getting drawn out… I have to agree. Which is why I'm redoing the last chapter. It will be the ending, and there will be another fic in it's continuity. Take care all.**


	3. World 01 Small Town Cruisers

Regless: Well now that Viral State is officially over, I can work on this a little more. I'll probably start on the sequel to my other fic after this chapter then just alternate.

Black: Okay quite a few people seemed unhappy that the Tamers were so useless against the enemy. That should be solved shortly… We hope.

Yami Hamtaro: It better. And what's up with that insane asylum reject, Kurashell?

Regless: You'll learn more about our trio of evil doers as time goes by. For now, I'm going to focus on… Well I'm thinking Ryo. Also the other Tamers in terms of how they're going to deal with this latest episode of events.

Black: The D-Reaper never looked so weak…

* * *

**Digital Hearts – World 01 – Small Town Folk

* * *

**

**Jeri's POV: Traverse Town: Unknown**

"Welcome to Traverse Town!"

I blinked. It was a gorgeous town, even at night. The oil lamps lit up the scenery like fireflies. "Traverse town… it's so pretty."

"It's also safe-haven to a number of survivors from different worlds, including myself and now you."

I could feel warm light on my back. The others must have de-biomerged… or at least that's what I think it's called. I don't know exactly since I'm usually away from the fights. I took in a deep breath admiring the sights, only to be shoved off the side of the building we were standing by something.

"Eeeeeek!"

I reached out for the ledge but Takato grabbed my hand before I even got near it. I had to wonder how his reaction was so fast since, at school, his reactions were anything BUT speedy. I could almost imagine that he was watching me from behind, but that's silly. He pulled me up with a bit of Henry's help and I got to see who shoved me over.

"Justimon! How could you treat a girl like that." I put my hands on my hips. I was trying to imitate Rika… Ryo's afraid of Rika. But he didn't even seem to notice as he jumped into the air and disappeared behind a building to do his own thing.

"What's up with metal mouth?" Impmon asked, finally regaining consciousness. We all shrugged.

"Relax, I'll bring him back, kicking and screaming if I have too." Rika stepped forward. She seemed to be in a slightly worse mood than usual.

Takato stepped forward like he was approaching a rattlesnake. "Uh, do you… want me to come with you?"

"Hmph. You don't need my permission to do everything you know."

Takato blinked. It looked like he was having trouble telling if that was a Yes or a No. I giggled at him, and then he looked down blushing. I turned back to scenery, we were right next to the town walls and in front of us was a wide-open area complete with a few small grassy spots. The right of that was a large gate and straight in front there was… another gate. The left however there was a stairway leading to more of the buildings. I was still in aww when I noticed something very familiar in the middle of open area.

"What… Is that… Calumon?"

"Calumon zoom zoom, Calumon zoom zoom." The little In Training was singing and running around in circles completely oblivious to anyone else.

"Oh it's so cute." Jaarin called out in a babyish voice.

Henry's eldest sister ran ahead, shoving everyone out of her way, which by the way included Takato and Riku, and jumped over the edge. I guess Henry wasn't the only one to study martial arts because she hardly even slowed down when she landed. Takato, on the other hand, backed up over Guilmon and tipped over the side. Me and Henry made a dive to catch him but… umm, well we missed. Instead Takato grabbed onto Guilmon's tail and pulled his partner over with him. Riku started laughing at that, and to be honest, it was kind of funny.

"Oww, Guilmon, did you have to land on me." Whew, he was alright.

"I don't know. Maybe you're just lucky."

I could hear Takato groan sarcastically. "Oh yeah, so lucky to get my middle crushed by a vacuum cleaner with legs."

"Sorry Takato."

Terriermon started clapping. "Bravo, that was great. I wanna see Jaarin do that again."

Suzy silenced Terriermon by grabbing by the ear and wrenching him off Henry's head. Then she did the usual thing and began squeezing the life out of him with one arm, while picking Lopmon back up with the other. "Hey daddy, when can we go home?"

Janyu sweatdropped and looked up at to Riku in hopes that he could answer. The KeyBlade Master seemed to get a bit nervous, and I had a feeling I knew why. "That's a very good question. We should talk about this at a nice diner I know of."

Guilmon called from below. "Where is it? I wanna go there now."

"Guilmon!"

Riku laughed. "Actually we're standing on it."

"Rock Cracker!"

The white haired boy paused. "…What the hell was that?"

"Guilmon! There was probably a door on the other side. Oh great now they're going to make me pay for this and allowance was tomorrow."

Renamon folded his arms. "Sometimes… you just have to admire his focus on some things."

Impmon frowned. "I didn't know being a glutton counted as focus."

Terriermon wanted to say something too, but he was busy running out of oxygen. Henry spoke instead. "So shall we go inside now?"

Rika nodded. "Yeah, I'll guess I'll chase Ryo down after. I really wanna here the explanation to all this."

**No POV: The Hall of Darkness: Unknown**

"Kuri-Kuri! Reseal! Explain to me how we could have let those weaklings escape so easily!"

Reseal visibly backed down. "Uh, w-well we didn't exactly… let them get away… easily."

"Are you saying we lost because we're inferior!" Lumiere's voice once again caused her subordinate to become offset.

Kurashell chuckled and made a whipping motion with his hand. "Wa-chish. Heh heh. Dude it's not our fault you didn't know that Ryo has two hearts."

Reseal looked at and snapped back at the gunner. "Shut up! You should have nothing but respect for Mistress Lumiere."

"Respect… Respect… how do ya spell that?"

"Both of you be quiet! I can't believe we're already encountering problems, and on such a weak world too."

"No kidding, even if we weren't Heartless they were pathetic." Reseal muttered.

"So what now? Can we please go to a World where I can chill out. I mean, if I don't get vacation time I'm going on strike. Hell I might even form a union and sue."

Lumiere let out a very vexed sigh. "Kuri… just… please be quiet while I think about this…"

Reseal took a few cautious steps forward. "Mistress, I took the liberty of doing some research. It seems someone was missing from our battle. She's hardly important but we can use her-"

"-To draw the others out. Sounds good Reseal. Kuri-Kuri!"

The gunner had curled up and gone to sleep. Boredom was a powerful thing to one so simple minded. "Zzzz"

Lumiere groaned. "Just great, there's no waking him up now. We'll have to wait."

"Not if you use _those…_"

"Hmm… fine, I've been getting tired of waiting anyway."

**Takato's POV: Traverse Town: A few Minutes Later.**

I was sitting quietly munching on a piece of bread with Guilmon as everyone else began to sit down. I offered Jeri a seat next to myself and she took it thankfully. I felt myself get warm again so I tried to focus on something else, like Guilmon's table manners. Henry sat next to Jeri, followed by Rika, and Henry's family. Kazu and Kenta sat on my other side and taken the liberty of ordering a couple of soft drinks for themselves. Impmon and his two Tamers sat beside them.

"Ummm, Kazu, do they except our money here? I mean, if this is another world then…" The two both sweatdropped as I said that.

"Relax, I got it." Riku replied casually pulling his hood back up. He gave the duo some strange metal things that I didn't recognize and started his explanation. "Alright, first I should probably start with the Heartless. This is complicated."

Rika smirked. "That's why we have Henry here. He can make sense of anything you can come with no matter how weird."

"Uh, thanks… I think."

Terriermon chuckled. "Momentai Henry. You just got a compliment from Rika. That doesn't happen too often."

"I guess." Henry seemed kind of distracted. He kept shifting his glance sideways too… right at his parents. It must be hard since he has to deal with them and protect them at the same time.

"Hey what are those little pudding creeps?" Kazu asked loudly. Leave him to him, to be direct.

Riku hmph'ed even though he was smiling. He obviously enjoyed Kazu's depiction. "Well, the ones that you saw are real Heartless. It's important to know that because there's two types. If you see a real one other than the shadole , either call me, or if you can't, turn, and get the he-" He stopped, looking at Suzy, he continued. "ee…eck out of there. There's nothing you can do because the real ones go after worlds like a deluge of Darkness."

Henry nodded. "Like the ones we encountered. Once Kuri-Kuri went black there started to be millions in seconds. Not we did had any affect after that."

Surprisingly Jeri turned and leaned in on the blue haired boy. "Except Takato. He hurt that girl remember?!"

Impmon swiped Kenta's drink and handed it to Ai, ignoring the Angel Tamer's 'Hey'. "You hurt one of those nutballs? Hmph, must've been a lucky shot."

"I uh… Hey!" It took me a second but I realized he just insulted me.

"Yeah I saw that as I was heading to your world. I don't think the girl was a Heartless, but I don't think she was working with the organization either."

"Organization?" We all murmered.

"Err, don't worry about it. Anyway, I can sense darkness, and the girl was definitely not a heartless… she's something else entirely."

"So then, what we're we fighting?" Terriermon asked, temporarily being serious for a change.

"Well…" Riku started. "I keep thinking about when that gunner-"

"Kurashell." Henry stated. It would be quite hard for him to forget than name.

"Whatever, when he transformed into that winged creature. THAT looked closer to what a real Heartless should look like. Another thing is that Heartless have simple thinking patterns, they would never work with something else and I've never seen one smart enough to Bargain. And… Yeah there's really something weird about that girl."

"…" There was an awkward silence. I needed to break it but… I didn't know what to say…

"About home…" Henry interrupted. He had as serious a look on his face as I've ever seen. It kinda reminded me of that time when he found out Suzy was in the Digital World.

"Right. When the real Heartless come believe me, there's no stopping them. They take out world's in under and hour."

That can't be. I didn't want to think of what life would be like without mom and dad, and even Ms. Asagi. I stood up suddenly knocking my chair back and I forcefully planted my hands on the table. "There has to be something we can do!"

"Nope. There's isn't a single thing YOU can do. Buuuut"

"But? But what?"

Riku grinned. "Like I said, there's nothing you can do. But every world has a Key Hole. Lock the Key Hole with a KeyBlade and the Heartless can't get to your world. And if you can get rid of the leader, their influence disappears."

"Sweet. Then why don't we just go back with you and lock up this Key Hole thingy?" Kazu cheered.

Henry nodded. "That's right, you can hurt those things can't you."

Riku smiled again. "Sorry. Dark KeyBlades are incapable of locking things."

"U-ummm." Jaarin was piped up. "Does this mean… we can't go home."

Suzy turned very quickly to her older sister and started to tear up. I could see Henry becoming annoyed again. "…Suzy…"

"Well, if I can find who I'm looking for… or even King Mickey."

Rika blinked skeptically. "King Mickey?"

"Well, King Mickey Mouse. He wields the strongest Light KeyBlade. Light KeyBlades do the opposite of Dark KeyBlades. They lock things. He even sealed the do… well, it's not really necessary to fill you in on that yet."

Guilmon looked up from his meal. "Is he really a mouse?" Well, that was kind of an odd question, but then again I've seen giant Tiger's take on walking fireballs so I guess everything's fair game.

"Yeah. Of course, what did you think he was?"

I sweatdropped. I thought it was just a nickname, "…uh, well…"

Riku kicked his feet up onto the table. "The person I'm searching for is called Sora."

At least that one had a normal name. "What does she look like?"

Riku stared at me for a moment. "…HE… has spiky brown hair and a giant Key in one hand. Believe me, he's not easy to miss."

I blushed slightly from embarrassment while Kazu nudged Kenta. "Mickey Mouse? Finally something with worse luck with girls than Kenta."

"Actually Mickey's happily married… To Mini Mouse."

Rika arched a brow giving a half glare. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Nope. They have a great marriage."

Jeri laughed quietly, but I could still hear her. "Mickey and Mini Mouse… Cuuuute."

Renamon was one to bring us back on topic. "You said there were two types of Heartless…"

"Oh right. The others are colorful and, compared to the real ones, they look quite advanced."

I gulped. So far they sounded worse than the ones we had already fought against. "U-Umm."

I think Riku sensed my feelings. "Don't worry. They generate slower, and even if some are pretty dangerous your red angel form seems… really impressive. They also move in waves, but it's nowhere as sever as the real ones. Actually they're supposedly trying to occupy this town right now."

_WHAT?!_

"The Heartless are already here?" I asked. Guilmon's eyes went rabid and Rika suddenly seemed to gain a much deeper interest in what we're talking about.

"Yeah. You'll find there's certain areas of town closed off, but we have a few strong people here already. And besides, they haven't moved since Ansem was killed."

Renamon arched a brow. "Really, sounds invigorating."

"We got a pair of girls by the name of Yuffie and Aeris, and another guy by the name of Squall."

"It's Leon."

We all turned to what appeared to be the human version of Beelzemon walk in through the door. His was complete with tight black leather pants and a wicked weapon I've never seen before. It looked like a gun and a sword in one and it also had a small lion symbol dangling from it's hilt. His hair was brown, same as mine but it went down his neck. His last, and most noticeable feature was a scar that went down between his eyes at a slight angel.

"Can't you get my name right even once?"

Riku smirked. "Yuffie would've told them anyway. She always tells. Anyway what brings you here?"

"I heard you were back. I thought you might've brought Sora with you, but since you didn't." The man turned around left. He didn't even say one word to us.

I heard Jeri grumble. "Ruff- How rude."

"Wonder if that guy's tryin' to compensate for something." Impmon snickered. We all, (With the exception of Ai and Mako) turned and stared at him. "…What?"

Riku stood up suddenly and began to follow. "Well that covers my explanation… Oh wait." He stopped and turned. "Two more things. The manufactured Heartless all have a crossed heart symbol on them, as does everything made by Ansem. It's unique and very recognizable, even to one who's never seen it before. And don't leave the town, I've got a lot of work to do plus chasing after kids wastes too much time."

Suzy had something to say about that. She hopped off her chair and put her hand on her hips, trying to look mature. "Hmph. I'm not a kid. I'm a Tamer."

Riku didn't turn around, he just continued until Renamon phased directly into his path. "It's curious you know so much about these things. And more importantly, there's quite a bit you're not telling us. Who, may I ask, is Ansem?"

"…" The white haired boy simply side-stepped and left.

"Well… he's a barrel of laughs."

"Uh, but he seemed nice right until the end." Kenta muttered. No one seemed to actually hear him though. I only glanced at him for a second before Henry started.

"True, but I can kind of understand where he's coming from. These things are serious. And if he has to fight them all the time…"

"Then he must need a lot of Tylenol." Terriermon quipped.

Rika started massaging her temples. "I think I could use on of those. KeyBlades… Heartless… married mice… this is definitely one of my longer days." I felt a little guilty… I was suppose to be with her today but instead… here we are. I'll have to talk to her soon.

"But dude, did you see that Squall guy's weapon. I want one of those for my birthday."

"You're dangerous enough without it." Kenta replied back meekly. I smiled at those two.

"Well, I'm going to check up on Ryo now. See ya." Rika stood up as Renamon disappeared.

_Great, next time she shows up it'll most like be right behind me._

Jeri got up with her. "And I'll go look for Calumon. Want to come Takato?"

I felt my face get red again, and all the affirming words disappeared from memory. "Eh? I… uh, erm." Kazu whacked me on the back. "Yes!"

Henry followed suite immediately after. "And I'll-"

"You're not going anywhere." I saw his mom lash out and grabbed his wrist. She was really rough. Henry was turned away, and I saw his face get angry when she did that. But he managed to put on a subtle expression before turning back. It looked so real… he must have to do that a lot to be so good at it.

_Maybe I… should stay with him. His mom looks really angry. But I don't just wanna leave Jeri without any protection._

"Hey Kazu, do you mind going with Jeri instead?

Henry seemed to figure out what I was planning. "It's alright Takato. You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Speak for yourself. Get me out of here before Suzy does permanent damage." Terrier called out. I tried to ignore him.

"Well… Alright, if you insist…"

The blue haired Tamer put on that same smile again, grabbed me by my shoulders, spun me around and started walking me out the door. "I insist, I insist. You two just have fun."

So we took off, leaving Henry to fend for himself against his parents…. I felt bad about that already. But Jeri's smile helped me out… even if it was just a little.

**Ryo's POV: Traverse Town: Ten Minutes Later**

I came too sitting on the cobble stone floor of an alleyway I've never been in. It was quite neat and tidy and there was a drainage ditch in front of me, equally clean. I looked down a ways to see it was dark out, but I didn't recognize the city either. Monodramon sat patiently in front of me wide eyed, and obviously glad to see I was awake.

_Milleniumon… What a pain._

"Alright, what the hell did psycho dragon do now? And why do I have the world's 2nd worst headache."

Monodramon shrugged. "We're in a place I've never been before and it's not Canada."

"Funny." I rolled my eyes sarcastically and got up.

This would require investigation… crap. Ken was always better at these thing than me. I was better running head first into stupid situations. And speaking of which, I saw another figure enter the alley. She was back-lit so I couldn't see any detailed features, but she was power walking and she was cracking her knuckles… Crap… She was Rika. Well I could easily say hi, start apologizing, or just cut out the first two bits and go straight to groveling, however there's something about Rika that gets my pulse going just a little bit quicker.

"Hey Wild-"

- Smack -

She hit me… well… I wasn't really surprised. Guess Milleniumon ticked her off too, or maybe this is how she always is. I have trouble telling sometimes. I took this moment to look around and see if I could spot Renamon. I couldn't but it was worth a shot. I put my hand on my cheek and turned back. It didn't really hurt I'd rather try to earn sympathy here so she won't hit me again. Problem was, I started smiling when I turned back to her.

"It's great to see you too."

"Can it Ryo."

_She's so spicy. Heh. _

"What the hell happened before? Why were you acting like more of a creep than usual?"

_Hey I'm not a creep!_

"Well I saw you and Takato heading for the same romantic spot and I got overrun with jealousy."

"W-What?!"

Okay so I lied. I didn't buy Takato's earlier excuse for a second and I'll be the first to admit I was a little jealous. The reason I'm laying in on thick is, well, Rika has trouble with this kind of stuff so hopefully I can get her to leave me alone without really doing something stupid or mentioning a word about Milleniumon. Heh, the way Rika was looking at me now, narrowed eyes twitching with a bit of shock and a bit of anger… I could practically see Terriermon in my mind's eye dragging his hand across his throat. I was just waiting for the rabbit to pop out somewhere and scream 'dead man walkin'.

"Hey Akiyama! Are you listening?"

I smiled again. I think it's a sickness, honest. "I'm listening to you're every breathe."

"Yeah right. Try again."

_Crap! She's not buying any of this. _

Well it looked as though I'd have to do something really stupid and painful to get out of this. Let's see I have a few options to choose from, but since all of them involve Rika with a heavy blunt object at the end, I'll pick whatever's most enjoyable to me. She was still trying to say something but I had the general idea of the lecture already.

"Dammit Akiyama, stop zoning out when I'm speaking to you."

"Wasn't zoning out…"

_This is really gonna hurt…_

_  
_I jumped at her in one of those diving hugs. She raised her arms defensively and thus I was able to catch them between us. "…I'm just so happy you were worried about me!" We skidding as Rika tried to get one of her arms free.

"What the hell have you lost you mind?"

Actually having lost my mind would've been a pretty good angle too, but there was no backing out of this now. I just continued to drone on with whatever popped into my head at the moment. "You really do care! This could be the beginning of something beautiful." She got a hand free.

_Hmmm, That was over pretty quick. Maybe I should've used my hands more._

Using her free hand she grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pushed up into the middle of my neck. I had to let up a little, which allowed her use of her second hand. I clenched my eyes and tensed up every muscle I had. Since I was still holding her close and restricting her movement, I wagered she'd be socking me in the side of the head in a second, most likely the temple.

"Ryo! And… Rika?!"

_That voice… could it be… I'm saved?_

I looked up, and sure enough I was right. I truly was saved thanks to Gogglehead of the South Quadrant. Takato… one thing I've learned about him is that Takato has more influence over his friends than anything I've ever seen. I've only been around him a few times and only for brief periods, but I can already start to see why.

When it came to Tai or in particular Davis, they were both courageous, forceful with their opinions, and generally someone you followed. You can depend on them no matter what you do cause they're always in front, leading. Takato is different. You worry about his opinion, and he's usually worried about yours. You can't rely on him the same way because he depends heavily on his closest friends for support. Not that Tai and Davis didn't, but it's far deeper with Takato.

Also, I noticed that no one ever talks up to him, even when he's leading a fight or just leading the group. He never seems to be as strong as he really is… I admire him for that quality. Ironically I'm also well aware that he admires me similar to the way Kazu and Kenta do. The difference is that he takes it on a lesser extent. Every match Rika and I have ever had, he always sits on her side. He never even made a move to my side even just to try and see what cards I had.

"Gogglehead! This isn't what it looks like." Now that her anger had been replaced with embarrassment I could see her blush. Cute.

A second later Jeri rounded the corner and saw us. This just kept getting better as Rika forgot totally about deleting my life span and focused on explaining our situation. I was tempted to help her but… naw it was way more fun to see them draw their own conclusions. I got up and folded my arms behind my head.

Jeri looked too uncomfortable to say anything on her own. So it was her sock puppet to the rescue. "Ruff- Does this mean Ryo's feeling better?"

"I feel like a new man." I replied casually. Near death experiences can do that.

I looked at Takato and Rika… They stood only a few feet away from each other but neither of them we're saying a word. Kinda strange since I was expecting Rika to defend herself with a vengeance… I think I may have really stepped in it. Rika was staring straight ahead with probably one of the most worried expressions I'd ever seen. Granted I was looking at her from and angle behind but my view of Takato was fine and I could see made sure not to make eye contact.

_Nothings ruins a friendship like a romance… Damn I really went overboard this time. _

The things I have to do to keep Milleniumon a secret I started walking out of the alley but as I got to Rika my feet 'accidentally' fumbled and ended I rammed into her from behind, causing her to stumble forward until she was only a foot away from the South Quadrant gogglehead. Takato went wide-eyed as I suspected, and Jeri did as well. Rika managed to keep her cool, one of her best traits I must say.

"Sooooorry!" I said and chuckled, grabbing Jeri's hand as we (Monodramon and I) kept going.

"U- Ummm, Ryo…"

I turned back and smiled… I really have to stop doing that whenever I get uncomfortable. "Relax. They just have one or two things they need to sort out."

_Besides if they sit there staring at each other for too long I can always just run in screaming 'The Heartless are coming! The Heartless are coming! Or better yet, have Kenta do it for me._

I round the corner and stopped, finally letting go of Jeri's hand as well. She was looking at me kind of funny. I think she's not exactly sure what to make of me. Rika's the only Tamer I'm close with since we spend a lot of time working on our rivalry, granted it's a bit easier for me though. Kazu and Kenta are… well, they're nice but I never know what they're really thinking about because they're always acting like my servants. Takato and Henry are friends, but Suzy and Jeri I barely ever see. I pretended I didn't notice.

"So…"

"So…"

"Why weren't you feeling well earlier." She asked with the most innocent of expressions. I smiled.

_Crap…_

**Henry's POV: Traverse Town Diner: Unknown**

Mom's yelling did a good job of keeping the other people away from the diner, and the host looked none to pleased. But that was the least of my problems, so long as she was around she would try and stop me from getting hurt. I'm thankful that she cares, but it's like being in a cold iron cage to deal with. She was currently telling me to let Riku handle the new menace… how selfish.

"But what if Riku's parents get worried and tell him to stop." I said that innocently enough, but everyone knew I was being sarcastic. Why won't she let me go. I could see Jaarin, and Rinchei glancing at me out of the corner of my eye, but I kept my gaze focus on mom. I won't look away, if I do, she'll win.

"…"

"If this conversation is over… I'd like to go see my friends."

Mom started at that. "This is far from over and there is no way on this earth that you're going out there while those things roam the streets."

"But I…"

_But I can help…_

It's what I wanted to say but I knew the words were in vain. Then Jaarin did something I never expected. Whether for humor, complete boredom, or some other reason that no other human or Digimon can possibly fathom she stood up, calmly placed her hands in her pockets, and said...

"I'm going out with Kurashell!"

Things just kept getting worse as Rinchei mimicked our sisters actions. He didn't get up and say it though, he just kicked his feet up on the table (Something of which mom hates) rolled back his sleeves and murmured. "And I'm going out with that white haired chick."

If two words could describe the scene that unfolded next, they would be 'planned chaos'. The chaos bit was mom and dad sending their chairs over as the stood up with Kurashell's kind of speed and immediately started barraging them with questions, demands, and pleas. The planned bit came when Jaarin stood still with a smirk and winked at me, a sure sign to get away while I had the chance. I took it, but I wish I had stopped to notice Suzy was following me.

**Rika's POV: Traverse Town: Unknown**

_I should have K.O.ed Ryo when I had the chance…_

That thought, while mildly comforting, failed to answer my question of what to do about my current predicament. Takato hadn't said a word, nor did it look like that would change. Looks like I'd have to start things off.

"Listen Goggle-"

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

_Why's he apologizing? I was the one that was caught in that… urg… position._

Don't ask me why, but I blushed remembering that. No one needed to tell me either I could just feel it. I was thankfully when Gogglehead continued speaking, hence taking my mind away from it. "I tried to call you because I wasn't sure you'd show up, then I ran into that weird Samurai, then… you know… I'm really sorry."

"…"

"I mean, I feel real stupid now cause I was worried that we were going on a… ummm… what's the word."

Date? Yeah I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want him to know I was worrying about the same thing.

"Anyway. It works out better this way becau-"

I cute him off. "What do you mean, 'this way'?" Don't tell me he actually thought Ryo and I…

"Eh?" I could see him start to get flustered already. He so bad at these things, at least I know what I'm doing. "Well, I just thought Ryo and you…"

_Someone… Please kill me now._

"Listen Gogglehead. Ryo and I aren't anything. I think he must of slammed his head into something like a rock twice 'cause he dove at me just before you got here. And you owe me for not showing up at the Sakura Trees."

"Eh? Y-Yes ma'am." He did a military solute… stupid Gogglehead. Dropping his hand he got that solemn expression again. "So, just to make sure… we're… alright…right?"

"Gogglehead. Sometimes you over think things way to much." I walked past him towards the entrance of the ally. I could her him murmuring something, it was low, but I could just barely make it out as his lips curled in a smiled.

"Thanks… Rika."

* * *

**Oh, a review from AnT. For those that don't know, he is my favorite author and skilled in the art of crossovers. And thanks for mentioning that Court of Souls fic. It's really good.**

**Now for the Q's**

**Q: Which KeyBlade Rika using?**

**A: Soul Eater, see , fixed.**

**Q: Shouldn't this be in the Anime Crossover section.**

**A: My apologies. I originally already had an answer to that question in CH1 but I edited it out by mistake. I'm putting this in the Digimon section because, while other characters may come and go, this will stay largely focused on the Tamers. If it's deemed that I must move it, I will probably move to the Kingdom Hearts section, not the anime crossovers.**

**Side Comments:**

**-I will try not to add to many characters since that became quite a problem in my last fic… still is actually since I need to continue it.**

**-Kingdom Hearts is a game, one that I highly recommend.**

**-Sorry about the Riku spelling mistake. I'm pretty sure I got that worked out now.**

**-I'm going to try and keep the chapter under 10K words as they're a real headache when they're any bigger.**

**-Decent enemies, well, I got quite a few ideas already. Anyone see FLCL or Shamanic Princess?**

**-I'll try not to draw this out, It shouldn't be that hard.**


	4. World 01 Close Window, Open Door

Regless: Thank you anime obsessed fan you were right about Oblivion and OathKeeper, and the site was a big help. I wish I knew about those white things and a few other things earlier, but since I'm already three chapters in I think I'll leave them out. (My mind, as always, is subject to change later though.)

****

******^******

Digital Hearts – World 01 – Close Window, Open Door

******^******

***Rika's POV: Traverse Town: Unknown***

I started making my way out of the alley with the infamous Gogglehead in tow. When we got to the entrance the smiling faces of Ryo, Henry, Jeri, and Terriermon greeted us. Monodramon was turned around taking in the sights. It seemed as though Henry had escaped from his parents to join us. He was waiting between Ryo and Jeri, who had been waiting for us. Suzy was on Jeri's other side, causing grief for her older brother. I didn't ask how he got away from his mom, I didn't want to know.

"What's going on?"

Jeri smiled happily. "I thought we could all search for Calumon together."

Leave it Jeri to say something like that. I turned slightly, she really does match Takato well… "Sounds good."

Suzy waved to us. "Hi Wika. Hi Angwy kid."

__

I wish she'd stop calling him that. There isn't anyone here who wants to remember that.

"Hey squirt!" I waved back and smiled. Takato waved too. "So what are we waiting for let's go?"

****

***Takato's POV: Traverse Town: Unknown***

"Calumon!"

"Calumon! Come out come out where ever you are."

I continued looking down the streets and stores. Why was it always Calumon that had disappeared or been kidnapped or just wondered off. I think I need to get a bell for him, Jeri would probably think it was cute. Suzy had a bird's eye view from her brother's shoulders. I pitied him because, well when Suzy screamed, the whole city knew it. One person even threw a can of tomato sauce at us… and hit me. Rika kinda solved that though the way she usually does.

Speaking of Rika… "This is soo annoying… Do we really have to scan every inch of this town."

Henry nodded, causing his sister to wobble. "Well he doesn't really have a preference to any place, and he's completely inept so… yes. We have to check everywhere there's space."

Terriermon jumped onto my shoulder from out of nowhere and leaning into my ear. "CALUMOOOON!"

Bloody… That really hurt. I staggered back. "Terriermon! What are you doing?"

"Henry said to look anywhere there's space."

"Very funny."

Guilmon had his head in a trashcan. "Calumon? Oooo~ooo bread!"

"Don't touch it Guilmon, it was thrown out for a reason." The dragon sighed and pouted at me. I was glad Jeri was there to comfort him.

"There, there. I'll buy some bread for you when we see Riku again."

Suddenly a shadow washed over me. It didn't look like anything I recognized. "Boo!"

In a rather uncourageous display, I freaked… Renamon had done that thing where she appears right behind. It takes me only a second to figure out who it is, but during that second I never seem to fail in thoroughly embarrassing myself. Renamon just stared at me with that expressionless face.

"Sorry."

I sweatdropped. "Eh, no problem. I just-"

"Went screaming to his Guilmon." Rika finished. I hate when she does that.

"Anyway, I think you'll need a better way to search. I've check out the city and well there is quite a bit more hidden behind those gates. I've also seen a few of those Manufactured Heartless lurking around town… they can be dealt with."

"Aww nuts."

"Hey everybody, still looking for Calumon?" Kazu and Kenta hollered. Making their way over to us. Kazu was still working on his drink. Guardromon was behind Kazu and MarineAngemon was probably somewhere in Kenta's pocket.

"Yeah, wanna help?" I asked. Kazu smirked.

"Actually we already found him. He's a few blocks over but he kinda got away from us. Wiry little bugger."

"He only got away cause you tripped." Kenta injected.

"I only tripped cause you got in my way."

"Both of you shut up." Rika growled. "The more time we waste bickering here the harder it is to catch up with the cream puff again."

Rika led the way, making her way down the path towards a large wooden gate. The path was about as wide as a one-lane road, but I didn't see any cars anywhere. It had a small town feel to it, which I guess is better than being lost in a big city. I followed as everyone else went through the door ahead of me.

****

That's it… Come to me…

"Hmmm?" I turned around to see who, or what said that. The voice was almost too deep to be human.

__

That's odd… I wonder why I didn't notice the moon before…

It was kind of hard to miss to be honest. Taking up a great part of my view despite the fact that over half of it was hidden behind one of those wooden gates and a couple buildings were cutting off the bottom. It was a warm golden color but just at the very bottom I thought I saw a bit of red. I squinted to try and see better. My eyes widened a bit. It was one of those little Heartless, the same on I saw in my dream and outside my window.

__

Why is it always… that one.

Suddenly I noticed the moon wasn't it's normal golden color anymore. In fact nothing was. I remembered this very clearly since it happened when those nuts attacked my world. But one thing that didn't happen before was… the buildings… they looked like they had become rubber, bending of and twisting in all sorts of weird ways. It was… closing in on me. Everything was caving in, even the stone walk way. I let out another breathe but this time it appeared as steam. Why hadn't I noticed it get so cold? My vision began to get blurry, and sound did all but disappear…except for that voice.

****

…Kill………her…

__

Ugh… Who?

My eyes widened at what happened next. The shadow that consumed my world. It was back, and rushing at me along the ground. It covered the path and everything on it, eating it like some kind of monster. But this time there were solid black spikes ripping out of it. I wanted to turn and run, but instead the second I moved I lost all my energy and fell down. The door was too distorted to get through anyway. I could feel the darkness only a few inches behind me. It'd be all over in a second.

"Easy there."

Ryo caught me before I face-planted in the sidewalk. He was smiling at me pitifully, obviously wondering why I seemingly fell over for no reason. I pulled myself up, still using Ryo to keep me legs from shaking, and glanced back… whew, no shadow… no distorted buildings… no Heartless… and best of all no greyscale.

"Hey Takato, you alright?" He asked arching an eye brow.

I stood straight up on my own. "Uh yeah. I just tripped. No big deal."

I heard a stifled laugh followed by Rika's voice. "Gallantmon, faces down Demon Lords, trips on flat surfaces."

"Hey!" I muttered striving to catch up. When I did I turned to face Henry. "Ummm, is anyone else thinking about that Heartless back in our own world."

"I'm trying not to. I'm getting sick of that word." Rika commented.

Henry looked down. "Hmmm, actually I was. Riku said that the real ones move in a swarm… so why was that one from the school on it's own… Then there's Kuri-Kuri, Lumiere, and that other guy."

"Right, what Riku said about the real Heartless don't match them at all. We need someone else, preferably with a bit more reliable info." Kazu said folding his arms back over his head. "I wanna meet that kid with the girly name."

"I don't think Sora's just a girl's name." Kenta replied.

"You two watch the cartoon too much."

"At any rate, based on the information given I can expect that we're going to be here for the long hall. Has anyone given any thought to where we're going to stay?"

I scratched my head. "Well do they have an Inn?"

Henry nodded. "I saw on my way to meet you guys, but what are we going to pay with. We don't have any gil."

I blinked. "What?"

"Gil? You mean fish? I like fish." Guilmon stared at us. We both sweatdropped.

"Mmmno. Not fish. It's the currency system here."

The space in front of us suddenly warped into a strange light. I had to cover my eyes from the dramatic change in lighting when varied creatures stepped out and our peaceful group walk became a crowd. The creature varied quite a bit. Small floating wizards with different colored garbs, mini knights, and big armored Goliaths. The truly weird thing though was that not one of them was moving. The just appeared, apparently to stand still.

"This is weird. They aren't even facing us."

"Yeah." Kazu called out waving his hand in front of one of the creatures. "They were like this when we got here too. The lights are on but nobodies home."

Rika turned to Renamon. "I guess this is what you meant." She nodded.

  
One thing was I could now see the crossed heart symbol. It was colored brightly on every single one of the heartless somewhere. It really did look like and heart that had been X'ed out. And it was so crude I thought it might have been painted on at first, but upon closer inspection, I realized it was copied perfectly on all of them. The sharp effect was on purpose. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, I think Jeri felt it too because she backed up and grabbed onto my arm. I turned red again.

"Ummm, Henwy. I think I wanna get down now." Suzy complained. She didn't want to be in the open with so many… things… It was creepy.

"Tiny Twister." Lopmon spun around building up momentum, then released it as a tiny hurricane smashing into one of the small knights. It disappeared as soon as the impact was made, none of the others moved, but a few seconds later another one took it's place. "How peculiar. She began tapping on the creatures helmet.

****

Wake up…

I turned to Jeri. "Pardon?"

She gave me a look like I was from another planet and loosened her grip. "I didn't say anything."

"Really. That's odd." I shrugged, then smiled nervously. I just hope she doesn't think I've gone nuts.

"This is… really giving me the creep." Rika murmured.

"Wanna head back?" Henry asked. I think he was worried more about his sister tough. Rika turned and glared at him.

"No way. I'm not going to back out just because of a bunch of stupid statues."

I saw Ryo glance around. "…I think we should go back…"

Rika glare again, this time at the Legendary Tamer. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"If I say yes can we go back?"

"No."

Something was wrong. The air was getting thicker. At first I thought I was the only one noticing it while the others watched Ryo's and Rika's argument unfold. Then I realized, Ryo didn't want to go back because he was scared, at least, not for himself, he was reacting to the same thing I was feeling.

__

But what is it?

****

WAKE UP!

All of a sudden there were eyes all around us. What was once a mass of tiny black voids now gleamed with eerie yellow light. The statues had eyes. The Heartless had woken up.

I grabbed my D-Arc as the Digimon broke into a fight pose. "Guilmon! Get Themph!" 

One of the large Heartless grabbed me from behind. We had wandered right into them so pretty much all of them, with the exception of Renamon and Terriermon we're caught. Renamon was fast, Terriermon was small and apparently a faster fighter than Lopmon. They managed to get to the side and begin charging their attack when those pint-sized mage encircled them. One, two, hell Renamon could avoid dozens of those things, unfortunately every mage in the area had locked onto her. A stream bolts surged at them despite the Digimon's efforts, both were hit, causing a mini explosion. One of the larger Heartless picked them up and began marching, as did all the others.

"Put me down fatty."

"Told you we should have left."

"Shut up Ryo."

__

Those two… always fighting…

I looked ahead again. Some more of those Heartless were coming around the corner, one had Ai and Mako, and another carried Impmon and a very upset Calumon. Suddenly a few of them distorted and vanished, the same they at first appeared. The rest followed in a wave, and pretty soon, we disappeared too.

****

***Ryo's POV: The Door to Darkness: Unknown***

My eyes opened. It had been almost a full day since the last time they did so. How did I know? Because I'm good with time, ask anyone. The scenery here though… that was even more depressing than being in a place I knew nothing about. There was… nothing but darkness everywhere. I hated it. A mob of manufactured Heartless stood gaping around, waiting for something… or nothing. Whatever, I couldn't tell anyway. They didn't act like anything I'd seen before. A lot of them we're carrying my friends, even through I could only see their outlines because of the extremely limited light of where we were.

"Hey wild cat, you awake?"

I heard a growl. "I am now, idiot."

"Heh. Nice to hear you too, as always."

"Be quiet. Hey Gogglehead. You alright?"

__

That's interesting, she checks on Go-er, I mean Takato first… argh. Great now I'm reading to much into things.

"Umm… Yes? Wait lemme check."

__

He's fine.

I turned my head aimlessly in the darkness. "How about you Henry."

"Ryo, don't abandon us."

I sweatdropped. "Don't worry Kazu, Kenta. I'm just as worried about you as anyone else… except Rika." I heard another growl.

"Henwyyyyy!" I heard Suzy sob.

"Don't cry Suzy, I'll find some way to get us out of this."

"Or die trying."

Everyone glared. "Terriermon!"

The next voice I heard was like a mini mobster. "Errrahhh! What gives? How come I can't Digivolve."

"You can do it if you try Impmon." The male twin's voice rang out. I had trouble remembering his name. Wasn't it Mayonnaise or something? Oh wait, Mako! That was it.

"I tryin'… but it still ain't workin!"

Well this certainly went from bad to worse. If we couldn't Digivolve then…

"Maybe all of Digimon are stuck at their default level." Henry suggested, pointing out the obvious.

"Renamon, can you slip out of their grip."

"I've… been… trying." She stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

A new voice overpowered the rest of ours as the Heartless all turned to one direction. "So good of you all to join us."

We we're being forced to stare at a man that I unfortunately recognized. Even in the darkness I could make out his blue hair and eyes. It was one that little girl called Reseal. Speaking of the little girl, she was right next to him. But she was glowing, making it extremely easy to see all of her features.

"Looks like we didn't need to get that other girl after all. Reseal, I'll leave them to you."

__

Other girl?

The blue haired man nodded with a sadistic grin. "I thank you for the honor, and I'll also depose of the other one while I'm at it."

"Good, I need to make sure Kuri-Kuri isn't slacking off." Lumiere turned around and began walking away as she faded into the shadows.

"What do you think of her little trick, reactivating Ansem's Heartless just at the right time."

"Shut up and will you let me down!" Rika yelled out, more of a threat than a request.

I smiled. "Well, I give it a four out five for deliverance but couldn't you think of something more original?" I heard him growl. I don't think he likes my sense of humor, I'm hurt.

"Ripping you apart is going to be most enjoyable."

I grinned again. "Hmph. Yeah whatever. I can understand Kurashell but I haven't seen you do anything that requires any real skill yet."

__

If I can get this guy to tell me what his abilities are, I can be prepared to break free. Henry said he thinks all the Digimon are stuck at their default level, and I hope he's right. Because Monodramon is not my partner's default level.

"Have you gone nuts Mr. Perfect?"

"U-umm. I think I agree with Rika." Takato commented. Henry didn't say anything, possibly because he had figured out what I was planning.

Reseal smiled menacingly at me. "I can harmonize with the magics and battle techniques of any other world I chose, so you had best watch you're tongue." I grumbled, dissatisfied.

__

Any other world huh? That's still quite a bit of possibilities, but I guess I have to take a chance, so what better time then now?

I grinned and focused. It's just another advantage of being partner to an Evil God type Digimon. Plus my D-Arc only controls his Monodramon side. The small dragon's skin pealed off revealing what should have been a grid map. But it wasn't, instead it was a bunch of symbols, layered on to of each other to make Monodramon's form.

__

So that's why we can't go any higher, they aren't data in this world…

A new layer of skin coated the dragon leaving a much larger, angrier version. The Manufactured Heartless were still foolishly trying to hold him still. I grinned.

"Cyberdramon, time to do what you do best!"

****

***Takato's POV: The Door of Darkness: Unknown***

"Cyberdramon, time to do what you do best!"

I couldn't believe it, while the rest of us we're stuck, Ryo's partner Digivolved. It was weird though, I didn't see him swipe a card, but then again it's pretty dark here. Maybe I just missed it. At any rate, there's an old saying that applies to this: Never look a gift horse in the mouth. I don't understand it but it basically means don't question good things.

"Desolation Claw!"

Cyberdramon spun around, wrenching himself free and ripping the Heartless to pieces as he did so. None of the others even seemed to notice their comrades get destroyed though as they focused on holding the rest of us in place. Fortunately that didn't last to long as Cyberdramon ripped them to pieces moments later. Even this big one looked like pretzels after just a few glints of light, shining off the dragon's claws. Reseal yawned at us.

"Lemme guess." The blue haired man said raising his arms ahead of him and closing his eyes. "You're going to do this the hard way? I should've just let Kuri-Kuri handle this."

Reseal raised his hand at us, suddenly the place we were in brightened and I could see where we were. It was like we we're in a void, but this one had land. A nice stone chunk of it, to be precise. It was floating, and everyone else was just the same darkness as before. However there was one thing… behind us. A tall thin white double-door, almost gothic style except it was brightly decorated like a stained glass window. It would've been really nice if it was corroding and falling apart. Huge chunks were on the ground in front of it and there were a series of deep cracks. The door looked like it might crumble to dust any second.

"Go Cyberdramon!"

"Desolation Claw!"

Reseal raised his hand stopping the dragon's punch. The bad part was that he did it with less effort it takes to wave goodbye. Speaking of goodbye, with a flick of his wrist he sent the beast stumbling back. Cyberdramon's feet cracked the ground, almost to prove to us that that wasn't an easy task. He growled menacingly back.

"Don't tell me that's all the child with two hearts can do. I'm disappointed."

__

Two Hearts? What is he talking about?

"Well let's see… How should I finish you off, Harem-no-Jitsu…? Hmmm, you might be a bit too young for that to have any effect. Well, I suppose the classics will be enough for trash like you." His eyes darted to the side. "Renamon, if you think I can't see, hear, smell, and sense you then you're wrong on all four counts."

Before he was even done speaking Renamon had appeared out of nowhere and tried to surprise him, but as he just mentioned, there was no surprise involved. At least not for him. He ducked the fist punch nimbly, stood up and pushed the next punch way off the side, leaving the Vulpine's ribs exposed. He didn't take that shot though, instead he waited to grab the follow up round kick and swung Renamon around like a rag doll, eventually letting go only to send her into her partner.

__

Errr… Normal attacks aren't working on him. We need a strategy but… I wonder what kind of attacks other worlds have…

"Desolation Claw!"

Cyberdramon was already charging ahead, but Reseal was through playing. He met Cyberdramon's punch and mirrored it, just about breaking the dragon's wrist. Then he used a high kick, which fragmented an Ultimate Level's face-plate. The lumbering oaf staggered back, and passed out. Ryo narrowed his eyes, but he didn't seem to be hurting the way it was with me Henry and Rika.

"Anyone got any ideas?"

"How about running." Kazu replied cynically. I knew the mere thought must've been making Rika angry but… I kind of… thought Kazu had a point. I looked at Henry and Jeri and I could tell by their expression's they felt the same as me.

"And just where are we supposed to run to, dope?" Rika muttered. She had a point too.

__

The door!

That's right I had nearly forgotten about it. There was something extremely odd about it. We were on a miniscule floating isle with a door at the edge. A door that, as regular physics would indicate, led straight off the edge into oblivion.

__

No…Something's behind there… I can feel it.

"Takato take a nap?" Guilmon's childlike voice snapped me back into reality. I didn't give him an answer though, I went straight for the door and began to try and shove it open… but it really is a HUGE door. It's gotta be like twenty-stories high.

"Gogglehead! We could use you're help."

__

…She's right… But I have to get this door open. I don't know why but… I know it's very important.

I put all my effort into pushing the door open with Guilmon, so that I didn't even look at what was happening behind me. Reseal's laughing was apparent though.

"Terrier Tornado!" I heard the little rabbit call out, and then yelp in pain. Reseal sounded like he was winning but then, what did I expect. The next thing I heard was his voice.

"Kuri-Kuri! I summon you, stop the heart of darkness while I take care of these pests!"

__

Heart of darkness? Who is talking about?

For a brief second I glimpsed behind me to see the Kurashell coming out of the ground like a black ink. Brandishing his weapon's at Rika already.

"Man do I have too? That girl freaks me out." I heard Kurashell ask. Looking around the room.

"Not her! The one with goggles you idiot!" The well dressed man really seemed to be losing his patience.

__

Goggles? …Uh oh…

"Takato look out!" Jeri screamed. 

For a second I turned around to see what she was talking about a black claw whizzed by my face and embedded itself in the door. It was so close that I started to wobble on the back on my heals. I could only assume that the stretched arm it was attached to was Kurashell's. Though the wind that the claw caused told me I would have been a goner if it hit me, the assault didn't even scratch the door. As I stumbled back onto another leg another claw flew past me, again almost impaling me. Almost simultaneously I could hear Guilmon's feet pounding the ground behind me. Guilmon plowed into my back knocking me under the two claws just in time to prevent a third hand from going through me.

__

Wait, One, two… three? 

I looked back to see one of Kurashell's arms outstretched and pure black and splitting into completely different limbs about half way down.

"Renamon, walk all over him." I turned to see the vulpine Digimon jump onto Kurashell's back and start riding him like a pony while Rika charged the door with her shoulder.

"Guilmon, go underground and help Renamon. Maybe you can get the jump on him." I said to Guilmon quickly, more to get him off of me than to help but in hindsight, that wasn't a bad idea. I just wish I knew how thick the ground were standing on was.

"Okey dokey!" With that Guilmon started digging. 

Kurashell retracted his claws and started swinging his body around trying to knock Renamon loose. He really is an idiot. I looked back to see Cyberdramon back up along with Suzy pulling some surprise punches. I got up and started mimicking Rika. 

__

Why is she suddenly helping me? I thought she would've stayed in the fight.

"Hey gogglehead! Put your back into it. You want this door open right?"

"Uh, Yeah!"

"Okay, but if there's nothing on the other side I am so going to kill you before anybody else does."

"…Well it's alright by me."

A few more seconds went by without even a creak "…Goggles this isn't working, Renamon can't hold him forever. Where's Guilmon?!"

__

Please don't tell me he fell through.

As I looked back I saw Terriermon take his final hit. Henry rushed to his side and then looked over at us. I could see it in his eyes, he was thinking of something.

__

Huh? It looks like he has a plan, I love his plans.

Henry got up to his feet and started running at Kurashell. I have to admit, I was hoping for a better plan. Well, I wasn't disappointed. The next words out of Henry's mouth kinda caused everyone to face-fault, but whatever works.

"Kuri-Kuri! My sister agreed to go out with you!" Kurashell stopped dead with Renamon's foot on his head.

"What? She did?"

"No you idiot it's a trick!" Reseal planted Cyberdramon in the dirt one more time and stopped what he was doing to try and sway Kurashell, bad idea when your fighting Cyberdramon. 

Lopmon tried a Tiny Twister but Reseal blocked it with his forearm. This gave Cyberdramon the chance he needed. Suddenly rose from his own rubble behind Reseal and side swiped him to the other end of the stone platform. Henry just ignored all this and nodded.

"Yeah, she's though that door. All you have to do is open…"

"Say no more. Honey, here I come." 

Kurashell made a move for the door, only to be clotheslined by his accomplice. It must really pay to be invulnerable to all our attacks. The gunner, however wasted no time in getting back up and aiming his guns, this time at Reseal. The blue-haired man could only growl in response.

__

They're… fighting each other…?

"Hey Mr. Perfect, Brainiac, we could use your help ya know!"

"On it Wild Cat."

Henry and Ryo wasted no time in making their way over to the door. Henry had Terriermon in his arms while Cyberdramon only had a slight case of wooziness from being tossed around. Regardless, even with their help we couldn't move the door. I called out for more help as another set of arms lined up next to me.

"Kazu! Kenta! Jeri?" 

The other set of arms turned out to be Jeri's. She had started shoving right beside me while the other two and their partners we're still running over. She was really trying hard… I blushed for a second, only to have something whack me across the back of the head.

"Wake up Gogglehead. We still need you're help too."

"Er, s-sorry."

"Uh guys." Kazu called out. "The door still isn't moving."

"No kidding." Rika growled out."

"Keep trying. We have to get this open."

Jeri squinted. "I'm… doing the best… that I can."

"I'll hewp too." That childish voice could only be Suzy's as she ran towards her brother.

Unfortunately Reseal had beaten Kurashell off of himself. Even though the idiot gunner had still managed to latch onto his partner's leg, Reseal finally had use of his hands again. He parted them quickly as his whole body began to glow with light and he began to levitate. Suzy was only a couple feet away from the door now.

"Luminai-!" 

__

This might really hurt… 

  
Just as Suzy touch the door it suddenly began falling apart like it was only being held together with cheap glue. It literally disintegrated as revealing bright light on the other side. Some of it shone through the cracks and one beam washed over Reseal. He stopped his attack immediately and howled.

"Kuri-Kuri… you… IDIOT!"

"GUILMON! If you're there, Now!"

The little red dragon ripped out of the ground and charged the pair. "Pyro Sphere!"

Kurashell let go and scrambled to the side like a spider, only to have Cyberdramon stomp him through the thin isle we were standing on. I turned to the side as Ryo flashed me a thumbs up.

"One down, one to go!"

Despite that fact that Reseal obviously couldn't stand being directly in the light, he was still managing to gain ground by sidestepping and jumping. He didn't want to let us go free. I kept pushing against the door, if I could open it all the way then… He wouldn't be able to get near us.

Reseal finally got close enough and leapt at us, drawing a pair of daggers out of the air. He was in for a bit a surprise though as he smack face first into MarineAngemon's barrier. The extra time the little angel had bought us was invaluable. The rest of the door cracked open and light poured through. It was so bright, Reseal disappearing into it.

A few of us took a breather with the two nut jobs gone. But just as I was relaxing and the rest of us waited for the light to die down, Jeri's eyes widened and she pointed ahead. My gaze followed her figure inside the door way. Ryo said it best.

"You've got to be kidding."

Behind the door, there was nothing but more Heartless, real ones this time. The kind you can't hurt no matter what you do. The space was so thick with them it almost looked like a dark sea.

"…Is this making anyone else thirsty?"

"Terriermon!"

__

Why is there darkness… behind the light?

I didn't have time to answer myself though. Something skittered past us… from behind? It blended in with the Heartless so well I had trouble telling what it was, then it hit me. As soon as it turned back with those beedy, tiny little eyes. Standing about a foot tall.

"It's the Heartless from my dream! How did it get here?"

The others turned and stared at me like I was nuts. Rika turned back and focused for a second, then her eyes widened as I could tell she remembered chasing it along with Renamon.

__

It's… leading me…

I stepped forward slowly, then broke into a hundred-meter dash after the miniature Heartless. The reason was half instinct and half intelligence. Since we had nowhere else to go… and besides, this thing seems to know where it's going, which is more than can be said for any of us.

"Hey chumly!"

"Takato!"

"Gogglehead! What are you doing?" Kazu, Jeri, and Rika called out behind me, in that order.

When I finally got the black liquid like stuff. I slowed down. The little Heartless had gone right through it. But… well… it had eyes. And it was getting bigger. Suddenly a pink tint cover everything and I felt a strong hand grab mine, while another force pushed me from behind. Rika and Ryo, with MarineAngemon's barrier. Everyone was running as a group, leading each other. Henry was leading his little sister. The Heartless bounced off the barrier. They may be invincible, but they were far from unstoppable.

"You picked a hell of a spot to stop, Gogglehead."

I sweatdropped. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Jeri said happily from the side. "You found us a way out."

"I did?"

She smiled at me nodded, of course causing me to blush. "Look up ahead."

I did. I also heard a few small clicks as Rika tightened her grip on my hand. It kinda hurt. There, about fifty yards ahead of us, was another door. It was the same style as the last, except it was completely black. The Heartless stood at it's base, almost waiting for us to catch up.

"Black and white… and entrance and an exit." Henry murmured. I could tell he was already halfway done analyzing all the numerous possibilities this could mean.

"Alright, we need to break through this one too. Everyone ready."

"Okie-dokie."

"Mmmgh…Five more minutes."

"Very well, I'll do my best."

"You bet Pineapple head."

"This should be interesting."

"Affirmitive."

"Pi-pipi. Piiii!"

"Graaagh."

We all charged in headstrong that this door wouldn't stop us after we had already come so far… That, was a bad idea… True the door didn't stop us… but that was only because it swung open on it's own. So we kind of… fell through in some rather lousy poses. In contrast to the last door, this one opened into a bright area. It was still a void, and we were all still falling, but at least it gave off a good vibe… if that make any sense.

The void was a bright white, with several floating isles in bubbles. Some of them had nature, others had urban areas, some had a nice mix of both. The tiny Heartless fell past us zoomed into one of the isles and warping out of site before he even reached it.

"Hmmm, perhaps these little floating islands… represent some of the other worlds."

"Then let's pick one, go into it and see if anyone else can help us."

"Alright, MarineAngemon." Kenta stated. Our descent slowed rapidly and in only a few seconds.

Impmon folded his arms. "Well Pineapple Head if anyone else ran into a sea of monsters without any decent backup such as yours truly, I would've called them stupid."

I blinked. "Uhh…"

"You're just inept."

"Hey!"

Ryo laughed. "Heh. Way to go on finding this door. But I'm curious, what made you follow that little guy."

I sweatdropped again. "Umm, my gut?"

"Go figure it would have something to do with his stomach." Terriermon quipped, obviously feeling better. Everyone laughed at that. At first I wanted to defend myself but… seeing them all happy, even for a brief period of time… was enough for me.

The next thing I saw was a bright beam aimed right towards us. It was so fast and sudden none of us even saw it coming. And it was gone before we could even try to figure out where it came from. Guilmon grabbed my arm and groaned.

"Aww. Not again. Don't worry Takato, I got you."

"Yes but now we can't control where we land." Henry stated frantically. "We might end up falling forever!"

"MarineAngemon… MarineAngemon!!!" Kenta shouted. The tiny pink angel was out could.

__

He must've been hit by the blast.

"Wah. I always wanted to miss Ms. Asagi's class but not like this." Kazu called out. Guardromon was falling lifelessly alongside him. Another casualty I didn't even see.

"Come on Brainiac think of something!"

"Henwwwwyyy!"

Henry squeezed his eyes shut. "Dammit… there has to be something."

"Jeri grab onto to me!" I called out. She did, around my neck.

"Gogglehead now's not the time for-"

I don't know what she was going to say, and for once I didn't really care. I grabbed her hand with one of my own. Don't ask me why but she seemed to lose concentration for a second when I did that… probably just wondering what I was doing. With my other hand I grabbed Henry's arm. He looked at my hand, studying it.

"I'm not sure if we can figure a way out of this but… I… I don't want to be separated from any of you. Just.. as long as we're together… we can… you know."

__

I really need to think of what I say before I start saying it.

"Takato… I don't want to be separated either…" Rika said quietly.

"That's it!" Henry suddenly called out surprising me. "Takato, you're a genius! Everyone grab hold of each other."

"Huh?"

Rika turned around swinging her arm around. She grabbed Ryo's hand. Kazu and Kenta were each holding onto Guardromon and one of Ryo's legs. Suzy and Lopmon hung onto Henry and Guilmon swung himself around so he was holding onto Takato on the other side of Jeri. Impmon grabbed hold of Guilmon's tale while the twins held onto his legs.

"Not a pleasant view." The demon yelled out angrily.

"Rika, let go. Guardromon is way to heavy for you."

The red head narrowed her eyes. "Shut up Ryo. You don't get to give up on yourself just because the situation looks bleak. If you don't make it I swear you'll be wishing you were back with the Heartless."

"…" Ryo was speechless as Rika turned to me.

"I just figured that out recently myself."

__

Is she refering to… the Parasimon…?

Something about the way Rika was staring at me… made me feel a bit uneasy. I'm pretty sure it was getting warmer too. I blinked for a second, but when my eyes opened again Cyberdramon was in plain view holding Guardromon as well as the three Tamers closer to the rest of us. Ryo smiled.

"Thanks Rika…"

She turned her head away from him, hiding a slight smile. But I could see it perfectly. "No problem."

"…But I wasn't giving up on myself. Cyberdramon would've made sure I was okay. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"…"

I saw a small vein appear on the girl's head and her smile faded… That sucks. She's got a nice smile… I'm sure Ryo would've liked to have seen it. She snapped back at him. "You are so full of yourself. Would it kill you admit you needed help just this once."

He sweatdropped. "Sure I need help sometimes."

"Good."

"Just not this time."

"I can't believe you!"

"Excuse me! Falling into oblivion!" Henry stated. His urgency overtook the argument easily. "Now that we're all together we can maneuver ourselves into one of those worlds. Will Cyberdramon please do the honors?"

__

So that's why he said I was a genius… but it was just a fluke.

As Cyberdramon pushed us, I turned my head to see which world we were being throw into. It was the same place that the little Heartless fell into. It was a rather pleasant looking space. Definitely urban, but there were Sakura trees in full bloom along the sidewalks as well as parks a few patches of woods. Something else seemed different though, and it took me a second to realize what it was. The area was clean, almost devoid of the kind of liter and pollution you see in a place like Shinjuku.

The void started changing color to a gentle sky blue and I could tell we were entering the world. But… after a few seconds it felt like we hit something. Obviously this would've been the point where, if someone else were watching us we would have disappeared from his or her site. The sudden shock caused us to lose grip with each other as we plummeted down.

"Henry! Rika! Jeri! Ryo!"

"Takato!" Jeri screamed as she fell back.

"Er, don't worry. I'll find you again! I swear it."

__

Why did I say that… Sometimes… I really need to think before I speak.

"Of course you will." Henry replied and smiled… that same… faked smile.

"I'll hold you too that Gogglehead." To be honest, that sounded like a threat.

"See you around Takato." Ryo's always so calm and cool. How does he do it?

"I'll be waiting…" Jeri said, just as she faded out of view.

The second I began to feel a moment of piece it was shattered by a voice behind me. "Takatoooo… I don't feel so well."

"Guilmon?"

I turned around to see the dragon with droopy eyes. His features we're changing. I wanted to see exactly what was happening, but the longer we fell the harder it became to see.

"GUILMON!!!"

****

***^***

Even after I regained consciousness I was far to relaxed to open my eyes. Well I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep. Maybe seconds… maybe hours.

"Guilmon?" There was no response so I sat up and finally opened my eyes. 

By my feet there was a little bear doll only with a tail and wings. He was sitting in front of a game controller for the PlayStation. Almost as if he was playing it. It was kind of cute I guess, but I couldn't tell it was a lion, a bear, or something else. It had a pair of wings like a pixy on it's back and it was a harsh yellow color, almost golden. It had a pair of beady black little eyes and… was that… a vein on it's head. Wow, it was really made well. It fell over cutely and I looked at the game it was supposedly 'playing'.

__

That's kind of odd. Third Level. I guess the owner must've just left. But, why didn't he pause it then.

There were some explosion sound effects and the character died. I could've sworn the vein on that little toys head got bigger. Jeri would probably like it. I'd have to ask the owner of the house where he got it. I glanced around.

__

Or where she got it.

When I turned my head to the left I could see a window, desk and the start of a bed. The walls where a bright yellow. When I turned my head to the right I saw a door. The room was simple enough but there was something odd about it. I got up and turned around to see what else I was missing only to hear a bloody curdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

****

******^******

WARNING: MY PROOF READING STOPS HERE.

Well it's the beginning of the cross-overs. Can anyone guess where the first world is? It's not really a huge brain buster but… meh. I redone what this fic is going to be about in my head. Instead of it being simply Tamers responding to odd situations, I'm going to try and focus more on their relationship with each other. Mainly Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, and Ryo.

Oh and a Ryuki moment. Actually I had little trouble writing it. Granted I'm still a Rukato fan, but Ryo really is a character you can have a lot of fun with if played right. He's going to be counterpart to Takato in a lot of ways and an important part of this story so you can count on some more Ryuki and a few… less than flattering situations he'll get himself into.

******^******

Q's:  


I did not make that up. King Mickey has a Keyblade similar to Sora's only it's golden. He sealed the Door of Darkness along with Riku. Donald and Goofy are his head mage and knight respectively.

The Tamers will not have Keyblades, at least not all of them. I'm hoping I can figure something else for them that doesn't sound to clique or stupid. But giving them all such an important weapon takes away from it in a sense. So I'm holding off on that.

I'll will not disclose the amount or specifics of the World I'm using because it takes away from the surprise.

****

Side Notes:

Heh. I always thought the Blindfold guy was Ansem returned and that the dual wielder was Riku. (Hence his role thus far) I appears I'm mistaken, but I ain't changing a thing. Thanks for the site though. Big help

I like the Idea of Leon and Beelzemon going at it. But I would rather wait until I can manufacture a better reason for them to fight. It's not something I'll star working on right away, so it'll definitely be a while.

Sephiroth's role isn't finished either.

****

Explanations (Spoilers for those how haven't played the game):

Alright the Door of Darkness was sealed by King Mickey and Riku by the use of their Dark and Light KeyBlades. This restored the World Border, thus separating the worlds. That is how the game ended.

****

The reason the World Border was destroyed again (In my fic) was because something nearly destroyed the door.

I'm going to be operating under the principle that there is another door on the other side that leads to a different set of Worlds. This is fan made. I got the idea from the words 'Another Side, Another Story'

The beam that injured MarineAngemon was Reseal's 'True Form'. I won't go into details but, like Kurashell's, it's very powerful.

More will be revealed once I figure it out.

****

Special Thanks:

__

Anime Obsessed Fan 

and 

Nobody 

for providing me with a damn good site to get info.

**** __

SerpentTreize

For the trailer link. Thanks to all of you.

**** __


	5. World 02 Getting Together: Part One

Regless:  Well it's about time to get on with the actual cross-over bit.  Though I'm still having trouble think of ways the Tamers can hurt Real Heartless. Meh, I'm sure I'll figure something out.

Damerek: …No… you won't.  You just aren't that bright.

Black:  Leave insulting Regless to me.  It's what I do.

Damerek:  You've been slacking.

Demsius: ...How did I ever get stuck with such fools as all of you.

Regless: Just lucky I guess.  Anyone want candy?

Damerek:  Sure, I'll take all of it.

Demsius: Pig…

Damerek: That's it. You're dead!

Black: …Okay… Well while they're having a lovers quarrel… Let's get on with the next bit of the story. 

********^********

**Digital Hearts – World 02 – Get Together Part 1**

********^********

*****Takato's POV: Avalon's Residence: Morning*****

"Eeeeeek!"

            I stood up without a second to lose.  That scream sounded really urgent.  Whirling around I saw a girl with the covers pulled up to her eyes.  Even So I was still able to make out the ends of a pair of yellow pajama sleeves. She had brown hair but I couldn't tell how far down it went and set of deep brown eyes.  The first thing that ran through my mind was 'Wow'.  She looked way different from Rika or Jeri.

_I should search for them as soon as I can… but first._

"Umm, excuse me but what's wrong?"  I asked.  She didn't respond.  "Uh… is there… something I can help you with or…"

"How did you get in my room?"

I paused…  oh yeah that would seem kind of weird wouldn't it.  "Huh?!  Ah nuts.  Sorry I just… fell… I think.  Er, sorry, I'm going now."  I put my arm over the back the head and tried to laugh, sidestepping to the door.

"Hey squirt, what's all the racket?"  I heard someone say as the door swung open.  

Standing in the way of my perpetual freedom was the tallest guy I've ever seen with black hair and narrow eyes.  He didn't look old enough to be the girl's father… older brother perhaps.  At this point I started remembering Henry and how he acted towards his little sister.  He locked his eyes onto me as he crossed his arms.  A very unpleasant look washed onto his face.

"Hey, I hope you have a good excuse for being in my sister's room."

_Sure I fell through a big white void in your sister's bedroom.  No harm, no foul._

Somehow I doubted he would believe that.  "I… fell?"

"…Stop kidding around and start talking."  I didn't like the way that sounded.

"No really, I fell."

Dropping his arms, he advanced on me.  "Alright, if you won't tell the truth you'll just have to come with me."

_Who's he kidding.  I'd have to go with him anyway._

"Hey Sakura, he didn't do anything to you did he?"

I sweatdropped.  "L-Like what?"

"No, he didn't… And you could've knocked Tori."  She pouted at him.

Now the guy sweatdropped "Yeah, but that take the fun out of it.  And you're welcome."

"Ummm, excuse me.  I realize I shouldn't have gone into you're sisters room but…"

            I rushed forward quickly at 'Tori'.  He made a lunge and tried to grab me, fortunately my days of being Gallantmon came in handy here.  I stopped on a dime and jumped to the side landing on 'Squirt's' bed.  She rolled off and landed with a clumsy thump on the floor.  Kinda reminded me of myself actually.

"Ah nuts."

            With Tori hunched over it was easy for me to jump back on him quickly before he reacted to my change of position.  My weight pushed him down and made him stumble, but he didn't fall.  He was stronger than he looked.  I hopped off and dashed at the door catching a quickly glance of the scene behind me as I left.  Squirt was holding onto something around her neck.  She… didn't look quite as afraid of as before.  Tori was spinning around after me and the doll…

_Huh?  I thought the doll was where Tori's foot is right now, next to the controller.  But it's more off to the side now...  Great I must be seeing things or something._

            I was fortunate that the layout of the house was fairly simple.  The stairs were in plain sight once I left the girl's room.  Never thought I'd hear myself say that, er, think that.  Downstairs was a man who appeared to be the father.  He had brown hair and glasses, and that's all I could tell from looking at his back as he hunched over the dining room table.  I couldn't see the door out anywhere else, and that Tori guy was really fast, already having gotten right behind me again.

"Alright, come and get it." He said, turning around with a plate of pan cakes.  

He was right… in my way, I couldn't dodge him even if I tried, honest.  So, I tried to jump him.  Yeah… That went over well.  I've gone as far as two meters in the long jump, so I'm fairly athletic, but clear such a tall person standing straight up is beyond the scope of my ability,  though it certainly wasn't for my lack of trying.  I jumped and got one foot as high as his chest, kicking the pancakes out of his hand.  The second foot planted on his face.

_I am SOOO sorry._

            By now he had literally bent over backwards.  I still couldn't seem to find the door, so I decided to try for the only other exit I could see.  The window straight ahead.  Using Squirt's father as a springboard, I launched myself at the gleaming surface like a torpedo…  Unfortunately Squirt's dad makes a very lousy springboard. I banged my head on the roof, then fell through the still closed window getting a series of annoying cuts in the process. To make matters worse, the amount of adrenaline pumping through my system made me realize exactly how tired I was from today's events, but I couldn't stop just yet.  I got up, and with that, I took off.

_…Double-Pane…  equals… double pain._

*****Ryo's POV: ****Madison****'s House: Morning*****

                How can I describe my situation appropriately… well I guess the basics will do.  Ryo's stepped around the hallways carefully.  Even Rika's house wasn't as big as whatever house he was in right now.  Suffice to say, he was helplessly lost.  The building itself was quite pleasant to be in with bright walls and windows overlooking a large garden.  If he had an invitation first Ryo might've felt quite homely, unfortunately they don't hand out invites in massive white voids.

_Pity though… if they did, they wouldn't have any competitors._

            He rounded another hallway only to be greeted by more the same.  Doors on one side, windows on another letting bright light enter freely.  Must've been morning or at least around mid-day.  Sighing, he went up to one of the window in hopes that he would actually see something that could help him this time.  Or once, he wasn't disappointed.

_The gate?__  Then this must be the front side…  Er, wait someone's down there._

The legendary Tamer strained his eyes to get a better low at however was below. Based on his height it looked like he was one the third or second floor.  In the courtyard/backyard there was a woman and a little girl sitting with some tea and discussing something casually.  The older one looked to be around her thirties, with short brown hair and a sophisticated business look, complete with a navy blue short skirt and matching top.

The other girl was either the daughter of an acquaintance, or the business woman's daughter.  She looked quite different from the other with long black hair held back by a hair band/  She had a school uniform, black top, white bottom.  She also had a device in her hand… a video camera.  She was showing the older woman what she had recorded.  One of them made a joke, then they both giggled.

_Cute…__ I haven't had a moment like that with my parents since…  well, no use thinking about it now.  Besides, my hearts already taken._

            I watched them for a few more minutes.  I guess I couldn't help myself.  They reminded me so much of what a family should be.  I was more or less on my own.  Then again, I suppose I should consider myself lucky that at least I got food and shelter.  There were hundreds who were worse off than I was… but still… I couldn't help feeling selfish… like I was still missing something.  Anyway, when the two got up and started back inside I knew it was time for me to leave.  However there was still that 'hopelessly lost' thing.

            I sighed again, but I had to keep moving.  Being caught in a place like this and the words burglar came to mind.  Then again… I was kinda low on cash and since I highly doubt Takato and the others have any… maybe just one of the statues.

_…I better get out of here before I turn into a klepto._

I wandered down the halls a bit more and rounded a few more corners until I finally found the staircase.  Unfortunately now there were a whole lot of voices.  Not just two, but a couple more.  The dad maybe?  Nope, they were all still women's voices, and better yet they were all heading my way.

_Crap!_

            I went into the nearest room, the one that was right behind me.  Oh lord how I wished that I had actually looked where I was going.  If I did I wouldn't have noticed this room was somewhat important and definitely not a good hiding spot.  Inside was a massive bed, TV, a bunch of sewing utensils as well as a desk with some… interesting designs already started.  There was also a mirror aimed away from me. I waited a few seconds until the voices died down.  I was in luck that who ever owned this room didn't seem to want to use it at the moment.  I turned my attention back to what I saw.

_Hmmm…__  She makes Halloween costumes for kids?  Must be the older woman's room…_

            Since it seemed I might be stuck here for a while, I decided to take a seat on the bed and watch some TV.  I passed by the mirror as I did so and stopped dead in my tracks.

_What in the world…? Just great, something else I need an explanation for._

            My clothes had changed.  I don't know how, or why, but I had a guess at when.  My normal Tamer gear was replaced by a long dark green overcoat, hemmed with beige.  I had thick brown material covering my forearms down to my hands and brown slacks held up with a matching color belt, complemented by a black T-Shirt with a gold infinity sign on the chest.  Their were smaller silver infinity signs on my shoulders.  Turning slightly I could see a two headed dragon on the back of my cloak drawn old school Chinese style.

_Well I hardly consider myself a fashion chief but… damn I look good.  I wonder if Rika has a nice new outfit too.  Heh heh… wait better stop thinking like that before someone walks in without my noticing._

            With that sorted out I continued to the bed.  The remote was lying on top of it so I hardly needed to strain myself looking or anything.  I aimed it and pressed the button… and nothing happened.  I tried again… and still nothing happened.  After I tried about another six or seven times, I realized this wasn't the remote for the TV.  It didn't have enough buttons.  Well, actually it did but none them had another numbers.

_Open, Close, Left, Right, and… some other crap…  What's this suppose to be for?  The sewing machine?_

            Well, that was a waste.  I got up to leave, extremely disappointed when something caught my eye.  Where the closet used to be, now there was a large doorway into a black room.  So of course, I stepped inside.  Ahead was a large screen TV embedded into the wall with a few rows of seats in front of it.

_She's got her own mini-theatre too?  Well, I suppose watching TV in here is safer than doing it out there._

I clicked the button marked 'Power', and since there was no numbers I hit 'Play' afterwards.  Hopefully the owner left in something good to watch.  The screen, in turn flickered and started playing one of the coolest movies I've ever seen.  There was this huge mammoth-like ice sculpture hurling massive blocks of ice at a brown haired girl.  Some guy with long white hair, brightly colored blue and white robes, and angel wings jumped in and got her out of the way though.

_Nice special effects…_

            I took a seat, and watched it to the end.  It was pretty good, but it needed more of a plot in my opinion.  The end credits finally came up.  A woman's name was being displayed proudly on the screen with the cherry trees bloom in the background.

"Madison Taylor huh?"

"You called?"

…sweatdrop…

_CRAP!  When did she enter the room?_

            I turned around slowly.  The black haired girl was standing in the entrance way along with four suited females behind her.  They looked kinda like… bodyguards.

_…Wait, the little girl is __Madison__?_

            One of the bodyguards was looking at the screen and actually paying me very little mind.  Or at least it seemed that way.  I couldn't tell for sure because of the matrix-style shades.  Two of the other bodyguard from either side stepped forward and held out their hands.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

"We're not sure how you got in, but it's time for you to leave."

_I can't believe this.  It's like being taken prisoner by the CIA of my dreams…  No wait, the CIA is Americian.  Whatever, my thought still stands._

The smaller girl actually smiled at me.  "Don't worry. As long as you didn't take anything you won't get into to much trouble."  I couldn't explain it but… there was something about her smile that kinda made me nervous… or as nervous as I get at any rate.

_Well…  being caught wasn't as bad as I thought.  Now just as long as they don't…_

"What is you're parents phone number."  One of the suits that was holding my shoulder had her cell phone in the other hand.

_…Ask… that… question…_

            She already had the area code punched in.  Looks like she wanted to let my parents know of this little excursion…  well, even if they did I doubt they would be surprised.  They don't know the details but they know that I'm… a little different from the other Tamers.  And it's just too hard for them to deal every time I disappear.

"Try calling 1-900-…"  She looked at me a little suspiciously, but pressed the end button and started again. "-94-42559."

            The woman grumbled a moment, but she kept hitting the buttons until she got the last one.  Then her face turned red she glared at me.  I can only guess she figured it out.

"Jenny Craig!"

I smiled slyly.  "Heh, you figured it out before you finished.  A former caller perhaps."

            Her grip tightened and I could tell she was one smart remark from putting me in an army hold.  So I naturally decided to shut up until things calmed down, or some witnesses came into view.  The black haired girl ran past us as we moved down the stairs, and gave the older woman and hug.  They were mother and daughter after all, thought they sure looked different.

"See you later."

"Bye sweetie."

            As I watched Madison exit the door, I noticed something attached to her backpack via small beaded string.  For a second I discarded it as a trinket that so many Japanese girls have attached to their stuff.  It was a card, and from the back there was nothing important about it, but on the other side…

_Mo…Mono…dramon…?!?  What the hell?_

Then, in one of my stupidest moves ever, I grabbed for it.  The body guard seemed a bit surprised by my sudden movement and strength so I kinda got out of her grip.  That is to say I got my hand loose but I was off balance.  Glad Madison was there to help me out in that department though. After I got the card I was almost ready to kiss concrete, so I pushed off with my hand holding the card and, you know, did the whole 'run for your life bit'.  I did pretty well for a while there too, then I ran into the gate and the chase went downhill from there.  In fact it went downhill so fast it resembled a cliff.

_Hmm…__  In the mental thoughts of someone I know, "Awww nuts!"_

*****Henry's POV: Lee's Mansion: Morning*****

_Well so much for dry land…_

            I don't know where I landed yet but I know I landed on my head.  I was rubbing it and trying to upright myself, but the walls of where I was were very smooth and slippery.  And it was raining too.  Funny thing was though… I don't ever remember rain being so… hot… and focused in on area (My chest).  Suddenly my blood started pumping.  I've been in this situation before.  I knew exactly where I was, and if the hot water was any indication, it was being used.

            I was in a shower, and by the time I had regained the senses to stand up and make a run for, someone pulled the shower curtain out of the way to climb in… a very naked someone.  She had hair so black it was blue dangling just around her well-sculpted shoulder blades.  And red eyes to match… or maybe it just seemed that way because I'm sure she would try to kill me in about two seconds.  I honestly tried to keep my staring above her shoulders, but sometimes my body moves faster than my brain.

"A-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  The girl back up, covering her chest with one arm, turning sidewise, and using the other to point at me.  "What are YOU doing in here?"

I calmed myself, and closed my eyes.  Standing up, still dripping, I turned off the faucet so I was no longer being pelted with water.  Turn back towards her, I cleared my thought for an explanation that would hopefully save me.  But how do you tell some you just fell out of another world.  "Eherm…  I…"  I paused, still without any idea of what to say.  "…Have no idea."

*****Rika's POV: Starlight Dream: Unknown*****

"Welcome."

            My sense peeked at the sound of a man's voice, a young man, not a kid or anything but maybe in his late twenties or early thirties.  My eyes opened to the sound and I nearly fell over at the scenery.  I was in space… or at least, I thought I was.  I looked down to see what was supporting my weight, only to a see some kinda crest, the likes of which I'd never seen before.  But that wasn't the part that scared me.  My clothes were different.  I couldn't see them very well at the moment, but I'd be sure to take a closer look once I got to a mirror.

"Not used to this, are you?"

            I looked up to see a man with dark blue hair.  The kind you see in the sky on a really clear night.  I couldn't see his eyes as they were closed behind tiny spectacles.  He wore robed garments of the same color, highlight by yellow and white.  The robes also featured various sun and moon symbols.  His smile held Takato's innocence, Ryo's confidence, and Henry's wisdom.

"And you are…"

The man bowed slightly, still smiling no less. "My apologies for not introducing myself earlier.  My name is Clow Reid…" He paused, waiting for my introduction.

"…Oh! Rika Nonaka."  I murmured quickly. 

It's not that I'm unused to people trying to get on my good side, it's just this is one of the only adults I instantly felt comfortable with.  The others… all seemed like they only wanted some from me… or rather my mother.  This guy had an air of calmness about him that I couldn't quite explain.  But being so relaxed with him only made me uncomfortable, err… wait that doesn't make to much sense…

"I see… Rika, what a lovely name.  It is my understanding that you come from the other side of the Door of Darkness."

"…"  I nodded.  It was a conscious effort to keep my guard up around this guy.

"And you've survived the Heartless as well."

Another nod.

"This is good.  Since there are no KeyBlade users on this side of the Door of Darkness that I know of, we could use all the help we can get.  Especially now that the door has been opened."

"There was this little girl.  She has the Heartless under her control."

Clow Reid nodded.  "Yes, one of Ansem's creations.  Though I still don't understand how she does it."

_Ansem… I've heard that name so much recently._

"Who is this Ansem exactly?  And Sora, and King Mickey?  Where are all these people coming from?"

Clow Reid let out a small laugh.  "I am sorry.  I will tell you as soon as I can.  But for now, our time is almost up, and I have one more question for you."

I was a little annoyed that I seemed to be the only one being helpful here, but I gave in.  "Alright, what is it?"

"How in the worlds did you get through the door.  It is supposedly impossible."

"I just followed Takato."

"I see.  Ahh, so many questions I still have.  Well talk more when we meet face to face. Or rather, you meet someone very much like me."

I frowned.  "Face to face?  Then what is this that were doing now."

Clow Reid finally opened his eyes, even if just a little.  I couldn't help but notice their depth, like an ocean of blue catching the limited light perfectly.  His smile got a little wider.  "You're dreaming.  So perhaps now is the best time to say goodbye, or maybe… Good morning?"

He lifted his staff and tapped the bottom of it on the seal.  It echoed with a hollow sound and the next thing I knew I was lying on the sidewalk.  I don't have any recollection of how I got there, but I was glad there didn't seem to be anyone else around.  After getting up, I realized what was different about my clothes.

_Crap, not another school uniform._

            This one had a black top and a white skirt. That was a brown back-pack strapped to my shoulders and it felt as though it even had the books included. A matching beret was lying on the ground next to me.  That last thing I noticed was a necklace with gold ring, then fore smaller rings attached to the first, like Sakuyamon's staff.  I grumbled on how unfair this was, then focused on where I was.  

Unfortunately, even after looking around I was still pretty much lost.  There was a stone wall in front of me, lined with some bare trees.  Judging by the cold it must've been just before or after winter.  Of course there was a bit of Greenery, but I was surprised at the lack of pollution as fresh air filled my lungs.  I was in a small, peaceful, rural town.  It was miles away from anything that might even slightly resemble a sky-scraper.  The only thing that reminded me of the city was a kid sitting on a nearby bench.

_Wait a second… That's Takato!_

            I stepped over to him, stopping when I had a decent view from the side.  He was all curled up, holding his knees up to his chin, not that I could blame him.  Again I felt the cold nipping at my legs.  And he had cuts and bruises all over him as well as nasty bump on the head.  There were some red marks there the blood had dripped momentarily, before it clotted.  It looked like he was gang beaten or something.

_What did you get yourself into now?_

I should've asked him that too, but instead I just sighed, getting his attention.  He looked over at me, became very nervous, and started looking at the ground.  "...Hi Rika.  Ummm, I was suppose to find you… not the other way around."

I shrugged.  "You'll have to be faster next time, I guess.  Have you seen anyone else?"

"Not yet.  I was…  thinking of where to I should look, and this was the only place I came up with."

I narrowed my eyes curiously.  "Hmm?  Why is that?"

I could see his face turn slightly red as he focused on a small bug walking on the pavement.  "We were… suppose to watch the Cherry Blossoms together… remember?"

Great, now I was blushing.  However I was able to act perfectly normal regardless, walking over and sitting next to him with my arms and legs crossed. "Hmph… You're late."

His goofy smile returned as he aimed it at me. I arched a brow.  "They aren't blooming in this world either."

"…"

"You know, they say that the Cherry Tree Blossom because there is a body buried at it roots, and the blood is what determines the color."

"Oh?"

Takato nodded.  I felt annoyed that I didn't have anything to say to that as Takato kept going on. "I hate that.  I… never liked associating something so pretty with blood and death."

"And fighting?"  I murmured to myself.  There was a brief silence, so much so that I glanced at Takato to make sure he was still alive.  To my surprise, he was staring at me.  He must've heard what I said.  He blushed and turned away seconds later.  "Ummm…  Fighting can be brutal, full of hate, anger."

_I know._

"But I'd rather think of it as passionate."

"…Hmph."  I smiled, just a bit.

Takato shivered.  "T-too bad Guilmon isn't here or we use him as a fireplace with legs."

I glanced over. "You can't find him?"  He shook his head.  I thought about that for only a moment.  "Renamon?"  There was no response.  My partner was lost somewhere too.  I could see Takato was still shivering badly.

"…Hey Takato."  I said, loudly to make sure he heard.  I didn't face him though.

"Mmm?"  I could hear him turn to me.

"We're both cold, and without any place to stay, correct."

The gogglehead's response took a few seconds.  "Ummm, yeah?"

"We're going to have to fix that.  But for now…"

I stood up, sidestepped and sat back down, forcing Takato to become extremely squished.  It helped with the cold a bit.  Now that I was moderately comfortable, I picked my legs off the ground and brought my knees up to my chin.  

"We'll just have to make do."  There was a brief silence.  "Wonder where Henry, Ryo and the others arm."

"…"

I glanced over.  "Takato?"

"…zzzzz…"  

The idiot was sleeping.  Then again, that might not be such a bad idea.  I was suddenly feeling rather tired myself. I let my eyes rest.  However it had been a long day, and my eyes weren't the only parts of body that needed to rest. I was passed out less than a minute later.

*****Henry's POV: Li's Mansion: Morning*****

            Aiiiii-YA!  That black haired hair girl came flying at me again with a jump kick.  I had tried to run away of course while she… ahem… put some clothes on, but I hadn't even found the stairs to the first floor yet.  I had to do a back handspring to avoid getting my face mangled.  The girl came at my again with a barrage of punches.  I stopped the first set with my open hand block.  Then she came at me again and I tried an inside to outside block which sent the girl stumbling past me.

(A/N:  Not all blocks are just stopping the blow.  The one Henry just used involves forcing the arm in a different direction which normally doesn't do much except if the person is putting a lot of weight into the strike, which you aren't suppose to do with basic punches anyhow.)

            I rubbed my hands before she whirled around to face me again.  She was strong, and I don't mean just strong for a girl, she was way stronger than I was.  Plus I was still tired from when I fought Kurashell.  My only saving grace was that at least I was guy, and she was so ticked off she wasn't even seeing straight.

            She came at me once more with a hurricane kick.  Again, I used a basic back handspring.  There was no comparing my training with hers.  She had me beat in pretty much every way.  When she finally stopped I was pinned against a wall, and she lifted her leg straight up in a 180 degree angle from her other leg.

_Axe kick!_

I ran forward as quick as I could as she brought her leg down.  Axe kicks are slow, and difficult to use, but because of their use of gravity and weight, they are nasty moves in which a dodge is much more preferred to a block, (Getting your shoulder under it) because even when you block it still hurts like hell.  Her kick crushing my bones cause me to trip and fall as my left leg suddenly lost all will to move. (A/N: That usually means your about to get knocked out, when your leg stops moving that is) I fell right into her, and of course got up as soon as I could.

_My dignity has taken a real beating today._

"I'm so sorry.  You lifted you leg and I had to stop it, and you nearly knocked me out and I fell and I-"

"PERVERT!"

-Smack-

_Great.__  Gimme monster's so powerful they cane destroy the world, and martial artist maidens… What takes me down? A poorly aimed open hand slap._

            A few minutes later I was dragged downstairs where the black haired girl started chatting/ yelling with a brown haired boy.  The conversation went through a couple topics in under a minute, starting at me, going through why he wasn't there to help here, some other stuff involving an 'Avalon' and ending back with me again.  What to do with me to be precise.

"I don't know.  It's not like we have time to take him home or to the police.  We'll be late if we do that."

Meilin, as her name appeared to be, folded her arms.  "Tch.  You just want to see Avalon again, don't you."

_Annnnd__… were back to that person._

The other boy, Li, blushed very visibly as his gaze lowered.  "Hmmm…mmmm…  Yeah…  And I don't want to be late.

_He's pretty open with his feelings… or maybe he's already confronted them… either way he's a lot farther along than someone else I know._

"Pssht… You've been like that ever since the Emptiness Card.  Honestly, what did I miss?"

Li frowned, I watched.  "Meilin, could you please not talk about these things in front of strangers."

"Which one? Your personal life or the-"

"MEILIN!"

The girl waved him off.  "Relax, I wasn't going to say it."

An elderly gentleman walked up behind me, picked me up and placed his arms on my shoulders.  "I will escort the boy back where he came from.  You two had best be off now."  

The man was behind me, so I couldn't see him, but the reason I knew he was elderly was because he had a calm, aged tone of voice.  I honestly don't think I'd mind staying with him.  Li and Meilin nodded, gave their thanks and then rushed out the door.  When they were out of sight the man spun around.

"And your name is…"

I smiled.  "Henry Wong.  I realize this may seem a bit strange to here given my performance with Miss Meilin, but it's nice to meet you."

The elderly gentleman smiled back.  "Not all.  So if you'd be so kind as to tell me where you live I'll escort you home.  After all, you're just a boy getting to that age so I suppose your urges sometimes get that better of you."

I sweatdropped, blushed, and nearly passed out again all at once.  "Alright… now this might take some explaining."

*****Eli's POV: Inside a Limo: Late Morning*****

Ruby was leaning against the window, practically jumping out of her skin at the thought of seeing Tori again.  "Oooo this is so exciting. I wonder if he's still as grouchy as usual."

On the other side of my, Spinner in his compact form glanced up.  "I was under the impression he was only that way around you."

I smiled.  "Now now you two.  Remember why were here."

"Yes, you felt something out of place in this area."

I nodded.  "Several things actually.  And we're coming up on a group of them now.  Driver, can you pull over."

            The driver did so as Spinner got out of the way in a place where he would be least like to be seen, and thus grabbed, under the passenger seat.  When the car stopped, I opened the door to see a group of kids.  One girl with brown hair and a green dress, one boy with visor, brown hair, and black T-Shirt, another boy with glasses and dark blue hair like mine, and three children, all with dark hair.

I smiled.  "Town is at least another mile away. Do you need a ride?"

"Score!"  The visored one yelled and pumped his first.  He certainly has more energy than most.  The older girl stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes that would be lovely.  We're looking for our friends… and we… aren't sure where they are."

"Then by all means come in and I'll transport you.  By the way, my name is Eli Moon."

"Jeri Katou."  The girl bowed once more.

"Hirokazu, but everyone just calls me Kazu.  This is Kenta, Suzie, Ai, and Mako."

Kenta waved nervously towards me.  "Umm, nice to meet you."

**Reviews:**

Newbi:  Guilmon will show up very shortly.  And you're right about the Card Captor Sakura world.  The awkward moment actually wasn't as awkward as it could've been, but I was really looking forward to doing that Henry and I didn't want to make it the same for everyone.

Waynemon:  How's that?  And I'm not evil, that's Black's job. :D

Anime Obsessed Fan:  Heh thanks.  I'm glad someone else appreciates the Ryuki.  There will be more of that later, in particular when 02 comes into play.  I won't go into the doors to much.  And as for Takato's predicament, let's go for bits of one and three.  Not sure what's going on with the file I sent you but I haven't heard back so I'm putting this up now.

OmnicromXR: Nope, not FF.  I'm unsure of how much of that I'd like to put in and from which of the games.  (They just go so bloody much.)

Zerodragon:  Heh,  No Sakura changing, sorry.  I saved the worst bits for Henry.  And for your second review, I already have a basic idea of what I'm going to be using.  I don't want to take such an important weapon and just hand it off.

Kamaitachi:  Thanks for the review

Tamer of Light:  Thanks for the review.  Took me a little while, but I eventually got it.

Question Deca:  Yep.  And as for the cards well, you'll see Guilmon in the next chapter.

Pokemon-35055:  Thanks for the review.

Kayono: I needed a nice light hearted place with enough action to keep the Tamers on their toes.  Plus Card Captors is one of my favorite anime.  SS foreva!  And you are correct, this has no connection to my other stories. Please check Anime Obsessed Fans review for chapter three to fin the website I was referring too.

AnT: Eh?  As I recall Sora only defeated Ansem and restored the World Barrier.  Riku and Micky stayed behind to seal the door.  (Ack, I hate endings that screw me around like that.)

:Heh.  Yeah. I kinda wonder what Takato would look like if he was drawn with the CCS anime style.

Kara:  Yep yep and yep  This should cover everyone except the Digimon… well, most the Digimon.  Guilmon will show up next chapter, so it should be pretty entertaining.

John on 'da John:  Really?  All six episodes.  The last one was the best.  NOW THAT'S WHAT ****ING CALL A SPACE PIRATE!

Regless: …I'm… desert

Jakotsu-aniki:  heh, and I'm not done with Sephiroth either.  I'll put in more Kuri-Kuri later and stuff.  Thanks for the review.

Neverwhere: Chaos Mode:

Heh, I think Sora resembles Tai a bit more.  But thanks for the review.


	6. World 02 Getting Together: Part Two: Aro...

Regless:  Sorry for the extra long delay in this chapter.  I finally tweaked out some of the finer points of this fic that damn near screwed me over with a serious inconsistency. (minus the one where I thought Riku was the duel wielder which I'm going to ignore.)

Damerek: I'm still here…?  Dammit Reggy stop using me as your muse.

Regless:  Aww, but you don't exist outside of my head.

Damerek: Small price to pay.

Black: Lucky bastard, wish I could dodge him by not existing.

Regless:  Tch, you're all so mean… so that means I get to burn you all to the ground. :Whips out flame Thrower:

Demsius: Are you sure you aim is good enough to hit any of us?

Regless:…No, now shutup.

********^********

**Digital Hearts – World 02 – Get Together: Part Two: Around Town**

********^********

*****Sakura's POV: Avalon Residence: 7:00am sharp*****

"What a mess…" Dad took his glasses off.  They were broken and it was a miracle none of the pieces of glass went into his eyes.

Tori bent over and started picking up the pieces of glass.  "Hey Sakura, can you go over and get the mop and broom?"

"Mm-hmm."  I nodded once.  "Do you want my help in cleaning this up?"

I couldn't see behind me, but I knew dad was back to smiling again.  "No, it's alright.  Tori can stay and I'll give him a ride to work so he isn't late.  You can go and get changed now."

"Umm, alright."  I said, leaning the two poles against the table next to my brother.  

Tori didn't object.  He didn't even seem to notice anything else had been said.  I turned around and started back to my room.  But I didn't get even one step before my mean older brother grabbed the back collar of my pajamas and held me back. 

"Eh?  Hey!"

"Hey squirt."

I frowned. He still hadn't let go yet.  "What is it now Tori?"

"…Watch where you're stepping."

"Huh?"  I looked down and moved my foot to the side a bit.  Underneath was one of the larger fragments of glass.  I stepped around it carefully as Tori finally let go.  "Uh, thanks."

"Whatever.  Such a klutz."

            I ignored the comment as I went back up to my room.  Today was another day of school, another day of sunshine, another day of Li…  We had become an official couple, one day after I transformed the Emptiness Card into the Hope Card.  So why did I feel so sad in the back of my mind…  It felt like… something was coming…  Something big.  I opened the door, Kero seemingly came to life as soon as he saw it was only me.

"Nooooooo!"

I sweatdropped.  "Eh, Kero-chan.  You might want to be a bit quieter."

"B-But I was on the last level…"  He sobbed.  "And that kid ruined it."  He started crying at that, I giggled at him.

"Don't worry, you got there once you can do it again."

He wiped his tears away as I changed.  "I guess.  But that kid…  he didn't come through the door or window."

Pulling my shirt down over my waist, I glanced at him confused. "Really…  I was thinking something like that too… since I'm pretty sure I would've seen him if he did that… But he doesn't have any Magic to him either."

Kero glanced over as he restarted the game.  "You didn't feel anything?"  I shook my head as he put a paw to his chin.  "That's bizarre, then I wonder what…"  He stopped and flew behind the TV, then came back holding an all too familiar card. "…this is."

I started down at it in shock.  "Is that a…?"

"Clow Card?  Nope, the seal is different on the back so you would need a different type of Magic to Summon it." I kneeled down and picked it up.  Kero flew next to my head and studied it with me.  

 "Hmm, I wonder what it does?"

"Well…"  Kero went back into his floating thinking pose.  "No one has signed it… and I can just imagine the trouble it would cause.  Why don't you claim it?"

"But…" I started.  "…What if it belongs to that boy?"

"Then just sign it in pencil or something."  He suggested.  

I blinked. "You can do that?"

"Well I think so.  I don't see any reason for it not to work but… then again this is a pretty unique situation.  Can't hurt to try though, can it."

I nodded.  "Okay, just let me get one from my bag."

            I got up and started for my dresser, it was right near the door and it was also support the weight of my bag.  As soon as my hand grabbed it, the door swung open suddenly again.  Tori grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Come on squirt, I shouldn't be able to leave before you with all the cleaning I have to do so get in gear."

"Ah, just… wait a second.  I-I have to-"

"Hurry!"  And with that he yanked me outside next to my roller-blades.  Tori can be such a pain.  But I guess I could trust Kero to watch over the card and make sure it didn't get into too much trouble.  I put on my roller-blades and set off for school.

***^*Kero Insert*^***

_Well… maybe it won't release itself until Sakura get's back…  But it's kinda funny.  The names of the cards usually reflect traits they have and their purpose for existing…_

"So then what was the purpose of making a 'Guilmon' card?"

  
            I know now that I shouldn't have said that out loud.  I know now that this Guilmon is a Saurian in body, but a child at heart.  And I know now, that when I said his name he unsealed himself, for no other reason than to say hi back.  The only thing I don't know, is why he kept pointing at me, and what's a 'Digimon?'

*****POV: None*****

            Lumiere stood in the mass of white.  The little worlds shone like little black stars all around her.  Behind her, Kurashell and Reseal stood vigil… well one was vigilant.  One was seeing if he really could suffocate himself by holding his breathe.

"So you say they escaped here… how odd that a human could navigate through the door of Darkness…  Reseal!  Destroy that door, there's no reason to keep it blocking your brethren."

The blue eyed man shuffled a bit.  "…I'd prefer if you didn't associate me with them like that.  But, as you command."

Reseal spun around and started chanting in an eerily quiet voice.  The echoes bounced off infinity as his whole body began to glow.  The last two words he said however were much louder and more pronounced as they concluded the magic he was harmonizing with.

"…DRAGON SLAVE!"

            The other two didn't flinch as the door behind them splintered and fire engulfed the area.  That was immediately followed by darkness as Heartless poured out to conquer the worlds.  Reseal brushed himself off and returned his attention to his mistress.

"Should we begin searching for them?"

She nodded.  "Yes, but even if you split up you can only cover two worlds at a time…  I think it's time I bring Sephiroth closer to where he wants to be."

"…"  Reseal bit his tongue.  The idea that she would rely on that inferior cretin was sickening.

"But first… I'll need more servants to find those little brats."

The eyes of the Heartless swarm locked onto the girl. Millions, maybe billions of them.  They recognized her…  What she was, and what she was about to do.  They turned on her, temporarily forgetting about their purpose to destroy the emotions of every living thing there is.  Reseal moved to block them off, but Lumiere stopped him.

"Be calm… this is what I wanted.

**Powers of Darkness,**

**Slaves of Light**

**By all your power I invoke my Right.**

**LOCK!"**

            The Heartless started to transform at that last word.  Of course they did, this is what she used on Reseal and Kurashell as well.  The only difference was his level of power.  They all started taking shape, becoming more than just mere shadows, but each one being a unique existence of color and features.  Too many to tell about.

"All of you, fan through the worlds and find those that do not belong. When you succeed tell me and we will destroy them."

Reseal nodded.  "You partially locked their hearts…  very clever."

"They had hearts?"  Kuri Kuri asked.

"Dark hearts with no minds. The oldest Heartless also had hearts, but because of the years of decay they have fallen apart, beyond repair."

Kuri Kuri just blinked at me.  "But… uh hey.  I'm a Heartless Lord, aren't I one of the oldest?"

Lumiere glared back.  "Yes… You're slightly different.  My seal on you is… not the same as the ones I put on those creatures."  The light haired girl motioned to her new minions.

"It was just common sense.  But they still aren't strong enough to keep their invincibility… well, perhaps the Dark Sides, but as for the rest…  They are just insects… doing as I command."

*****Henry's POV:  Town: 9:00am*****

"You know, I can wait here as long as you can, young man."

_Wanna bet?_

            I think I seriously got cheated on my landing.  I tried my hardest to lie my way out of this, since I know my excuse is justified, but the elderly man in front of me is sharper than he looks.  At the moment, we were both sitting across from each at a wooden table in the dining room.  He had his arms crossed, still awaiting a plausible excuse.  He seemed nice enough, just…firm in his position.

At last he sighed.  "Young man, I have many chores to do today.  If you don't want to tell me what you were doing, then tell me the address of your parents so I might escort you home and we can leave it at that."

_Hmmm, if I can't convince him to let me go with a lie, then maybe I'll try for pity…_

"…Actually… my dad is… not with us."  Hey, it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh…  And your mother…"  The elderly gentleman responded carefully.

_…mom…___

"She's… with my dad…" I looked down at the rim of the table sheepishly. I hope and pray that they're alright in Traverse Town.

The man nodded. "…I see…"  He got up and paced around, examining the windows and scenery they beheld.  "…It might be a bit cool, but if you'd like to go for a walk I suppose I could still finish my tasks before master Shoran returns."

"Huh?"  I glanced up.

"Yes indeed, nothing cleanses the mind like a brisk walk in fresh air."

I nodded.  "Sounds good…  Thanks Mr…"

The man chuckled.  "Just Wei will do fine."  (A/N:  Sorry, I dunno his real name)****

*****^*****

            It really was cold outside.  At the very least 'Master Li' had a spare coat.  I had jammed my hands into my pockets in a feeble attempt to keep them warm.  It didn't work, but I found something I didn't expect.  It looked something like a new age Tarot Card with a light blue backing with some magical seals and stuff.  On the front, however, was the curious, fun loving form of my partner, Terriermon.

            Upon seeing the card himself, Wei gave me a glance that left everything to the imagination.  He definitely had some kind of reaction to the card, but I'd have better luck trying to win the lottery than to figure what it was.  So, I simply put the card back in my pocket, and double-checked to make sure my D-Arc was hidden.  Most of our little walk was done in silence until we got to a stony wall overlooked by bare trees.

_Sakura Trees…_

Wei sighed.  "My, my, it seems as though the young ones are skipping out at such a young age nowadays."

"Hmm?"  

I looked over and followed my temporary guardian's gaze to a pair of children about my age sitting on a bench.  They were sleeping in such cold whether, and the outfit on one hardly provided the much-needed protection against the elements.  I didn't need to look twice to recognize them.  They were none other than my dear friends, Takato and Rika.

"Those guys…  What are they doing?"

The butler glanced to me once more.  "Friends of yours?"

I nodded.  "Mind if I say hi?"

"By all means, I'll wait here for you."

            As I made my way over to the pair, I made a few observations.  Number one was the fact that they were both sleeping.  Another was the skirt 'n' shirt Rika was dressed in.  I'd have to ask about that later.  Then there was the fact that they were huddled so close together, the untrained eye might mistake them for a real pair.  But Rika, despite her efforts was shivering.  Obviously their position was nothing more than a simple plan to stay warm.  She probably would have done the same with Ryo, or even me if I was there instead.  

I took my jacket off and placed it on her.  She stirred in a newfound comfort and I took a seat beside them.  Feeling my own tiredness I let my body fall back, however, when I realized the bench would probably freeze attach itself to me, I turned slightly and my rested head on Takato's shoulder.  He seemed to be doing fine in the cold.

"Mmm~mmmph?  Henry, is that you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yep."  I replied back casually.  "Mind if I use you for a pillow."

"Not really.  Hey I was supposed to find you first."

I chuckled.  "This way works too."

            Takato straightened himself out forcing me to do the same.  Rika seemed content to stay sleeping.  I nodded to Wei and he made his way over to us.    I started the introductions.

"Wei, these are my best friends Takato Matsuki, and the sleeping beauty is Rika Nonaka.  Takato, this is Wei.  Butler for 'Master Li… Shoran?'." Regis nodded.

"N-Nice to meet you sir."  Takato did an exaggerated bow.

Wei smiled warmly with a bow of his own.  "The pleasure is mine."

_Great that went well, now for the hard part…_

"Umm, Wei. These two don't have a place to stay either… would it be… alright…"

"Say no more, I'll have the guestrooms prepared at once when we return.  But do bear in mind the final say belongs to master Li."

Takato seemed to snap a bit more into consciousness.  "Uh, huh? I mean, thanks, we won't be there for long, just for a day or so."

I nodded.  "Then we should probably head back now. Or else you won't have time for anything else.  Takato knows how to cook and clean, and Rika's pretty independent.  We can help you out."

"That would be marvelous."

I smiled.  "Hey Takato, would you wake Rika up?"

The goggled boy backed away from me.  "Not on you're life, you do it."

_…crap…_

*****Sakura's POV: Elementary School: Right When The ****Bell** Rang (whew, I made it)*******

            I stepped in and waved to the teacher.  He nodded and smiled back, despite my close call with being late.  Everyone else was already here, so I quickly took my seat next to Madison and Li.  The former leaned in towards me as the teacher started his lesson plan.

"Almost didn't make it, Sakura.  Did you sleep in?"

I sweatdropped.  "Umm, kinda.  A boy I've never seen turned up in the weirdest place in my house."

Li glanced over to us.  "Are you serious?"

I nodded.  "Mmmm hmm."

"The same thing happened to Meilin in the…" The boy glanced back to see Meilin giving him the evil eye.  He decided not to disclose the location after all, or at least not directly. "Uhh hey.  He didn't… happen to land in the shower… did he?" Li was blushing.

I blinked.  The question seemed a bit odd, but I shook my head and he breathed a sigh of relief.  "It was my room instead.  He scared me half to death, then he tried to escape and turned the kitchen into a disaster zone."  I groaned.

Li's mouth hung open.  "Uh, he didn't… er…"

"…?"  I waited for him to finish the question, but he shrugged off whatever he wanted to say and went back to his usual sitting position.

"Nevermind."

"Uh, okay…"

Madison chuckled.  "What are the odds that such a thing would happen to both of you on the same morning?"

I nodded.  "That reminds me.  That boy gave me a strange feeling.  It's… similar to the feeling I used to get around Eli but it definitely corresponds to a different person."  I sweatdropped once more.  "Ummm, it's hard to explain."

Li just frowned.  "I hope this isn't another test, or some kind of new card Eli forgot to mention to us again."

"Come on."  Meilin cried.  "We got the Yin and the Yang.  There can't possibly be any more cards."

"At least not made by Clow Reed anyway."  I murmured.  Everyone blinked at me, so I started to explain.  "I, uh, found this new Card.  It didn't have the same seal on the back but it was the same basic design.  I think that boy might've left it.  But… it was unsigned too."

"That doesn't make any sense."  Li stated.  "If he knows enough to catch a card he should know enough to sign it."

"Maybe he's like you when you started." Madison suggested.  I flushed a bit, as I really was clueless back then.

"Er… maybe…"

"Well, if you're going to search for him later tonight… I have the perfect costume for you." Madison squealed with delight, leaving me to just sweatdrop… again.

"Why don't we meet at my house?"  Li suggested.  The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Sakura Avalon, can you answer this next question for the class?"

_Oh no._

*****Kero's POV: Sakura's Bedroom: ****3:15pm*********

"Oh no you don't, take this, and this." I yelled, unleashing as much firepower as could fit in ten seconds.  Guilmon sidestepped and ran up to me.

"You fight like a Punimon."  He started swiping at me, but I backed up and hit him with my most explosive shot.  Guilmon cried out.

"You sunk my battle ship."

I frowned.  "That's a board game Guilmon, this is completely different."

"Oh sorry."

            The words 'WINNER' showed up on my side of the TV while the words 'LOSER' were proudly being displayed on Guilmon's side.  Not that I could blame him of course, I was a pro at this game.  It'd take more than some three fingered newbie to take me down.  Guilmon got up and stretched himself.

"Well that was fun Keromon-"

"AY!  I told you it's Kero!  Keroberos!"  I shook my fist at him, but he didn't seem to care.

"Right Keroberomon.  But I'm kinda hungry."

I folded my arms and started floating upwards. "Sorry, buddy, not possible.  You're a spirit.  You can't get hungry."

"Not hungry?  Mmmmm…"  Guilmon looked up at the ceiling and scratched his head.  "Is there anyone else here?"  The saurian asked.

"Huh?  Well… uh Tori's at work and same with Sakura's dad but…hey!  Come back here!" Guilmon didn't listen to the rest of my explanation.  He was already happily walking out the door with his nose turned up, obviously smelling something good. "Hey!  Wait, you can't just go outside."  I grabbed his tail and started pulling, for all the good it did me.  I was seriously considering switching to my other form.  "Hey!  You gotta wait till Sakura gets back.  If Tori or her dad stepped through the door right now…"

"Don't worry, I'd let them have pan-cakes too."

I growled.  "You're missing the point!"

"Too bad there's no Guilmon Bread, but oh well."

I frowned once more.  "Guilmon Bread?  Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"

"Guilmon bread.  Guilmon bread.  Bread shaped like my head."  The red dino started singing and it was kinda scaring me.

"Ah… right.  Look we don't have any bread but we got pudding."

"No bread?"  He seemed disappointed.

"Forget the bread.  Pudding knows all and sees all."

"Guilmon Bread!"

"Pudding!"

We leered at each other, eventually Guilmon back down and start scavenging for leftovers, though he stopped when he stepped on a piece of glass that Tori had missed, lucky for me I fly.  He looked at the bottom of his heel… which is very hard to do as a dinosaur and he tipped over, falling into a heap on the floor.

"Ouch, my he~ad."

I laughed.  "Serves you right, now get back to the room."

He got up, looking like he was finally ready to start obliging, when his nose tipped upwards again.  "Takato?"

I frowned.  "If you mean that kid with brown hair and the tacky blue shirt he split before you even woke up."

Guilmon turned on me.  "Where he go?"

"Out the window.  Not my first choice for exit but when you got Sakura's older brother running you down…"

-Crash-

"Takato?"  Guilmon had just jumped through the window, making the hole bigger and he was still sniffing around for his guardian.

  
_Oh man…_ _If he gets loose in the town it'll be a disaster.  I don't wanna do this, but her leaves me no choice._

            I let my wings engulf me, returning to my true form which, for those that doesn't know, was a lion with golden eyes like the sun, matching collar brace, and of course my wings grew to accommodate my size.  I followed Guilmon and flew over his head, blocking him off.

"Sorry but you need to sit tight."

Guilmon walked up to me and sniffed the air around me, then took a few steps back.  "Keromon!  You got a big doggy in your backyard!  Don't worry though, I'll scare him off.  Raar."

I sweatdropped.  "Uh pardon me but, I'm Kero."

"Gee, you're braver than most the doggies I met..."

_Is he even listening to me right now?_

"…Pyro Sphere!"

I jumped back, startled.  It turned out it wasn't needed as the attack was aimed at the ground just in front of me.  "So… You're a fire spirit of sorts?"

"Bad doggymon.  I need to go now, please move."  The dino replied, ignoring my question completely.

"I told you I can't let you."

"Pyro Sphere!"

            This time I was prepared for such an onslaught and countered with my own fireball.  I was able to gauge the strength he as using by the size of the hole he made with his warning shot before.  My attack overpowered his and knocked Guilmon back.  I felt a little bad for the guy, but I can't have him running around. Guilmon landed on his back, then lifted himself to a sitting position, pouting at me.

"Sorry, I got to go."

I stepped forward.  "For the last time you're not going-"

            I didn't get a chance to finish as the red dragon suddenly hunched down, then like a mole, he started ripping up the earth like there was no tomorrow.  I ran over and tried to grab his tail, the only part of Guilmon sticking out of the hole by the time that I got there, and I succeeded. Not that that was a good thing, he yanked hard twice smacking my head into the ground, then squirmed free.  And try as I might, there was no way in the world I was going to get through THAT hole without getting stuck halfway. I let my wings fold over myself once more, going back to my smaller form and checked to see if anyone was around.

_Well, at least no one saw me…  But if Sakura finds out I let Guilmon go, I'd be banned from cake and pudding for a week!  Not good._

*****Meilin's POV: Li's Mansion: ****4:00pm*********

            After a bizarre day, there nothing like coming home and just kicking up your feet to relax.  However, that was not going to happen, for as soon as I opened the door I saw the pervert bringing tea into the main foyer through the doorway. He stared at me for a second, then smiled kindly…  I glared back.  He was sure comfortable for someone who wasn't welcome.

I growled and pointed a finger at him.  "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

At that, a red haired girl walked by my vision and leaned backwards against the wall next to the blue haired kid.  "He's a glutton for punishment. Who are you?"

I narrowed my eyes and Li, Sakura, and Madison stepped inside behind me.  "I'm a resident of this place.  Who are you?"  The girl narrowed her eyes back.

The blue haired kid set the tea down and addressed us a quickly as he could after hearing what his friend said.  "Uh, I'm Henry Wong.  This is Rika Nonaka.  She's… nicer once you get to know her…"  I could see the red head cast an angry glance at Henry, who shrugged it off just as easily.  "…And Takato's is in the kitchen making some pastries."

I growled.  "Another one."

"How come you're all here?"

Henry sweatdropped.  "We're orphans… kinda.  To put it simply we don't have a home so I asked Wei if we could stay and he said we must ask you."  The boy walked up to Li, grabbing Rika by the arm and bowed deeply.  "Please allow us to stay, we'll earn our keep, I promise."  The girl paused for a moment, but she lowered her head too.  At least she has _some sense of decorum._

"I am not staying with that pervert!"

"It'll just be a couple days… I hope."

Li gave it only a moments thought before agreeing.  "Alright, you can stay."

"WHAT?!"

Li frowned.  "Sorry Meilin, but he's got a point.  It's freezing out there. Besides it won't be for long."

"Hmph."  I pinned Henry with a glare and a finger just as he started to look up.  "You owe Li and me big."

Rika glanced over to me, a look a genuine curiosity expressed on her face. Obviously she could tell my anger was rooted in something other than this temporary inconvenience.  "What did he do?"

"Ah, let's not talk about that."  Henry copped out quickly. Figures he'd say that.  "I take it these two are your friends?"  He motioned to Sakura and Madison, who as it turns out taped our entire introduction thus far.

"My name's Sakura Avalon, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Madison Taylor."

After the rest of us exchanged introductions I heard the voice of the remaining free-loader in the kitchen. "Ouch Ouch ouch!  Uh, Henry, a little help?"

Mr. Pervert chuckled as he called back while pouring us tea.  "Sure, I'll be there in a minute, just don't drop anything."

"If you want me not to drop it, you'll have to get here a lot faster than a minute."

"Uh, Rika? Can you take over for me?"

The girl nodded and took the pot, allowing Henry to go back.  I saw Sakura get up as well.  "I'll help too. The more people you have the easier it is, right?"

"Sounds good."

"Less talking more helping!" Takato called from the other room.  

            They both ran towards the sound of his voice, but strangely Sakura stopped in the doorway.  I leaned over so I could see partly into the room Takato was in.  He was a brown haired boy with… goggles?  Anyway, he had pastry pan on every plausible part of him.  One on his head, one per hand, and one he was balancing on his foot.  How he managed to get into that position without dropping anything, I'll never know.

"Careful, it's hot."

"I figured."  The pervert replied grabbing a spare towel and taking the pan from Takato's foot, then the one from his head.  "Better?"

"Much."

            The two boys started walking back into our room just as Rika finished pouring us all tea.  However the brunette stopped as soon as he saw Sakura.  Everyone at the table took a sip as we waited for the food to come.  Pervert didn't even notice until he was halfway between them and the Master of the Clow Cards started waving rather timidly.

"…Oh no, don't tell me I somehow ended up in your room again."

"PFFFFFT!" Li, Rika, and myself both exhaled… a bad thing to do when you've got a liquid in you're mouth.  I felt bad for who ever cleaned our mess off the table.  It would most likely be Wei.

"Nope, definitely not.  That weird stuffed animal is nowhere in sight."  He joked. 

            We could all tell it was a joke, but me and Li both sweatdropped as our minds dawned on the same thing… Kero.  Li had risen to his feet and was currently running to his girlfriend's side.  I followed him, of course.  I had a feeling I was going to get another chance to practice my moves on this kid.

Takato, as he was known, was smiling a lot considering what he just said. I cracked my knuckles as he glanced past Sakura and at me.  "………Well Henry, could you put these on table, I'm pretty sure there's a window around here I'll have to jump through in like two seconds."

"Uh, no!  It's alright.  I'm not angry or anything.  It was just weird… You got in without making any noise or anything."

"It was a… uh… fluke?"

"Hmmm…"  I folded my arms and 'hmph'ed.  "Normally I wouldn't believe you, but considering what Pervert did your little story sounds a lot more plausible."

The browned haired boy blinked while Henry just slapped his forehead.  "Pervert…?"

*****^*****

            We were sitting down once again.  Wei had explained the situation a little further… mainly the part about these freeloaders having more freeloading friends. Basically I didn't like what I was hearing.  Now I was stuck with two prevents for an undetermined amount of time.  Possibly more.  I can't say I cared for the description of this Kazu or Ryo, the latter of whom Rika described as the worst kind of person. Kenta, Jeri, and the younger ones all seemed alright, but still…

"And we can sleep in the living room." Henry wrapped up.

Takato was rubbing his head nervously.  "Umm… does that mean… you too Rika?"

"Of course Takato.  I don't want to make anyone any more uncomfortable than necessary."

_Hmmm, didn't think she'd say that._

Takato's head drooped as he started murmuring.  (Great, and with my luck she kicks, punches, and tosses in her sleep. I better make sure Henry stays between us… or maybe Meilin can tie her down, she seems pretty violent too.)

I leered at him until he noticed.  "What was that?!"

"Uh, err oh nothing I was just… admiring my shoe laces……That I got for my birthday…" (…Crap…)

I was about to tell him to fess up to what he really said when the phone rang.  Regis answered it promptly.  "Good evening, Shoran Residence…  Oh Mr. Moon, it's good to hear from you again…"

My head snapped in the butler's direction.  "Moon?  As in Eli Moon?"

Wei nodded while continuing his conversation.  "You are? Right now? …Yes I understand…  Sakura? Why she's here right now, I'll put her on."

_Oooo__… What's he doing back here?  Last time a Polar opposite of all the Clow Cards just about wiped everything out… well, granted that was when he left and his mansion was torn down, but still…  And before that he put us through the weirdest tests… I still have sores on my hands from punching the ceramic penguins in the park._

Sakura took the phone and held it to her ear with both hands.  "Hi Eli!"  Cheerful as ever.

"Umm, who's Eli?" Takato asked.

"Well he's… kinda a friend I guess.  It's a bit hard to explain."

"Eli attended our school last year, but he had to move away after just one year." Madison responded.  "I hope he's doing well, but then he has Ruby and Spinel to keep him company.  Crumpet anyone?"

Takato nodded.  "Kinda like Ryo then. He's a friend and he helps us out a lot, but he keeps leaving so it's hard to know him."

"Exactly. And sometimes he's a real pain."

"Then he's exactly like Ryo." Rika gestured.

I shrugged.  "I guess, but something tells me Eli was more annoying."

_I bet Ryo never tried to bury someone in a pile of plush sheep._

"Hmph.  We'll see."

"Yeah." Sakura giggled.  "We had some visitors too.  One of them even showed up in my… huh? You want to talk to one of them?  Well, sure."  She paused covering the mouth of the phone with her hand.  "Uh, he wants to speak to one of you."

"At this rate he'll have spoken to everyone in this room before he hangs up." Rika replied.

"I wanted to say that." I whined.

"I'll take it." Henry called out getting up.  "Henry speaking… Jeri?!  Er, yeah I know her.  She's with you.  Umm, yeah okay, just let me get a pen."

            By the time Mr. Pervert turned around Takato had already navigated the house for any writing object practically leaving a dust cloud behind him and was currently holding it out to his friend.  His energy didn't die down once he handed the object off either.  He kept circling around Henry trying to catch little bits of the conversation.

"So cuuuuute." Madison chimed, taking out her video camera.  "Maybe you should take notes Li."

"…"  Both brunettes blushed though Li looked at the floor while starting to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

I turned to Rika.  "So I guess Takato and Jeri are boyfriend and girlfriend."

The girl glanced back. "……Mmm… yeah I guess, but Takato hasn't actually stated his feelings clearly as far as I know.  So… maybe…"

I leaned in.  "…Maybe…?"

"…No, nothing.  Nevermind."

_Weirdo.___

"Uh huh, okay sounds good.  Right I'll meet you there." Henry hung up.  "Well that's lucky."

Rika blinked.  "He has to meet someone now, great. Just another reason to go outside where it's minus seven in a skirt."

"Yeah, how'd that happen anyway?" Takato asked turning around.  

The pervert. stomped on his foot.  "Remember Takato, Rika just got transferred."

"Tch, yeah sure I remember anything you want me to."

"Oh, so that's why we didn't see her in the school before." The brown haired girl exclaimed like she'd been thinking about it since they met.

Madison just tilted her head and smiled at Henry, staring him down.  She was thinking about something, but who or what was anyone's guess. "…Hmmm, did Eli say where you were meeting?"

The blue haired boy nodded.  "Penguin Park, have you heard of it?"

"Of course we go by there all the time." Madison replied. "Need a guide?"

"Yes please!" Takato blurted out rapidly.  "Uh, can we go now?"

"Easy boy." Rika replied coolly crossing her legs.  Suddenly she looks uncomfortable and uncrossed them.  "Er, damn I hate these things.  Anyway, they'll probably take a bit to get there if this Eli's been out of town for a while."

"Actually he said he'd be waiting for us no matter what time we showed up."

Takato turned back.  "Then let's go, I'll go get my shoes."

"Hold on a second Gogglehead.  These people just got here, they might want a rest."

The brunette already had one shoe on when he heard that.  He looked up rather ashamed.  "Err, sorry.  I guess I kinda got a little carried away."

"No problem.  Actually I'm fine if everyone else is."

Madison set her tea down.  "It'll be great to see Eli again.  Definitely a moment for the camera."

I frowned.  "I wanna stay and rest my feet a little more."

Li got up.  "I'm ready."

_Tch, he's just saying that to impress Sakura. He hates the cold as much as I do, and even though I may not be his girlfriend, there's no way I'm getting left behind!_

            I raced over and stared putting my shoes on with break neck speed equivalent to what Takato just used.  I could hear the others talking behind me.

"Alright, but let's wait for Meilin… Meilin?"

I frowned once more.  "Are you coming or not?"

"Wow… fast."

"Close your mouth Goggles and let's go."

*****Takato's POV: Sidewalk: ****4:30 pm*********

Will Rika ever stop calling me Gogglehead?  How is Jeri doing? Where has Guilmon gone?  What did Henry do that kept causing Meilin to give him a death glare every minute?  Well, at least I'd be getting the answer to one of those questions soon. 

            There was really only one concern that especially weighed me down.  What was going on with our Digimon.  Guilmon, Terriermon, and Marine Angemon all had a built in survival mechanism. Dig and the ability to act like rag dolls.  Guardromon would have a harder time of it, but as a machine he didn't need to bring himself into the open to grab a snack. Monodramon... Well he's a mysterious little guy, especially with the day saving Digivolve. Impmon was obnoxious, and Calumon was brainless.  Odds are someone would've spotted them by now… or maybe not… Renamon had me the most worried.  Not a single Tamer didn't know of her extra special ability to be close to her Tamer always… and yet never be seen.  But when Rika called her there was nothing.

"Hmmm…"

            I glanced at Rika, and was instantly reminded of how happy I was that I didn't go to a private school.  But it was strange… how Rika's clothes were the only ones that changed, again, not that I'm complaining.  I just wish I knew why it happened.  I glanced ahead at Henry.

_I wonder if he's thinking the same thing… I'll have to ask him when I get a chance.  Until then…_

"My, it certainly got dark quickly." Madison exclaimed, forcing me to take sudden note of my surroundings.  She was right, it was almost black in every direction, but oddly it seemed that most the stars were still hidden.

  
_I wonder which part of the world I'm in... I don't think I'm out of __Japan__, but then again the layout of this world could be completely different.  I'd like to ask, but I don't think Meilin trusts me very much and, even though Sakura seems to have put it out of her mind, I did still show up in her room.  I guess I'll just keep quiet for now._

            I glanced at Li and Madison, both of whom also seemed nice enough.  But Li kept glaring at me every few seconds, not that I could blame him.  And Madison…  Well, I haven't been that confused about a girl since Jeri and her sock puppet.  Compared to them, Sakura was a breath of fresh air, and probably my best ally in this world.

_Great, now I sound like Henry…  I should enjoy the sights more.  The clean bare trees… The fresh air… the gorgeous night… The Legendary Tamer in the back of a patrol car… The good compan-HEY!_

"Ryo?!"  I checked again.  I could only see the back of his head now but it certainly did look like him."

"Eh?"  Rika turned as well letting her ponytail bounce, but not fast enough to catch the boy passing by.  So she turned to Henry and me instead.  "Was that him?"

_You sound pretty worried for someone you allegedly hate…_

"Don't know.  I think it might've been him, but I didn't get a good look."

"Ta~daaa." 

Madison swung around holding her video camera proudly, almost like it deserved to be put on a pedestal.  And when I got a closer look at it, I realized she was right.  It was one of those Digital recorders with an extra panel/screen on the side so you could see what the camera sees.  And right now we all saw Ryo, there was no mistaking him now.

"So that's supposed to be the evil one…" Meilin muttered.  "…Are you sure?  He was pretty cute.  Not as cute as Li but still."

Rika narrowed her eyes.  "That was him.  He even has that stupid grin on."

"I wonder why he was in the back of a patrol car." Henry pondered.  "Hmmm… must've been somewhere he shouldn't, and since he has no home or parents… Yeah, they must be holding him temporarily."

I nodded at Henry's explanation.  "That sounds about right… So… Should one of us go see him and try to get him out or something?"  Our new friends watched us as we puzzled ourselves about what to do with Ryo.

"Well, Eli asked specifically for me when I was on the phone.  He said he had something he wanted to talk about."

I rubbed my head nervously.  That meant I'd probably have to go see him… until Henry started again.  "And Jeri said she really wanted to see you again Takato.  So that only leaves…"

"Umm, Rika."  I could her eyes twitching at me already.  "Could you…"

"I should've known."  She replied callously.  "Legendary Tamer my foot."

I could see Sakura and her friend exchange glances while Henry and I just sweatdropped massively.  Well, actually Madison just smiled and tilted her head…  Again, I wasn't sure what to make of that response.  Either she was a ditz or the comment went completely over her head, or she heard it and was just smart enough that she had already started figuring out the reality behind my friends and me.  Rika didn't care about her 'slip' or maybe she did it on purpose.  I don't know, but in the end Henry and me gave her puppy dog eyes and she agreed to go 'bail the idiot out'.

Madison smiled.  "Mind if I be your guide?"

            Madison's offer surprised me.  I thought Meilin would've been the one dying to get away from the so called Mr. Pervert, but perhaps her willingness to be close to Li cancelled her common sense thinking ability… Li and Sakura… They had been holding hand the entire time, and even though the boy was blushing, you could see his happiness…  I wish I could be that open…

Madison chuckled hauntingly as she walked off with Rika.  "Ho ho ho, I wonder how sir Ryo will explain his bold move earlier…"

_…Great now I wanna know what Ryo did…_

            We walked further, about five minutes further when I stopped.  I don't know what possessed me to stop. But I did, and I turned around for much the same reason… well actually, it wasn't much of a reason so much it was a feeling.  I seem to be getting a lot of those recently.  My eyes widened when I saw, just down at the very end of the street, a small black creature with glowing yellow eyes.

"A Heartless!"

I whirled around back to Henry, but suddenly he and everyone else seemed miles away. When did they get so far ahead?  Not that it matters.  I tried to run after them but I felt all my energy leave me in my first step.  I was grounded and things were getting darker.  All around the colors had faded into a drab grey.  The building hunched over like looking at the world through a warped magnifying glass.  I had felt this before, and before Ryo pulled me out of it with just a touch.

I remembered what Riku said, about the Heartless attacking in swarms, so did this one lead me around by my nose, and my dreams?  It looked one of the ones that covered my world in hoards, but it was always alone.  I was sure that this was the exact same one that guided me through the Door of Darkness as well.  It acted so unique it wasn't hard to figure out, even for me.

"H-Henry…  H…"  My voice ran out… my eyelids lost the strength to stay open.  And finally…

…everything was black.

**************^**************

**Reviews**

*****^*****

**Proofreading Stops Here.**

**************^**************

Anime Obsessed Fan – Heh, yeah sorry about that.  I promise I'll wait this time.  Lessee, as for Tori, yep.  He's over protective, but he's also calm and very in control of himself.  One of the reasons I liked Card Captors so much, they didn't have a single character I hated for any length of time.  It was all good.

Black: The clothes of certain Tamers changing and the Digimon changing are directly linked.  I wanted to explain that in this chapter but since Eli's the only one who can explain it'll hafta wait.

And yes you are correct about Clow Reed name spelling.  I watch a lot of anime but Digimon's my specialty so I'll probably make more little mistakes like this, please bear with.  And thank, I'm rather proud of that scene myself.  (I still got some… interesting ones in Last Shot to come as well.)  Though brace yourself, I think I'm going to be putting in a Ryuki moment shortly.

Black: Oh dear lord no.

Yes… anyway thanks for the review.

Newbi – The Hope Card does have an… interesting role in this bit.  But Sakura hasn't used her key yet.  She just grabbed it in case Takato turned out to be a violent lecherous pervert… huh… I think I just described my oc: Kuri Kuri.  LOL, heh, about what Henry said 'I've been in this situation before', he merely meant he knew someone was about to have a shower and he was in the worst spot.

Black: I certainly hope he's never been in that situation before.  That's a good way to make enemies.

Oh and as for what you said about sealing the Digimon into cards. While most of them are already sealed like Monodramon, one is definitely going to cause trouble… Erherm, not to mention any names Impmon! (That is if this section doesn't last to long because I have lots of other stuff I wanna do also.)

Tamer of Light – Heh, thanks.  Card Captor Sakura Rulez!  And thanks for the review as always.

Zerodragon – Heh.  One thing I noticed about Kingdom hearts is that while Sora did interact with numerous different worlds, it was a fleeting acquaintance.  So Takato will definitely have more interaction with Sakura, but nothing too… severe.  And yes, you are correct about Rika. And Sakura's eye color, my bad.

QuestionDeca – Henry needed a moment in the spotlight.  And yeah I think I saw some screen shots for that game. (Though the one I'm really looking forward to is on the PS2)  Thanks for the review.

Jakotsu-aniki – …Twitch…  Yeah, Not sure when Sephiroth's next appearance to the Tamers will be but he is not done quite yet. Thanks for the review.

Neverwhere: Chaos Mode – Heh.  Yep, Renamon and Monodramon are both sealed inside the cards.  Right now there are only two Digimon unsealed, one being Guilmon of course, and the other being everyone's favorite little Imp.  Thanks for the review.

Pokemon-35055 – Thanks! And thank for the review.

LoneWalker – Walks up to Lone Walker's fridge and grabs a soda while the muse and his master wrestle.  Thank you!  Gee, mistaking wine for juice, I should try that on my little bro.  Thanks for the review.

Kara – Yep, kinda sucks for Henry too cause she can kick his ass.  Sory about spelling Reed wrong. Naw, Guilmon won't cause tooo much trouble.  That's Impmon's job! Thanks for the review.

The Mad Shoe – Thank you kindly.  And thanks for the Review as well.

Kayono – Hiiii~  I can understand your ranting fine and I noticed Gallantmon too.  Blew my friggen mind… which shows just how pathetic I am when unemployed and out of school, but anyway.  Thank you for the review.

John on 'da john – Belt?  Ahhh the good old days.  Err, anyway.  Here is the update as you asked.  Thank you for the review.

ChaosDukemon – Yep, Kingdom Hearts is an excellent game too.  One of the best I've ever played. And, heh, I kinda slaughtered their characters in my first fic so this is kinda a makeup for that.  Kurashell, Lumiere, and Reseal are all OCs as you suspected.  Riku is really from the game. And I guess you right about spelling jutsu, my comp doesn't have it in spell check but it looks right. 

Nightdragon0 – Heh, Card Captors will always be one of the sweetest animes I ever saw. Sakura was… uh… kawaii throughout the entire thing.  Thanks for the review.


	7. World 02 Getting Togther: Part Three: Se...

Regless:  Sorry for the extra long delay in this chapter.  I finally tweaked out some of the finer points of this fic that damn near screwed me over with a serious inconsistency. (minus the one where I thought Riku was the duel wielder which I'm going to ignore.)

Damerek: I'm still here…?  Dammit Reggy stop using me as your muse.

Regless:  Aww, but you don't exist outside of my head.

Damerek: Small price to pay.

Black: Lucky bastard, wish I could dodge him by not existing.

Regless:  Tch, you're all so mean… so that means I get to burn you all to the ground. :Whips out flame Thrower:

Demsius: Are you sure you aim is good enough to hit any of us?

Regless:…No, now shutup.

********^********

**Digital Hearts – World 02 – Get Together: Part Three: Secrets Revealed**

********^********

*****Takato's POV: I'm Not Quite Sure: See Previous Statement*****

            My eyes opened, swirling around in my head.  I feet like I just got hit by a Locomon… no wait, scratch that, a GrandLocomon.  Why does living always have to hurt so much? And speaking of which, I'm trapped in a black void.  My life seems to involve those a lot.  There was the white void that tried to steal Guilmon when I first got him, the Guilmon void where I had the chance to get a new Guilmon, and finally the void inside Gallantmon where I'm at the helm, so to speak.

**"Where is it?"**

_Oh great, now I'm hearing voices.  _

Not even Rika's assaults cause me to hallucinate… then again, Rika never followed through and actually hit me, something that I'm eternally grateful for.  However, now a new thought was entering through my mind.  That stupid Heartless and this stupid void had combined and, like a not so divine intervention, kept me from Jeri…  And I was really looking forward to seeing her too.  I think I blushed a bit at the thought, but that quickly renewed my frustration. A frustration that was quickly cutting through the cobwebs in my mind.  I was finally able to push myself to a kneeling position.

"…Dammit!"

            I punched the ground, and just like a light switch, everything in the area around me turned white... or grayish at any rate.  Now, if there was even the slightest chance I wasn't hallucinating before, I sure as heck was now.  Jeri was standing in front me smiling sweetly with her eyes closed.  Her head tilted slightly to the side and her arms behind her back.  She rocked gently back on her heels and the balls of her feet.

"…"

"Uh, hi."  I could feel myself begin to blush.  Why am I always so horrible at this?  "Umm, nice weather we're having…?"

"…" She just tilted her head to the other side.

"Uhhh… Oh right… void." I sweatdropped a little.

**"I found it…."**

            I spun around to the new voice.  There was a man dressed in a black trench-coat like garment with a bright red symbol on the back.  I didn't need to be an expert to recognize it.  It was the same symbol the manufactured Heartless bore.  The only other thing I could tell with his back turned to me was that he had long white hair going below his shoulders and he was standing in front of a glowing pink heart about a fifth his size. I was on my feet in a second.

"Jeri, stay back… Jeri?"

            I glanced back… she was gone.  As much as I'd like to believe she was just hiding, it's kinda hard to do that in this place.  Well at least she wasn't in danger… I think.  The man reached forward, and touched the heart.  It turned black by his touch as his hand sank into it.  He started to step forward while I came to the realization that I had no idea what to do.  Thankfully someone did.  A partly see-through dark orb encased the man and he jumped back out of it just before it became a solid black.

_My dreams are going to be screwed up for the next five years._

**"Interesting…  I was expecting you sooner… Hope!"**

            Suddenly a woman appears and clutched the once again pink heart close to her chest.  She had wings on her head, like Kuri-Kuri's other form, but she wasn't all black, rather she had a gentle expression carried in her smile and her eyes.  Gentle… but strong…  She floated in front of me and the other man, virtually daring one of us to try and take her prize away.  The man followed her gaze, turning his head ever so slightly so that I was still seeing ninety percent of the back of his head.  Now that I could see a little more of him I could tell he had a black stone visor, lord knows how he saw through it.

The man's lips curled up in a spiteful sneer.**"****…You… How did you get here?"**

"…Wait, me?"  I frowned.  "I, uh… fell. How else are you supposed to get in here?"

The man eyes me for a second, suddenly his smile wasn't so spiteful anymore, but it would be a long shot to call it nice.  **"I see, the light from your heart is what illuminated this place, I should thank you for showing me the way."**

"It wasn't intentional, honest," I shot back sarcastically.  He just waved me off.

**"Now Hope… Get out of my way."**

            The woman's features didn't change… Not until a bunch of massive multicolored knights appeared.  They had the same symbol the man did.  And lances… big lances.  The man smirked again as his lifted his hand in front of him.

**"I'm still searching for the Darkness."**

            The Heartless knights launched themselves forward as the man's fist closed.  At first I didn't like the odds, but they got increasingly better as every single one of the Heartless was disintegrated in a dark orb.  One for every opponent, including the tall man.  I stepped back, afraid.  She was looking at me like she was deciding what to do, and from her totally relaxed expression I couldn't tell whether her opinion thus far was favorable or not.

"Umm…Hi.  I'm Takato… Do you… wanna tell me your name?"

            The Dark Orbs began disappearing as I waited for an answer… until only one was left.  It had turned solid black, but it refused to go away.  One step, then another.  The cloaked man walked out of the sphere casually, and walked towards the woman.  Another sphere closed in on him, he passed through that on too.  A sudden smile, and I knew what was coming next.  The only other time I ever saw that smile was on Beelzemon before he finished off one of my friends.

"WATCH OUT!"

**"Too Late!"**

            The man grabbed the woman he called Hope by the neck with his left hand, and plunged his right into her chest.  The he simply tossed her aside like it was nothing and once again he reached into the heart.  It turned black, and he actually crawled inside of it.  I was already running up behind him.

_Oh man not even my dreams are this screwed up._

            I stopped just once and glanced back at Ms. Hope.  She didn't look to good… I wish Guilmon was with me.  If he was I could make that guy undo whatever he did to her.  But right now I'm on my own.

_I guess I still have to try though, huh?_

            I finished stepping into what I guess was a portal.  The other side was considerably bleaker than I had hoped.  Black, black, and oh good more black.  Actually there was a bit of red also.  It outlined some kinda of freakishly deformed butler with a skeletal torso covered by thin cloth, big meaty legs, and a ripped top hat… come to think of it… The rip kinda looks like a mouth.  I heard the man curse.

**"Useless!  Not what I wanted at all."  **He paused, seeing that I had followed him.  **"Hmmm, a Heart of Darkness.****  Here, you can have this.  It's worthless to me."**

            He walked back in my direction but I couldn't even see how close he was from the limited visibility. Not even his feet made a sound.  I only responded when I felt something smooth and weighty bounce off my head and I struggled to catch it.  I tried to squint to see what it was, but… not enough light.  I looked around for the man as well, but I guess he must have already left.

"No use staying here…"

            I stepped backward, not trusting my ability to turn the full one-eighty degrees without missing by a few. There really was nothing here except that thing in chains.  Part of me wondered what it was, but the rest wanted to check on Hope.  Besides…

_This place doesn't feel good._

            I stepped out, but that feeling didn't go away.  I really wanted to leave now, but still, I had to check on Hope.  I turned around to see her standing right in front of me.  She looked fine, a little distant, but with eyes like hers I doubt it was possible for her to look 'near'.  She had her hand outstretched too, towards mine.

_Oh right, that little thingy the weird guy gave me._

            I was able to see it clearly now.  A little black-jewel heart.  Basic… and kinda nice.    Kinda reminds me of Rika, err, not that I think Rika has a black heart or anything.  It's just, well, I couldn't picture Jeri wearing this.  I stared at it for another moment.  It seemed to go with something else too, that girl that gave us the power to Biomerge… Can't remember her name though.  It was useless anyway, she'd have disappeared with my parents and everyone.

"Is this yours?" I asked.  She said nothing, but nodded.  "Uh, okay.  Sorry, I didn't know.  Here, you can have it back."

            I reached out while she was shaking her hand, urging me to go faster.  I wasn't sure what the rush was.  It wasn't like I was in any hurry to go anywhere and even if I was I had no clue how to leave this place.  A low high-pitched sound got my attention and caused me to stop just as my hand was above hers.

"What the…?"  In the distance, I could see the world peeling away, of course it was.  That was just my luck.  And it was revealing what looked to be the spot I was in before I got sucked in here.  "Awww nuts."

            Suddenly the woman grabbed my hand and started trying to wrench the object free.  I would've given it her, but the sudden act caused me to clench my fist on reflex.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

            Again, I got no answer.  I guess she couldn't speak or something.  I got my bearings in a few seconds and finally let go of the little trinket, just as the last of her world peeled away, and her along with it.  The obsidian heart hit the concrete.  And if it weren't for the moonlight I probably wouldn't have been able to find it again.

_Hang on a second… Moonlight?  Yep, moonlight.  How long was I in there for?_

I sighed.  "Just great.  And of course not even Henry would wait around for me that long.  So I'm lost in a town… that I've never been in before.  How in the world do I get myself into these things?"

-Beep-  -Beep- -Beep-

            I was brought back to reality by the sound of my Digivice going off.  I pulled it out without a second to lose.  Hoping against hope that somehow it would be Guilmon.  Well whaddaya know.  I guess even the good guys have to catch a break sometimes because it WAS Guilmon.  And he was close.  I took off tracking the signal.

*****Rika's POV: Stupid Jail: Around ****5ish*********

_Why was I the one picked to bail Ryo out?_  

            He's made it clear that he doesn't think he needs any help, which was a thought that kept cycling through my mind as I stood outside the police door.  Honestly I'd like to just leave him in here and see him try to escape on his own.  Which, I think I might have to do since I'm not going to be able to do pretty much of anything against the cops without Renamon.  Seriously I've got more important things to do then give my help to someone who doesn't want it. But since he's not going anywhere… maybe now would be a good time to have a card battle.   I _will_ take him down.

"Something wrong Rika?"  Madison asked.  She was standing on my side.

I shook my head.  "No not really.  I just know he's probably going to start getting on my nerves the second I see him."

"Hey there he goes!"  I heard a voice from inside the door.

"Wiry little guy, get him."

_Huh?  What's going…_

            At that second the door swung open with some Wizard looking guy half turned around and calling back at the officers.  "So long suckers!"  And then the idiot ran smack into me, knocking us both over on top of each other.  I would've punched whoever it was as soon as possible but instead I had to make sure the skirt stayed down.  One of the reasons I hate school uniforms.  The kid was caught again in five seconds.

"Moron."

"Owww, oh shoot you ruined my great escape."

I got up and dusted myself of, eternally grateful that this wasn't on of the crud filled streets of Shinjuku.  "Well then next time why don't you watch where you're going you idiot."  I glanced up to see…  "Ryo?!"

_…He was going to escape anyway…  Dammit!_

Madison picked up my bag and handed it to me.  "We meet again Mr. Ryo.  Ho ho ho."

"Huh?  Oh hey, wildcat.  And Madison too!  What's up?"

I growled.  Even being thrown in jail wasn't enough to soften his cockiness.  "Do you have to call me that?"

He shrugged as best as he could while being escorted back inside.  I followed. "Well it's either that or pumpkin.  Personally I'd rather call you-"

"Wildcat it is then."  I cut him off.  I despised that other nickname much more.

Madison smiled.  "My, you have some explaining to do."

"Err, yeah about that.  Sorry but I wasn't reaching for…" The boy paused and looked at me.  "…THAT.  I was going for the card."  He chuckled to himself that cocky little way that just makes me want to kick him hard… hmm, from this angle I could probably get away with it too.  "By the way, what brings you here?"  He paused.  "Wait a second, you didn't come here because you were worried about me… did you?"

I smacked him in the back of the head.  He had it coming.  "We drew straws idiot."  I lied, but it was essentially the same thing.

He sighed as the bars closed.  "I should've known."

"What happened to you anyway?  And why do you look like got hit by a pie in the face?"

"Hmph.  I thought it looked good."

"Well you were wrong."

"Hmmm…"  Madison put her finger on her lips studying the outfit.

I stared at her. "… What?"

"Maybe… shorten the sleeves.  It could use a head-piece too.  Oh but I just love the colors.  Turn around please."

Ryo obliged.  Just great.  The last thing I need is Ryo thinking he was some sort of model.  "Can we get on with it?"

"One moment." Madison stalled.  "What's that two headed dragon on your back?"

Ryo turned back smiling.  "An old acquaintance."

_Huh?  Is he talking about a Digimon?  Doesn't look like one I've ever seen before._

He sighed.  "Alright, anyways.  I have no idea how I ended up in 'this' but I do know how I ended up in here.  I met the nicest little girl."  He motioned to Madison.  "It's just too bad I was in her room when it happened.  Now they want to give my parents a stern talking to… which about sums up my problem."

I smirked.  "For the first part you sounded like Takato."

"Really, did he get some new clothes too?" I shook my head  "Oh and… yours?"

I frowned.  "Hmph.  I just transferred into camera girl's school."

"Hmmm…  Might look better on you if you wore your hair down."

Madison looked at me.  "I must agree.  You have a good eye for design, Mr. Ryo. Oh ho ho ho."

"Just Ryo is fine."

Suddenly it felt a little warmer.  Not because I was blushing or anything, but because I wanted to beat the living tar out of him.  "Both of you, watch it!"

He backed up and raised his hands like I'd tear through the bars, tempting thought as it was.  "Sorry, sorry.  I was just kidding.  Anyway, there's not much to do here so I guess you can go back to Takato and the others."

I smiled.  "Not on your life."  I reached for my card deck instinctively and ended up grabbing nothing.  "Uh oh."  

            A quick check revealed the cards were now in my backpack.  Along with the holster and a bunch of books that I've never seen before.  I reattached the holster around my waist.  Ryo had drawn his cards from inside his overcoat.  Madison had of course pinned us with a camera.  I noticed the guards looking over at us, but they didn't bother to say anything.  We took our seats on the floor.

"You're going down Akiyama."

"Bring it on Wildcat." He paused looking at his cards.  "Oh right!  Take a look at your Renamon.  I wanna know if the same thing happened to you."

I blinked at him skeptically. "Huh?"

"Indulge me please."

I nodded.  My Renamon card wasn't hard to find.  It was huge compared to how it looked before.  And it certainly didn't match anything I'd ever seen.  "What the…?"

"Those… cards."  Madison murmured.  But she covered up when I turned to her.  "Er, nothing.  Continue playing.  This game looks interesting."

"I figured."  Ryo nodded with his eyes closed sitting in a cross-legged position. "I think our Digimon got turned into these cards.  I think it might have something to do with our outfits too but… well I honestly have no idea what's going on."  Ryo picked out his deck and sorted through the cards, stopping on two large ones.  One he picked out and put behind him, the other he kept in his hand.  I checked my hand again, how come I only had one?

"Hey, what was that card you put behind you?"

"Nothing much.  This should still work you remember the A B and C moves for your Renamon."

I scowled.  "I do, and you're not getting off that easily.  Seriously, what is it?"

He blinked at me.  Madison was trying to get a shot of it too but he placed it face down.  "It's…"  He looked up from his hand and stared directly at me.  "…I take it back.  You look good even with your hair up."  He smiled his cocky grin, unfortunately for him the bars were wide enough apart that I could fit my fist through them without much trouble.

**POW!**

*****Henry's POV: ****Penguin****Park****: ****5:00pm*********

"So this is Penguin Park?  Nice, not many places like this in Shinjuku."

Li nodded.  "We come here every once in a while to relax."

I glanced over.  "Really, it seems you can do that just about anywhere in this town.  Not like where I come from at all."

Meilin glared at me the side. "Don't you dare even think about moving in here."

I smiled back at her, which she didn't like, but I figured I might as well work on getting to her good side.  "Don't worry.  This place is nice for a breather, but I think I might go mad with boredom if I was here forever.  Doesn't look like much ever happens here."

No one responded.  Instead they all just sweatdropped and kept silent.  "…"

"Uhh, did I say something…"

Sakura turned around and smiled at me.  She seemed even more nervous now.  "N-Not at all.  This is just a sleepy town."

"…"

_Okaaaay__~  What's__ going on here?_

            The sky was getting dark pretty early.  Already everything was bathed in red, but I let it pass.  Penguin Park was essentially what the name said.  The slides and apparatus were made to look like penguins.  I spotted Kenta and Kazu through one of the 'eye holes'.  They were playing their Digimon game, go figure.

"Hey guys."

Meilin spotted them too.  "Oh great, more boys."

"I win again."  Kazu pumped his fists in rapid succession while Kenta just lowered his head.  The four eyed Tamer noticed our shadows closing in on him and looked up.  "Hey!  It's Henry!"

"Henry?!" 

            I barely had time to steady myself as Jeri zipped past me kicking up a dust cloud.  It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was looking for.  I sighed, it would be nice if I had someone like that.  A quick tug on my pant leg reminded me that I did.  It wasn't quite the same, but at least it was someone.  I knelt down next to Suzy and she wrapped her arms around my neck in her typical death by kindness hug.

"Suzy!"  I smiled.  "Have you been behaving yourself?"

She sniffed.  "Yeah but…"  Another sniffle.  "I can't find Lopmon anywhere."

Li walked up behind me.  "Lopmon?"

I sweatdropped.  "She's… our pet rabbit."

"Oh."  Li didn't really look like he bought that, but actually he seemed like he was always suspicious.  Maybe he just had one of those faces.

Sakura walked over to us and knelt down placing a hand on Suzy's head.  "I'm sure your Lopmon is fine.  In fact, we'll help you look for it after this."  Sakura's smile seemed to be all it took to get Suzy to stop crying.

Meilin frowned.  "We will?"

"Sounds alright to me."  Li stated.  Now surveying Kazu and Kenta.

_Wow… She's good._

I glanced at Sakura thoughtfully.  "Nice.  Where'd you learn that?"

She smiled again in response.  The amount of envy I felt was almost overwhelming.  "My brother.  He's a pain sometimes and he even tricked me once into taking my shoes off before I went on an airplane but… he's always there when I need him."

"…"

I probably would've stayed crouched a lot longer, except for the slight inconvenience where Jeri grabbed my collar and hoist me to my feet so I was face to face with her.   And she looked worried.  "Where's Takato?"

"He should be right behind…"  I scanned the area quickly with my eyes…. Uh oh.  "…us."

"Ah don't worry about old chumly.  He probably saw something shiny and got lost."  Kazu stated folding his arms behind his head.

"Or maybe he passed by a school and the teacher gave him detention." Kenta added.

I frowned.  "Heh, heh.  Come on guys he's not really all that dense."

"Yeah, but he's got his moments."

"Or maybe he was really Guilmon in disguise and he smelt bread from a bakery so he ransacked it."

"Ruff- You boys are so silly.  That would never happen."  Jeri's sock-puppet said.  Covering for the fact that the brunette really did seem worried.  Everyone else sweatdropped and Meilin even stepped back away from the odd little thing.

"Don't worry, it's Takato remember.  He'll show up sooner or later so it's no use worrying about him."

"Yeah."  Kazu stated.

"Yeah."  Kenta copied.

"Rika's the one you really have to watch out for."

Jeri giggled at bit feeling better.  "Speaking of which, where is Rika?  I thought she'd be with you."

Li glanced over.  "She left with Madison to pick up someone she keeps calling Mr. Perfect."

I slapped my forehead.  "Great."

"You've done it now~"  Jeri sang.

"RYO!"  Kazu and Kenta shouted in unison.  They practically tackled Li pinning him to the ground.  "Where is he?!?!"

"Ugh."  He stared up at the two in slight confusion.  But he was able to decipher the hopeful glints in their eyes with relative ease.  "Police Station."

"Eh? How are they going to get out of there?"  The visor boy inquired blinking twice in a manner that almost suited Guilmon.

"Madison will be able to get him out."  Sakura replied.  "Her mom was the one that called the cops, and it wasn't anything serious so there should be no trouble."

"Woohoo!"

I laughed as the duo shouted bizarre cheers.  But my attention was taken away by something else.  Wasn't there more of us?  And I didn't see this Eli around either.  "Feels like someone's missing."

"Ai and Mako."  Suzy replied from the area around my waste.  "They were with the other boy that wears glasses."

"Other boy?"  I blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

I turned to Sakura who made the noise.  She was staring off down the pathway.  Within a few seconds everyone was staring at her.  "Umm, is something wrong?"

She blinked at me for a second, then resumed her gaze.  "I just have the strangest feeling… that something bad is going to happen."

"KID! YOU OUGHTA BE A PSYCHIC!"

            I barely had time to brace for impact before a wicked tiger landed on the slide, breaking it into pieces.  It had ripped bat wings, massive red eyes, and a drooly grin that reminded me of my brother on Thanksgiving.   It was all black and had gnarled red spikes protruding from it's shoulder blades.  It also had tarnished red armor and a black gem in the center of it's forehead.  The last thing noticeable about it was the tail that was made out of function blades.  It was long and thick enough to rip through my entire apartment.

"Spin…  No… you're not even close."

I looked at Li.  "Friend of yours?"

Meilin kicked me in the shin for that.  "What are you an idiot? Of course not!"

The tiger chuckled madly as it's eyes rolled around in it's head like marbles looking for a target.  "Howdy!  I'm Tigoru, the Demi-Heartless.  I've been given special orders to meet, greet, and eat everyone here I can find.  Hope you don't mind if it's you first."

_Oh yeah, this is exactly what I need right now.  But… what's a Demi-Heartless?  Is he with Lumiere?  Arg, if only I had Terriermon I could beat the answer out of him._

"Suzy, stay back."

"Ooo~oo heroes-types.  I heard you guys taste the best."

I felt something tight grab around my leg.  "Henwyyyy!"

_Oh great, Suzy.  I can't move with her clinging to me like this!_

            The tiger opened it's mouth spitting out little bombs of black fire.  I grabbed Suzy harshly and threw her out of the way, but there wasn't enough time to evacuate myself from my position as well.

"Oh no!"

"HENRY!" Jeri called out echoed by two equally loud 'Henry's' from Kazu and Kenta.

I could see Suzy was calling my name out too as best she could. From her location on the ground.

"Pervert!"  Meilin, go figure.

            The next thing I saw took me by surprise.  Sakura, showing a great deal more courage than I thought she had, jumped in the way with some kind of rod that looked like a two-year-old's toy.  But she didn't look afraid, in fact she looked incredibly focused on what she was doing which I thought was kinda odd given the fact that her actions implied she was losing her mind.  She also had a card in her hand which she promptly threw in front of her, then swatted at it with her rod.

"Shield Card! Release!"

*********Chelsea****'s POV: The School:  After Dark Unfortunately*****

_Aye, stupid Zachary.__  I can't believe he forgot our school project here._

"Ah, Chelsea, wait up."

I continued my speed walking.  "No way.  The sooner I get this done the sooner I can go home and finish it."  The idiot caught up to me just at the front doors.

He sighed.  "We're never going to get in that way, they lock the doors at five."

            I grumbled and gave the door a test shove.  To my surprise it opened, guess the Janitor must have forgotten this time or something.  I stepped inside but Zachary held out a bit, not that I can really blame him in.  There were no lights or anything at all inside.  Just darkness and silence everywhere.

"Are you coming or not?"

Zachary sweatdropped obviously.  "Uhh, as much as I'd like to I have a condition that states I should stay in bright places as much as I can so… I'll just wait for you in the field.  Okay?"

**-Whack-**

"Nothing but lies.  It's all that comes out of your mouth."  

            I dragged the fraidy-cat inside after I… subdued him for a moment.  When he was able to walk on his own again we moved towards our classroom.  I could only hope that that door was unlocked too.  Zachary grabbed my shoulder for a moment tightly and I glanced back.

"What is it?"

"D-Did you hear that?"

I frowned.  "I can't believe what a chicken you are.  You're supposed to be a boy aren't you?"

He sweatdropped again.  "I just, uh, It must have been a mouse or something."

"Yeah right.  There aren't any rodents around here." I growled out.  "You're just a big baby."

"Am not!"

"Dude, yes you are."

"..."

"…"

            Zachary and I both turned to the person who just spoke.  He definitely wasn't someone I'd seen before.  It was really dark but I could still see he was wearing a dark colored mini-jacket, golden hair, and eye that were glowing so brightly it illuminated the area around them.  His skin was tanned, and had long baggy shorts with…  err, were those giant guns on his sides?  He took them both and aimed one at each of us.  They really were guns.

"Boy, am I lucky.  I heard this school was a good place to look for my target but I got lost in one of the concrete tubes at the park.  Took me forever to get here but I still managed to run into someone.  Anyway, have you seen a kid with a blue sweater and goggles called Takato.  Or a girl with brown hair and a key necklace called Sakura."

"Tch."  I stepped back… and he disappeared  At least I thought he did.  The second I turned around I was staring back at something long and silvery.  When did he get behind us?

"Hmm… You know, you're kinda cute. But then again Henry's sister...  Oh man, I feel so conflicted."

            I stepped back again, this time in the other direction.  This guy looked double my age.  Ewww.  Suddenly Zachary, in a surprisingly brave move stepped forward looking quite calm.

"Excuse me.  Those kids you mentioned.  We're here to throw a surprise party for them."

_WHAT?! LIAR!  He's going to get us killed.  What kind of foolish person would believe that?_

"Really?  Cool, mind if I join.  I can guarantee at least one of them'll be surprised to see me."  The man chuckled.

_You… can't… be serious…_

The liar on my side nodded.  "Yep just down this hall turn right.  Then follow that hall until you get to some stairs.  Take them one floor up.  From there take the first right, then the second left.  You should see another flight of stairs.  Take that three floors down.  The go right, left, left, right, and left again.   Follow that hallway through the double doors until you reach a four way split and go left until you see a room with a light in it.  Got that."

The gunner smiled.  "Okay I just got one question."

"Eh?"

_This is it.  Where all dead.  Zachary, you idiot.  Couldn't you have made those directions make a little bit of sense?_

"Do I get my little my party hat when I find the room."

Zachary smiled.  "Uh, yeah sure.  Takuki will give it to you himself."

"Takato."

"Whatever." Zachary replied once again in a carefree manner that made me sure we were going to get caught.  But the grungy man just smiled and ran off saying bye.  Of course, our next move was to split for the door.

"Er, wait." I ran back and dashed into our classroom.  It was open, but that was only because it had been ripped off it's hinges.  A second later I was back with the sooth sayer of lies and we were once again running out the door.

"I can't believe you stopped for that."  He complained.

I narrowed my eyes at him.  "Well we were there anyway."

"Okay, but what are we gonna do about that guy."

I thought about it for just a second.  "Hang on, I think I might still have my cell on me."

             I looked down as my hands fumbled about in my pocket.  We were out of the school area and now it was just a concrete walkway with fairly new buildings one side of us and dim lights above.  The next thing I knew I ran into something huge, causing it to stagger back and me to fall on my butt.  For a moment I was afraid that weird gun person had gotten in front of us, but Zachary put that thought out of my mind pretty quickly.

"Julian?  Of all the luck."

The short white haired best friend of Tori smiled.  "Ouch.  Hey you two, what's the rush?"

"You'll never believe what we just encountered."  I said getting up and brushing myself off.  "There a really dangerous psychopath at the school. He's not too bright, but we need to call the police or he may hurt somebody."

Julian's friendly expression turned to one of worry.  "That doesn't sound good.  You two better head home, and I'll contact the authorities."

            I smiled a bit.  Julian was one of the kindest and most dependable people I've ever met.  Way more reliable than say, Zachary for example.  I nodded and stepped by him.  But stopped when I noticed the idiot wasn't following me anymore.  I was just working up the best insult when I turned around only to have my hand grabbed by a man with long white hair and sky blue eyes.  My vision blurred immediately.

"Wha…aa…"

"Don't worry, you're just dreaming."  He caught me before I hit the ground and placed me on a nearby bench. Even with the lack of vision I could clearly see he had wings when he turned around… right before I blacked out.

***^*Yue Insert*^***

"Sorry Chealsea, Zachary, but I feel a great darkness coming from the school.  The authorities won't have any luck against magic this powerful.  And I'm sorry Julian, but I need to borrow your body again for a while."

*****Takato's POV:  School:  Really Really Late… I Think*****

            I shuddered involuntarily.  It wasn't cold or anything though, but just looking at this place was making me remember some the surprise assignments of Ms. Asagi, and the time Calumon went berserk with the field liner wasn't easing the feeling either.  And course there's the time Guilmon disobeyed.  If any good ever came out of school it was that this was the place (Or kind of place) that I made Guilmon… Kinda ironic that I'm following his signal here.  It had slowed down considerably, which, I hoped, meant the glutton dinosaur had caught a wiff of my scent.

            There didn't appear to be anything out of order to the school itself.  I was standing in a field lined for soccer.  The building was on my left up a wide set of stairs.  It was generally white and had windows every few meters.  It was low, probably using the same three floor format as my school.

**-KABOOOOOOOM-**

"SURPRISE!"  A loud, slightly annoying, very familiar voice rang out as the side of the school exploded outward.

_Aww NUTS!_

Kuri-Kuri stepped out of the destruction and immediately turned and smiled at me, flashing a thumbs up with one of his gloved hand.  "Happy Birthday.  Dude that kid gave me the best directions."

I frowned.  "What in the world are you talking about?  It's not my birthday."

"Then no presents for you."  The gunner frowned.  "And I got you such a nice gift too…  Oh well I'll probably be able to enjoy it more any way."

"Do I even want to know what it is?"

"Mmmm I'm thinking 'no'."  He started taking aim at me.

_Oh no.  I have to keep him talking or I'm dead._

"Uh, nice weather we're having huh?"

Kurashell stopped pulling the trigger and looked up, as if to check my statement.  "Hmmm, well it's not bad…"  He adjusted his aim so he was about to fire at something in the air.  "…But damn the birds are big here."

"Huh?"

            The second he pulled the trigger the effect of his weapon could be felt even from where I was standing.  The force from the gun was moving the dirt on the ground around and making it shake while I tried to get a look at what he was firing at.

_A…man with… wings… okaaaay._

            The winged person dodged the shot, making it look easy, and landed on the field.  It's going to be a miracle if we don't get caught fighting here.  And to make the matters worse, the new arrival had a look on his face like he wouldn't mind knocking me out after he was done with Kuri-Kuri.  Too bad the latter's invincible.

"I am Yue… Interesting.  I've never known a magician to rely on guns."  He said with distain.

Kuri-Kuri blinked for a moment.  "…Yeah well I've newer known chicken that can talk."

I frowned.  "Chickens can't fly."

"Ah Shuddap!  You're next Tic-Tac-Toe."

_Oh that was clever…_

"Hey Yue.  Be careful.  You can slow him down but you can't damage him.  And he's fast too, really fast."

The angel-like creature crouched down slightly.  "Hmmm, I never would have guessed."

"Stupid bird, shut up!"  

            Kurashell moved forward at his usual speed, so it looked like he suddenly appear right in front of the winged man.  He tried to smash one of his guns into him, and ended up stopping very quickly, kindly like he ran into a window.

"A barrier?  Wow this world is cool."

"You should show more respect to your elders."  Yue said calmly stretching out his hand.  A little crystal had formed in it.  Suddenly there was about thirty of them being flung at the gunner.

            Kuri Kuri, on the other hand was able to recover himself quickly and fired forward.  The guns had more than enough force to blast himself backwards.  And he twisted in the air like an acrobat to dodge the machine gun like shards of ice.  He finished and landed on his feet again still holding his guns forward.

"Pfft, I may have a new look, but my body is about… a really big number old."

I frowned.  "Idiot."

"Why haven't you shut up yet?"

_Mmm, just watching isn't doing me any good.  I need Guilmon, but his signal stopped somewhere on this field so where is he?_

            Yue let loose another volley of Ice Crystals.  But Kurashell seemed to disappear when they got close.  The next thing I saw was the angel plowing through the dirt.  Lucky for the school he was able to get air-born and slow himself down before he ripped right through the school, but unfortunately Kuri Kuri had fired about ten times rapidly with one of his guns. An orb of ice suddenly appeared out of nowhere though encasing the bullets as I looked on in interest.  The ice thing was different because I didn't even see it get formed, it was just… there.

"Time magic?  Well aren't you spiffy?"

            Yue launched back into the fight, this time with his barrier erected.  I guess he finally got a basic understanding of his enemy's speed, but unfortunately not his power. The gunner jumped up into the air, and before I could even lift my head up to follow him he came down straight into the glowing orb, which started to shatter as the person inside had barely enough time to move out of the way.  But he still didn't have time to turn around and use another attack because Kuri Kuri was already right behind him with his guns pointed down…  Until the ground exploded and a pair of razor sharp teeth clamped around on the gunners head.  I checked my Digivice.

"So that's where Guilmon was… what was he doing underground?"

Kurashell had his own thought of Guilmon. "HE'S GOT MY FRIGGEN NECK! MAKE'EM LEGGO! IT HURTS, IT HURTS.  And that little emerge from the ground move is getting so old."

"Way to go Guilmon!  Show him who's boss!"

Yue turned to me.  He was already on his feet once again.  "Friend of yours?"

"The best.  Meet my dino dragon partner, Guilmon."

"…Who are you two?"

I sweatdropped.  "Uh, I'll tell you after we deal with him.  Those ice shards won't work because he's invincible, I recommend something with a lot more force."

            Yue nodded while Kuri Kuri had resorted to running around in horizontal circles to try and get Guilmon to let go… like that'll work.  The angel guy held his hand forward again this time a bunch of branches erupted from the ground and binded the Heartless in place.  Guilmon was free to let go and he ran up to me as soon as he could while his eyes went from viral to normal… wait actually he ran into me and knocked me down. Then gave me a big lick.

"Takato!  You're okay."

"Of course."  I smiled.  "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"…It talks."  Yue murmured.  He seemed slightly surprised for someone like him.  The next thing that happened was a bunch of water droplets started to collect around the white haired man.  They were coming out of nowhere though.  I looked up.

"What are you doing?"

Yue kept his eyes straight forward.  "Getting more force." 

            A split second later the water joined into one giant mass and ripped forward at Kuri Kuri, who had started to over power all the branches and twigs holding him down.  But he wasn't going to get free fast enough, and we both knew it. He smirked as the miniaturized tsunami plowed down towards him.

"Takato, there's something weird in your pocket."

"Huh?"  I reached down pulled out that black heart shaped jewel I got earlier.  But it sure didn't look the way I remembered it.  It was pulsing with these weird red organic vein things on it. "Uhh…  Never saw a mood jewel do that before."

**Thu-thump**

            On a scale of one to ten in creepy this was definitely a nine at least.  The little jewel had started to pulsate, kinda like a real heart.  But this one was also pouring off dark energy.

"Huh?"  Kurashell glanced at me curiously, like he could hear the beating too. But he didn't seem to notice the symbols on his stomach disappearing.  He finally turned back to Yue.  "…Whew, I guess it's a good thing I'm a Heartless or this would probably have me in agony right no-UMP"  

            Yue's water blast hit him.  To be honestly, I was almost expecting him to stand still and endure it.  But when all the liquid cleared, it looked like Kuri Kuri was long gone.  I plopped myself on the ground recounting the events.  In retrospect, considering all the people I could've run into, he was probably the easiest one to deal, on the count of he's an idiot.  Guilmon licked the side of my face again reminding me of his presence.

"Guilmon… wow, I'm glad you were here."

He smiled goofily.  "Of course Takato.  I'll always be with you."

"That's good to know.  Oh I found the others too.  Well, not the Digimon, but the humans.  And I didn't really find them, they found me."

"Awww, I wanted to play with Terriermon and Impmon some more."

"Don't worry, you will."

The dino smiled again.  Yue had crept up behind us and was currently waiting for us to acknowledge him.  Guilmon yawned.  "Well I'm going back to sleep.  All that digging made me tired."  

            Suddenly the red scales on Guilmon's hide suddenly lost their texture, as did most of Guilmon's body.  He became all stringy… sort-of.  Like smog or wind or something.  His body, or what was left of it closed in on one specific area and a little rectangle formed in that spot.  The next thing I knew I had a Guilmon Card… but it wasn't like any Digimon card I've ever seen.  Actually I've never seen any kind of card like this ever.

"A Clow Card? …No, the seal is different."

I glanced up.  "Uhhh you know what this is?"

Yue nodded.  "It's very similar to something else I've seen.  I was originally planning to erase your memory when I got here but now it seems I have a great deal more to ask you."

I nodded, getting up.  And put the card and the jewel back in my pocket.  "Hold that thought.  Do you know where Penguin Park is?  I was supposed to meet my friends there but I got sidetracked."

"Yes, I've been there many times."

"Good, then let's go."

*****Lumiere's POV: Inside The Door of Darkness: ???*****

"Hmmm… Kurashell hasn't come back from the CCS World.  And Reseal seems to be having just as much trouble in the FLCL world…"   I turned around, there was darkness everywhere.  Well, almost everywhere, a small crimson orb pulsated a few meters away from me.  "Looks like I might need your help more than I thought, Sephiroth."

********^********

**WARNING: ANIME OBSESSED FANS PROOFREADING STOPS HERE**

*****Notes*****

Ah, finally got to put in some more Card Captor Characters.  Zachary, who lies like the devil, and Chelsea, who calls him on it every time.  I was glad I found room for these chars.  And I think I got a spot for the remainder of Sakura's 'normal' friends.

*****Reviews*****

**Tamer of Light –**

Regless:   Yep, the last POV was Takato's.  And as for the shows revealing their secrets… how about now?  Thanks for the review, see ya later.

**Nightdragon0 – **

Regless: Yes indeed.  Dragon Slave is allegedly the strongest spell in the slayers universe.  As for card tricks, heh, you'll see some of those next chapter.  More action to come soon, thanks for the review and see ya.

**Newbi**** –**

Regless:  Heh, I didn't want Rika to land in Li's room for two reasons.  A: her traits are different.  B: Rika's personality is calm and collected.  I'm trying a different approach from my last story as opposed to embarrassing everyone every two seconds.

Black:  Yeah, every three seconds.

Regless: Quiet you!  And Sakura's World is being used to set the precedent for other worlds.  The main place of operations will be the next world the Tamers go too, and I ain't saying what it is.  Thanks for the review.

**OmnicromXR**** –**

Regless:  Oy!  Man ya got me on yer favorites list but ya keep saying ya hate my fics.  Do ya just want me to E-mail you and fill you in on what's gonna happen or what?  I'm not gonna stiff ya on a happy ending or anything.  And anyway It's better to makes things slightly harder for the tamers rather than to demean the legendary weapon of the KeyBlade from Kingdom Hearts.

**Pokemon-35055 –**

Thanks for the review.  See ya.

**QuestionDeca –**

Regless: Heh actually it turned out to be quite a good thing.  I can only put them through so much before I get tired and make something good happen, heh.  Thanks for the review.

**AnT**** –**

Regless:  Ha ha!  Sweetness.  I'm not a big fan of Digimon season's one or two but the Digimon VS Capcom sounds spiffy.  Oh yeah I read the thingy of you having a hard time deciding whether or not to introduce new characters in the Medabots, Digital Fever… Hmmm, normally I'd just say go for it but you already got a few OCs… well if you think you can do it, than have a blast… by the way, I CAN'T ****EN BELIEVE THEY GOT RID OF MR. REFEREE!  He's one of the three characters I think should rule the world (Takato and Tron Bonne are the others)

Oh yeah, one more thing.  Do you know a good sight where I can get info on Pokemon advance anime cuz up until last week I work every Saturday when it's on and I'm slightly behind.  Thank you, and thanks for the review.

**Kayono –**

LOL.  Actually, since I'm religious I know a bit about this.  There is quite a bit to study especially if you're doing more than just Christianity.  Actually you can see it video games too.  You know the Tower of Babel from FF2, Religion.  Leviathan and Behemoth, religion. Nephilum (sp) from XenoSaga, well that's a human angel hybrid, so guess where that word was first published.  There more but I can rave about this stuff for days sooo, thanks for the review.  Oh wait, one funny story, one of Jesus's Apostles got in a fight with an Angel because he wanted to be blessed.  Hmmm, and he was too.  Weird, huh.

**Tsubasa8 –**

Heh, thank you kindly.  I figger I'll stick about six or seven main animes with a bunch of minor cross-overs. Then kinda pass the torch on.  (So like in the sequal Megaman or Link from Zelda would be the hero I haven't decided which yet and it might end up being someone completely different.  Thanks for the review, see ya.

**Redge**** –**

Yep it's been made and dubbed.  It's gotta be one of the best animes ever made because I watch the English version and loved it when apparently the English version slaughters the quality of the show.  It's got two movies two, the second of which…  is the final end.  DAMMIT SAKURA AND SYORAN FOREVER!!!  Thanks for the review.

**Lonewalker –**

Black grabed Regless, stuffs him in the fridges, closes it and padlocks it:  RIP…

Regless:  Violent mother fu- oh Nevermind.  Thanks for the review, see ya.

**Anime Obsessed Fan –**

Actually I came up with the idea just before I read that chapter.  Then I did the chapter and thought 'meh, it fits, I'm keeping it'.  Though I'm well aware it looks like a blatant rip-off.

Uh-heh.  Yeah I might drop a few hints here and there for Tomoyo and Eriol but I'm going to be overextending the couplings beyond what was mainly established.  And yeah I've one seen about… one episode where Madison's true character is shown but I've read a few fic too.  She;s so sweet… but she makes a way better nutcase.  Goooooo MADISON!

Thanks for the review.

**Neverwhere: Chaos Mode –**

Uh… heh heh…  Funny story.  MSN didn't remember my password… neither did I…  DAMMIT.  Didn't remember the answer to my secret question either… DOUBLE DAMMIT! MSN doesn't have a real E-Mail where I can bitch at them either.  TRIPLE DAMMMMMIT!!!  But I'm glad you liked the story thus far.  My opinion of Rukato is kinda like more than friends less than lovers.  She's definitely closer to Takato than Ryo, but by the same token Ryo more of a romantic interest for her and Takato's like a best friend, the best friend in fact.   It's fun trying to write them trying to figure out their relationship with each other but I'm not going to do any hard-core romance, like, say Daneel's fic…  his legendary fic… damn I wish I could write that good.  Thanks for the review, see ya.

**Kara –**

Heh, that lone Heartless isn't what it appears to be.  Takato can tell it's the same one because all the others he's seen appear in groups.  And that one acts on it's own, plus it keeps making the colors disappear.  Thanks for the review.

**BloodyKitsune**** –**

Hmmm, think I kept a decent pace this time.  Thanks for the review.

**Zerodragon –**

Ha ha ha, the plot thickens… I'm done now.  Thanks for the review.

**Shadowind**** –**

Oy, I do the same thing.  Glad you like.  Thanks for the review.

**Rufus008 –**

Ha ha, thank you kindly.  I tried to add a bit more of Jeri's personality this time since she's basically wallpaper in my other story.  I got a more important role for her later on.

**Aj-sama**** –**

Aww, little sister paperweight… how cute..  Anyway yeah the new Knigdom Hearts stuff looks  damn bitchen.  Thanks for the review.


	8. World 02 Card Captor Rika

Regless:No genious witty smartallec remarks, hust the story this time.

****

**Digital Hearts – World 02 – Card Captor Rika**

****

**Sakura's POV: ****Penguin****Park****5:30pm******

The impact of the black tiger's Fireball was just as dangerous as I expected, and there were more coming as the black creature launched a series of blasts. But it wasn't strong enough to overpower my Shield Card anytime soon. Henry was still trying to shield Suzy. He looked at me, stunned into stillness by what was happening.

_Oh no. Why is that spirit acting so violently? Not even the emptiness card was like this… Wait a moment… what is this feeling? It doesn't match anything like the Clow Cards or even that woman… Is it really a spirit?_

"Thunder!"

A force of sheer light slammed into the side of the darkened creature, flinging it out of the way. It rolled and flipped on the pavement before crashing into the penguin slide.

"Bolt throwing children and giant tigers…" Kenta adjusted his glasses The 'Demi-Heartless' attack had bowled him over and he was leaning on his arm on the pavement. "So much for a normal world."

I was finally able to let my barrier down so I could help the two behind me. I turned to them quickly. Henry was already helping Suzy, focused on getting her onto his back so he could run away with her.

"I'll get Suzy and my group out of here, can you take care of that thing?"

I was a little taken aback by how easily he was taking things. "Uh-err-"

"Good enough. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, we gotta split!"

I glanced to the side to see the one with the visor already bolting out of the way. "Dude, no need to tell me twice! But what about Takato?"

Li advanced a bit with Meilin. The tiger was shrugging off the dizziness caused by the boys attack. "If we see him, we'll send him your way."

"Sounds good to me." Kazu replied, halfway out of the park already. Not running frantically but half turned and waving. He didn't seem to be quite as intimidated by the beast as I expected… these people were weird.

Jeri stood silently, staring at the monster. "A Heartless… I wonder if Takato ran into one also."

"Jeri, let's go." Henry shouted grabbing the girl by the hand. "Suzy."

"Don't think you're getting away." The Tiger threatened, black flame already forming in his mouth. He would've fired directly at the panic-sticken Kenta, until Meilin drop kicked him in the side of his middle, forcing the blast more towards the ground in front of him. The shockwave caused the martial artist to lose her balance when she tried to land. The tiger pinned her with one large paw easily shrugging off the blow.

"Meilin!" Li called out while I reached for the Earth Card.

"Don't move or I'll destroy her." And then I stopped reaching for the Earth Card. "Hmph, the fundamental flaw of mortals. They have hearts."

"Uff! OWWW! What gives?" I turned halfway around to the sound of Kazu's voice. He had a pose like he just hit a glass wall, which was confirmed when Kenta ran into him from behind and neither moved forward.

"What's wrong?"

Kazu shoved the other off him while Henry and Jerry looked on curiously. Suzy giggled. "Its some kind of barrier thing. Oh man if I had Guardromon..."

"Erherm!" Henry broke into Kazu's statement.

"What? I wasn't gonna say it." The blue haired boy slapped his forehead.

"Just great. What am I suppose to do now?" Henry glanced precariously at the tiger. "I sincerely doubt my martial arts skills will have much effect against that."

**Rika's POV**

My liking of this town had increased slightly. I thought, and hoped, that I would have to leave Ryo in confinement for a while but Madison made one call to her mother, put the guard on the phone, and that was it. However the trip to Penguin park was leaving me quite vexed. It's not that he was doing anything to me or anything. Actually, it was almost the opposite. Madison had utterly refused to stop talking about Ryo's little costume. And of course the Legendary Tamer was virtually powerless against his own ego.

"Hmmm, I think a beret might go well with that. Actually I want to try a take-off of Li's ceremonial robes."

"Uh, err, this is good as it is, thanks. If you want I bet I could think of a couple other people that might need costumes."

_Maybe I'll tie him up with the swings when we get there._

"Oh really? You mean those friends of yours. Ho ho ho." I sweatdropped as Madison's laugh sent a chill up my spine.

"Yeah. Not sure if they'd ever wear them but I think it would be fun. All those other costumes were just for your brown haired friend, right?"

The girl nodded. "Sakura. Actually I made one for Li too, and I've done some costumes for school plays, but yes most were just for her."

Ryo nodded. "Hmmm, yeah. Jeri would probably wear whatever you made for her. Kazu would if I told him it looked cool, same with Kenta. Takato would if he saw Jeri, and the dynamic duo wearing them. Suzy, Ai, and Mako would just think of it as an early Halloween. I figure the hardest sells are Henry and Rika."

"Got that right." I replied.

"But Rika hates skirts so if you made anything with a pant leg I don't think she'd mind."

I resisted the mild urge to slap my forehead and trip the brown haired Tamer. Did he really think I wanted to look like a sideshow? I glanced down at the skirt. Then again, I guess it's already a little late for that. Maybe if Madison was as good as Ryo suggested, but I sincerely doubted she was.

"Are we there yet? It feels like we've been walking forever." I asked impatiently.

"Ho ho ho. Don't worry. Remember we had to go in the opposite direction to help your boyfriend out."

I stopped moving. "…" Madison took two more steps, as did Ryo. The difference was Ryo was stepping backwards. Hmph, I guess even he has his smart moments.

"Did I say something wrong?" Madison asked innocently enough. But when I turned around the smile on her face told me she knew exactly what she was doing.

"…Hmph. Don't be stupid! Ryo's just someone I'm always having to clean up after." Rika was clenching her fists.

The robed boy smirked. "I thought it was the other way around. Remember your birthday?"

"You just showed up at the end to take your share of the credit so just be quiet. Everyone else was working hard way before you showed up." I turned back and continued walking.

Ryo sighed behind me. "Well that couldn't have gone worse."

Madison placed her hand on his showed tenderly. "Don't give up. I'm sure I could help you."

"Eh? I wasn't going to give up, believe me. I've had harder times. But I am a little surprised you're trying to play match maker. What's up with that?"

"Ho ho ho." I wish she would stop laughing like that. "I just happen to think you two make a cute couple."

"Well, as much as I'd appreciate it. We probably won't be here long, and if you do anything drastic I might have to move to… Canada maybe."

_At least one of them has the right idea. Surprised to say it's Ryo though._

"Oh, I almost forgot. What was that game you two played? I've never seen it in this town before."

I frowned a bit. Was it really a good idea to tell her about Digimon? Even if she only knew it as card game I had a bad feeling about it. Ryo, apparently, didn't share my concern. "It's called Digimon." He started casually. "It came from overseas and isn't too popular yet, so I doubt you'll see it for a while."

"Oh, and does Rika beat you often?"

Ryo didn't answer immediately to that. Probably making sure he was a safe distance away first. "Uh, well the score so far is thirty to three… for me. She kinda caught me off guard with those Guilmon and System crash cards."

_Hmph, I simply forgot to give Takato back his cards. It not that big a deal._

"My, then you must be very skillful. Ho ho ho."

_Hmmm…__ Something about that laugh… makes me think she's planning something._

"Anyway…" Madison continued. "…we're about halfway there. It's just little further.."

**Takato's POV**

"Wow. This place is bigger than I thought." I exclaimed. Yue was holding onto me with one hand… I'm glad he's a spirit… thingy. Which reminds me… "Oh yeah. I still don't understand that whole guardian thing. What are you suppose to be guarding again?"

Yue replied seamlessly keeping focused on his destination. "The Clow Cards."

I paused... Yeah, that was reeeaaal helpful. "And what are those again?"

"Spirit sealed into Cards made by Clow Reed."

"…And who's he again?"

"It will be easier to explain once we meet with the others." Yue replied, ending the conversation. He looked really cool, but his personality could use a bit of work. "Hmm, seems there some commotion in Penguin Park."

"Eh? Hey that's where I was supposed to meet my friends."

Yue sped up and began to descend. "I know, let us hurry."

The angel guy reached our destination in seconds. It looked like everyone was there except the twins, Rika, and Ryo. Meilin was pinned under some kind of massive tiger though. And Li… has a sword. Uh… why does he have a sword? And Sakura has a wand, well that was slightly understandable. It must've been some kind of toy from her dad or brother. Closer to me was where Henry and the others were standing, and by others I mean Jeri. I ran towards her to make sure she was alright.

"Jeri…"

She turned and smiled when she saw me. "Takato…"

**WHAM!**

"…Watch out, there's a barrier."

I frowned. "Thanks, uhhuh" then slid to the ground like a bug on a windshield.

"Yeah it's the angwy boy!" Suzy cheered, causing the rest of us to sweatdrop.

"Well you certainly took your time." Kazu stated sarcastically, obviously not pleased about being stuck where he was. "Did you get lost?"

"Nope." I replied smugly. "I found Guilmon." I took out the card and showed it to everyone as they ooo'ed and awww'ed. "I dunno why, but he became a card for some reason. Check your decks, it might've happened to your partner too."

"Henwy it's Lopmon!"

"So that's it…"

The blue haired Tamer nodded to his sister, having already found his partner. He turned back to me. "It's great to have you back Takato. But, uh, do you mind introducing us to your new friend?" Henry altered the direction of his gaze to the angel.

"I am Yue. Sakura! All you alright?"

"She's fine." Meilin shouted. "I'm the one that's stuck!"

"…Well he's a barrel of laughs." Kazu mentioned.

"Henwy, can I have a costume like that?"

Henry sighed. "Maybe later Suzy."

"Mmmm." Suzy folded her arms and turned away.

"So… umm, what's the deal with these cards?"

I scratched my head. "Uh, apparently our Digimon are some kind of spirits." I paused. "Umm, I have no idea how these things work."

Yue reached down and took out of off my hand, inspecting it casually. "It's unsigned. The spirit can come out whenever it wants. Although someone with no magical abilities may find it hard to communicate with such a spirit."

No sooner had Yue finished speaking that the card began to glow. A liquid like substance poured out of it, and then took Guilmon's form becoming solid. For second I thought somehow Guilmon had been able to detect my need for him, but the saurian quickly put that to rest when he tilted his head, and innocently asked:

"Are we there yet?"

**Ryo's POV: Near Penguin Park: 6:00pm**

I rolled my eyes to the top of my head and closed my eyelids in a desperate attempt to see if I could sleep walk the rest of the way to the park. No luck. Rika's punch had left a throbbing mark that would make it impossible to sleep tonight. Which reminded me…

_How come I've never had these problems before?_

I frowned as I felt my deck of cards.

_I've had more hostile encounters with Rika in the last two days than I had in the weeks before. Why is this happening?_

In actuality the reason was quite simple. No other Digimon could alter time, so I never had to worry about my partner being able to exert any kind of control over me, and two, my partner is usually present only as a memory. A card is a lot harder to hide, and it's not as if I could just toss it into some trashcan I went by… I have to face facts. I might have to tell the others about _him_ soon. The real question was when. I haven't had friends this nice since my second adventure, and I don't want to lose them just because my second partner has a bad habit of trying to destroy everything in it's wake.

_Hmmm…__ Maybe I should test the response I get by just telling one of the Tamers… But then the question was who._

**Kazu: He's nice, especially whenever I need an ego boost which doesn't happen too often. But the only time I ever see his real personality is when he's talking to Takato or Kenta.**

**Kenta: Also a nice guy. But he's kind of nervous and shy. I wouldn't want him to suddenly become afraid of me.**

**Suzy: A little young to understand I think.**

**Ai and Mako: If anything they are even younger than Suzy.**

**Jeri: Perhaps the sweetest person I've met. And she knows about the darker side of life too. What it is to lose something... I can tell her… maybe.**

**Rika: Just being with her is awesome. And I know she wouldn't be afraid if I told her. Heck she'd probably try and beat him… Uh… on second thought maybe that's not such a good idea.**

**Takato: He's gotta be naturally the nicest and most cheerful person I know. Even on par with Jeri, bless her little sock puppet. But… what does he know about evil Digimon. The worst I've ever seen his Guilmon is not asking anybody else if they want seconds.**

**Henry: Nice, level headed. And I gotta give him credit for how he handled it when the Digimon left after the D-Reaper. No words of malice or dirty looks. He took the situation with the maturity of someone ten times his age. He's probably the best choice.**

And that settled it. I would tell Henry when I got the chance. It wouldn't be that hard to get him away from everyone else. I just had to wait for the right moment.

"Hey Akiyama!"

Rika snapped me out of my thoughts as I almost bumped into Madison. She narrowed her eyes at me slightly, not out of anger though, more like she was trying to see what was going on inside my head. "Hmm? What's up Wild Cat?"

She ignored my comment. Looks like all the time we've been spending together recently was beginning to pay off. "We're almost there..."

I nodded and smiled casually. "Is that all "

"No, you've been staring at the back of Camera girls head for the last fifteen minutes. I thought you were sleep-walking."

"Maybe Ryo simply couldn't help himself. Ho ho ho." Madison turned back slightly.

"Don't worry Rika. That's definitely not the reason."

The red haired girl turned forward again. "Hmph. Why would I care?"

_Ouch._

We were just exiting a wide stone walkway that led into the park. I was glad that most of our friends were there, but the situation seemed... rather bizarre. The brown haired girl from this world, Sakura was standing with some sort of toy. Henry was standing near Kazu and Kenta and focusing on the situation while his sister was staring at a strange card that looked remarkably like mine. Takato was there with Guilmon, standing on the sidelines next to someone that looked remarkably like an angel. In contrast Guilmon was actually quite normal looking which is probably why no one was paying him too much attention. And of course, the giant black snarling winged tiger that had Meilin pinned was hard to miss.

_Guilmon's active... This is good news._

I took one hand from behind my head and waved it in the general direction of everyone. "Yo!"

Madison was running towards her friend. "Sakura! What's happening?" She sounded panicked but I couldn't let her endanger herself so recklessly. I grabbed her arm and held her back.

"I think you should leave this to the professionals."

_I know, I know. Big talk from someone who has no idea what's happened to his partner._

Rika started moving towards the fight too, but unlike Madison, I didn't hold her back. Hell, we both know I couldn't even if I wanted to. I followed behind her, still a little unsure of what was going to happen, but that never stopped me before so... why let it now. The female Tamer in front stopped for a moment next to our leader. Guilmon made an exaggerated wave to us.

"Hiiiiiii"

"Why aren't you helping Gogglehead? Your the only one here with a Digimon and we can't leave something like this to just a bunch of kids."

"Uh well..." Takato motioned to Sakura and Rika's gaze followed.

I took a moment to see how Kazu and Kenta were doing. They were yelling at the Tiger about how it's luck just ran out now that I was here. Sakura still had that toy of her and hadn't moved yet, but something was wrong.... The ground all around herself, Henry, and Suzie had been singed in a perfect circle. Rika recognized it too, and so she should since one of her abilities was remarkably similar.

"A barrier...?" The girl mouthed to herself.

"Yeah!" The mop-headed boy exclaimed. "And this is Yue. I don't think this world is really what we thought it was. It's full of ghosts!"

"Ahem" Yue intruded forcefully. "We are spirits. Not ghosts." He said, seeming a little annoyed.

Takato sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Err sorry. But, well yeah." He turned back to us. "This world is full of Magic. And Sakura and Li are magicians."

I eyed the goggleboy carefully. "...Takato... Did you take a blow to the head or something? There's no such thing as magic. And why AREN'T you helping anyway?"

Guilmon's ears drooped. "We're stuck."

_Well put._

"Because that tiger thing seems to have set up a barrier. No one can get in or out."

"Wasn't me you little brats. The barrier showed up after I got here."

"Hmmm." Li frowned. "This is feeling more and more like another test. Sakura!"

The brunette shook her head. "I think you're right, but I can't feel him anywhere. He must be using his magic to block my senses."

I glanced at Madison. "Who are they talking about?"

"Oh ho ho ho, just another little friend of ours."

_...I just can't help but think it's bad news whenever she laughs like that..._

**Eli's POV: Adjacent Rooftop: 6:12pm**

"Are we going to actually do anything?" Ruby whined once more.

It's patience was thinning, not that I could blame it. We had been watching the fight for a while, but apart from instilling a barrier, we remained as observers. It was tedious, but necessary, not only for measuring Sakura's battle skills against these mutilated Heartless, but also to show this new girl, Rika her role in this world. Now that the girl was here, one of the prerequisites had been completed, but I still needed to know how much Sakura had grown since our last encounter.

"Patience, Ruby. We're almost ready."

The spirit nodded in casual grace. "Hmmm. Eli, are you sure your magic is working?"

I was a little perturbed by the question, but the slight annoyance was gone before my body even had time to react. "I am... why?"

"It's that red lizard creature. He's staring straight at us."

She was right. I could feel his eyes on me even before I turned to him. But he blinked in confusion all the same. At once I understood, my magic was working fine. Eyesight and magic senses were being blocked as I intended, but this creature...

"Pyro smell us. I hadn't blocked that since he wasn't there when the fight started, and in all honesty, I didn't think that could happen anyway. My, these outworlders were interesting. The brown haired boy was yelling at his little friend as the fireball closed in on us. The dino stared back in all innocence, obviously not understanding why his partner was angry.

Spinel looked up lazily from his position lying across the rooftop. "Well sire, since you're going to use your magic anyway, perhaps it would be wise to see how Sakura works with this new girl."

I nodded. "Yes, that should be most interesting... Very well."

Lifting my staff, I tapped it on the ground activating my shift magic. I had to respect Ryo's privacy after all so I shifted the card of his second partner into my hand. Sakura whirled around spying for anything out of the ordinary. She had felt my magic. I tapped the staff again, as she once again activated her shield card. Time stopped everywhere except for two spots. One of course was where I was, and the other was around Sakura.

_She was not only able to sense my magic, but was actually able to tell which card I was about to use... My, she has gotten stronger._

Using my magic to teleport down to the ground and away from the fireball looming near to us, we approached Rika casually. By now Sakura had seen us, though our presence must have been confusing for her.

"Eli..."

I smiled warmly in her direction. "It's good to see you again Sakura. Though, I really do wish it was under better circumstances. How are you and Li doing?"

"Uh, well..." She blushed and shied away her eyes. "Err, that time before, with the emptiness card... I was able to tell Li that... I Ioved him."

"So you actually managed to say it, that's wonderful news. I had figured that there was someone special in your life since you never lost your True Feeling."

"Hey Sakura." Ruby exclaimed, perky as ever. "How's Tori doing?"

"He's fine."

It looked like Spinel was about to ask something too but I had to cut him off. "I hope you don't mind if we save the rest of the introductions for later."

I tapped the new girl, Rika, lightly on the shoulder The discolorization showing that my time magic had affected her peeled away. She lost her balance but managed to not fall over somehow. She must be good at physical activity which is a good sign. Sakura was making her way over to us to find out what was going on.

"Hello Rika. We meet at last."

"Huh?" The pony-tailed girl spun around and eyed me carefully. Sakura was usually quite curious about these things, but Rika was more on guard. "And just who are you suppose to be? A Wisemon reject?"

_...She's pleasant. This should be fun._

"Not quite." Spinel stepped forward eying Rika with almost haunting eyes. Oddly she still seemed more annoyed than scared. "You are addressing our master, Eli Moon, the magician. And since he's here to help you, you might try having a little respect."

"..." She glanced at me once more. "Hold on." her eyes narrowed. "You look almost like a kid version of that geezer from my dream."

"Clow Reed, yes, I am his reincarnation." I smiled. "As you no doubt have noticed things work very different in this world than they do in your own. Granted I don't know what exactly goes on in your world but something about it transformed when you came to this one. You have the gift of Magic here, and you are a Magician, like Sakura, and Li, and myself."

I paused a moment to give Rika the chance to process what I had said. Fortunately she seemed to understand remarkably quickly. The real question was whether she would choose to believe it. She glanced at Sakura and her wand, then at the time frozen world around, then back at me.

"Go on."

"Your magic is not the same as Sakura's but it seems to use the same principles. Spirits are trapped in cards. You must use your magic to unlock them and use them to fight.

Rika's eye twitched a little. She wasn't liking this. "And how am I supposed to do that again?"

"You should have an item on you that you can transform. It will most likely resemble something from your own world. Maybe a-"

"This thing." Rika had reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with the head of a Buddhist staff as the main part. "This was the weapon Renamon and I used in the old world. Now tell me how to transform it so I can club that stupid tiger thing into a coma."

Spinel flinched. Almost impossible for anyone to notice. Apparently he didn't like Rika's choice of world. Meanwhile my time magic was beginning to wear on me. It was time to end this conversation.

"Unfortunately I don't know. It has nothing to do with my magic, but I can give you some of my power for you to transform your wand."

Rika nodded "Alright."

I touched her necklace and a pole extended from the bottom. Rika clasped it and held it in a battle stance. No twirling involved and not nearly as flashy as how Sakura used hers. But effective. She seemed to be admiring it for a second.

"Nice..."

"I turned around and started to walk away with Ruby and Spinel close behind. "One more thing. Your staff can release your world's spirits like your Guilmon. Just touch it to a card and that should do it."

"Leaving already?" She asked in an _almost_ condescending tone.

I tilted my head slightly. "Of course. You need the battle experience... and I'm eager to see how well you work together. Good luck."

As I faded into the shadows the effects of my time magic disappeared. My barrier was still up to contain the damage, but I was confident Rika had the strength to pass through it. The look on the children's faces from Rika's new accessory and Sakura's new position was priceless. The red-haired girl jogged ahead so she was level with Sakura. Her entrance into the battle zone left a cut-out of her sillouette in the barrier. But it quickly faded away.

"She's strong but I must admit I have doubts about her control." Spinel exclaimed, only half paying attention to the fight.

"Ummm, what's going on here?" Henry asked staring at Rika.

"Alright the barrier's down!" Takato cheered and charge forward gung-ho to help the trapped Meilin.

Ruby turned away. "This is not going to be pretty."

WHAM! "...Maybe not..."

"...Gogglehead." Rika snorted while Henry, Jeri, and Ryo checked on him. Kazu and Kenta were complimenting him on an injury well done. I smiled... we were fortunate to have such kind souls visit our world.

"Alright kitty. I've taken down bigger things than you before so I'm going to give you to the count of three to let Meilin go." Rika secretly palmed her Renamon card as she spoke. No one else saw it but my group.

"1..."

_Curious...__ I wonder if Renamon's abilities are as intriguing as Guilmon's_

"Who do you think you are dealing with child? You will all be destroyed here... and now."

"2..."

Sakura turned urgently and whispered. "What are you doing?"

Rika's kept staring forward, but not at the Demi-Heartless. "Just make sure you have a card ready to help. And make sure it's a good one. 3! Renamon!"

Appearing out of nowhere a sun colored humanoid fox phased into view plowing it's fists into the creatures stomach and dislodging it from Meilin's back. Ruby leaned over in surprise at the new creature's entrance while Meilin rolled out of the way. And it was no surprise either. To be able to get past her senses this creature must have had a certain degree of skill.

Sakura wasted no time in supporting her new accomplice. Drawing out a card with a wicked looking whale drawn on it. "Release your power confined. Freeze Card! Neutralize the Heartless!"

After exiting the card Freeze immediately understood what Sakura wanted it to do. It lunged at the tiger encasing it in ice. The brown haired girl, her boyfriend, Madison and Meilin all seemed pleased. Rika on the other hand, was less than amused with her arms folded and glaring at the senior magician. Renamon glared at the Hartless from just beyond the ice.

"Why didn't you finish it?"

"Huh? Sakura was taken aback. "Why would I do that?"

"Erherm..." Takato whispered to himself.

"It's a Heartless, what else would you do with it?" Renamon demanded.

Henry was quick to assume the role of peace maker. "Come on now Rika. These people obviously do things different than us. Even with Sakura's magic cards it doesn't look like there's ever been a need for violence in this world."

"Erherm!" The brunette cleared his throat again, louder this time.

"Lucky you."

"It hasn't all been fun and games you know." Yue said firmly. "We've had difficulties, like the Emptiness card. But you can't see the effects because Sakura's magic has overpowered it."

"ERHERM!" Takato tried one more time finally getting the desired result and then some.

"What!?"

The goggle-wearing boy looked nervous that everyone was focusing on him now. Or maybe it was just the combined stare of Yue and Rika. Thankfully Guilmon didn't seem to notice. To be honest, I'm not sure if he even realized anyone else except Takato was there. "The big kitty's gonna break free." He informed and pointed with one big claw.

Of course, from my perspective I could see that coming a mile away. But I noticed Sakura seemed to miss it. It's hardly surprising though. Sakura's magic comes from the earth, the Heartless, most certainly do not. The tiger unleashed another ball of black fire at the girls. Sakura drew another card and grabbed Rika.

"Release your power confined, Jump!"

"Wha-"

The girls lunged upward just at the fireball hit, and landed a few meters back. Henry was quick to give his aid in the form of a card. "Rika, use this."

The red head snatched the card out of the air. "...Terriermon? Don't you have something better? This one is annoying."

"Rika!"

"But I wuv Tewwiewmon!"

Meanwhile the Demi-Heartless was getting angry as it futilely tried to claw Renamon. "I get the feeling you brats aren't taking me seriously."

Ryo smirked. "Don't worry. We're not."

"You will be the first to-..."

"...-Blah blah blah." Ryo waved the monster off. "Hey Rika, what's taking you so long? You don't normally let your opponents last this long."

"First of all: Shut up Ryo! And secondly... wizard girl, how'd you manage to jump so high?"

Sakura smiled back. "It's the Jump spirit. He was real tough to catch."

"So then the card can do more than summon spirits to fight... Hmmm, I wonder..."

"Could you wonder a little faster?" Kazu yelled out, then sweadropped when Rika glared at him. "Uh, please?"

Rika went back to focusing on her cards. She pulled two out that didn't have the same style as Sakura's card. In fact they looked more like cards for some sort of game. She threw them in the air in front of her and tapped each with her staff, similar to how she'd seen Sakura do it.

"Alright, time to finish this." Rika said narrowing her violet eyes. Renamon back flipped from her opponent next to Rika and assumed a battle stance. She glanced at her Tamer wondering what cards she used.

"Ready Renamon?"

"As always."

With one more smile, Rika lunged at the tiger in a blur. Retaliating quickly, the creature swiped its paw at Rika, who caught it... Then flipped the monster over her shoulder, which allowed Renamon to use a punch combo while it was sailing through the air.

"Way to go Rika!" Jeri cheered. Takato just scratched his head and Henry smiled a bit. Kazu and Kenta were just as confused as Takato.

"Interesting, apparently the Strength and Speed Plugins affect her..." Henry murmured to himself. Nobody else heard him though.

Li was a bit surprised. He'd seen the effects of a strength card before but... Well Sakura had never used it quite like that. "Hey Rika!"

"Yeah?"

"Some of the card will become weapons or items or have other kinds of effects."

"Right, thanks!"

Rika sorted through her cards again before charging the beast one more. By this time it had recovered though and launched a fireball. Rika and Sakura drew a card.

"Let's try this Aegis!"

"Realease your power confined, Wind, throw the Heartless into the air."

While Rika blocked the fireball with a massive shield a sudden gust forced the tiger into the air. It stretched it's wings out to fly but the redhead wasn't going to let up. She used yet another card and immediately six wings of light appeared on her back. Sakura followed with her Fly card, sprouting two, more impressive, angel wings.

"Don't think you can run from me."

While the tomboy tried to uppercut the beast, Sakura one again readied a card. Rika was hit out of the way with the monster's tail, but it didn't even see the next attack coming.

"Release your power confined. Thunder!"

The Demi-Heartless was grounded in a second, literally from the bolt of lightning that struck him. It was struggling to its feet in a feeble attempt to keep fighting. Renamon jumped on flattening it again, and just above, Rika had disengaged her wings. Rika's blow was the final one, cracking the darkness like thin ice. The beast disintegrated in mid-air until all that was left was a little shadowy creature with big round eyes, maybe a foot tall.

Spinel glanced at me. "Is that what I think it is?"

"...Yes, that's a true Heartless... I think I'm beginning to understand now."

I took down my barrier just as Renamon stepped on the little thing, then exchanged a cool glance with her partner. "Well that wasn't so difficult."

I stood up. "Yes, and allow me to congratulate you. You two have done exceedingly well."

All eyes turned to me. Though most of the children from the other world. (Including Rika still) were on guard. The Cardcaptors and their friends (Minus Meilin) seemed to take quite well to my presence.

"Oh sure, now you show up, after we did all the hard stuff." Meilin growled out.

"Uh, Dude, your outfit..." Kazu stared blankly at me.

"And your friends..." Kenta was looking more at Spinel and Ruby."

Jeri smiled. "Is Eli a Magician too?"

"Yes, I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the maker of the Clow Cards. Now if you would like to head back to Li's house, we can start with the explanations."

"Thanks for the nice entrance Eli, this video will be excellent. Ho ho ho." Madison made a haunting laugh.

I smiled at Madison while everyone else around her seemed to get uncomfortable. "Well, shall we go back to Li's home to discuss the new darkness that has arisen, as well as Rika's new found powers?"

Sakura backed away a bit. "Umm, sure that sounds good. But, can you wait till I get Kero first? I'll meet you guys there."

Takato blinked dumbly. "Kero?"

****

**WARNING: ANIME OBSESSED FANS PROOFREADING STOPS HERE (Oh yeah and he's been kinda rushed 'cause of school stuff so this might not be up to usual quality)**

**…like I care…**

**Notes**

Alright this chapter had a couple parts that I hated, namely the fight scene which was poorly thought out. Though I've been reading some good stories lately and slowly my inspiration has started to come back… Then I ran out cause I read more than I work sooo… yeah.

Oh yeah. I have limited time to do the review cause I have to work tomorrow and I'm pretty sure I'm gunna be hung over… It been a bad week for brain power, but a helluva a lot of fun.

**Reviews**

**Anime Obsessed Fan –**

**Heh well sorry to disappoint you but I got another slight Ryuki moment coming up. And yeah I figured the minor characters at least deserved an appearance.**

**Alright I did this like a video game but ya know how some games have Luck as a stat. Well that one of the strongest trait of Kuri-Kuri's body. The luck is only good 50% of the time though, but it's always powerful. So yeah, Zach gave him random directions, but he got lucky and ended up finding exactly what he was looking for anyway.**

**Ryo's partner makes him essentially bitchen. So there's no way I'm going to underscore that. GO MILLENIUMON.**

**And yes the CCS world is just to kinda show how things will work. Next world will be the main town where everything revolves. But that's probably a couple chapters away still.**

**Newbi –**

**Heh yeah.**** Ryo never had to worry about anyone finding out about his other partner in the Digimon World. These new worlds aregoing to present some serious problems for him and he's going to have to find a much more user friendly way of dealing with them.**

**And the necklace thing should be answered in this chapter. Chiao.**

**Nightdragon0 –**

**Oy, Card Captors is quiet possibly the greatest Romance/action anime in history. I advise seeing it the first chance you get. Thanks for the review.**

**Rufus008 –**

**Thanks for the review. Although Jeri's role will take a bit longer than expected. Bassically it's not this chapter but I've already wrote it in in the next. See ya.**

**Azeroth –**

**Heh heh heh.**** You ask all the question I'm not suppose to answer. Oh well I'll tell you a bit. The skeletal thing was another Heartless Lord, still sealed though. Have fun with that thought, and thanks for the review.**

**OmnicromXR –**

**Oy long time no see. I think I've covered most of this already, still haven't read those two fics though on the count of I'm a lazy cow. I've been tossing some ideas around ing my head for the revival of Viral State… I think I got some good ones but only time will tell. See ya around man.**

**Kayono –**

**I really don't think I do. I'm not a writing specialist, hell I skip out on homework any chance I get. I'm good with situations, but my actual writing skill could be miles ahead given my age. Thanks for the review anyway.**

**AnT –**

**Boy that was a shortlived back… Oh, bonus. I've recently found out what the hell a Chaotix was. Geez your fic makes a hell uf a lot more sense now. (I've been re-reading on the count of I'm an idiot. Thanks for the site, IT RULES. And yes FLCL will have a minor part in this.**

**3rd Review – I think I sent you the pics by now. This was a while ago. Lemme know what ya think if you haven't already.**

**QuestionDeca –**

**Really, I'm as lazy as ever. Hell I just got back from vaction, and I got bruises in parts I didn't even know existed on me. Well good luck and take care.**

**Larka –**

**Thanks for the review**

**Pokemon-35055 –**

**Thanks for the review.**

**Shadowwind –**

**First off Takato is from Season 3. And Yeah I have noticed that actually. Mainly stuff like XenoSaga and that kinda nifty stuff. BoF2 is another good example. Thanks for the review.**

**Aj-sama –**

**Heh, yeah I know what you mean, though I'm not gonna hold my breath for KHII. I got enough to do in the mean time until it comes out. Thanks for the review.**

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou –**

**…I hate… DBZ… let's face it. By the time of freeza it was like an accidental breathe could destroy the world. And they drag everything on so long. JUST HIT THE ER. I mean, Sephiroth would whoop their asses.**

**Vegeta "UuuuuUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"**

**Sephiroth "Harvest Angel Desend"**

**Vegeta "What?**** Where did all my power go"**

**-slash- Vegeta lies dead on the ground…**

**But, thanks for the review. I'm still considering if I should use one of them as a minor character, like Chi Chi. Now that chick knows a thing or two about action.**

**Lonewalker –**

**Go noble Terriermon. And raid that blasphamous fridge. And then the writer himself. Ah sorry for the major delays. It's going to be a while before I get any kinda schedual going and I suspect AOF is the same, bless him. But thank for the review. Bye.**

**BloodyKitsune –**

**Thanks for the review.**

**Axel-Wildfire000 –**

**Not sure if your even interested in that anymore, but he is in fact an author. Sorry but Perfect Hazard is no longer a trilogy. Though I might make some minor one shots in that continuity, I'm think when I revive Viral State it'll be mainly Impmon and his lackeys. And right and the Ryo/Madison thing. Meh, there's plenty to do without actually hooking anyone up. That's what I'm thinking, after all, I don't wanna seriously link any of the characters to someone outside their world. Thaniks for the review.**

**2nd Review**

**Really, I thought it would look more like this: First Job/Support(s)**

**Takato: Lancer/Knight (Gallantmon fights with a lance and actually is a dragon knight. Plus lancers are fricken strong.)**

**Rika: Fighter/Black Mage/White Mage (No doubt Rika is vicious. Her Mega was based on magic, so I figger it doesn't matter what it is as long as it can do damage and has a Barrier Spell)**

**Henry: Monk/Fighter (You runeseeker made sence but Henry already is a martial Artist, so the monk suits him better. If theres a job involve guns, I would make that his support because of his partner)**

**Ryo: Warrior/Time Mage (Ryo's best at hand to hand/close combat in his mega form. I gave him Time support cuz GO MILLENIUMON! HELL YA!)**

**Jeri: Summoner (You'll see why next chapter.)**

**Kazu: Runeseeker (Something about Kazu and explosions just seems to go well together in my mind)**

**Kenta: White Mage (MarineAngemon, it's an easy call)**

**As for the summons, I wouldn't use the Digimon, they would be inherit in the skill of each Tamer. The Summons will be explained next chapter as I said.**

**Digital-Dragon-Master844 –**

**Sorry, haven't read the sotry. Hell I forgot this review even existed I'm been so busy running my other fic into the ground and then deleting it. You might wanna rememder me in your next review too cuz I'm not sure I'm gonna remember any of this.**

**Wolfen Man –**

**YA! WAY TO SLACK OFF ON YOUR HOMEWORK! YOU'RE MY IDOL NOW! Or some such crap. Heh, yes the black heart thing is it, though it's function is going to go unkown for a VERY LONG TIME. Good luck with the homework and thanks for the review.**

**Jamie –**

**Yep. I always considered the FLCL fighting like DBZ only with actually good animation and now of that usless grunting and groaning. I mean hell, that chick blocked like about a headred bullets with a razor blade, and almost made an impact crater when she smashed that baseball missile thing. GO BEE-CHICK!**

**Zerodragon –**

**Hope hasn't been hamed and that little tricket thing is the 'weapon' although it doesn't work like you think it would, heh. Thanks for the review.**

**Loki Nishizaki –**

**Thanks for the comment, but they really were a lot of crap from Empress Sakuyamon, that stupid prophecy and shameless author inserts. But I learned my lesson, the next time it will definitely be better.**


	9. World 02 Errand Boy

Regless: Okay big chapter today. I had to make it a little longer to get where I wanted to be.

Damerek:...Wait... you had a goal...? Holy Crap, someone mark this in the calander. Regless actually had a goal.

Black starts walking over to the calander with a marker: ...

Regless: He was being sarcastic dumbass!

Damerek: No I wasn't.

Demsius: I'm surrounded by morons. Well, anyway, I hope you ernjoy this chapter given how long it took.

****

**Digital Hearts – World 02 – Errand Boy**

****

**Noone's POV**

Kurashell walked back into the darkness, fresh from his whompin in the Card Captors World, not that you could tell. His body didn't have a single mark on it, nor was a hair out of place on his spikey head. Reseal greeted him coldly as he entered.

"Hey! You're finally back? Where's Lumiere?"

Reseal scowled at the fool casually reffering to his master. "I was done hours ago, I was just seeing the sights. And the Mistress has gone out in seach of other Heartless Lords."

"And she didn't invite me." The gunners head drooped. "Well good I wanna go back to Traverse town so can you hold down the fort so to speak."

"...Hmph. Why? We've already confirmed there's nothing there."

With that Kurashell's smile only grew. "Nothing realted to what you're looking for maybe... But I wanna go chat with Jaarin, and, well you know."

"Jeez, why the hell are you so laid back. Your Seal must be broken or something."

The gold haired fighter shrugged. "Ah who cares why I act like this. Just stay here and keep an eye on Sephiroth. Oh yeah, he should almost be done the transformation into a Demi-Heartless, so dun get too close. Okies? Okies!"

"...Hmph, how tough can that bastard be... He's just a world dweller... and he's totally insignificant."

"Maybe but Lumiere's thinking of getting more like him on our side."

Kurashell went to leave but his counterparts grip held him back. "...Are you serious?"

"Yep, but who knows, maybe the seal will reject him and he'll die."

Reseal's eyes narrowed as he pulled the laid back person's face level with his. "Is this... possible?"

"Nope." With a surprising amount of strength Kurashell twisted out of his allies grip. "Good luck."

**Li's Mansion**

A few hours later the Tamer's, Card Captors, and their respected friend were relaxing in front of the not so humble abode of Li's home. Jeri and Renamon were putting the twins plus Suzie to sleep, Kazu and Kenta were off lord knows where doing lord knows what. Mei-Lin angrily looking for the former. Yue, Ruby, Spinnel, and the newly aquatinted Kero had also gone off to get a snack.

Currently the only people in the room were the Tamers, Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo... As well as the Card Captors Sakura, Li, Madison, and Eli. Well Madison wasn't really a card captor but she made it clear she wasn't leaving the room in her own spooky way. They had just gotten through the explanations of each other's worlds, but now came the hard part.

"So what are the Heartless anyway."

Takato sweatdropped. "I have no idea."

"...Hmmgh." Li sighed. "That was helpful."

"Hey, I'm not a mind reader. Those things just came out of nowhere and destroyed our world in a few minutes."

"Not exactly." Eli said quietly. "They just covered it darkness. It's something that the Heartless do. And it's easily solved when you restore the Door of Darkness, which is what seals the Heartless."

"Gee, it seems so easy." Takato replied sarcastically.

"Hold on, it may seem hard but at least now we have an idea of what to do. We can safely assume that the place we ran through to get to here was the Door of Darkness."

"Didn't we brake that." Ryo questioned his fellow Tamers.

"...Oh crud."

"Hmm... You sure seem to know a lot." Rika said with her eyes closed, then opened it and aimed it at Eli. "Know anything else that can help us, like what the Heartless are."

Eli shook his head. "Afraid not. I just happened have heard of an adventure involving a young boy named Sora. I'm sorry, but I don't really know all that more than you."

"How about why I look like a circus performer?" Ryo asked. "And not to mention Rika's magic abilities, and the fact that our Digimon now double as coasters."

"I hope Terriermon didn't hear that."

"Well you must admit it would make more sense than them staying they are. Data can't have an organic form in this world. It goes against the laws of science, and magic. And as for Rika's Magic abilities, I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that either. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Uh, well maybe you can." Takato started. "You see, we're missing two of our friends. I noticed it earlier when I was helping Jeri with the twins. Calumon and Impmon are-"

"-Not in this world. I would be able to sense them. Again, I am sorry. It seems my news is nothing but grim today."

"Then perhaps I might have better news." Renamon stated. She was the only card active, since she was more house-friendly than the glutton Guilmon or Pwincess Pwetty Pants Terriermon. "I found these inside the Heartless I crushed."

"Hey Renamon." Takato glanced over as the kitsune and Eli exchanged hands. "Do you think that thing stayed down... or not."

"This one did, But I encountered one in our world that put up a much harder fight."

"No kidding." Takato responded before his mind actually had time to tell him to keep his big mouth shut.

"What do you mean by that?" Renamon asked.

Rika's eyes wandered over to him as well. "...Takato... You weren't following me... were you."

As the gogglehead started to blush at how absurd this was beginning to sound, he looked to his friends for help... Some help... The look in their faces told him they wanted to know just as bad as Rika.

_Crap..._

"Oh ho ho ho... A stalker."

_Gee thanks Madison. Eh, hey Sakura and Li are staring at me too. Shoot how am I going to get out of this one._

"Oh I remember that." Jeri laughed cutely as she entered the room. "Ms. Asagi told us about it."

_Huh? About what?_

Jeri smiled recalling earlier events.. "Takato chased a little creature into the classroom in his Pajama's. She thought you made up the creature as an excuse."

The sock puppet continued on in Jeri's place. "Silly Takato. Ruff."

"She told you about that?" Takato's head drooped .

"Of course, she said it was the first time she ever saw you get to class early."

"I think I heard something about that in my class too." Henry laughed. Plus I saw him go after it.

Ryo grinned. "Takato, I know your serious about being a Tamer, but pants before battle is always a good idea."

"And I thought some of my school days were bad." Rika exclaimed.

"..." Renamon just stared at Takato, both accepting the explanation and still creeping him out.

"Hmm, I see." Eli exclaimed. The rest of the children looked over to see what he had in his hand. The blue haired boy pointed to one item, a jagged, solid, white object. "This appeared to be part of the Door of Darkness. Looks like you're closer to your goal than you realize."

"What about the other thing." Ryo asked immediately moving on."

"Ah this... This is a surprise for tomorrow. May I ask you for one of your Digimon Cards." Eli politely held out his free hand towards Sakura. She gave him a card without any hesitation, which struck Takato as odd since Rika was usually very proud of her deck... until he realized her deck was a lot bigger than what it usually was.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Relax Takato. I gave him one of your weaker ones. That reminds me, here's your deck back." Rika had kept her deck over Takato's so it would be easy to separate. Takato grabbed them hastily and stuffed them in his back pocket.

"Yeah but-"

"Don't worry Takato. Here." The gogglehead turned around to see Jeri holding her LadyDevimon card out to him. "It's... It's not like I can use it anymore." She said smiling. Despite her efforts to sound cheery her voice shook through that entire sentence. Everyone could tell it hurt her to say that.

"Jeri... Umm, thanks. I promise I won't lose it."

"Better duct tape it to your forehead then." Rika said quickly.

"If you want this card back, It'll be ready for you tomorrow morning. Now I suggest we all head off and get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me." Henry groaned, the day had been long and tough on him. Takato mimicked the sound in support while Rika was a bit annoyed at their lack of stamina.

While the two boys made their way to the door Yue stepped inside. "If you no longer need my services Sakura, I would like to return home. Julian will need quite an explanation."

"Who?" Takato asked.

"Oh Julian. He's the one in control when Yue sleeps. Maybe I can introduce you later." Sakura replied.

"Are all the guardians like that?"

"Nope, just Yue." Li stated.

Sakura shook her head to the angel. "It's alright, and thanks for all your help today."

"Yeah I really owe you one." Takato added remembering his close call with the insane gunner Kurashell.

"I think I should probably take my leave as well. Madison, Sakura, given the circumstances I would think I would like to walk you home."

Li stood up casually. "Actually, I'll do it."

"Don't worry you guys. I've got Kero and Yue so I'll be fine."

"But I'll take you up on that offer. Oh ho ho." Madison's haunting laugh echoed about the room. Again, the only person not bothered by it was the blue haired magician.

"Excellent. Ruby, Spinnel, we're leaving. It was nice to meet all of you. Good night."

"Good night"

**Later that Night**

Getting to sleep was no easy task. You could ask anybody in the house. Despite the exhaustion his mind was still active, a first if you every asked Ms. Asagi. The concept of new worlds was too unreal still. That's why he had to get up, Kazu that is. He didn't have to do anything afterwards, he just had too... be up. So of course the next logical step for any boy was to head to the fridge and promptly raided it. When he went to sit down in the living room couch however there was already somebody waiting for him.

"Ai? Isn't it way past your bed time."

"Well yeah, but I couldn't sleep and Mako keeps hogging all the blanket."

For a moment Kazu debated putting her back to bed, but that wouldn't help with her temporary insomnia and it sounded like kind of a bother to him. "Alright, pull up a seat. I got snacks. What seems to be keeping you up."

Ai did as she was told explaining as she tried to climb the couch. Kazu helped her up. "I told you, Mako. Oh and I'm a little worried about Impmon."

"Ah don't worry. I'm sure Impmon's fine."

Ai looked at the older auspiciously. "...Oh! No that's not what I meant. I mean I'm worried that he causing problems for someone. He can be a real handful. I tried to give him a bath one time... that didn't work out to well." The girl twiddled her thumbs remember all the kicking, swinging, and running around that little incident caused. And the fires! Oh lord the fires...

The visor Tamer laughed inwardly at Ai's attempt to sound grown up. "Yeah, you got a point there. Hey if you ask Henry, maybe he'll give you his training grips card. That should hold Impmon still."

"Umm, but I... don't know... how to use any cards."

"Really? Well have you ever thought of having Rika or Ryo teach you? They're the best."

Ai shook her head. It was rare but occasionally her and Mako tagged along with Impmon and hung around with us, so she knew roughly our skills in the card game. "Those guys always go too fast. I never know what's going on till the end. Hey, why don't you teach me."

Kazu was taken aback. He hadn't gotten a request to teach somebody since his first met Kenta and Takato." Huh? Well... sure why not. Show me the cards you got."

**The Next Morning**

"Hmmm." Takato's eyelids closed and opened.

Despite being physically exhausted he still didn't get much sleep. Something was bothering him and it had been since he saw Li and Sakura together. He glanced around the room to see who else was still sleeping. Next to him Henry opted a glance.

"Awake already?"

"I never slept. Busy thinking about Mom and Dad and everyone back home." The blue haired Tamer replied. "You?"

Takato blushed a bit. There was no way he was gonna tell Henry what he was really thinking about. "Uh, same as you. Just... mom and dad... and Kai and Ms. Asagi... and Yamaki and Riley and Tally."

Henry chuckled. "Wow, sounds like a lot to think about."

"It is. Umm, I'm gonna get up now."

"Knock yourself out." The later responded tiredly.

As Takato got up he looked around to see who else, if anyone was up. It was pretty unlikely since it wasn't like any of them had school or anything. They had all crammed into a spare guest room and not bothered to change out of their clothes... Except Rika. Who had borrowed a pair of jeans and a dark green T-shirt with black sleeves. She also had Ryo in a headlock which caused Takato giggled inwardly. They were just to cute to wake up.

_I wonder what they're dreaming about._

"I... holding 'em still.... Get e... Renamon." The girl moaned. Takato shook his head.

_Wow she even fights in her sleep._

Kenta's head was being crushed by Kazu's elbow. And Jeri was sharing her portion of the blanket with Mako. It looked like there was extra space for where Ai was suppose to be but she was instead curled up with Kazu.

_Huh? How did that happen. He's on the other side of the room. Well at least Jeri's asleep so I can ask Li without worrying about being interrupted._

"Hey Renamon. Are you awake?"

The kitsune appeared by the door. "Is something wrong Takato?"

"No, I was just wondering if you saw Rika and her teddy bear."

Renamon nodded. "I thought about waking them up, but I'd fear for Ryo's saftey."

"Oh... The can I do it?"

"...That sounds cruel..." Renamon paused "...Should we bother waking everyone else up first?"

"In a moment. There something I gotta ask Mr. Li first." Takato said racing out of the room.

Li and Meilin had already gotten changed for school that day and were in the middle of breakfast. That did little to deteur our little gogglehead though as he walked straight up to the other brunette and got his attention.

"I realize this may seem like a weird question. But how did you tell Sakura you liked her?"

"Pffft." Madison sprayed her juice all over the table while Li blushed visably, looking at Takato like he was insane.

"Something on your mind?" Li asked sarcastically.

"Well..." Takato started. He was hoping to get a quick answer so he could go back and find Jeri, but in retrospect that was kind of a moronic idea. "...Do you remember Jeri from yesterday." Takato waited a second while he confirmed the two in front of him assured him they knew who he was talking about. "Well.... I've had this... crush on her. And I've kinda had it for a while... a very... long while. I tried telling her once but that... didn't go so well."

"Did she reject you?" Meilin asked, not bothering with that annoying thing called tact.

"Well, no. You see, it wasn't her." Li and Meilin gave me confused glances. "It's... a long story."

"Hmmm." Li had his arms folded and I could tell he was giving it some serious thought. "Why don't you just-"

"Time to go Li."

"Uraagh." Li yelled as Mei-Lin grabbed his arm and bolted for the door. Takato made a mental note that while Mei-Lin didn't have any magical power, she could easily be more dangerous than Rika. "Sorry Takato. Try-Sakura-if-you-can-catch-her-before-she-leaves."

-Slam- And Li was out of sight... Well since that was about all Takato could do there, he had best leave as soon as possible to catch Sakura. Thankfully he remembered the general area of her home... but first...

****

"Alright is everyone except you know who awake?" Takato asked, with _almost_ all his friends lining him on either side.

"Check!" Henry stated, a little more light-hearted than he had been this morning.

"Camera?" Takato asked again.

"Check." Kenta readied the digital device, but his awkward manner told everyone how nervous he was. "Ummm, Takato. Aren't we gonna die if we do this."

"Shows what you know four-eyes." Kazu smirked. "Rika's gonna be too busy trying to kill Ryo to come after us."

"Are you sure it's alright to leave him like

that though."

"All fair in love and war." Jeri chimed.

Takato tilted his head. "Which one is this again?"

Kazu shrugged. "We'll figure it out later. Just hurry up and take the picture before she wakes up."

"Alright, alright." Kenta took the picture a second later and due to the flash, both children started stirring. Kenta was out of the room in about two seconds. Kazu, being the faster runner, was easily ahead of him.

"Well I gotta go too." Takato said a little nervously.

"Don't tell me your afraid too?" Henry asked.

"Well, maybe a little. But actually I was hoping I could talk to Sakura about something. See ya later. Oh and let me know if Rika kills Ryo."

"Will do." The kids responded at once.

The first Rika did when she woke up is stretch her arms as many do in such a situation. But it was a little awkward given that something was weighing her right arm down. With her vision still blurry from an excellent night sleep she was half expecting it to be a leg one of the other tamers. Casually Rika pushed it off only to have it groan at her.

"Monodramon I'm awake already so quit i...uh..."

As Rika's vision improved she was able to get a better look at the weight. It no longer looked like a leg, but that was hardly of concern now. She recognized the voice. And while most of her features went white there some color left in her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Uh, hey Wildcat." The Legendary Tamer murmured, for once losing his composure. Rika pushed off of him and he supported the action whole-heartedly, doing whatever he could to lessen the inevitable puinishment.

"Alright Akiyama-"

"Uh, you mind if I write a will first before you kill me."

Rika's response was a lunging dive that Ryo rolled away from. "Can I assume that's a 'no'?"

"...Akiyamaaaa..." Rika lunged at the Tamer again, unfortunately moving around so much just after waking up wasn't exactly her best thought this morning. Her aim ended up slightly off, hindered by a dizzy spell. She still managed to hit Ryo but...

"Weren't we just in this position?" Ryo asked, his head still being shoved into the carpeting.

"Shut up Akiyama." Rika responded.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to use my first name." Ryo said sullenly, rolling his eyes up and to the side. He hadn't bothered to push Rika off yet, if he did she'd just lunge at him again. "......I'm going to get hit again aren't I..."

As the Legendary Ryo anticipated her girl on top of him already had her arm drawn back. And she really did intent to smack him one for invading her personal space. It wasn't so much what he did, as the fact that it was him doing it. But there was something in his voice that made her think twice. He still still hadn't bothered to look at her, he was just staring off into the corner, thinking of who knows what. If she hit him now he'd never see it coming.

- Plick -

"Owww! You... flicked me? What gives." The brown haired boy asked as Rika began to get up.

"I just remembered that I owed you one for your help at the Door of Darkness. Don't let it get to your head or anything but we would've been a bunch of distant memories if Cyberdramon didn't Digivolve when he did. I forgot to say thanks earlier..." She kept her foot on her rival, as insurance he wouldn't go for the door.

"Well, you know how it is."

_Actually maybe I should thank my other partner for that._

"Just one thing though..." She pressed down a bit making sure Ryo would take this seriousally"...Don't tell anyone about this. I don't wanna have to fend off any weird accusations."

"Deal!" Ryo stuck out his hand straight up.

Rika stared at it for a second before accepting it. Finally, a civil exchange with the Akiyama boy. To Rika's surprise it was surprising more comfortable than she envisioned, and long overdue given recent events. She got up dusting herself off, not that there was really a need to. The place was always clean. She lifted her head, finally able to get on with her day, although she still felt a little dizzy. Like something had woken her up from her sleep rather than her just waking up naturally. She took one step and almost stumbled back.

"Henry? How long have you been here?"

The blue-haired Tamer open his mouth to speak when a small freakishly dog-like sock puppet cut him off. "Ruff- How was your sleep Rika?"

The female Tamer groaned. "Today's going to be a long day."

****

Takato raced down the street. It felt good to be outside in the sunshine again. Even if he was still a bit tired the fresh air felt good. Plus the slight fear of Rika and... Ryo. But mainly Rika, or at least her Rika slender brick-like fists. The walkway he on was coming to a road, now if memory served him correctly, he had to turn left here. Pity he noticed something before he got there. He didn't have a shadow, or to be more specific, it was being overlapped by something.

_That's strange, I didn't notice any clouds on my way h-ERGH_

"Gotcha!"

Of course his first thought was the Rika had caught up with him, but then he remembered she isn't that violent or obsessive. Plus the voice he heard was definitely a guys, which made him sweatdrop a little, and assumig Rika's weight was close the that of his other friends, this guy was crushing... his... head.

_I'm dead. Ugh, hang on, that voice sounds familiar._

"Easy Tory, what do you have there."

Takato felt the weight on his back shift a bit as the dark haired boy on top of him glanced back. "Julian, it's just you. This is the kid I told you about yesterday."

Julian sidestepped to get a better look at the boy. All he needed to see though was the goggles. "Takato I presume?"

At about this moment Sakura came racing round the corner. The late night had caused her to oversleep and now she was trying to make up for lost time. Granted, she no longer had the same feelings for Julian she once did, but meeting him every morning at the same time and the same place had become an enjoyable moment for both of them. It was a habit they treasured, just like each others company. This time however she was forced to a skidding halt about two centimeters from Takato's face. The Tamer coughed out a bit of dirt.

"Ummm...What's going on?"

****

Takato dusted himself off, away from Tory. The tension was still thick enough to crush marshmallows and Tory's suspicious stare was only making it worse. Takato stepped back a little bit, then the boy called Julian stepped in front protectively. The Tamer took another look at him.

_So this is the Julian Sakura told me about earlier. He seems more pleasant than Yue._

"So that's you'r cousin from out of town?" Tory asked. Eyeing Julian. He had a laid back manner about him, almost like he was ready to believe anything as long he could get on with his day. To bad looks can be decieving. "You too... don't look anything alike."

"Uh, distant cousins." Julian clarified.

"Hmmm, where do you live again?" Tory question the young boy suspiciously.

"Uh, Shinjuku, in Tokyo."

"And your parents are..."

"Mom and Dad? Uh, Yoshie and Takehiro. They're still over there. I came here with my friends."

"And who are-"

"Before you ask. My name's Takato. Sorry about yesterday, It was an accident of where I ended up." Takato bowed to hide the blush forming as he remembered that scene. "And I'm sorry about the damage I did too but I knew if you caught me you'd call my parents and that's really not the most comforting thing in the world, Believe me." Takato paused remembering Guilmon's little excursions to school.

"How would you-"

"Believe it or not I really didn't mean to do any harm it just somehow at the moment, jumping through a window seemed the only logical thing to do."

"Don't worry. Dad's fine, and if you really want to apologize you can help put in the new window after school today."

Takato nodded eagerly. "Sure sounds great, uh, er... That is, if your brother will have me."

"What do you say Tory?"

Tory blinked, showing mild surprise, which is about as much as surprise as he shows. Something was definitely at hand. There was no way that kid was Julian's cousin, and for some reason Sakura was defending him. They must have re-met yesterday or something. There was another problem too. This wasn't a big interesting town, (Unless you're Tory's little sister) it was a small little out of the way place. Who would want to take a vacation here. And finally there was just something about this kid. Weather it was his sense of fashion or how he handled himself, there was just something off about him.

"Fine, Just one more question."

"Shoot." Takato chirped back.

"Just how do you fall into someone's room when it's on the 2nd story?"

_Awww nuts._

"Well you see-"

"Tooooory"

The older boy froze. _It can't be her._

Unfortunately for him it _was_ her. A long brown-haired girl virtually ran him over and tackled him to ground. 'Hey! It's me and Guilmon' Takato thought.

"Get off."

While Takato grinned, the older gent pushed himself back up. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure _you're_ not late for class." Ruby grinned, then started shoving Tory forward from behind. Takato was quite happy with how that worked out, and despite how familiar this new 'Ruby' looked, he was willing to leave it at that... until she turned and with that same all knowing cocky grin, winked at Takato.

"...Butterfly Lady?"

"Hmm?"

Tory started to turn around, so Ruby shoved harder... much harder. In fact, within seconds she was carrying him and leaving a dust trail they bolted around a corner and Julian started to jog along in pursuit. Turning only to waved bye to his friends. Takato and Sakura waved back, almost being crushed by the weight of their collective sweatdrop.

"You... know some pretty interesting people."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Sakura replied rubbing the back of her head, a bit embarressed by her friends behavior. She started to gain distance as her rollerblades began guiding her to school once more.

"Does your brother know?" Takato asked following.

"Mmmm-hmmmm. Maybe not the specifics but he knows some things."

"I see. I bet it helps having so many people help you out. I know I never would've lasted if it weren't for Rika and Henry."

Sakura nodded. "The cards help me out too."

"...Umm. Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

Takato was already twitching, his normally carefree demeanor was replaced by an awkward one. "Uh, we might as well keep walking, this might take a bit."

Sakura took the suggestion, and now devoted her full attention on the Tamer. Takato, however, was silence by his own uneasiness, and it wasn't that suprising. How do you ask for advice on the opposite gender from someone you didn't even know more than a day or two ago. The task was a daunting one, and the prospect seemed unreasonable.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, uhhh."

Sakura chuckled. "You know, if you never ask, you'll never find the answer."

Takato turned to the girl, a little surprised. "...Yeah I guess your right. Okay so there's this girl, right? And I kinda like her... a lot."

"I'm with you so far."

Takato nodded and continued, not sparing the hand gestures of course. "But here's the thing. She think of me only as a friend and I kinda wanna be...ah well, what's higher than a friend."

"Girlfriend for you."

Takato paused. "Uh, is there anything between those two?"

Sakura giggled. "Have you considered just telling her?"

Takato scratched his head. "Well yeah, but here's the thing. One time I got turned down even though I was talking about something completely different, and another time I told her how I feel and I think the exact words out of her mouth were all humans desire destruction or something like that."

Sakura arched a brow. "...Is that how you phrased it?"

"Eh? Err, no! Of course not. As it turns out I was talking to an evil clone. I have the worst luck when it comes to things like that."

"I see. That clears it up. Rika's kind of intimidating but I didn't think she'd be the kind to say something like that."

"Yeah Rika's..." Takato paused for a moment as he realized what Sakura had said. "...not... who I'm talking about. I meant Jeri!"

Sakura flushed. "Er, sorry. My mistake, but she seemed so easy to talk to... except for that sock puppet. Where did that come from?"

The Tamer shrugged. "I dunno. She's had it as long as I can remember. At first I thought it was cute but now... well, it's still cute and a bit creepy too, but it only adds to her personality. Still every time I've gotten the guts to tell her something happens, and that's not very often. I was hoping you'd have some advice for me."

Sakura was taken aback. Surely one of his other friends would've been better choices since they have the advantage of knowing them for longer. "Eh? Well, why are you asking me. Wouldn't Henry be a better choice."

Takato shook his head. "Henry's had lot's of admirers (Especially after the D-Reaper) but he's never had a crush."

"Kazu?"

The mop-headed boy grimaced. "He'll mock me, I know he'll mock me."

"Kenta?"

"He'll tell Kazu then they'll _both_ mock me."

Sakura thought for a moment. She couldn't very well expect him to get advice from the younger Tamers. "Ryo."

The Tamer took this one seriousally. "Ryo's cool, but he's been hit twice in the last week. Plus I'm not as cool or as well known as he is."

"Umm, Rika?" Sakura asked hesitant. By now she had realized Takato probably already had a reason for not asking her too."

"I think it would be better if I asked someone that actually knew a little about being a girl... Uh, don't tell her I said that either."

Sakura sighed. "Sorry Takato, I don't have any special advice. I think you should just try telling her again. Even if she turns you down that doesn't mean her feelings won't change. Li and I used to argue a lot."

Takato arched a brow. "You two? I find that a little hard to believe."

"It's true. We first met as rivals just after first released the card... I had no idea what I was doing, compared to Li who's a direct desencent of Clow Reed. He even tried to take my cards."

_It'll probably be better if I didn't mention the fact that I had a dream about him._ Sakura thought to herself.

The gogglehead laughed. "That sounds like how Rika and I first met. In our world one Digimon can load the data of another. And it wasn't very long before she and Renamon came around looking for Guilmon's data after he was born and I became a Tamer. "

_Actually, I guess I first met Rika in a dream, but I don't think that counts since she didn't even realize I was there._

Sakura cringed at the thought of Renamon pounding the lovable reptile. "How'd you get out of that one? She doesn't seem like the kind that would give up."

"No kidding. I made Guilmon extra strong but compared to the Digimon queen it still would have been a short fight if it got drawn out. That's about when I got to know Henry better. He kinda came to my rescue back then. How 'bout you? It sounded like you didn't really stand a chance against Li back then."

The brunette nodded. "Tory. He just ran up and leaped the fence. For a moment it looked like Li was actually going to fight him but he backed off when Julian showed up."

"Really, Li doesn't strike me as the kind who would go away easily... Hmmm, I think he reminds me of someone else I know."

"The Heartless?"

Takato smirked. "I was gonna say Terriermon. He's Henry's partner and a bit of a jokester."

"Maybe Rika will awaken all the spirits for a meet and greet when I get back from school."

"Eh school? This place?"

Takato arched a brow, surprised at just how quickly the two seem to reach the building. Better known as a slave house by many of it's inhabitants. Takato, on the otherhand recognized it as a shooting gallery, the same place he had encountered Kurashell the night before. Nothing had been clean up and the evidence of the battle, from a damp field to a gaping hole in the wall, was left for the students to gawk at.

"Takato? Are you alright, you look a bit pale."

The Tamer sweatdropped. "Ehh Me. Yeah sure, I just, forgot I had some things to do today."

Sakura's head tilted. "Running around again already? Well, okay, just don't push yourself too hard. And I'll see you after school."

"Alright, see ya."

No sooner had Takato disappeared around the nearest corner Sakura's friends Rita and Nikki came running toward her to inform her of the unusual happenings at school.

"Hey Sakura, you'll never believe it. Someone blew up the science class."

"Zachery was there last night too. He said it was a giant rat making his nest."

Elsewhere Takato was catching his breathe when a light tap alerted him to Eli's presence. "Huh? Do you go to this school too?"

The blue haired boy adjusted his glasses. "I used to before I moved. Actually I was looking for you. Mind if we take a walk."

****

Walking with Eli was like a test of silence. He didn't say where they were going. Just that he'd like to 'walk' with them. I glanced to the side to see how the rest of the Tamers were dealing with it. Henry looked calm and interesting. Knowing him he already had his own theries as to what was going on. On Takato's other side, Rika was well... Rika. She didn't seem to appreciate being dragged around everywhere, but then again she was already annoyed when he first saw her. Plus she kept sneaking in glaces towards Henry. That could only mean one thing...

"Hey Rika. How did you sleep last night."

"Er- Don't tell me you knew about it too!"

"Even better." Henry stated. "I forgot to tell you this earlier but we got pictures."

"Just great" The female shook her head. Takato and Henry snickered a bit, while expecting to get a light shot in the arm. Instead Rika did something even scarier though... she smiled. "Well if you must know I was fine. Ryo had a major crick in his neck though. Why, you wanna switch places or something?"

I gulped. That would put me on the same side of her that Ryo was on. (I was on her left while Ryo was on her right last night) "Uh no thanks. I think I'll just sleep on a sharp pointy rock, less painful, you know." Now he got the shot in the arm.

"Hmph, what do you mean by that?"

"Hey come on you too." Henry said chuckling. "Rika you wouldn't wanna accidentally send Takato to the hospital."

"Hey!" The gogglehead cried out in protest.

"And Takato you wouldn't want to end up in the hospital."

Takato and Rika both folded their arms. "Not funny."

"Catch!"

The Tamers glanced ahead to spot three orance aimed at each of them. Henry's martial arts training allowed him to catch the item in front of his face with next to no real effort. Rika dodged it, to let Renamon phase in behind her and catch it. Takato tried to copy Henry and got hit in the head. On the up side, he still got it befor hit hit the ground.

"Oh my appoligies Renamon, I forgot you were watching us." Eli picked another orange off the tree he was hanging off of and tossed it to Rika. Then got a fifth for himself. "Nothing beats fresh picked manderins."

"Mmmm." Rika mumbled in fustration. "Enough of this walking around to nowhere. What did you want to talk to us about already?"

"I must admit, I'd certainly like to know to." Henry added.

"Huh? Uh yeah, and could I get another Manderin for Guilmon. I want to see if like stuff other than bread and peanut butter."

"Of course." Eli tossed another orange to Takato. This one, he caught. "And as for what you're doing here. I think I know why you're Digimon turned into cards."

"...We're listening."

Eli nodded, setting himself nicely up on a branch. "Alright, you said in your world Digimon, and after a while your own bodies, we're made out of data. Here, Tecknology doesn't work that way and neither does magic. If you stayed the same, you would have died."

"That's... comforting... I think." Takato said shyly. Rika and Henry shook their heads.

"No, it's not."

"But if that's the case then why are we alive." Renamon asked.

"It came to me last night." Eli went on. "Alledgedly, their was a boy who could call on other's who had their worlds completely destroyed by the Heartless. Apparently they survived because they changed into something else, and were used as summoned monsters."

Takato rubbed his head. "But... we aren't summoned."

"Unless you're reffering to me." Renamon said.

"Please, wait till I am finished. The summoned monsters were from the strongest hearts of various worlds. I believe that the reason you are still walking around is because your hearts support each other. In other words, it's imperative that you stay together in the same world."

"Are you sure about this?" Rika asked

Eli nodded. "I think it's the most likely explanation."

Henry nodded. "I can understand that, but then how come Rika became a card captor while the rest of us are just... normal."

"A heart isn't at it's best all the time. Sometimes it becomes weak and faulters. When that happens it's up to those close to you to pick up the slack, and in this case it was Rika. That is why she stayed closer to her Sakuyamon form than the rest of you."

"...Uh, hey Rika. Can you summon Guilmon for me. I think this might be the longest he's been without food."

"He's a spirit Gogglehead."

"Somehow I doubt that matters to him." Henry replied chuckling.

"...Takato... Can I speack to you privately?"

The mop head was suddenly distracted from trying to get Rika to take his card as he faced Eli. "Huh, what about?"

"..."

Rika frowned. "Eh? Weren't you the one that was going on about how we should stick together?"

"..."

"He-"

"Come on Rika." Henry interupted, turning around and winking at her as he did so. The vulpine Tamer got the hint.

"Alright, fine."

Eli didn't flinch until the two children were out of his sight, then he adressed Takato. "...You should be careful. A Heart of Darkness can be a dangerous thing."

Takato stepped back and immediately felt his back pocket for the trinket he picked up in the void world. Somehow, Eli wasn't seeming all that pleasant at the moment. He was inducing a fear similar to the first time Guilmon digivolved. "Errr, I'm not sure I understand."

In an instant, the boy seemed likeable again as he laughed. "Don't worry about it too much. Everyone has different abilities, like Rika's magic for example. I'm not sure what happened in your own world but you have a very dangerous trait called a Heart of Darkness."

The gogglehead blinked dumbly. "Uh, trait?"

"Yes. Names for specific bits of the way you exist. I used my magic last night to analyze your group. That's how I knew to approach you, Henry, and Rika first. You all have a number of traits. You yourself, Takato, are naturally aligned with fire, Dragons, Knights, Angels, you're slightly artistic, and can cook a little, namely pastries."

"Wow... you're good."

Eli's smiled continued. "At times when your heart's stronger, these traits will come out more. Who knows, if you came at a later time, you might have been a Clow Card yourself. Or Maybe I should call it a Rika Card."

"That's sounds dull." Takato remarked. A second later an ornage hit him in the head, as if remanding him. He shrugged it off easily. "Uh, but that Heart of Darkness you were mentioning..."

"Hmm hm hm. It simply means you're more likely to end up on the side of darkness. It shouldn't be too bad though, you'll still be responsible for your own actions."

"I see... If your telling me this then you're... probably going to be sending us off soon aren't you."

Eli's smile faded. "I believe it would be best if you worked towards restoring the Door of Darkness. But if your concerned I will force you away, don't waste your strength. Your welcome to take your time to recover here and if you ever find your way back you'll be free to stay anytime. Everyone I've seen seems to enjoy the company of you and your friends... Except for Meilin. She seems to hate Henry for some reason."

"...Thanks Eli. This really means a lot to us."

"I should be thanking you since you're still willing to take on the Heartless even after your first encounter. But you're welcome, as I suspect your friends are. You can tell them they can stop hiding in the tree now." Eli said smiling kindly as he glanced to the side.

As if on cue. Henry fell out, followed by Rika, and Renamon landed gracefully on top of the pack. Takato just sweatdropped with a half-grin.

..._Wouldn't trade them for anything in the world._

Well after a bit more talking with Eli. It was decided the Tamers would depart again on the following morning. Since the Tamers were able to get into the world it was a fair bet that barrier between worlds was down. Eli said he had a spell that could allow them to get back into the 'space between'. In the mean time though, Takato had gone off to deliver a very awkward apoligy to Sakura's father and help him install the new window. Rika had decided to go back the Li's place and Henry decided to explore a little before

****

When Rika returned, she was a little surprised to see Eli was already there, along with Li and Meilin. Apparently school was cancelled due to extreme damage to the interior of the building. (Curtosy of Kuri Kuri who couldn't follow a direction to save his life) Jeri was bringing out a pletter with a tea kettle and a few cups on it. As for Kazu and Kenta, they played a round of Digimon with Li and Meilin, won, then did what any self respecting kid would do with no school and promptly fell back asleep.

"Wwwhat's? going on?" The red head asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, he won't say." Li replied.

Eli smiled. "I'm here to return that card I borrowed from you, as well as that other item."

Meilin started grinding her teeth. "Great, now he starts talking."

"Just let me set everything down first." Jeri asked.

Suzy came running into the room chasing Ai and Mako. She stopped silently when she noticed Rika, then sped up again when she realized Henry wasn't with her. Rika was eternally grateful at how quickly they had adapted, especially Suzy. She must get some of her brothers maturity. After everyone had helped themselves, Eli placed two cards down on the table. One was Takato's Guilmon, the other looked like a bizare turquoise robot with a halo crudely attached, black wings, a green jacket and the words;

"Canti?"

Eli nodded. "He must be from another world that was attacked by the Heartless. I used my magic to turn him into Digimon Card so that you may use him."

Rika plucked the card off the table and admired it for a moment. For a second she thought she might be able to use it against Ryo, but that wasn't likely. It had no attack power listings just an 'Effect' box and a few words underneath it that Rika decided to read aloud.

**Canti**

**Effect: Fighter**

**A Supposedly High Performance Robot from the Medical Mechanica. He was used to activate the various MM iron plants and raze planets. He also has some of the power of Atomsk. Has various non-combat skills and is a little inept.**

"This is... weird." Rika murmered, before readressing Eli. "I wonder how effective it is."

Eli sighed as he got up and gingerly took the card from Rika, who glared at him momentarily. "Sometimes it's best not to overload yourself. Actually, I had hoped Jeri would use this."

"Eh, you mean like... my partner." Jeri asked, surprised by suddenly being the center of attention.

"Yes, although it would go away when the door of Darkness is repaired, creatures like Canti would essentialy be your partners. It would require your own strength to use them and you can only use one at a time. I... think it would be better than someone who already had a partner."

There was a few seconds of silence. "I'll... need to think about it."

"That's understandable, but I'm afriad I must rush you a bit since you'll be leaving here tomorrow."

"..." Jeri got up and preceeded to the door. "Ruff- Rika, Li, can you watch the children. Jeri thinks she needs some air."

Eli sighed again as he heard the door close. "I was hoping things would go smoother than that."

Rika folded her arms. "Hmph, I thought that went pretty well actually. Just remember. Leomon didn't go of old age or anything, he was murdered. It wasn't easy for any of us, but it hurt her especially. Jeri's come a long way since then but still..."

"...I see. Well, sorry for bothering you, but I must depart now to prepare for tomorrow. I will see you soon."

As Eli left Rika returned to her current task and sweatdropped every so slightly.

"...Uh, Renamon, Could I borrow your help.... I'm not very good with children."

Takato was on his way back after helping reinstall the window he had removed. Unfortunately he couldn't help pay for it, or Mr. Avalon's glases. It wasn't that he was broke or anything, he just... ran with a more financially challanged crowd. And despite the trouble he caused he was still invited to dinner, which was the reason it was now becoming dark again. With nothing else to do his mind started processing previous information received. Everything from those 'Traits' Eli had mentioned to...

_Just tell her how your feel... How can six words worth of instructions be so annoying?_

The boy glanced down at his hand to the Guilmon card. He was already missing the dino badly. Hopefully the next world wouldn't be this tedious. And not only that he'd hadn't been having a lot of fun with all the errands he was running... That settled it, as soon as he got back to Li's mansion he was going to challenge Kazu, lose, then eat a whole bowl of ice cream. But first, he couldn't help but notice he was walking by a small shop that seemed to sell toys and novelties. He shuffled himself inside.

"Hello. Oh, I haven't seen you around here before."

The Tamer found himself facing an older woman. Seemingly beautiful and elegant with dark long hair. "I'm just visiting some friends." The boy replied casually. Even if It wasn't what he intended in the begginning, it was true. "Hey, do you have any sketchooks?"

"The far corner on your left." The woman replied.

"Thanks."

Takato grabbed the item as well as a mechanical pencil. Now _this_ he could afford. And since Kazu failed miserably to catch his last one. Well, suffice to say he was going to be more careful. And he could use this for a lot more than just drawnings to, he also intended to keep a page so he could mark how many days he'd been away from home and keep a reasonable calander. He waved as he left, half turned around and smacked into something.

"Ouch, I really gotta start watching where I'm going." Takato griped, rubbing his head. Then he turned to survey the damage done to whatever it was that he ran into. The damage wasn't that bad, it was a good thing humans were soft.

"Ah, yes you should Takato."

"Er, Jeri! Sorry about that. Hey, what are you doing out here so late anyway?" Takato asked as he hunched over and pulled Jeri to her feet via sock puppet.

"Ah, well... You see Eli came over and..."

Ten minutes later...

"So that's why your out here all by yourself. Still, I would rather you took Rika with you. You never know when Kurashell or a Demi Heartless or something will show up."

Jeri smiled. "Then it's a good thing I ran into you."

Takato blushed and turned away. "Uh, well I can't use Guilmon right now so actually it isn't really."

Jeri sighed. _Idiot..._

"Did you say something?"

"Ruff- nope, not a thing." The puppet responded in place of it's owner.

"Hmmm... well, have you at least decided what your going to do with that card."

Jeri sighed again, deeper this time. "No. I... I still can't forget what happened to Leomon. What if the same thing happens. Or worse, what if I-"

"Forget him?"

"Mmm..." The girl winced as Takato read into her worst fear.

"I know that would be the first thing on my mind if anything ever happened to Guilmon. And I was scared beyond belief when he wasn't with me when I entered this world. Granted, most of that fear ended up being aimed towards Tory, but you get the idea."

"Yeah..."

"Jeri, you don't have to do this is you don't want too." The gogglehead began to blush again. "I'll protect you, like before. I promise..."

_Excellent. This is it, I'm really doing this. The boy gave himself a mental pat on the back._

"...Only, you know, without the getting kidnapped and all."

_Hello, my name is Takato, I am an IDIOT!_

Jeri stopped walking , and Takato right along with her. She was staring at the ground, not saying anything. If there was ever a time to tell her how he felt, now was it.

"Uh Jeri. There's... something I kinda wanna tell you. I... uh... l-li-"

"I'LL DO IT!!!"

"Eh?" Jeri's sudden outburst bowled Takato over.

"I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines anymore. The next time I see those heartless, they better watch out."

While Jeri continued her descriptive and at some points, gruesome language of what she was going to do to the Heartless, Tatako just sweatdropped.

_Well it's great to see her smiling again, or is it a smirk. Well anyway my point still stands, and hopefully Guilmon will get back to normal soon too..._

****

**WARNING AOF'S PROOFREADING STOPS HERE**

****

(Is this end of chapter writing in violation of rulez, cuz if so I don't wanna have this taken down)

Alright I had to extend the chapter because I came up with so much extra stuff.

-I wanted to make sure Takato still had a sketchbook because it's one of his best features and even though he's not very good at drawing, his creativity is definitely above par. Plus I wanted to give the Tamers a way to keep track of time and a way to remember the worlds they've been in. I'm debating wheather or not to give Henry or Jeri a journal.

-Impmon and Calumon are not here because they don't really have a purpose in this. Calumon was extremely important in Season three, but as a Clow Card he wouldn't have much more use than running around with token lines here and there. I wanna wait for at least the pokemon world before I bring him back. Of Course Impmon will be back to eventually, but I have a better world in mind for him.

-About Jeri being a summoner. I couldn't have asked for a better set up for her. I didn't want to overplay the Leomon angst since it's been a while, and before he was lost Jeri actually had quite an energetic personality. I just wanted to brienfly note her feelings on the subject which it why it might seem a bit rushed. Now that she can compete in the fights, I hope to give her more to do, and more Jurato scenes, starting in the next world. I'm not forgeting Rukato either so for those who like that don't worry about it.

-I also hope to give Guilmon a bigger role soon since they cast in the next world will be dramatically scaled down to a bunch of sub that I don't feel obligated to give special respect to. Not that the animes are any less important, it's just this isn't their story. I put this in Digimon for a reason.

- A cookie if you know which Anime Canti is from. I'm expecting Omnicrom and a couple others to nail this one.

-I wanted to do more with the Heartless' POV and I haven't been giving Sephiroth the props he deserves, but this chapter was long enough so you might see it next chapter, or I might exclude it and you'll see the end result for yourself. Also I hope to be getting the mangas soon (Don't have a credit card but that will change shortly) so hopefully my characterization will get better soon. Once I have them I'll look at restarting Viral State. Take care all and now for the reviews.

**Reviews**

**Newbi – **Ah yes you're write. I had a feeling something was off in in memorie but I just didn't clue in. You are correct, I have never seen Eli use a card, I also never saw the last episode of CCS, which might by why it didn't stick in my head.

And yeah, having Henry with the strength plugin would be great, but as I mentioned before I was mainly just using this world as a precident for others. CardCaptor id very well in one aspect and that was resolving just about everything, which is why I didn't do a lot of fights or anything in this world. Thanks for the review.

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou – **Heh, Inuyaha's a great Anime miles above DBZ. I've only got about four worlds guarunteed to be in this. Inuyaha is one of the ones I haven't confirmed yet. Well this update was faster than my last one, but I'm still trying to balance art and writing so I'm not sure if the pace will be better or worse next update.

**AnT – **Hmmm, Takato the pokemon trainer? Well, maybe not the next world but I do intend to be doing something along those lines. Thanks for the review.

**Pokemon-35055 - **Thanks for the review.

**Tamer of Light – **Heh, thanks for the review. Glad you like Rika being a Cardcaptor too. See ya.

**Nightdragon0 – **I don't think that'll be a problem. A lot of people do Rika like Akane from Ranma, but looking back at the serious she more... intense than violent. Thanks for the review.

**Omegadramon – ** This chapter should've awsered your Card Captor question, but just in case, no the Card Captors will stay and protect their own world.

**Question Deca – **Heh, that's the spirit. It's also one reason I like writing fanfiction, no deadlines to worry about. BOO YA HA HA. Err, thanks for the review.

**Airrin – **Huh? You know, the second I read your review I started think of an Alice/Takato one shot. It'll probably never see the light of day, but the idea actually sounds pretty good. Since Alice is all angsty and Takato's all energetic, the possibilites are pretty good I think. I like that coulple. Thanks for the review.


	10. World 02 The Great Lord Slave

Regless: Well that was a nice rest.

Damerek: Rest? From what? All you do is eat and sleep.

Regless: You forgot, I pass chores onto Black.

Black: ...That was you?

Regless: Err, Right. Hey where's Demsius?

Damerek: She said being around you was lowering her IQ so she went out.

Regless: Hmmm, I should've installed that tracking beacon in her when I had the chance. Oh yeah, by the way I found this cool pic.

http:thedigimonchaoticdestinirpg/digikids.msnw?actionShowPhoto&PhotoID1568

Regless: Rukato forever baby.

((AOF: Not entirely sure if the above link works, so just in case, here's another or just search for "The Digimon Chaotic Destini RPG" on Google, and click on the Picturez and then Digi'Kids for some cool pics. The Rukato one should be in there somewhere. Along with other couples.

Oh yeah I finished another half decent pic a couple days ago. Hope ya like it. (It's Rukato so... view at your own discreation.) 

**World 02 – The Great Lord Slave**

**Reseal**

"There's the sleeping beauty..." I paused, examining my statement. "Well not really much of a beauty. More like a hideous, old, freak. And the fact that Lumiere would put any faith in _him_... She'd be much better off if I destroyed you... Sephiroth."

In front of me the Ex-SOLDIER was limp, hanging from a dark blue gnarled cross. His form however was much different from before. His heart was made of darkness from long before I met him, but now half of it had been replaced with that of a Heartless Lord to make him stronger. To be specific, it was Kuri-Kuri's heart, twisted thing though it was.

The right half of his body had remained normal, but the other half... The skin turned black and his eye had turned red. His arm was thicker and now had clawed fingers. His cloak was longer on the left side and had pointed ends, like a jester's outfit. He had three wings now instead of one with silver at the base, and lastly one more sword opposite his first one. It was just as long, but three times thicker. And made of black metal. He still had the option to fight like a world dweller, or a Heartless.

I stepped forward, and adjusted my power to match the Slayers World. Even if this guy was strong there was no way he was going to survive a point blank shot while he was unconscious. A red mist surrounded me as I chanted the magic worlds. Part of my robe fluttered in the still air.

_Good bye you festering little-_

My thought was cut off by a ring over my head. A strange ring of light. It was then I realized I wasn't the only one chanting.

_Harvest Angel...?_

In the blink of an eye I fell to one knee. My strength was already recovering though. After all, I was a true Heartless Lord. Sephiroth tried to break free but the restraints held back his strength... Correction. The restraints held back his human strength. The Heartless side ripped free without any problem and grabbed me by the neck.

_Fool_

"Dragon SLAAAVE!"

I put my hand directly up to his stomach and unleashed a massive blast of energy. The light blocked out my vision and splash damage from the attack took a chunk out of my body, especially since it had been weakened just a few moments ago. I stood up easily, it almost seemed like there wasn't any damage done to me, in fact, I felt better than before.

_I must've cracked my seal pretty bad to feel like this..._

When the explosion cleared I saw Lumiere leaning against what was left of the cross. Her arm folded, her eyes, narrowed.

"...You lost the psychopath, didn't you?"

"Mistress..."

"Relax, I've bound him to Kuri-Kuri, so it's not really a big problem. Now, come here and I'll repair your seal. And where is the idiot anyway?"

I shrugged. "Probably got lost trying to find the bathroom."

Lumiere frowned. "He's a Heartless, he doesn't need one."

"I know, but I'm not entirely sure he does."

Once again the house of Shoran was filled with activity. Though this time the activity was getting ready for our next departure. The Tamers and their hosts were all folding blankets, packing food, or getting yelled at by Rika for sleeping on the job. Ryo was the only one not in the house to help, at the request of Madison. However the Digimon made up for it, since the red-head thought they might be getting annoyed, trapped inside their little cards.

"Terriermon!" The blue haired Tamer chased his rabbit friend about the kitchen, until Meilin walked in and the jolly green glutton hid behind her. It hadn't taken the vaccine type very long to realize Henry had to be cautious around her.

"Why aren't you working?"

Henry sighed. "I've been trying to get Terriermon to help but... well... you can see the results."

Terriermon grinned while nibbling on a big piece of Salami. "By the way, you guys need more milk."

"See!"

Madison grabbed the bunny by the ear and hauled it off. If nothing else he would at least make a good paper weight. Henry started to follow her to get his partner back, but that little part of his mind that told him not to do suicidal things kicked in and he decided he would get Terriermon before he left.

"Alright Henry, get a move on. Kazu, we don't need to pack a mattress. Kenta, stop encouraging him. Takato, take smaller loads when you're carrying something or you'll drop it. Jeri-"

"Yes?" I responded kindly from my spot on the couch. I was folding laundry with Guilmon, some of which we were borrowing.

"Uh- nevermind. You're doing fine... Kazu I said put the mattress back. Li you better help them. Henry, stop stalking Meilin and... oh great where did Takato go?"

I smiled. "When you yelled at him he looked over and tripped just as you started talking to me."

"Ruff- now he's under the pile of heavy stuff. Silly Takato- ruff."

Guilmon stopped folding and went over to yank his Tamer from the rubble. "Mmmgh! Takato, you put on weight."

"Of course I did, a sixty pound bag of rice fell on me. Rika, are we really taking all this stuff?"

She nodded. "The next world could be a barren waste land for all we know. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Don't worry Takato." Guilmon added happily. "I'll carry all the food."

"You got yourself a deal buddy."

Henry chuckled as he entered the room. "If only Terriermon was that helpful."

"I heard that!"

"Momentai!" Henry called back holding in a laugh.

The doorbell sounded. Takato went to answer it while Rika went over to pick up some of the extra stuff the gogglehead had dropped, pausing only to tell Kazu to drop the mattress once more. Once Takato opened the finely decorated door, Ryo practically fell through.

"Oh man. This stuff is so heavy." He said, motioning to a bag on his back."

"What's in it?" I asked as he plopped it down next to the couch I was sitting on. I glanced at Rika, who was gloating over her rival's strain.

Ryo sweatdropped. "Well... uh, Madison had this idea to kinda make battle costumes for us. And I was telling her about our adventures and she based them loosely on our Mega Forms. Takato's even has metal on it."

"How am I suppose to walk?" the other brunette asked, curiously.

Ryo shrugged. "I dunno. And I told her Rika wouldn't want one but she made them all anyway."

"All in one night?" I asked.

"Yep. She got her bodyguards to help and me too... unfortunately."

"Ho ho ho ho!" Madison's haunted laugh put everyone on their toes as she politely stepped in and removed her shoes. "Yes, Ryo and I were up all night. He kept falling asleep but... I managed to deal with that."

"She tied me to my chair." The legendary Tamer groaned.

"Anyways we're almost done here. Is everyone ready to go?"

Ryo glared at the bag of costumes. "What? I have to carry that thing again?"

"I can carry it for you. Oh, but what about Sakura and Eli? Shouldn't we say goodbye to them first?"

"They'll meet us at the destination." Li replied, stepping out of one of the back rooms.

"Oh, okay." I nodded and reach for the bag of costumes but Ryo had already picked it up and was waiting by the door. "Huh...?"

"For the last time Kazu put THE MATRESS DOWN!!!"

Our destination turned out to be at the base of a massive tree. When I asked about it, Li said the tree had power within it and could be used to strengthen Sakura's Magic. As expected, the two strongest magicians were already waiting for us. Kero hovered around his master and waved when he saw us coming. Eli had another surprise for us as well, some blank Digimon card for me in case found anyone else that could be used as a summoned person. I started to think what else might actually be in the other worlds.

"Well it look like this is it." Takato said turning to Sakura. "Thanks for your guys' hospitality. And thanks for looking after Guilmon when we got separated."

The brown haired girl smiled. "It was nothing, really. I should be thanking you for... uhhh..." she flushed as she was having trouble coming up with something. "...not siccing Guilmon on Tory?"

"Making the week more interesting." Kero jumped in. "Honestly, I was getting bored but now we really got something to do. Fight the Heartless!"

"And eat pudding no doubt." Li added glancing out of the corner of his eye.

"Goodbye Mr. Pervert!" Meilin waved to Henry. The blue haired Tamer shouted back.

"For the last time it wasn't on purpose!"

"Not that you can complain with the results though." Terriermon grinned causing all of us to wonder what exactly happened with those two.

Henry sighed, giving up his argument. "Fine. I guess... we'll see each some other time?"

"Oh yeah I bet he'd like that." The green Rookie laughed.

"You dope. I was trying for a serious moment there."

Rika glanced to the person closest to her... Li. "Sorry, I'm not good at goodbyes."

"Or hellos." Renamon added, phasing into view next to her Tamer.

"Likewise" was the quick, basic response. The two glanced at each other, then turned away, satisfied at the conversation that had transpired, if you can even really call it that.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but are we gonna do this or what?" Kazu asked, growing impatient.

Takato scratched his head and started speaking to Rika quietly. "Well, looks like we won't get to see the Cherry Blossoms after all."

_Huh? Wh-what was that about. Did they have a date or..._

As the Tamers separated from the Card Captors, Rika whacked Takato on the back of the head. A few more kind words were said as we made sure we had everything. Sakura wandered over to the greet tree and pressed her palm into it, focusing. I remembering being overcome with a strange lightheaded sensation and when I regained my bearings we were all...

**Henry**

...Back in the space between worlds was easily a familiar sensation. Kind of like flying, but without the scenery. Terriermon and the others all hovered around me looking in all different directions. Jeri jammed her hands between her legs and yelled at no one to look as she realized Takato, Guilmon, and Ryo were under her. On reflex, all three of them did. Takato got slapped by Jeri and Ryo and Guilmon were both put in choke holds by Rika and Renamon respectively.

_Okay...I understand Ryo. But I don't think Guilmon even realizes what he did wrong._

"Idiot." Rika mumbled glaring at Takato.

"Err... Looks like we're finally on our way." The gogglehead exclaimed desperate to change the subject.

"'Bout time." Terriermon added.

Rika folded her arms as she drifted upside down finally allowing the legendary Tamer some air. Guilmon... not so lucky. "Okay, so which way do we go now." She asked impatiently. She definitely didn't like this place too much.

"Good question. We basically have two options. We can go to one of the worlds that looks like they've already been overtaken by the Heartless and see if whatever's left can use our help, or we can go to a world that looks like it's been untouched and try to get more allies."

"Excellent analysis Henry. They're both fine options."

"Thanks Kurashell.........KURASHELL?!?!"

"Oy." The gunner waved happily as floated just a few meters away from us. He paused when he noticed our group glaring at him. "...What?"

"You destroyed our world!" Kazu yelled out.

"Your world wasn't all that impressive anyway." Kurashell grinned. "And besides I only covered it in my darkness. There's a difference 'cause if you kill me it'll go back to normal... Hmmm, I get the feeling I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Takato grabbed his Digivice. "Hey, you guys think we're back to normal now that we're not in any of the Worlds?"

"I got a way to find out."

"Renamon! Let's go!" Rika said, causing the vulpine to relinquish her hold on the saurian.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Biomerge Digivolve tooo... Gallantmon**

**Renamon Biomerge Digivolve tooo... Sakuyamon**

**Terriermon Biomerge Digivolve tooo... Megagargomon**

**Monodramon Biomerge Digivolve tooo... Justimon**

The green titan glanced back. "Jeri, Kazu, Kenta please keep Suzie and the twins safe." The brown haired girl nodded. "Mega Barrage!"

"**Dream Rain!"**

As fast as Henry could launch his missiles, droplets of lights hailed down and detonated them. Kurashell fired both of his vented arms forward, not to hit anyone but to get himself further back.

"I thought I felt some riff-raff traveling between worlds. Personally I'm impressed you're still alive." Lumiere shouted from way, way above us.

That wasn't the troubling part though. The troubling part was that she was standing on a massive dream catcher several blocks in radius. Only it was twisted to look more like a monster. The threads that normally interweaved in the middle were replaced with chains with smaller Heartless stuck in them. The beads that are supposed to 'hold the dreams that are caught' instead had cages with more Heartless and in some cases they were now eyes. There was one big eye in the middle and the brim was layered and dilapidated. It had two huge gnarled bat-wings hanging over the edge on one side where you would normally attach feathers. She gestured to her platform.

"This is Reseal's true form. Nightmare Cage. And unfortunately Sephiroth couldn't be here, but not to worry. We're more than enough for you."

"Bring it on!"

"Well, since you asked..." Lumiere sneered, pulling a large Hammer about her body length out from behind her back. She drew her arm back as if she was getting ready to fire, along with her Heartless partners. We did the same thing naturally.

Gallantmon charged his shield full of energy. "Shield of the Just!"

Sakuyamon unleashed a variety of elemental foxes. "Spirit Strike!"

I of course, readied my whole arsenal. "Mega Barrage!"

Guardromon also let us know he was interested in the fight. "Guardian Barrage!"

Since Justimon's best move was for close combat only, he followed closely behind our attacks, readying his arm. Kenta's Marine Angemon covered him in a barrier. It was just a little added insurance Ryo would hit his target.

And of course, the bad guys fired their weapons forward too. 'Nightmare Cage' as it was known used a different attack this time though. Several of the chains broke apart from each other and lunged down at us. Kurashell just took out his guns and started firing in random directions. Most the bullets were actually going backwards. And as for Lumiere, she used her entire hammer as a projectile and a particularly powerful one at that. With nothing else to do but keep firing, I watched and prayed Ryo would get through their assault.

Unfortunately there was a factor that hadn't visibly made an appearance yet...

The attacks collided predicable and your general 'giant earth shaking explosion' ensued (We kinda got used to it as Tamers.) Well, if there was an earth near at the moment it would be earth shaking. We waited for the dust to clear, each second was getting to be like agony. Finally we were able to make something out. The Chains from Nightmare Cage were still there, and worse, they had wrapped around something.

_**Think he'll come out a butterfly?**_

_Terriermon! This isn't the time._

_**Momentai!**_

Suddenly the chains started to rumble. I shot a quick glance at Lumiere to see if she was expecting this, and was glad when she seemed just as confused as we were. To be honest I would've of liked it if I could've gauged the other Heartless' expressions but Reseal's true form didn't have a face and Kurashell... he was arguing with a sock puppet he made himself.

"Uhh... What's going on?" I heard Gallantmon asked in his childlike voice.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Kazu and Kenta pumped their fists as they finished the statement together. "Ryo's gonne kick some a-"

-WHAP- Jeri smacked both of them.

"Kids, remember."

"Oh, right." Kenta replied sulking.

Suddenly, I realized something.

_Unless Ryo put on a few pounds I don't think he's the only thing in there._

_**Well, Monodramon eats like Guilmon only he's actually able to get most of it in his mouth so maybe...**_

All at once the chain ripped away in all different direction. And in its place there was a lumber creature. I didn't recognize it as anything I had seen before, but given the empty eyes and generally frightening appearance I was able to wager a guess it was another Heartless. It was humanoid but with gorilla-like arms and thick legs. It was dressed like a butler but the cloth clung to his skeleton like torso and the back hung below his feet. Also the sleeves covered his hands. The collar covered about a third of a perfectly round head, and a top hat covered another third. It had big yellow eyes and fanged, pumpkin-like smile. Everything but the eyes was black.

Now there were two alarming things about this new creature. Number one was that its face also had an exaggerated smile and it was laughing at us. The other thing was that it had Justimon's body wrapped up in one sleeve, and Lumiere's hammer in the other.

"This can't be good." I groaned.

"Hmph. The way I see it is its just more targets." The shamaness mentioned.

"That guy... I saw that guy in the void when I almost passed out in that magical world." Gallantmon said in shock. "But... it looked like it was dead."

Sakuyamon turned. "Wait, you've seen this thing before?"

"Oh, it's Slave." Kurashell interrupted, floating up to the butler-line thing.

"Oh of course..." Suzie added, trying to get in on the conversation. "Umm, Henry... who's that?"

Lumiere frowned. "Slave's another Heartless Lord. But unlike Nightmare Cage, who specializes in field effects and Griever..." She motioned to Kurashell. "...Who's a healing style Heartless Lord, Slave is all about punching whatever's in front of it until it stops moving. A fighter type in other words."

"No wonder I can't break out of the blasted grip." Ryo growled out, suddenly turning his arm into an energy blade. "Let! Me! GO!"

Slave laughed again as Ryo sunk his arm into the beast's hand. Too bad the Heartless was extra thick. Ryo could only cut in a few inches, which, to this guy was probably less than a paper cut.

"Uh, guys. I don't think this is going to work." Justimon started.

"Awww, Legendary Tamer need some help?"

The Vaccine warrior frowned... well, he would've if he had a mouth. "Yeah yeah. I know you're never gonna let me live this one up."

While Sakuyamon looked like she was ready to rub it in a little more, I glanced over and noticed Lumiere was talking to her servants. Fortunately, having ears as big as a bronco proved useful in this case. I could overhear them easily.

"Alright, if this guy is resistant to magic like Kuri-Kuri says, I'll need to you to weaken him"

"Sorry, but I'm on my hour, so Nightmare Cage, it looks like it's up to you."

"..."

_Reseal can't talk in its true form?_

"_Both _of you... do it... _NOW!"_

I turned to my friends. "Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, if we're going to help him we better go quick. I'll do what I can to keep Lumiere off you guys."

"Sounds good."

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon lunged forward while I started with support fire. "Mega Barrage!"

"**Dream Rain!" **Nightmare Cage started detonating all my missiles like before.

_**That's getting a little annoying, wouldn't you say buddy?**_

_Relax, we just need to keep them away while Takato and Rika work their magic._

**_Then shouldn't we be firing at Kurashell too?_**

Again, the gunner's speed had surprised me. While Slave floated with both arms outstretched, the wandering idiot was already just out of his reach. It must have been about double Sakuyamon's speed. That guy... I gotta make sure I keep an eye on him. There was just something about him... he seemed more dangerous than Reseal at any rate. So naturally I used the regular shell bullets to try and hit him.

_Gotta be careful not to hit Ryo..._

That was going to be difficult however as Kurashell moved over a bit and put Slave and his hostage right behind my line of fire. Shoot, I couldn't fire. I just hoped Sakuyamon and Gallantmon would be able to handle him. The most I could do right now is distract the other two. Lumiere had disappeared, but Nightmare Cage seemed like he was waiting for something.

_My missile won't reach him sooo... It might be better to get up close and personal._

I fired up my jets and started flying towards the round monster. It tried to stop me with it's chains, but I caught one and gave it a good pull, dislodging a bunch of others. And since I was so close, I was willing to bet he couldn't detonate all my ammunition now.

"Mega Barrage!"

"**Dream Land!"**

Well... I was right. It couldn't destroy all my missiles before they reached him. That's not say it couldn't get rid of them, however. Its new move changed the area around us to resemble some kind of polar ice caps chill and all. My spot in particular was inside an ice cave. Just me, Terriermon, and about two hundred missile that weren't going to stop until they hit something.

"Oh, no!"

As the missile collided with the wall/roof, I hit the deck as hundreds of shards of ice poured down.

_I hope the other Tamers are doing better than we are._

_**Momentai...**_

"Awww nuts. I hope MegaGargomon is doing better than we are."

I frowned along with Renamon. "Can it Gallantmon. We're doing fine."

"Actually I gotta go with Goggles on this one." Justimon exclaimed, still being toted around by Slave.

"Me too." Kurashell added. The idiot had been dumb enough to get caught in Slave's mouth. Not that that should surprise me. That guy doesn't even make it to double digit IQ. Slave itself was... kinda weird. Its movements were erratic and it didn't want to let go of anything it got its hands on.

I readied my staff. Waiting around for this guy to make a move was pointless, he only moved in self defense. "Spirit... Stri-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Gallantmon rammed into me from the side just as Slave kicked his foot forward and clamped onto the other Mega's lance, cracking it. If that was me, it probably would've been my arms.

_Shoot this isn't working._

"-Sniff- That was so sweet and noble." Kuri-Kuri cried. "Well done Gallantmon. Well done. –sniff-"

"What are you talking about?" Renamon and I collectively frowned.

"He just resigned himself to certain death for you. Tell me that's not just the sweetest thing any guy has ever done... well, any guy that's still alive."

I yelled back at Kurashell. "Shut up! It's not like that."

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "What are you trying to do? Get me killed sooner?"

"Could you two please put it on hold till we figure out a way to beat this guy?!" Justimon yelled at us. "Kurashell, you seem to know a lot about this guy, mind giving us a hand?"

The gunner nodded. "Sure why not. Like I said earlier his name is Slave and he's specifically good at close combat, which is fitting since he looks like a servant. He can't recover at all so if you damage him he'll be like that forever. Unfortunately that's offset by the fact that he's really fast, really strong and almost impossible to hurt."

"Crap." I murmured. "Does he have any weaknesses?"

"Yep, he's got a really random personality. Sometimes he won't attack at all, sometimes he'll be defensive, and sometimes he'll be offensive. Lessee, what else... Oh! He doesn't have any long range attacks, or at least that's what Ansem's Report on him says. And one more thing, he likes music... No, I'm not kidding. He really does."

"...That's useful." Takato replied sarcastically.

I flew back readying her staff. "Well I can still use it. Spirit Strike!"

At once a bunch of elemental foxes erupted from my form and lunged at Slave, who made no move to dodge them or use the captives as shields. They hit directly on the usual weak points. (I.E. The head which Kurashell started complaining about, and just below the rib cage) Slave just started laughing again, showing no signs of damage when the explosion cleared. His voice was so annoying, like the World's tallest man with brain damage.

Kurashell wailed in false pain. "Owww! You did that on purpose."

"True." I nodded.

"...Women."

"Hey idiot!" Justimon yelled. "Mind telling me why that didn't work."

"Simple. A: This guy is resistant to Magic. B: Sakuyamon isn't strong enough to hurt this guy even if he wasn't. C: Her attack power was divided into four due to the nature of the attack. And D: Three of those foxes HIT ME! Any other dambass questions you want me to answer while I'm here."

"We're dead." Justimon stated.

Kurashell grinned. "Nope. I have a plan of escape. But first we need a nacho hat, Celine Dion's 'Titanic', thirty beers (Canadian), and a virgin to sacrifice. I'm assuming you and Rika are out so that just leaves me and Takato. Personally, I'm leaning towards the Gogglehead."

"Shut up! You aren't helping!" I yelled at him. Geez, what does he think we do in our spare time anyway?"

The gunner shied away. "Uh, okay. I have another idea."

Gallantmon finally spoke up. "I have a better one. Why don't we just get MegaGargomon and Nightmare Cage to blast away at this guy. If your friend uses his chain it won't count as magic right. And you could help with your guns Kurashell."

"Please call me Kuri-Kuri."

"Why did you get so close in the first place?" I asked.

The gunner sweatdropped. "Uh, me and this thing called Aim have some issues to work out. That's all."

"We could borrow Kazu's help too." The vaccine fighter added.

Kurashell nodded in approval. "Nifty plan. And I'll be sure to get Henry's Sister's brother and Reaseal over here. Just there's just one teensy weensy problem. We can't move. But I have a plan again."

Kurashell was cut off by Gallantmon. "And again, I have a better one."

Gallantmon's lance arm changed back into a regular hand, releasing him from Slave grip. The massive Heatless lifted his foot and looked down, dumbfounded. Of course, being hunched over like that made his face like a giant target.

"I got something for you to chew on."

Gallantmon lunged up plowing into the monster's torso and began dicing the monster face and upper arms. Kurashell also pulled the trigger on his giant guns. The strain was enough to loosen his bite, but his hands refused to let go of his hostages. Kurashell jumped out of the way of the other fiend's chomp and flew towards where Henry and Nightmare Cage were fighting. It was kinda strange though. There was a bunch of ice there now.

"Lightning Joust!"

All at once Slave suddenly seemed to become animated again. Jerking his head to the side he was actually able to dodge Gallantmon's attack, at point blank range! He released Justimon and Lumiere's hammer (Which he crushed into about eight pieces), brought his hands together in a sword stopper kind of fashion. Only thing was, his hands were big. He wasn't going to stop any sword, he was going to crush Gallantmon. I flew forward, readying my staff.

"Oh no you don't. Talisman Sphere!"

The knight was saved just in time as the monster's hands wrapped around my shield, blocking out a lot of the light.

"Thanks Sakuyamon, but we have to get out of here."

I shook my head. "No, he's faster remember. We should stall so Ryo and Kurashell get everyone."

"Uh?" Gallantmon paused for a moment. "Are you sure... I mean, your attacks won't do... much..." He waited to see if I'd take offense to that. I didn't, he was being perfectly honest. "...anything to him." I frowned a bit.

_Sure I may not be able to hurt this new guy, but that doesn't mean I'll be sitting out on the sidelines... Or that I'll be useless._

_**Agreed. We need to put that over-sized ape back in its place.**_

"I know. I guess you'll have to take care of that. I'll just make sure you don't get in over your head like always."

Slave pulled away one arm and drew back. Gallantmon and I sweastdropped. "Uh, Sakuyamon. You... don't think he can break your barrier... do you?"

"Maybe..."

The knight and I were both entranced wondering if he could do it. Nothing had ever broke Sakuyamon's barrier before, but then again, it had never been but to this sort of test. Just before he struck, Slave smiled, and we knew it could. It was that kind of stuck up superior smile that lets you know he's got you.

"Get moving Gogglehead!"

The Viral Mega jumped up as I glided off to the side, barely dodging the monstrosity's fist. I didn't even have time to deactivate my barrier, which was about all as good as saran wrap against a focused attack from him. Gallantmon landed on Slave's arm and ran up it, trying to rush the head.

Now we were about to learn something important here. Slave's head isn't all that important. In fact the Heartless Lord removed his hat with his other hand and let his perfectly round head roll down his arm. Gallantmon may have started rushing the face, but now it was the other way around.

The exalted knight jumped up while Slave caught his head in hand, and lifted his knee... very, very, fast. It slammed into Gallantmon slightly dazing him. The movement was so fast I didn't even think to use my barrier, but I did now. Slave lifted his foot up for an axe kick as I swooped in and shoved Gallantmon back and raised my barrier.

"Talisman Sphere!"

"**Bubble! Ha ha ha!"**

Slave's head started laughing as his kick came down and not only destroyed my barrier, but took a chunk of me along with it. My body let out a grunt, more from shock than pain. The attack was so slick my body didn't have time to realize how much pain it was really in yet. I didn't even get time to recover as he side kicked me, sending me hurtling backwards. Now I could feel it...the pain... it was the same as being hit by a train. My vision became milky, but I could see Slave still... a bit. He was turning.

_No... way... It only took him... t-two shots... He didn't even have to wind up for them..._

"UrgAAAAAHHHHHH..."

"Ri-Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon shouted.

The knight tore his cape off and got directly in front of where I was floating towards. He used it like a net to catch me, wrapping his weapon arms around afterwards. I wanted to ask him what he thought he was doing but I couldn't seem to catch my breathe.

_Renamon! Can you tell what's happening?_

_**Yes. The way Gallantmon caught us has his weapons already facing forward. Clever... For those two anyway.**_

_Oh. That's alright then._

**_Hmm? Did you think he was doing something else? _**Renamon's voice responded in that superior tone. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

_Uh yeah, but it's nothing..._

_**I see...**_

"Liiightnginnng!!!-"

"**Ha ha ha!!! Glow Stick!!!'**

Takato and Guilmon were really pouring their heart and soul into the next attack. And given how far away we were it looked perfect. I grabbed Gallantmon's arm and moved it to the right a bit. No use aiming for the heart. These creatures don't have one. The lance was surging with energy now. I pushed back into Gallantmon a bit, expecting one hell of a recoil. My face was next to his so we both saw the same thing.

"We got'em. Let it rip Gallantmon."

Slave was half-way turned around and still spinning. It looked like a clear shot at his back until he suddenly went faster, sticking his arm out at the last second and plowing it into Gallantmon before either of us could react. You would've thought our distance would've made us safe but his reach with those arms was unbelievable. I was lucky that the knight behind me took most of the impact not that I could feel him anymore.

"Ooooogh." A moan came out of me tiredly. "Hey... Gogglehead. You alright?"

I heard a voice behind me. Gallantmon sounded in some pretty bad shape. "Well... I'm alive." I heard a slight chuckle as the rest was spoken on in Takato's voice. "And Guilmon's still asking for bread so it can't be as bad as it feels."

I glanced ahead, trying to see what Slave was doing. It was getting very hard to keep my Mega Form and Renamon was having just as much trouble. My eyes focused on an object near me, the end of Gallantmon's lance...

_Son of a..._

I turned around. I was staring to get my bearings back. "Hey Gallantmon, try not to move. You're in a worse condition than you might think."

"Yeah... I can imagine that..." He really sounded exhausted. "Uh behind you."

I turned back just in time to see Slave's hand come at me. It doesn't happen often, but I didn't know what to do. Should I dodge? He's unbelievably fast, and even if I succeed Gallantmon was behind me and hurt bad. Should I try to block it? The guy treats my barrier like it's not even there. Still I could probably take more of a pounding at this point than the knight... I stood my ground. After I did it, it didn't seem like there was ever another option.

I raised my staff defensively, and Slave's hand surged though it. But he just didn't grab me. He got Gallantmon after all. Then... he started to squeeze us together. His darkness got more intense. Black spots start appearing in my vision.

_We... held on as long as we could... And I think we did pretty well._

**_Rika...I'm... not going to scream._**

_Me neither._

Suddenly I realized those black spots were not my eyesight failing. It was Slave. He was gathering the darkness in his hand. He was going to crush us with it. The black spots turned into Shadows. They were all over us.

"S-Sorry... I couldn't get us out of this one."

"Sorry? That doesn't sound like you." Gallantmon choked out a laugh. "It's because of you we lasted as long as we did."

"Yeah, and it's because of you I had enough time to convince Nightmare Cage and the green bean to work together."

"Ku...ra........."

Slave swiped at the gunner, but in the time it took for his fist to reach our location Kurashell was already unleashing ammunition like a tsunami. It was actually enough to force the beast to let us go and we floated upwards. There was so much smoke coming out of the moron's weapon we couldn't even see them after a few seconds. Kenta was hovering near us with Marine Angemon, waiting to replenish us.

"You guys did great."

I smiled a bit. "Thanks. You guys took your sweet time though."

Kenta sweatdropped. "Wasn't my fault. Kurashell kept going on about some plan to sacrifice something."

_That guy is such a pain._

With Marine Angemon rejuvenating me and Gallantmon we started to feel better. But it still took a lot out of us. We were leaning on each other for support when a crash erupted behind us and Kurashell flew past us like a speeding bullet. I glanced back, Slave was lunging for us. Kenta quickly sped up and hid behind me like a child.

"Dammit! Doesn't he ever give up?"

"I'm too young to die. I haven't even beaten Kazu once at the card game."

I sweatdropped. "_That's_ your biggest regret."

A giant chain, obviously Nightmare Cage's, rammed into Slave in an attempt to hold him off. And it seemed to work too, for about a second. The Heartless Lord ripped it apart like a loose thread.

"FIRE!" Gallantmon shouted. I looked at him like he was nuts. WE WERE STILL IN THE WAY!

Megagargomon hesitated for a moment, then slots and pockets opened up all over him. Kurashell and Nightmare Cage were suspiciously faster in there draws.

"Gargo Missile!" Megagargomon let his two giant shoulder missiles go.

"**Eye Bomb!" **The giant dream catcher released a bunch of eyes that were caught in its chain weave."

"...What? Is it my turn. Oh!" Kurashell started firing... But then he had to stop to _turn around_ and shoot in _the right direction._

_Idiot!_

Gallantmon lifted his shield and used it like an umbrella while ushering Kenta, MarineAngemon, and myself under it. Bullets of energy, missiles, and tiny pieces of lead rained down all around us. Even though many were hitting the Aegis, ten times that number was nailing Slave in his giant distorted form. Gallantmon's shield was taking a few heavy blows, but fortunately Kenta's partner was on it, mending any cracks that appeared in the knight's armor. Though he seemed to lack the strength to heal his other arm. I glanced down, Slave was slowing down, but he wasn't stopping.

"How in the World can he take so many blows to the head?"

"He must be related to Kuri-Kuri." Kazu called out, letting the giant fighter know he was there with a few extra missiles on the sides. Courtesy of Guardromon. "Uh... hate to be a downer but this isn't stopping him."

He was right. As his arm crept closer Shadows started pealing off his cloak again and surrounding us. Another crack appeared in Gallantmon's shield. But this time to didn't disappear. I shot Kenta a glare.

"What's going on?"

"Pi pipi piiiii!"

The four-eyed Tamer looked up at me. "Marine Angemon says it's not his fault. He's still got enough energy in him to heal, but something's weakening his magic."

_Slave..._

**HA HA HA HA HA**

He reached out again and I shot out to the side. I could fly so it was easier for me to move around in this climate. Gallantmon could move a bit too, but not enough to dodge the hailstorm of firepower being thrown in our direction. He was stranded, same with Kazu. (Marine Angemon's barrier is good, but it moves slowly, hence he couldn't escape either)

I am getting... so tired... OF YOU!!!

My staff was still busted, but I learned how to take care of myself long before I could Biomerge. It was the same with Renamon, and right now Slave was asking for it big time. I charged him, faster than I had ever gone before and deliver a fierce right hook towards his head. He flipped back with liquid agility and flicked me to the side with one of his gnarled fingers. I think I heard a bone brake, but I wasn't about to let it stop me. He must have been feeling something from all those missiles. And if he didn't, he would when the big ones from MegaGargomon reached him.

"Sakuyamon! Don't!"

"**Get Ready little lady! Here it's almost over!"**

I spun around and tried to round kick the monster. Slave... is really agile, you know. He fell back and then, from ten meter away kneed me in the head with supreme speed. It wasn't over though. He took his hat off, and plucked his head off its socket. And in one throw, he busted not only Gallantmon's shield, or Reseal's entire body, but also Kurashell's body and MegaGargomon's. Or in other words, everything he wanted to take down, he did, in one shot. What were left were two children, two monsters, and two broken Heartless Lords. The head had bounced off of MegaGargomon in an arch and landed back on its socket. And with Gallantmon's shield gone Marine Angemon got pelted with left over shots.

"I-I thought... he wasn't supposed to have any... long-range moves."

"Takato!" Jeri screamed.

Kazu was horrified. "Come on you guys... you have to get up."

"..." no one answered. Kenta had joined the rank of the unconscious. Jeri and the children were terrified. Slave turned to us, grinning so happily. I hate him.

I glanced around. Looking for anything I could use. The giant missiles were still slowly heading towards their target but they were too slow. They'd never hit him. It was... useless? No, it couldn't be. I was still here... and so was Ryo.

**WHAM!!!**

Okay scratch that. Ryo was no longer still with us. Slave rushed him in his usual fashion and knocked him back into Rookie and human form. Jeri was fidgeting with her Digivice. I knew what she was thinking about. It was the Canti card. She wanted to help, but she was afraid. I guess, it really was just me left.

**WHAM!!!**

How insulting. That thing just slammed his fist into Guardromon. Almost seeming to imply that I wasn't even a threat to this guy. I really hated him. My head was throbbing, my eyes, still blurry, and my whole body was fatigued. But I had to take him down. No, I WAS going to take him down. I shot forward. Slave was still smiling that moronic pumpkin grin.

**Dolly! Ha ha ha!**

_Renamon, Umm, if we... don't make it out of this..._

_**I know Rika... Me too...**_

_I feel, a bit strange._

It was true. Something did feel strange. Like there was water in my gloves, but I knew it wasn't water. It was something else... something strong. Instinctively I threw out my hands, brandishing two short single edged swords that looked like they were made from moonshine.

"Twin blaaaades-

I braced for impact as I entered Slave's range. And for a second it looked like he was going to knock me down. But to both Renamon's and my own surprise he started flailing like a monkey. He spun around once, and that's when we realized he was trying to get something off his back, literally. Kurashell, however was not one to let go easily. The gunner was holding the much larger Slave's arms back and riding him like a cowboy.

"-ooof beauuuuuty!"

As the Beast turned back around I slashed his eyes. I was a bit unnerved to find out even those were armored, but at least now he was stunned. I kicked the head away. Slave may not need it attached, but he still needed it to see. Kurashell gave me a thumbs up sign and we both jumped off of Slave. The lumbering oaf knew the missiles were still coming so it darted to one side to dodge... and ran smack into one, making it explode. The second one followed shortly.

_Idiot._

I glanced to the side. "...Don't expect me to say thanks. It's because of you that we were in this mess in the first place."

"Don't worry I wasn't. Anyway it looks like Slave ran off. I think we hurt him."

I arched a brow. "You can see that, even though the explosion."

"Hey, I'm a lot more powerful than I am smart!"

"...Am I suposed to be surprised?"

There was a brief silence as Kurashell continued to scan the area. "Gee what a tough fight that was. But your friends look alright too. And you've gone up a few levels."

"Excuse me?" I shot daggers at the fool with my eyes. I knew he was a big help in this fight, almost as much as I knew that he was only doing it to save himself. And that we were still enemies.

"It's part of my abilities that I can see these things... Which is how I know you can't possibly take another shot."

"Huh!"

Kurashell grinned and turned his gun on me. He broke Renamon and I apart with one bullet. We fell back, and before we even knew what was happening the gold eyed imbecile had a gun pointed at each of our chests.

"Where do you think you're aiming perv."

He ignored us. "Well, ya did well for a world dweller. But next time you might want to leave it to a professional like Sora or his bud, the uhh What was his name again?"

- WHUMP -

Kurashell fell unconscious, thanks to a karate chop from a bizarre looking teal robot with a TV for a head. It was Canti from that card that Eli gave to Jeri. The girl chuckled.

"...Nice one."

"Sorry, he got a bit too close."

"-Ruff, bad boy-"The socket puppet reiterated.

I smiled a bit finally breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, not a bad day's work. But man could I ever use a bath."

"I saw a bathhouse on that world Wika." Suzie cried point to a nearby orb of light with perhaps the largest bathhouse I had ever seen situated on top. But it also looked like it had a bunch of weird... additions?

One thing I noticed is that this place never showed the whole world, just a small section of it. I wondered why that was, but there was no use wasting mental energy on a question I couldn't possible answer.

"Alright, let's gather everyone and then head out. I think the World Suzie chose is a good idea." I declared.

"Right, and Canti. Watch Kurashell and hit him if he tries to get up." The machine thing saluted then hunched over and stared at the dope.

I smiled. "Hey Jeri, you're a natural at this summoning business."

Renamon phased next to me holding Henry and Terriermon under each arm. "Here you are. One Tamer... and one dead weight."

"I.... heard... that..." Terriermon mumbled. Henry was reviving from his slumber as well.

"Are we dead yet?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Nope. We managed to wound Slave so he split, but not before taking out Nightmare Cage. Looks like it'll be a while before he recovers. And Kurashell's been knocked out, thanks to Jeri."

"Looks more like he's sleeping." Ryo stated. When I turned to him, something seemed off. He was hunched over next to Canti, complete with Monodramon and a wide array of cuts and bruises to not be envious of. "Nice job you guys." He smirked cockily.

Now I knew what it was. I could just see it in his smile. He may look hurt on the outside but he, unlike everyone else you was in the fight, was still stuffed with energy. That's not to say his body wasn't in just as bad shape as we were, but he looked like he could stay up another few hours without having to relax. Where as even I, the only one who was really involved in the battle and didn't pass out, was thanking heaven there was no gravity here or I'd be in a heap on the floor... if there was one.

"Hey he's right. He's even blowing a nose bubble." The Visor Tamer was staring intently at the Gunner. "Whoa, it's the size of a beach ball."

Meanwhile Renamon had gone to fetch Takato, Kenta, Guilmon, and Marine Angemon. I leaned over and checked all of them. Kenta's wounds were pretty small. A few bruises here and there but nothing hit him directly. As for his partner, it's nearly impossible to hit anything that small from such a range. He was just out of energy.

_He must've given it all to us._

The gogglehead was in worse shape. He was bleeding on his arm and head, but there wasn't too much blood. I was a bit relieved since the lance was broken. I didn't think about it much before but he could've gone back to human and rookie without an arm. Henry leaned over, still clutching his ribs with the other hand and checked his pulse. He looked up and nodded.

"So I guess everyone's okay then... I guess we're going to have to carry everyone."

"What?! No fair." Kazu protested, pointing to a giant hunk of metal also known as Guadromon. "My load is soooo much bigger than your guys."

"We're weightless here you dolt."

"Oh... right. I knew that."

"U-u-ummm." Mako started, nervous with all the attention his voice warranted. "Why d-don't we just... wait?"

I opened my mouth to reply but Kazu cut me off. I shot daggers at him with my eyes, but as usual, he was totally oblivious. "Well, I may not know much about magic, but I have played lots of video games and summon monsters aren't permanent. If Kuri-Kuri wakes up and Jeri has to recall Canti we could be done for... I think." He glanced at Ryo in case his hypothesis was wrong.

"He's right. The sooner we get out of here the better." The Legendary Tamer announced.

"Not a bad analysis for someone who's getting a D- in everything." Terriermon quipped.

The brown haired boy turned, shocked. "Eh, how did you know?"

"I got bored once at Henry's so I hacked into his school mainframe. You're pretty famous there, you know."

"Really?" Kazu asked.

The bunny/dog nodded. "Yep. They've never seen a student who's ruder and more opposed to learning than you... and Kenta."

"Well it's nice to know my efforts aren't going unnoticed." Kazu grinned.

"Enough chatting. Let's move." I ordered.

Jeri grabbed Takato with the sock-puppet hand and Guilmon with the other. Mako was close behind her. Ai was followed by Kazu as he dragged his partner through empty space. Ryo was taking care of Kenta and Marine Angemon, and even though he was already awake, I offered some help to Henry who gladly accepted. I took one arm over my shoulders while Suzie grabbed the other like a tug-o-war contest. Within a few seconds we were almost in the world I could feel Henry tense up bracing for that mysterious and annoying force known as gravity.

"Gee that attack really must've got you good."

"Henwy alright?"

Henry sighed, lifting his head slightly. "Yeah I'm fine. And relieved. Now I know that not all Heartless are invincible."

"NOPE!!! JUST ME!"

We spun around to see Kurashell up again and grappling with Canti. It looked like the machine had the upper hand as it let go of one hand to throw a punch. Kurashell weaved through it though, spun around, and slammed his elbow into its side. It flew back towards us, flailed a bit, and entered the new world we were heading towards with a little 'plunk sound'. We landed in the world a second later. Personally I landed on Canti. Thesceen headhad these weird red lines on it, like it was blushing.

_That is... just weird._

I felt something else land on my lap. It was small, so at first I thought it was Terriermon or Marine Angemon. Unfortunately neither of them have hard round bodies, mustache's, or fuses. It also had two big eyes as well that I almost thought were painted on until they blinked at me.

"Sorry old girl. Yu-Baba's orders."

As weird as holding a talking bomb was, there was no way it would downplay his sentence. "Did you just call me old?"

Instead of answering the geezer/item's fuse lit up. Ryo shoved himself to his feet and asked who I was talking to. Kazu, Jeri, and Henry also looked over... and screamed.

"RUN FOR IT!!!"

"BOB-BOMBAST!"

Kuri-Kuri frowned down at the new world. The feeling he got from it was unsettling to say the least. A sad and miserable feeling told him it was occupied by another Heartless Lord. But it had only gotten half of the World. Whatever was happeningit couldn't get any more ground. He could feel the darkness at a standstill. Half of the world was covered in darkness, the other half...

"What a weird place... Well let's see, oh wait I know which Heartless this is. Hmm, as I recall... not a very strong Heartless Lord. But her song will get you anywhere so maybe I should keep away until I know where she is."

The gunner turned around to leave when suddenly another thought crossed his mind. Something that would never have crossed his mind a few years ago.

"Uh hey wait. How come there's two Heartless Lords wandering around? Lumiere only freed Reseal and I was never taken down. Unless... Oh so that extra darkness near that goggled kid must've been Slave's seal. Err, but then... what's 'she' doing awake. No one's been to her world as far as I know. This is pretty mysterious. I should definitely report this to Lumiere." Kuri-Kuri's grin widened. "Then again. As far as Evil Heartless go she's pretty hot. Maybe I should ask her out first, then report everything to Lumiere. Uhh, but then there's Henry's sister, OH NO I'M SO TORN... Oh well, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone... much."

**WARNING: AOF'S PROOFREADING ENDS HERE**

Wow, this chapter took a lot longer than I thought, mainly cause the fight with Slave just would go on and on. But I managed to add a bit of the next world. WOOHOO.

In regards to Slave I feel he could best be compared to Doom from FF3 (6 in Japan) Remember that dude who randomly ran into you in the air and he'd always blow you away but he never got any life back? Ya that guy you had to fight about 10 times to kill. Well the Tamers won't have to fight Slave anywhere near that much but the same basic principle applies.

Sephiroth has separated. I find guys like that work well when they mysteriously show up in places, and it also develops Reseal's personality a bit.

And here's something just to clarify. All the Heartless Lord have their 'Real' names, and the names they get when Lumiere takes control of them and gives them a different form. Once again that's Reseal --->Nightmare Cage (A giant evil dream catcher) and Kurashell ---> Griever (Chronically depressed angel)

Not a lot happened in this chapter as it was filled with tidbits and the bloody long fight scene soo... yeah. I should get more done in the next chapter... which will take a while because I'm intending to restart Viral State.

Speaking of which. For those of you that intend to read that thing here's some of the changes I'll be making from the original. If I don't post something then assume I haven't decided yet.

Takato being a super-power house: Not gonna happen. As Black pointed out he works better when he actually has to strive for his victories. Otherwise he becomes... something he's not.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Not gonna happen. The main character from the prequel was Megidramon, and now it's Impmon. GCM doesn't fit anywhere and it's just more interesting if I leave it out. Oh, and Guilmon isn't showing up either. The little dude is just too powerful when he's with Takato.

Author inserts: No! DCs pretty popular and all but I think I'll just keep the traditional characters.

Prophecy: NOOOOO! I have grown to loath those things. It was like a nail in my foot when I was writing last time and I AM NOT doing it again.

ChaosGallantmon: Yep. Not sure who I'll pair him with if anybody but this guy was so much fun last time, how could I leave him out?

Kari/Takato: Nothing more than friendship this time. I found I nearly ended the fic with this last time and... oy it was fun but it totally destroyed all the Rukato in the Prequel. Anyway, now you know.

**Reviews**

**Anime Obsessed Fan** – Ah don't worry about it so much. I've actually been trying to come up with an idea for another good Rukato but so far everything I've thought of pales to Perfect Hazard. Oy... but I will figure it out! :)

Thanks I've had that idea for a while now. And Jeri really did need something to do.

I honestly don't know how they're going to travel from world to World yet, but I don't need to know for a while so I'm just kinda winging it until then.

Since this fic is mainly about all the relationships of the Tamer children I didn't have Rika kill Ryo. I figured I'd throw him a bone not many fics do.

Right on all counts. The fight was a minor Rukato hint Sakuyamon and Gallantmon kept having to back each other up.

Haven't played the new Kingdom Hearts game yet. Hell I haven't even seen it in stores. And yes, Canti RULEZ! Almost as much as Takato and Rika.

Thanks for the review.

**Nightdragon0 – **Yep Ryo got lucky. And I agree with you about Henry. Guilmon will have more screen time next chapter and... yeah thanks for the review.

**Firehedgehog – **Heh, thanks for the review. The anime is Furi-Curi... I hope that's how you spell it... anyway see ya.

**Scarred Dragonia – **(Sweratdrop) Uh... heh he. I know, my grammar is sad. Fortunately I got a Beta Reader now so it should show a couple chapters from where you are.

Heh thanks. I haven't read any of Ninetales' work but yes, AnT was a huge inspiration for my stuff. Thanks for the review.

**2nd Review – **Hmm, well Frontier definitely won't play a big role... I didn't like that season all that much but anyway.

**3rd Review – **Now that's a game I liked, never made it to the end but I did enjoy it. My only concern with that one is I don't know enough about it to effectively use it. (Hell I still don't know what the deal with what's her faces white hair was) I might the original FFT though. Now THAT game was legendary.

**Airrin – **Well there's gonna to be a lot of minor crossovers, so something from Hack sign will probably show up but it's not a major part and I don't really have a big inclination to add it as such. Thanks for the review.

**AnT – **Actually InuYasha's World is one of the places I'm thinking about sticking Beelzemon.. An alternative is the Disgaea (Sp) World. And Pokemon is going to be in the World just after the one they just entered. Now that will be amusing. (inset evil laughter to self here) As for the couple, I was trying to balance it out since there was so much Rukato in the first couple chapters. But, meh, I think I did alright in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**2nd Review -** Well I didn't show it in this chapter but Canti actually comes out of Jeri's Digivice... After all, Jeri's head isn't some kind of gateway like the kid from FLCL. And now for your... COOKIE. (Throws a 300KG soft cookie at Ant) VICTORY IS MINE!

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou – **I choose to believe it's impossible to think too much... Besides, if you worked where I did you'd realize most people think too little. Anyway, you guessed right so here's you cookie. (Throws a 300kg cookie at RtR) Hope ya like it, I'll feed you for a year.

**Shinigami Blade –** Yeppers, you guessed right. And thanks for the review.

**ShadowCascade – **(throws a four 400kg cookie at SC.) Meh, you got the bigger one since you seemed to want it more. Thanks for the review.

**Jamie – **Actually, your review brought up a good point. I'm still wondering if it's a good idea to fuses the abilities of different worlds like that, but I haven't ruled it out as of yet.

**Newbie – **Ah you have found another anime which I loath. I saw the first couple episodes and got sick of it so I stopped watching. It would have to have an unbelievable comeback to actually be worth watching... but thanks for the review.

**Pokemon-35055 – **Thanks for the review.

**Angel of Mana – **Actually Jeri's biggest character trait is that unlike the rest of the Tamers she has no partner, making her perfect for summoning... at least... in my opinion. Yeah, that why I'm avoiding animes I don't like or can't find middle ground or just don't seem stable enough to carry a few chapter. For example I wouldn't strand Beelzemon in the Pokemon World, I'd put him in on where his traits come out like Inuyasha or Disgaea (Sp) Being a demon overlord and all, he'd do better there. Thanks for the review, see ya.

**Question Deca – **Meh, most crossovers are strange, it's what makes them interesting. Impmon... well I'm not a 100 sure either but I got a couple idea, and it should be a hoot.

**Loki Nishizaki – **(Loads Oreo into a Cannon) Huh? I don't have the address yet... well then I feel bad for the poor shmuck I get to crush with this. Anyway though, yeah I loved the fight scenes... all of em. I kept thinking; if DragonBall Z was done like this I might actually have some form of respect for it. Oh and the last one with the shockwaves and all... whoo-yaaaa!

**2nd Review –** LOL! Yep yep, I had a lot of fun with that scene. Thanks for the review.

**Hige's Blue – **Ah don't worry about it. The short reviews aren't as interesting but they're ten times easier to reply too. Take care now, ya hear!

**AlexWildfire000 – **Sweet. A gunner class fits Henry perfectly. Thanks for the review.


	11. World 03 Training Day

**I'm trying something new this time. Not annoucing the POV to see if you guys can figure out who the character is on your own. I was recently informed that (Person's) POV looks really bad, courtesy of Omnicrom.**

**

* * *

**

**Digital Hearts – World 03 – Training Day**

* * *

I opened my eyes and the first thing I was aware of was pain. A splitting headache, most likely caused by that shiny orb that exploded right next to us… us…

"Takato!" I bolted up right and glanced around. He wasn't here, but that didn't mean I was alone, far from it in fact.

I was in a hay made bed, as were Suzie, Ai, and Lopmon. Unfortunately Rika didn't seem to be with us. There was also a boy working next to a water pump, but not the one she wanted. Not Takato or Henry… or even Kazu or… Ryo? No, this boy had black hair longer than most and white robes highlighted with blue. He turned to me, barely noticing my loud outburst, which had started to awaken Suzie.

"…? There are a few boys and creatures in the next room. Although I am afraid Yubaba has taken some of your other friends, the ones who look like they'll be of the most use to her." He said, calmly… almost… too calmly.

"…uh? And, who are you?"

"I am Kohaku, the spirit of the Kohaku River." The boy started walking over with a bowl of water and a cloth draped over one side of it. "And I assume you're an outworlder."

I could feel myself involuntarily scrunch up against the wall. He was looking really scary. "…Errr, you can tell?"

A quick nod was the only response. "Lie down. You need to get your strength up."

"I'm fine, really." Well that was a bold faced lie. I was anything but fine, but being stuck in a strange new place I didn't know felt even worse. And the talk of Yubaba wasn't helping

Kohaku grabbed my hand and pressed his first two fingers into the wrist. He acted pretty emotionless, but the way he took my hand told a different story. He was very gentle, almost as if it was made of sand. It actually felt pretty good. So good I almost didn't realize I no longer had sleeves. I checked under the covers only to realize that I actually had a lot less than that. This was followed by a burning sensation on my face. It felt like I was about to explode I was so warm from embarrassment. What was this boy thinking? As it turns out, however, Kohaku had seen this and immediately thought my fever was returning.

"You better get some more sleep." He guided my head back down to the pillow and began soaking the cloth in the bowl he was carrying before. I tried to resist a bit and explain, but he was stronger than he looked.

"Umm, okay. But… about my clothes-"

"They're at the foot of your bed. Lin took them off and sewed them for you since that creature… I think it is called a Bomb-omb, damaged them with his attack. Personally, I am a bit sorry for you. My handy work is much more reliable than hers."

I started to feel a bit of relief. "So… you didn't see anything."

"I've seen everything in this room before. Although this is my first time down here since you arrived. Lin has been… quite defensive of you."

By this point I was feeling much better. "I see. So Lin took care of us. She seems nice."

"Actually, I find her difficult to work with but…Yes she took care of you. You'll see her shortly but at the moment business is booming. With more people coming here every time the Heartless take over a world… Not to mention the attacks…"

"Attacks?"

"…I wouldn't worry about it. Strange people from a number of other worlds have been fighting them. This place has become a stronghold against the Heartless. And while you don't have to worry about this now, please be aware that if you want to stay here for an extended period of time you will have to work. I'll explain further when you are ready."

The boy got up and started to leave. "Wait!" I said, causing him to slow down and turn his head slightly so could see on of his eyes. "Just so I know when will you be back?"

"I only came today because Lin was too busy. She'll most likely see you tomorrow morning. Stay here until then. You'll cause a great deal of trouble if Yubaba realizes what's been going on."

I tilted my head. "Really? Well I don't really understand it myself but… okay."

I got dressed as soon as he left. I went to the door Kohaku had left through and was surprised to see Suzie was already there. Ai was still in dreamland though, and I had every intention of keeping it that way. I opened the door to see Kazu and Kenta playing their card game. They were both wearing some odd orange slacks and that was it.

"Oh. Did you guys just wake up too?"

The boys turned around to me. "Huh, us? No way. We've been up since yesterday. Boys are stronger than girls after all." The leader of the two gloated.

"Then why aren't you dressed yet?"

"…" The boys glanced at each other, shrugged, and turned back. "Never occurred to us."

I shook my head. "Boys are silly."

"We're just taking it easy for now. Want to join us?"

I shook my head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Where's Henwy?"

The boys exchanged glances once again. "…Err, he's upstairs working for Yubaba, but… Well, Lin can explain it better… when she gets back."

"That's too looong." The child whined. I had to agree.

I crouched down next to her. "Should we go upstairs and see them?"

"Yaa!" She cheered as Lopmon waddled up behind her.

"Eh? Wait, we aren't allowed!" Kenta cried out nervously. That was odd.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before Kohaku or Lin find out."

"That's not it." Kenta exclaimed.

Kazu nodded. "Yeah. Seeing them won't do any good. Besides Yubaba has eyes everywhere. If she finds you, and she probably will-"

"Don't worry." I assured them. "I'll have Lopmon and Canti with me."

"Ruff- Canti strong"

Kazu and Kenta glanced at each other again, debating whether they should try to stop her. Thing was, they had no idea what it was like outside of their room. Reluctantly, they sighed. "All right, all right," Kazu exclaimed. "But don't expect me to get into trouble with you. I'm staying right here."

"Uh, but Kazu…" Kenta started. Truth was, I bet he wanted to go with me and see how his friends were. That was the difference between the two, Kenta seemed more honest with himself.

While the visor boy ignored Kenta's pleas, I snuck out the door with Suzie. No sooner had I stepped out I felt my heart sink.

_How am I supposed to find anyone in THAT?!_

Now the place where I was seemed generally out of the way and vacant, but I could also see the entrance from where I was. It looked like you couldn't turn around without accidentally hitting someone in the gut. This wasn't going to be easy, but I would do it. I had to be strong now. If I wanted to really help Takato and his friends I would need to hold my own… like I did once before.

"Alright, Suzie, hold my hand."

Just getting in through the door proved to be a physical feat all on its own. Everyone was busy, and everyone had someplace to be. Combine that with the fact that the entrance was too thin… far…far too thin for the amount of people there were. I was just glad that I was at least already past the bridge. Inside it was even less encouraging. Multiple floors and walls filled entirely with people. Many were wearing the same orange scrubs as Kazu and Kenta and taking care of a variety of baths… although the baths looked more like soup bowls embedded into the ground.

"Let's see… Where should I start looking…?"

* * *

Wring, scrub, dip, wring, scrub, dip, wring scrub dip… this was unbelievably unfair. And as much as I'd like to make sure everyone else knew it, Rena, my supervisor wasn't very far away. And she was scary, really scary. I mean, at first she looks like a normal kitsune… but no. She's no kitsune, she's dangerous. One glare usually gets me to shut up, unless of course I don't realize she's staring at me. I guess she's never treated me badly, but it's like her expectations are unrealistic of me. At least I wasn't working alone.

There were three other kids. Apparently the other guys (and gal) started working about the same time I did, so we usually ended up working with each other.

_Hmmm…When did I start working here again? Can't remember… oh well._

Most the time we worked in groups of two but… this tub was filthy. I'd be lucky if I ever got the chance to sleep tonight. At least everyone with me was working hard.

Now, an introduction to the others. First off the guy right next to me was Jen. He had short blue hair and grey eyes. We became friends within seconds after meeting. He's a little conservative, but a ton of fun to be with. Next, working on the rim opposite to where I was, was another brown haired boy, Yama. I got along with him greatly as well. He's extremely confident, as for where it all comes from, I have no idea. He was one of the few brave enough to approach the fourth member of our crew, Maki. Now I don't remember where, but I once heard that the opposite gender should only be treated with respect, too bad it didn't work both ways. Maki was a tough redhead that could probably take me out in one punch. I tried talking to her but she thinks I'm just a kid… Too bad for her I don't give up easily.

It was at about this point Rena glanced over to me and scowled. "Kato, perhaps you could help me with something."

"Eh?" I glanced over. This was a trap, Rena never needs my help. "Uh…"

"I am concerned about your work habits. Do you like Maki?"

I blushed and glanced over at the girl. I knew she heard but she was ignoring us. Sensing the foundation of the trap I answered slowly. "Uh, well. I was just-"

She ignored the rest of my comment. "I see, do you suffer from some sort of mental of physical illness I can't detect?"

"Uh, I don't… think so."

I was fine last time I checked. What's she trying to… 

Rena continued. "Then is there some fiber of your being opposed to work."

I frowned. Yeah I fell right into this one. Now no matter what I answered I was doomed to do something. Maybe finish this tub on my own. Good lord I hope not. This thing is tub-zilla, the worst of the worst jobs. And they would never give me anything to use to soak it. (Which is damn near the only way to get this thing clean)

"Ah, can I get back to you on that?" Brilliant answer, huh? Well the others thought so. Jen snickered and Yama laughed out loud. He didn't care if it looked like he was slacking off. He wasn't as intimidated by Rena as I was.

"No. Maki, you can take a break. Kato will finish your work."

"What?" I yelled out. "How come she gets to go on break?"

Rena just eyed me coldly. "When you can finish a job without slipping, getting lost, or falling into the shaft that connects with the heater room…"

One time that happened! Besides I'm lucky that happened. If it didn't I would have never met Guile, a red dragon-like thing that helps heat the tubs with the soot spirits. 

"…Then you might actually get a break."

I frowned. "Then you shouldn't you be giving those two breaks too?" I asked, trying to get some stuff off my workload… unfortunately it backfired, BIGTIME.

"Well, you heard him. You two are now on break."

_A__www nuts._

Yama was grinning from ear to ear as he got up… "Thanks Kato." …and sat next to Maki.

"Watch it." She made a fist, a warning of what would happen if he got any closer.

"If it's alright… I would rather keep working." Jen replied, making no extra motions but the ones with his hands.

Rena considered it for a moment then nodded, just as a boy with shoulder length black hair called for her attention. I knew him, his name Was Kohaku and he was Yubaba's right hand person. Sometimes he stopped by between running errands. He did it with everyone here. Personally I think he might be looking for someone. He never says hi or anything. He just… observes.

"Yubaba has requested an audience with you."

The vulpine figure nodded, casting one more glance in my direction. "I expect this done by the time I return."

_Not even if I had eight arms._

I frowned. "Yeah right, the only way I'm getting this done on time is if I use _you_ for a rag." I muttered.

Rena's ears twitched. "Pardon?"

"Uh errr, nothing ma'am."

"…" She was glaring at me. I knew for a fact she was glaring at me. "I'd be honored if I were you that I have so much faith in your abilities… when you aren't distracted."

_That's a weird way of looking at it._

"Err, yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

I continued scrubbing as hard as I could, at least until Rena was out of sight. Then I slowed to a crawl and leaned backwards until I fell over into a sitting position. This wasn't fair and I voiced as much. Thank goodness Yubaba needed Rena for something, it's the only real break I ever got here.

"We need to hire more people." I complained.

"Or you could join a union. You could call it the UDW, Union for Disoriented Workers."

I smiled brightly. Only one person I knew was that sarcastic. Terrier, although I don't know why they call him that. He looks more like a little green rabbit if you ask me. "Hey, how are you?"

"Busy as always. I gotta go deliver some things now, so I'll see you guys later. Bye Jenroid!"

"Err, wait." Jen called out. He looked really serious, but the bunny was already out of sight. "…Mmmm."

I arched a brow. Jen always acts weird when he sees that thing, but I've been told I act kinda strange too when I'm around Guile. "Jen, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." He dropped the rag. It was clear to see he didn't feel like working anymore. We couldn't succeed in cleaning without soaking this thing anyway. "Well, what do you guys want to do until Rena gets back?"

Yama walked over and began staring at me along with Jen. Why? Because I'm usually the one that thinks of the games we play. I asked one of them to do it once but Yama's answer to that was 'No way I could think of some of the games you come up with'. Jen nodded in agreement at that time. I guess having an overactive imagination came in useful sometimes.

To be honest though, I was tired from working all day. I just wanted to sit and chat, and get to know everyone a little better, mainly Maki. She was always so distant to us. I worked with her alone once, cleaning the same tub actually. She said if I got in her way she'd drown me in it… And all I did was introduce myself. Hmmm…

"I got it! The game is called Statues. We all have to try to get a reaction out of someone."

Yama smirked. "Lemme guess, Maki?"

I nodded of course. "Yep, I get to go first."

The two boys glanced at each other and started to laugh… oh man… I just got Deja Vu in the splitting headache sort of way. "Gee Kato, you seem pretty eager there."

"No kidding." Jen agreed. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

I blinked dumbly. "Eh? Like what?" I didn't get it. So I wanted to get to know Maki a little better. Big deal. They never said anything when I wanted to get to know _them_ a little better.

"Nevermind." Yama said, still giggling to himself.

I frowned. Why were they acting so weird now? Well I guess it didn't matter. "The only rules are you can't actually touch her." I smiled as the others nodded.

Well… like I wanted, I was up first. "U-ummm… Maki, right?" That was about as far as my mind took me before I drew a blank.

"…"

"Nice weather we're having huh?

_Good lord I CAN'T EVEN SEE THE OUTSIDE FROM HERE! And that's still all I can think of? Ugh, that was miserable._

Jen was up next. Yama was just laughing at me and patting me on the back while I tried to think of something better for next time. At first I took offence to it, but Yama's high spirits were almost infectious and soon I was smiling. It was good to have a friend like him. In another few seconds I was laughing too, I didn't even know why, but stopped when I saw Jen walking back.

The blue haired boy shook his head. "Well, I know compliments don't work. I think she's gonna kill me when the game ends."

"Hey Wildcat." Already a vein was appearing on her head. Wildcat seemed to affect her deeply, but then again, so did almost everything Yama said. Yama leaned over right in front of her. But even though Maki had threatened him earlier she still held back with the punch, which made me smile.

_She's playing the game… Even if it is just to show us up._

"Wow, she's holding back on a free shot at me." Yama said, surprised. "Well, your turn Kato."

I sighed. I hadn't really thought of anything useful, but just something… in the back of my mind… told… me… "….Dream girl?" I muttered, not really expecting anyone to hear me. Unfortunately when I looked up Maki was already standing. It looked like she had a headache for a second, then she shrugged it off like no problem, and glared at me.

Now when I thought of the game, I had it pictured that it would end with all of us having a nice talk… the look on Maki's face did NOT look like she wanted to talk. And unfortunately….

_Awww nuts. I forgot to think of an escape plan… I wonder if I can fit down that shaft again._

As I pondered whether or not I could actually run that far and not slip on a slanted, slippery surface, Maki was closing in. I was dead, I was beyond dead. Maybe now was a good time to drop and curl up in the fetal position. Nah, that wouldn't help. I didn't even realize that as she got closer, I was leaning further and further back. Just a little further and…

"Whoops!" A cry of surprise as my feet slipped out from under me. I forgot that I had backed up to the tubs rim. On reflex I grabbed from the nearest thing to stop my fall.

That was a bad idea…

Why? Because the nearest thing was Maki's leg. And even if her balance was better than mine, my weight was enough to bring her down. We both slid to the middle of the bowl, although I went on my face and Maki went on her back.

"Nice one, gogglehead." She frowned.

"Eh? S-s-sorry." It may seem pretty pathetic to be afraid of a girl to you, but to me its perhaps the only thing that would allow me to survive the night.

I got up, as did she. It looked like her anger had been replaced by embarrassment that I had essentially tripped her. She started climbing the side to get out while I stood in the middle, still a little nervous. Jen and Yama's head peeked over the edge.

"Congratulation Kato, you win." Jen exclaimed.

_Yeah… but I didn't accomplish what I wanted to…_

I climbed out of the tub, only to see Maki exiting through the door. I must've really ticked her off. I started to run after her some more when Jen grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure this is a good idea… leaving work I mean?"

Yama nodded. "No kidding. If Yubaba finds out we're in trouble. Don't wanna see you get turned into a pig or anything."

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine." I replied, breaking free up there grip. "If anyone stops by, cover for us."

Yama folded his arms. I could hear him just as I rounded the corner. "Great. We get to deal with a giant, yellow, violent fox while he chases a girl around… Why does this not sit right with me?"

_Maybe because you're surprisingly lazy?!_

I ignored the comment and followed Maki, which proved to be a challenge all in itself. There were so many people it was like a moving maze, and I'm pretty sure the 'goal' was trying to lose me. She was doing a good job too, and the fact that I ran head first into the business end of a gun that almost looked like it came out of nowhere didn't help.

"Ha ha ha! Victory is mine… and about friggen' time too!" Yelled a gold haired man with matching eyes, dirt rag clothes, and two of the biggest guns I'd ever seen.

I sweatdropped nervously. Honestly, this is the kind of thing that only seems to happen to me. "Err excuse me sir, but are you here for a bath?"

The gunner's eyes widened a little. He was surprised. "Uh… eh… But… world… and Gallantmon… and evil darkness… and the shooting……… Wait, aren't you Takato?"

I shook my head. "I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm Kato, and I kinda work here."

"…Oh… Sorry 'bout the whole 'victory is mine' thing." He apologized helping me to my feet. "I'd like a herbal bath then."

I pointed to a girl with brown hair down past her shoulders. I think she was a spirit. "That girl can help you, her name's Lin. Unfortunately the bath I'm working on isn't ready yet."

"Thanks kid, I owe ya." He smiled happily.

"Well if you really wanna pay me back, then can you tell me which way an angry looking Redhead with a ponytail went?"

"Rika?" The man asked.

"Maki."

"…This is really weird." The man exclaimed, examining me, almost like he didn't really believe him. Finally he grabbed me by the arm. "Ya I know which way she went. I'll send ya over."

As he drew back I finally realized what he was doing… He was going to toss me like a rag doll. "Errr, wait."

"By the way, the name's Kuri-Kuri."

"Err, nice to meet ya-AAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"Ruff… No luck so far."

The cotton footwear on my arm was right, so far things were not going well. There were no signs of Takato or Rika anywhere. Same with the rest of the Tamers. I tried asking a few people, but unfortunately no one had even heard of them. I was about to call it quits and head back. Suzie didn't seem to find this enjoyable either. That's when I heard it…

"What do you mean you won't give us any tags?"

_Rika?_

Sure enough, the red-haired girl stood in front of some kind of frog man who resided behind a podium. Behind him was a variety of tags used for lord knows what and the man himself… almost reminded Jeri of a Gekomon only more… anatomically accurate. The girl scowled.

"Soap and water is good enough for you. You have three other people working with you." The frog replied.

"And only one of them is actually working while the other two get in our way. Give us a tag now!"

"Sorry, but if you want one so badly, you'll need to take it up with Yubaba."

In a rare occurrence, I saw Rika back off a little. She seemed like she would rather not confront Yubaba. But she didn't want to leave empty handed either. It was a standoff, and one that it looked like Rika would eventually lose... until a certain gogglehead I knew landed on the toad like a mortar missile. Rika stepped back, stunned as the boy hit the desk so hard it shattered and sent up a small dust cloud. It was then she seemed to realize there was no longer anyone blocking the tags. She ran up and swiped one, just before she grabbed Takato by the back of his collar and pulled him away turning at the nearest corner to get out of sight. I followed them.

"Hmmm, well everything looks like in one piece… save for a few cuts and bruises. And I made sure the toad didn't see us so we don't have to worry about getting reported to Yubaba." Around the corner, Rika was checking Takato over.

"Of course Maki, the desk broke my fall."

"Watch the sarcasm kid." Rika scowled.

"Kato."

_Kato? Maki? Do they have pet names for each other now?_

"-Whatever. How exactly did you do that anyway."

"A weird person tossed me like a rag doll."

"Weird person? Is he going to be a problem patron?" Maki demanded.

"No, he seemed nice. Just a little odd. Lin should be helping him if you wanna stop by an meet him. Gold hair and eyes, brown rags, kept calling my Takato and said his name was-"

"Kuri-Kuri!" I yelped, finally getting the two to take note of me. I was glad I was able to find them in the first day. Hopefully Henry and Ryo would be this easy as well. "…Or was it Kurashell?"

"No, you were right, it was Kuri-Kuri." Takato exclaimed as he studied me. Rika had already resumed walking… That was strange. She didn't even say hello as she turned and entered one of the rooms. But that was nothing as the next thing Takato said made my blood run cold. "Do you two know each other Miss…"

"Eh?!"

Suzie broke away from my side and ran up to him. "Now not the time fow playing awound. Where's Henwy?"

"I agree, this isn't funny Mr. Matsuki." Lopmon stated. Takato looked at her entranced.

"A purple… Terrier…" Takato shook it off and petted Suzie's head softly "Sorry, don't know anybody by that name."

"T-Takato, don't you recognize me?" I stammered.

The boy glance up surprised. "Takato… Well no wonder you're having problems. My name's just Kato. Kuri-Kuri did the same thing a couple minutes ago. I guess I must really look like this Takato guy." He said happily.

Could it really be just an uncanny resemblance? No way, that might account for the appearance, but the way he moved, acted, and even just the way he smiled. There was no doubt about it. This _had _to be Takato. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. The tears had already started. So much for being a tough Tamer.

"No… It can't just be a resemblance. Don't you remember? You can't have forgotten everything we've done. The D-Reaper, Leomon, we even fought the Heartless. There's has to be at lest something left of you in there."

"Eh?" Takato was taken aback. But then why shouldn't he be? To him I was virtually a stranger.

"Sorry but… I really don't know what you're talking about. I feel a bit nostalgic…"

"…!"

"But that seems to happen with a lot of people." The boy continued. "I even felt that way when I met Maki, but that doesn't mean I've ever met her before."

"Maki…?"

The redhead stepped out of one of the rooms. "Are you still talking Kato? Move it or Rena will turn you into roadkill."

The boy sweatdropped. "Yeah… that's Maki. Charming ain't she?"

"Reminds me of someone I know." Lopmon replied quietly.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you come with me. Maybe some of my other friends have heard about this Takato guy." The boy who looked like one of my dearest friends took a few steps before pausing. "…By the way… Are you guys really fighting the Heartless?"

I nodded. "Mmm. We've been fighting a small group of them, ever since our world was covered in darkness. But it just seems like whatever we do nothing gets to them."

"Wow…" Kato said admirably. "It must really be an adventure. Meanwhile I'm stuck working n this place. I guess the attacks kinda make it interesting from time to time but I think I'd rather be roaming the worlds… as long as I have someone to do it with, though."

"Attacks?" Lopmon asked.

Kato nodded. "In case you didn't quite understand why this place looks so messed up and has odd creatures that don't really fit in from time to time, it's because this World actually has parts from a bunch of smaller worlds in it. Yubaba would normally kick everyone out that didn't belong buuut… she needs their help to fight Melody."

"Melody… Another Heartless Lord."

"Yeah." Kato sighed. "It seems like you're already familiar with them so I'll skip the explanation. Basically Melody took another world and tried to ram it into this one, but Yubaba's servants and Magic was able to make it miss, barely. If you go outside you won't be able to see much past the bridge, that's because Melody has covered everything in darkness and is trying to get the rest of this world… which is basically just us."

"Incredible."

"It gets even neater. Not long ago a Shadow waltzed in here. Now the guards here have been holding off the Heartless for a while, but this one Shadow was totally impervious. It just skulked from one end of the bathhouse to the other and then disappeared. I think it was only a couple days ago."

"You think?" I asked him.

Lopmon answered for him. "I get it. If this world is mostly covered in darkness already then day must seem the same as night. That _would_ make it hard to keep track of the date."

"Yeah, fortunately I've been making marks in my sketchbook since I got here. It's worked out pretty well."

Lopmon glanced over to me and exchanged glances. We were both thinking the same thing. Suzie was having trouble following us though so she just kept quiet. "You draw?"

"Whenever I get a spare moment. If you catch me on a break I'll be happy to show you some of my stuff."

"Sounds good." I mentioned stepping into the room they were cleaning. There I found Rika, Henry, and Ryo, all scrubbing as if their lives depended on it. And Renamon was watching over them.

"Where were you?" The kitsune demanded.

"Getting a tag."

"It should've only taken one of you." Renamon replied coldly.

It wasn't like her to speak to Rika like that ever. But I quickly began to understand that Rika wasn't the source of her anger… Takato was. Renamon began stepping toward him as he backed away a bit. In the tub I could see Henry and Ryo watching everything intently. Henry clenched his fist, were they going to fight? Stupid question, Henry would die for Takato and she knew it, although Ryo placed a hand on his friends shoulder, as if asking him to back off a bit and let him handle it.

"Perhaps a little trip to Yubaba is in order." Renamon stated flatly. "Here, everyone must work. I will not stand for someone who gets by on the hard work of others."

"Eh?" Takato fell over. "Err… please."

Renamon paid him little mind as she bent over and lifted him effortlessly off the ground. "…" She passed by Rika, the girl suddenly reached out to the side and grabbed Renamon's wrist.

"…He… helped." The redhead said quietly in a mild attempt to protect her acquaintance.

Renamon however, still need to be convinced. "What did he do?"

_Now that was a good question, what did he do other than make a mess?_

"He was…" Rika started… but looked at the floor as she couldn't finish. It looked like she was thinking the same thing I was.

Henry walked up behind Renamon. "He was the diversion…"

"Hmm? What was that Jenrya?"

"He was the diversion. We all know the spirits here look down on us humans. Trickery was most likely needed to get the tag."

Ryo walked up next to him. "Or in other words, the one who should see Yubaba is that frog faced goon you call a receptionist."

Renamon glanced back. Her icy cold stare, it was different from the Renamon I knew. The one I knew was strong and graceful, this one was… enslaved by something… empty… and all in all… weak. "You weren't there, you couldn't know for sure. And also, it doesn't work like that, sorry. If you falter, you are to blame, if a spirit such as I falters, you are still to blame. You should understand that by now."

I didn't know who Yubaba was, but everyone seemed deathly afraid of her. I certainly wasn't about to let this happen. I spread my arms and blocked while causing Renamon to finally take note of me.

"…Hmmm you don't look like a worker. Please see the receptionist if you want to reserve a bath."

"Y-you won't take Takato, as long as I'm here."

The boy sweatdropped. "Thanks but, again, I'm not Takato."

Renamon just narrowed her eyes. "We have excellent customer relations here, but if you become a hindrance to our business, you will be forced out… Now move."

"No!" I yelled back. Henry and Ryo looked a little surprised. Rika hadn't even moved since the last time she said something. She was just… looking at the ground still.

_I don't know what Yubaba has done to them but… I hate her for it._

Renamon reached out and tossed me out of the way. I hit the wall next to where Rika was while the other Tamers looked on

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Takato yelled. The volume and fierceness in his voice seemed to surprise everyone, including himself. I wasn't surprised though… the way he sounded… It reminded me of my Takato.

Not only that, but it jogged something in the other Tamers too. Rika hadn't moved but Henry was holding his head and Ryo had his eyes squinted shut. It looked like they both had headaches, although Henry's was clearly worse. And it didn't help that Suzie had ran up and started beating on the Digimon's leg. Renamon reached down to grab the girl.

Now back home I remembered that Henry has always been more reasonable, more mature. He had a much easier time accepting that sometimes things go away, and not all childish notions come true. That's what makes what he did all the more incredible. Crouching low, he launched at Renamon, tackling her in the back. Now Rika turned to the fight and had that 'Are you insane?' look on her face. But she didn't get involved, and I knew why… Even though these people may not remember everyone consciously, they could never truly forget either. And despite Rika's urge to protect Takato, it was also being held back… by an urge to see Renamon… her friend… win.

Obviously Henry was being overpowered. However tough he, and Takato, and Lopmon were, Renamon was a Rookie that was closer to a Champion. This wasn't going to be a real fight, but that didn't mean I couldn't change that.

_Canti… Sorry Renamon, but I won't allow you to hurt him._

I grabbed the Digivice and my card. Just as I held it over my head, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You know, when it comes to Yubaba's Bath House. The customer is our first priority." Ryo said slyly. I knew what he said had a hidden meaning in it, but what was he… Suddenly it clicked in my mind. Renamon thought I was a customer when she first saw me sooo…

"I-I want a bath." At first, it looked like Renamon didn't hear me, as she tosses Henry into the tub and got easily to her feet. So I just… repeated it a little louder. "I want a bath!"

This time Renamon took note of me. "Fine." She said, controlling her temper. Although it was easy to see she wasn't impressed. "Maki, if you would draw a ba-"

"No, I want Ta-er-Kato to do it." I half said, half ordered. My face started to feel a little warm while the others exchanged glances. Renamon was becoming even more vexed.

"We have many capable workers. Most of whom can do it without taking until your late teens to starting a fire."

The boy struggled on Renamon's shoulder. "One time that happened."

"No, I want Kato to do it or no one."

"…Very well, that'll be four gold pieces."

"Eh?"

_Oh no. I hadn't considered that this would actually cost something. And I don't have any money._

"No problem." Ryo replied for me. He reached into his pocket and took out a gold coin, the flicked it over, letting it roll to the kitsune's feet.

Renamon shook her head. "Your math is off Yama. That's one."

"Two." Henry called back as he threw over a gold coin of his own.

"…" Rika walked over and placed another in Rena's free hand. "…He helped."

"And Takato's makes four." I exclaimed.

"I told you I'm not Takato." The boy murmured to himself as he reached into his pants and got the last coin.

Renamon sighed. "…I have four. She can stay." And with that she dropped him, and walked off. Although…. She seemed kinda sad.

"Geez. I wish I knew what her problem was." Ryo frowned.

"Rena's been getting in trouble for being too lenient on us." Maki replied simply. "It's not her fault really, she has to do what Yubaba tells her… If I was stronger… I could help her."

A few of the Tamers exchanged glances sheepishly. They probably didn't expect Rika, er Maki to be so deep. I never knew her in her 'Load all Digimon' days but I had heard the stories. But she had grown from that point in time. She had gotten stronger. That's why, even without her memories, something told her she had to protect her partner. Maki walked over to the wall and rapped on it lightly, popping out a hidden opening in the wall with a stick dangling in front of it. She tied the tag to it and gave it a tug, which caused the string to plummet down to the abyss.

Maki shot a fierce glance at the boys, causing them all to do an about face and turn away from me. "If you're going to actually have a bath, then you two might want to remove your clothes. And don't worry, the boys know what'll happen to them if they dare to look." She said, causing them to sweatdrop while I was blushing.

"Uh, er… O-okay."

Suzie, on the other hand, who was too young to really understand the difference between boys and girls (except for the fact that boys were stupid in her opinion), was already half undressed.

"Banzai!"

* * *

**Warning, Anime Obsessed Fan's Proofreading Stops Somewhere Around Here**

**-Alright, first thing first. Overall I'm happy with this chapter, although I think it started better than it ended. Oh and I've noticed I haven't put in any romantic moments with Henry in this thing. It's because there no support for Henrika or Leejuri in the series so it makes inspiration for such moments, hard to come by. That being said, I have plans for a Leejuri scene next chapter.**

**-Next, in case you haven't noticed. Kato, Maki, Jenrya, and Yama are respectively Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo. The reasoning behind their names is as follows:**

Ta**Kato **Matsuki/Matsuda

Rika Nonoka / Ruki **Maki**no

Henry Wong / Lee **Jenrya**

Ryo Aki**Yama**

**-In regard to the characters of Spirited Away. Lin wasn't in much because, as I mentioned around the time I started this story, it will tend to focus more on the Tamers. Haku remembers his name, but is still obliged to work for Yubaba, especially since most of his World was destroyed. I made a passing reference that he was looking for something in this chapter, the thing he was looking for was Chihiro (Zen A.K.A. Main girl in the movie) **

**-The reason I made Yubaba seem evil in this was because even if she was starting to get along with Zen near the end, she still considered humans in general to be polluters and problems. So I felt it would be accurate of her to treat them like slaves, while creatures like Guilmon and Renamon got more important jobs.**

**-Finally the Tamers' personalities. I think it's appropriate that I wrote this chapter the same time I started play KH:CoM. The reasoning behind all of the tamers personalities follows the same basic formula. Themselves at the beginning of the season, minus their memories, minus their strength (Their Digimon), and plus one underlying urge to protect each other. I'm basically going by the premise that their memories are sleeping.**

**-Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I want to be done with this section of the story in the next chapter so I can move onto the Pokemon World. Plus the one shot I did a little while ago ate up some of my time soo… ya. Viral State will probably be the next update.

* * *

**

**Now for the Reviews:

* * *

**

**Newbie: **You are correct. I'm not gonna make Impmon Takato's full partner because it isn't needed in the DD realm. As for the Hazard, it's not going to play such an over inflated role this time so I haven't given too much thought to who owns which piece. I think I'll probably go the same as last time. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Ninetalesuk: **Nice to meet ya. Thanks for the review,**

* * *

Anime Obsessed Fan: Hey how are ya. Dot hack is one of those games that I enjoyed but never made it to the end of, so if anything I'd make it a partially cross-over kinda like the Bomb-omb insert I put in the last chapter.**

-I can't think of anyway to advance on the Cherry blossom date thing for a while, but I won't forget it. It's unresolved moments like that that carry hidden meanings and stuff in the story.

-Yep Kurashell did mention levels. I need a way to balance it out later on since right now the Heartless Lords are easily stronger. Plus the tamers still have room for development in their characters which is one of the reasons I think so much FF has grown from it. I haven't thought of a good place for Calumon but Impmon is a good ways away.

-I do intend to bring in some of the Card Captor World stuff in again later. Rest assured you haven't seen the last of them.

-There's one more Important Heartless Lord I want to bring in but I won't say how or why. The rest (If there even will be anymore) are pretty useless.

-Sorry for the long update time. The one shot ate up a lot of my time. Thanks for the review. See ya.

**

* * *

Firehedgehog: Heh you got it. Thanks for the review.****

* * *

Ant: (Watches giant cookie hit Black) …HA HA HA. You hit the wrong guy. I'm Regless, the one writing this thing... Boy… Black's really gonna be pissed whenever he wakes up. Anyway, This World should only be two chapters long in total, so one more. And at the moment I'm still getting about the amount I want crammed into a chapter.**

-As for Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm alright with that Anime, I wouldn't be crushed if they cancelled it but I think it's got some good points. The concept is awesome, and when the cards come alive or show emotion you really do get a sense that something is terribly wrong. I find the animation a little half-assed, like the first season of BeyBlade but in a different style. But my biggest pet peeve is the show is 80 card battles and 50 of that is repeated from the episode before. At least it's actually difficult to win. Yugi losing Exodia around the beginning was a good idea too.

-Most the characters are average too. Tea is alright, personally I think she's just too plain and can't really root for her. Same with Duke, Tristan, Marek (Was it marek or Malek?) Kaiba after Duelist Kingdom has been great. Joey's the underdog that I'm always rooting for no matter what, even if he's being possessed or something. Pegasus was nothing but a headache the entire time he was in the show and still is whenever he pops up. Yugi's good, his friendship speeches can be a bit much sometimes, but Yami's just friggen neat.

(AOF: His name is Marik in the dub version, Malik in the original, and yes, Joey/Jounouchi rules!)

Oh yeah, and most parents are morons. They oughta take off that stupid Calliou (sp) kid's show. All that kid says is I want this and I want that. If he was in my family I can tell you right now, my first response would be 'If you don't say please you can kiss your kneecaps goodbye'... Damn that was a long response.

**

* * *

Pokemon-35055: Thanks for the review.****

* * *

Axel-Wildfire000: Eh? I didn't know they had an assassin class in the second one as well. (I just remember them from the first game where you couldn't obtain them but only fight them when you fought against Marquis Elmdor. THEY WERE DA SHT) Err, ya good idea and thanks for the review.****

* * *

Nightdragon0: Ya there's a reason Ryo seemed weaker. I was wondering if anyone would catch it. Anyways, I won't tell you why, but ya. Ryo is weaker than the other three main Tamers. Thanks for the review.****

* * *

Arknova: I'm planning to do about five main worlds. With a few minor crossovers. Digimon was the starting point, The CCS was #1. And Spirited Away/(The world that Melody currently has shrouded in Darkness) is an interlude World. Pokemon will be number 2. Thanks for the review.****

* * *

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou: 50's commercials are evil. Heh heh. I'm with you on the Inuyasha world. I wouldn't put pedophilia past Miroku and Takato could be the temporary voice of reason to Inuyasha while he's there. Renamon and Sesshormaru… yeah they have similar personalities, but unique styles so it would be interesting. Naraku is actually a really good villain. He rarely losses control and his manipulation is top notch. He's almost on Envy's level (FMA)**

-Heh, as for Disgea. Yep, Beezlemon and Laharl seem to be cut from the same cloth. Overconfident demon Lords with a knack for not listening. Etna… She's got Rika's drive, but her mentality is nothing short of bizarre. She may not be as strong as Laharl, but she's twice as dangerous. (Did you get to the end of **phantom brave** and play the extra missions where Laharl pops out of a bottle mail swearing about how he's going to get even with Etna) And course, Takato and Flonne have common threads. Both of them were at one time Angels, and both prefer diplomacy to combat. YEAH BABY. Thanks for the review.

**

* * *

QuestionDeca: Tales of Symphonia? There are three problems with that. A: The game is actually only half the story, same as Tales of Eternia before is. B: I can't really develop it much or come up with a bunch of commonalities. C: I was indifferent to the main character. Collete and Presea were great, same with the other world chosen, but that was about it. The rest were all mediocre. Thanks for the review, see ya.****

* * *

Already Fallen: Evangelion is the type of thing I'd use for a partial crossover. The Eva's are specially designed. A certain number for a certain purpose so it's not like I can just add in more in Guilmon's design. (I also won't add in any extra angel for the same reasons and a Beserker Eva would kill them brutally.) Plus one of the things Evangelion did was maintain a certain degree of realism that many animes lack. Digimon, even modified, wouldn't mesh well in this story. Thanks for the review.**


End file.
